Everything you want
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Ino's 18th birthday is coming up. She doesn't have a boyfriend and wants a challenge. Can she get Neji Hyuuga in her bed by the end of her birthday?
1. Challenge and Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

***This has been completely revised for errors and plot holes (if there be any) and may content extended conversations and/or more to this chapter***

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Challenge and Day 1**

Ino walked through the streets of Konoha. She had gotten done with a simple escort mission. Chouji was her partner and so everything went fine. They had to escort an old man to the Hidden Grass Village, so it hadn't taken much to complete it. The mission took about two days to get there and back. Ino sighed as she felt a nice breeze go by. It was September and fall was lingering around. Her birthday that was on the 23rd was coming up rather quickly, about 12 days to be exact. She couldn't wait for that day; she would be 18 officially an adult in her Dad's eyes and other adults. Shikamaru's birthday was on the 22nd only a day before her own.

He never really did anything on his birthday, just hang out with Chouji and cloud gaze. But she was sure this year it would be different considering Temari of the Sand was here. Ino had talked to Temari who had some special plans for the lazy ninja genius. She giggled just thinking of what Temari had in store for her long time best friend. He really did need more excitement in his life, being the most exciting and greatest thing to him would be looking at clouds. Ino sighed again. Some things never did change. They were older and in higher ranks, but everyone…well they were still the same in Ino's eyes.

Shikamaru was a Jounin, but he was still very much lazy yet never the less a genius, or at least when he wanted to be. Chouji was still big in height anyway, over the last few years he slimmed down a little and most of his fat turned to muscle, he was going for Jounin later this year. Sakura was a hell of a lot stronger than she was before, she also stuck to her short hair style which Ino had grown use too. Naruto was still a laughing carefree guy, except now he was…more calm and serious at times, both were Jounin or at least Naruto will be soon enough (and he had really just gotten to his Chunin rank too).

Kiba grew stronger and more arrogant (if that could be possible), Ino was sure that he would change as he got older…she was wrong, reason why she loss the bet to Naruto and Shino. Hinata grew less shy and very much more bold than before. Her and Ino talked more and were becoming good friends. Shino stayed the same though he did talk more yet still liked to be the silent mystery guy he always was known for. Lee grew even stronger than before, it was hard for his teammates to keep up with him now. Gai was so very proud of his student. He and Sakura had been seeing each other for over a year now, and even moved in together about a month ago.

Tenten was still the same weapon wielding girl they all knew, she also along with Lee were heading to Jounin soon enough. Ino heard (being the gossip girl she was) that Tenten has been taking extended trips to Suna to see a certain puppet boy. (She heard this by a certain puppet boy's sister.) And as for Neji the final member of Team Gai, he was still the same as he had been before maybe less angry and stoic... Every time she saw him he would sometimes remind her of Sasuke.

Speaking of which, after everything that had gone on with said Sasuke Uchiha he eventually came back to Konoha after defeating Orochimaru on his own. Really the only people who knew why and what brought the Uchiha back was Naruto and Sakura. Both didn't feel the need to let anyone else know any details aside from Kakashi and Tsunade. Ino didn't care much either way, he was still the same as before just older, much like everyone else.

Ino instantly shook her head quickly though and scratched that idea from her mind. Sasuke was a worthless rat who didn't deserve her thoughts on him. She sighed though as an afterthought. Thinking of him brought back sad memories of her crying to sleep at night wishing he would notice her. It made her really sad thinking about it and even then she still hadn't gotten a boyfriend. Everyone from the rookie 9 had someone including Team Gai.

Lee had Sakura, Hinata had both Naruto and Kiba going at each other for her love; sadly it was a draw because she didn't have much of a heart to choose between them. Now they were the talk of the town, Hinata had two wonderful boyfriends who were best friends as well. Ino wasn't so sure how that could work out, but hey it had somehow and that was their secret. Ino rolled her eyes and groaned in her head; some girls always had the luck. Tenten apparently had something special with Kankuro of the Sand. Temari had Shikamaru whipped like his mother had his father. Ino laughed lightly when she thought about the similarities of him and his father.

Chouji found a nice girl who looked to his heart and not his bigger side. They were such a cute couple in Ino's eyes. Shino…well he was gonna have an arranged wedding anyways so he didn't really matter much. Ino was all alone with no one to be with. She looked down with a sad gaze, everyone thought she would be getting boyfriends and dumping them daily, but the sad truth was…no one really paid attention to her. Hell most boys who knew of her temper and attitude did everything within their power to stay away from her. Really good looks weren't everything, and especially in the ninja world rank and skill mattered just as much as your appearance and personality. But most young ninjas weren't really looking for long-term commitments at such an early point in their lives (even though their lives were much shorter than normal civilians), sometimes they were just too busy to have any time to date, most were known for one night stands (cough-Kakashi-cough).

It came to bother Ino greatly that not one guy showed much interest in her. Of course some did, but not enough to actually confront her and ask her out on a date. At first she thought maybe Sai would be interested in her, but being as emotionless as he is and not knowing practically anything about relationships and romance…it took all her will strength to not knock him into next week with his obliviousness. Ino just didn't have the actual patience for him and so sort of dropped him like useless and rusted kunai.

Still she wasn't going to give up so easily. Ino needed someone who could handle her, someone with the same attitude who would put up a challenge for her. Some guy who would take her crappy attitude for not only the good points (there is a few!) and for the bad points as well. That's when walking down a small dirt path near the training grounds she came upon none other than Neji Hyuuga. He was busy training with a dummy. Ino stopped walking as she stared at him.

"He's perfect." She mumbled out. He was perfect, a genius, good looking scratch that damn straight handsome, and he was free. Or as Ino knew he never really took any interest in any girl she knew. He was also very graceful for a man. He was everything she wanted in a guy, and the perfect challenge for her to take. No one would have enough guts to try anything with the anger tempered Hyuuga. It was suicide to some people. And Ino didn't mind one bit.

She could hear it all now, Ino Yamanaka taming the mysterious and emotionless ninja known as Neji Hyuuga. It was very much perfect. But Ino wanted to make things more interesting, more…worthwhile. Something that would make this challenge a hell of a lot better. That's when it popped into her mind.

'_I'll just bet with Sakura and maybe a few others that I can get The Neji Hyuuga into my bed by the night of my birthday. Oh I just love how my mind works!'_ Ino smirked happily. Everything was coming out all together now, all she had to do was try to get to know Neji and get him to not kill her and all will go just grand…or at least she hoped so….

Finding Sakura wasn't all that hard for Ino, she easily spotted her walking through the crowds while holding Lee's hand. He held an ever present smile on his lips. She was also pretty happy, but her moment was ruined when a certain blond best friend of hers almost had a crash collision with her. In Ino's excitement of her plans she couldn't control herself to stop in time. Lee caught both Sakura and Ino before they hit the ground.

"Sakura, Ino are you two okay?" Lee asked as they both set their selves up right. Sakura turned and glared over at Ino.

"Jeez Ino-pig! Where's the fire!" Ino smiled with a sweat drop. Okay maybe she didn't have to run that fast, but she did find her didn't she.

"Well forehead I just wanted to set up a bet with you, but I guess if you're gonna be like that then fine." Ino was starting to walk away when Sakura yelled at her to wait. She smirked knowing Sakura would go for her bait. Sadly being Tsunade's apprentice was great and all, but not only did Sakura get the amazing strength, but she also got the gambling problem her teacher was known for.

"What kind of bet Ino?" Lee sighed. He wished Ino would have bothered someone else other than them; they were doing just great without her intrusion.

"Well…My birthday is in 12 days and I thought why not do something memorable." Sakura raised an eyebrow waiting for her best friend to continue.

"Okay so I was walking when I thought about it. Everyone has someone like you and Lee. So that's when it hit me! Let's do a bet, to see if I can get 'Neji Hyuuga' in my bed at the end of my birthday." Sakura stared at her like she was crazy before she started laughing like a lunatic. Lee also laughed along with her. Ino glared at the both of them.

"I'm sorry Ino…It's just…you could never get…Neji into…your bed." Sakura burst out into even more laughter. Lee laughed some more before gaining control.

"I am very sorry Ino, I do not mean to laugh, but…are you even sure Neji knows you exist?" Ino thought about that for a moment before rolling her eyes. Well he does know she exists, why would Lee ask her such a stupid question?

"Of course he knows I exist. What kind of question is that?" Lee shook his head to Ino.

"No I mean does he know you are…" Lee tried thinking of a word to describe what he meant. Sakura beat him to the punch though.

"Ino what Lee is saying is, does Neji know you anymore than that girl from Team 10 or from the Rookie Nine. Does he know you like a friend?" Ino sighed and her shoulders slacked. She didn't really think of it like that. She really did need to think things through more.

"I…guess he doesn't, but…" Ino came back with a smile. "That doesn't mean he can't get too! The bet is still on!" Sakura and Lee sweat dropped.

"Um…Ino the bet hasn't even started." Sakura said appointedly staring at her 'very' blond friend.

"Well then let the bet begin, now recruit some more people. Especially Shino, Naruto, and Kiba and anyone else you can get in on this." Ino was just about to run off when Sakura stopped her again.

"Ino…What are we betting anyway?" Ino turned around with a smirk.

"How about 100 dollars, or more who knows. I have to go though; need to get one Neji Hyuuga to notice me." Ino was then off again. Sakura sighed before turning to Lee. He shook his head and turned to Sakura.

"What do you think Lee?" Lee sighed, before his shoulders slumped.

"I just hope she lives through this, Neji is not one to be fooled with. He can see through any lie and emotion. Let's just hope Ino knows that and she can counter it." Sakura nodded looking off to the sky.

"She is a good actress when she wants to be so…you never know…" They both then started walking off to their apartment they shared together….

Ino raced to Neji's training spot where she last saw him. She felt so much excitement run through her veins. This was going to be great; she couldn't wait to get there. Though Neji was a difficult person, Ino was sure she could crack his hard shell. She only had 11 days after tonight, so she needed to start out early and hopefully he'll want to get to know her…Hopefully… It wasn't like she thought he would fall for her so easily (learned that the hard way during the first Chunin exams), so all she needed to do was be more…serious to appeal to him more rather than acting all vain and tempting. It was going to take a lot of her hard work and effort to get his attention. She only hoped that he wouldn't catch on so quickly. Ino tried not to let that type of thinking bother her, she had a challenge here and in the end she was sure she would be most happy…

Ino got there in record time if someone bothered to record it anyway. There was Neji still training hard with his Hyuuga clan technique. She smiled before walking closer to him to get a better look. She could now see the sweat dripping down his neck and into the robe shirt he wore. Ino blushed at how sexy he looked right there. She stood there just watching till she realized he had stopped and was staring back at her. Ino smiled lightly acting cool while in her mind she was hoping she didn't start drooling over him. She moved a little closer hoping her smile was inviting.

"What are you doing here Yamanaka?" Ino slightly winced at the use of her last name. He was so formal all the time, but then Lee was right; he didn't really know her so it was obvious he would be formal with her rather than familiar. But soon enough that would be changing she thought quickly.

"Oh nothing, I was just walking around when I saw you training. That's when I thought-Get lost." Ino's mouth hung down as she was stopped mid-sentence and then glared heatedly at him for cutting her off. She felt her blood boil at how easily he dismissed her like she was nothing but a bother to her, albeit she probably was since he's training but he couldn't get her a moment of his time! Neji was back to his training, but he could still feel her presence there watching him. He also could feel the tension of anger radiating off of her. Ino stood there for a minute before leaving altogether. She sighed angrily her fists shook in her anger.

The late afternoon was turning into night already so it was just a waste to stand there and glare at him till he turned to her. As much as she would love to chew him out Ino had to keep herself composed and relaxed. Getting all pissed off and angry would do nothing but hinder her in her little mission as she saw it as. So Ino released her fists and breathed out slowly.

"Well…no one did say this would be easy." She mumbled out. With that Ino left to her apartment to get some sleep and think up some sort of plan for tomorrow…

**Day 1**

Ino woke up to the bright sun light coming from her window. She groaned before pushing her head further into her pillow as to hide her face from the awfully bright sunlight streaming through her window overhead. Oh how she hated mornings. They were never something she looked forward too, yet today it was different today she had her little mission that barely had any progress last night and she had to win at all costs! Ino pulled out of her bed and quickly got dressed. Her clothes were of what she always wore now a day. Her purple top without sleeves, a pair of black shorts with her purple skirt over it, with her arm nets on her elbows and knees. Ino quickly put up her hair in the high ponytail she was always sporting before grabbing an apple and racing out the door.

Today was Day 1 of her plan to get Neji into her bed. It was about 8:30 in the morning as Ino walked around town. She was looking for Sakura to see if she had told anyone else about the bet. Ino walked right to the hospital where she was sure to find her best friend. Really aside from the occasional mission Sakura could always be found working her ass off at the hospital. She walked down some halls till she found the lounge where doctors, nurses, and medic nins rested up. Ino knocked on the door and waited. A man about in his 40's opened the door and looked to her.

"Yes Miss?" Ino smiled before bowing she then looked back to him with this alluring smile on her lips. Of course the older man fell for it quickly returning it with his own.

"Yes, I'm looking for Sakura Haruno would you know where to locate her?" The man nodded quickly.

"Why yes, she so happens to be here in the lounge right now."He was too quick to call her out. Ino stood there before Sakura poked her head out of the door. She saw Ino and smiled. She stepped out and they started walking together.

"So how was the first night of 'getting Neji into your bed' going?" Sakura made her fingers bend into quotation marks as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Harder than I first thought. He didn't even let me finish talking before he shoed me away like a little child bothering him or something!" Sakura giggled making Ino glare at her.

"Sorry Ino, it's just…well he probably did that because you can kind of talk…someone's ear off." Sakura mumbled out the end looking elsewhere as Ino rubbed her eyes still not liking that she forced herself up this early.

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't gonna talk long I swear. He's such a jerk." Sakura rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Yeah well this is your bet and everyone is counting on you failing too." Ino perked up when she heard this. She smiled wickedly turning her bright glowing eyes to her best friend.

"So how many people did you get in on this?" Sakura smirked and waved her hand in gesture.

"Well I got Shino, Naruto, and Kiba like you said it was pretty easy to get them in on it. Thought I would have never thought Shino would agree, anyways after that I came across Temari and Shikamaru and they both seemed interested enough. I happened upon Tenten and surprisingly Kankuro was with her so they two decided to be in on it." Sakura sighed softly stopping to look into the blonde teens eyes, "Ino are you sure you want to bet 100 dollars, it's a lot of people who are hoping you lose." Ino shrugged. She then waved her hand to Sakura in a sort of dismissal.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart Sakura I have the money, not to mention I won't fail this. Plus if I win think of how much more money I'll have and how I'll be the talk of the town." Sakura glared at her, shaking her head with her brows creased deeply.

"Is that all you can think about is the money! Popularity!? What about Neji's feelings?" Ino rolled her eyes hearing this and waved her off once more.

"Tch, like he has feelings, he barely has emotions to begin with." Sakura sighed as she grabbed a clipboard from on a wall to check it out.

"You do know he can see through your lies and what you're up too. He'll skin you alive Ino if he finds out." Ino nodded knowing the major trouble she would be in if he realized that she was doing this for a challenge, money and popularity. But really she felt it was a price she was willing to pay. It wasn't like she and Neji were very close or even had so many missions together; even the thought of them being an actual couple was really far-fetched even in her own mind. Still Ino knew to be cautious in this sort of situation.

"Yeah Sakura, 'If' he finds out and quite frankly he won't find out if you keep your mouth shut and let me do this." Sakura looked back up to Ino's face she held a stern look.

"Ino please just be careful. That's all I'm asking." Sakura hugged her best friend goodbye before heading off to her duties. Ino shook her head smiling after Sakura, she knew how concerned she could get when she brought up these challenges and missions for herself, but really Ino knew what she was doing.

"Of course I'll be careful; I know what I'm doing." Ino said confidently turning to leave the hospital and find her prey…

Ino walked through the training fields looking for Neji. She knew was he training just around here yesterday afternoon somewhere yet as she looked around the clearing he was nowhere to be found; could he not be out here right now? Ino then shook her head, what else would he be doing she checked to make sure he didn't have any missions today or for that matter the next 11 days as well. Iruka-sensei seemed intrigued that Ino had asked but didn't inquire about it, he just let her know he was available for missions but there weren't any that regarded his expertise at the moment. She thought better of it and asked about herself and he replied about the same which irked her a little but it did help her own mission to not be away from Neji for now…

"So where the hell is he?" Ino turned around in a circle looking out beyond the trees before giving up in defeat. That is till she closed her eyes and concentrated on his charka signal which was blazing as she could sense. She smirked before running over to a group of trees leaping from branch to branch.

"I should have known he would change his training area like that." Ino jumped quickly through following the charka signal carefully. He must have seen the determination in her eyes so that might have been the reason why he changed his training spot, but really there could be an amount of any reason as to why he changed it. Either way she was on his trail and would be upon him in no time. And there he was training in a new spot at least 5 miles away from the first one she saw him at. Ino tried keeping her charka signal hidden as she watched him train furiously. He kept so much concentration into his training; he had this…fire in his eyes. Complete determination and willingness to go for hours on end without break. He was trying rather vigorously, almost like he was preparing himself for something, but what Ino didn't have the answer too.

Ino watched him for who knows how long just enjoying the way he moved around striking out at the air as though it cursed him and moving so gracefully that it kind of made her a tad bit jealous still before she knew it, it was noon. Neji sat down to rest as he drank some water. Ino thought now would be a great time to drop in, literally. Ino landed down right near Neji who turned to her. He seemed pretty annoyed from the looks of it, but not the least bit surprised by her appearance.

"Are you spying on me?" Ino laughed lightly shaking her head quickly. Neji didn't seem to find it as funny as she did though; really when she was slightly nervous about something she laughed which in this case was bad thing.

"No, no I just…wanted to watch you." She sweat dropped. Isn't that the same as spying? She thought as he raised an eyebrow. He then shook his head with a huff of annoyance.

"You're a moron you know that Yamanaka." Ino glared heatedly at him. Her temper sparked up yet again because of him. Neji seemed to notice but didn't think anymore of her anger.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She yelled as her fists shook. He shook his head at her once more.

"I mean you're stupid, watching and spying are the same. The only different would be if you asked me if you could watch, so you were spying when you didn't come out for about…4 hours." Ino blinked, was she really up there for that long? Neji rolled his eyes before taking a long drink of his water. Ino glared at him again. He really was a jerk with no consideration for anyone else but himself.

'_Ring a bell to anyone?'_ Ino's Inner self commented off hand trying to make a point to herself. She pushed the brief thought away for the moment.

"Do I have to explain further for your slow mind to catch on?" Neji smirked when he saw the rage in her eyes light up like a match and soon it would be flickering powerfully like an open flame. It amused him at her anger and found that it was actually quite entertaining to piss her off. She expressed her moods and emotions so freely, something a ninja should never do. It was a weak spot, and for him all weak spots must be terminated.

"Oh you're such a jerk! Why don't you get some manners Neji Hyuuga!" Before Ino could take in air from her angered words he was right in front of her glaring down with his silverfish eyes. Ino felt her heart beat increase as Neji stood there looking down into her eyes. His nose was barely almost touching her own with their close proximity. She could feel his breath against her lips and cheeks.

"I don't need to show manners to someone like you. Call me what you may, but you are here for a reason I haven't a clue about. So before you start calling me names because I am only acting myself ask yourself why you're even here." Neji then pulled away and walked back to his pack. Ino had an intense blush on her cheeks; she could still feel his warm breath on her lips and cheeks. He was right though, she really didn't have a right to call him a jerk when she didn't even have to be here, well from what he sees anyway.

"Neji…I'm sorry." Ino called out hoping he wouldn't take her words to heart, when she looked up she was greeted with the sight of his face in disgust at her. She cocked her head to the side and watched him.

"Don't bother apologizing; it's only wasting your breath since I won't accept it." Neji then started walking away from her. Ino sighed, oh yeah this was only going to get harder, she just knew it….

* * *

**I revised this chapter, extending certain things like conversations and exclamations just to length the chapter and to explain things better I guess. In the end I decided to stick with American dollars since yen is so hard to understand, sorry if you find that annoying but I'm not that smart ya know! I'm out… **

**LostsoulofRegret**


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

***This chapter has been completely revised for errors and plot holes (if there be any) and may content extended conversations and/or more to this chapter***

**Everything you want**

**Day 2**

Ino sighed thinking over what she had done yesterday. It didn't go all that well with Neji. She really didn't mean to insult him like that, but her anger got the best of herself. Like it always does, but she was not the only one at fault here either. Neji didn't bother to hear her out and flat out rejected her no matter what she said. Ino sat down on her couch it was about 10 in the morning and she was thinking up another way to approach him.

"Well spying-I mean watching him didn't really work. Though damn he has a nice body." Ino looked over to the window that was open in the small living room. It blew in the nice cross breeze from outside. She smiled as the cool air meant her face. Not only did she love this time of year for her birthday, but also because it was more relaxing and she loved the fall. The days were so hard when there was always a nice breeze blowing on through during a warm day. Ino quickly shook her head.

"Gotta stay on task here. What should I do next?" Ino pondered over this before the phone rang. She jumped startled by the loud ring. She quickly grabbed the phone before giving an annoyed, "Hello."

"Well Hello to you too!" Ino rolled her eyes at the response back.

"Yeah Sakura is there anything you wanted?" Sakura sighed on the other line.

"Lee was being himself again; he wanted to know if Neji has done any bodily harm to you or something?" Ino smiled lightly. That was Lee for ya always worrying about his friends.

"I did have a little bad brush up with Neji yesterday, but nothing that would cause me any danger or damage to myself." Ino walked over to the window looking outside. Sakura seemed to be telling Lee exactly what she said on the other line.

"So what kind of brush up?" Ino looked down to the ground; she was just trying to entertain her eyes.

"The kind where he got pissed at me for insulting him, I told him I was sorry but the jerk wouldn't forgive me." Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's attitude.

"Well let's try-oh I don't know how about not insulting him to begin with! Jeez Ino he could hurt you if he wanted too! Be more careful! I mean-Okay Sakura love you too bye!" Ino quickly hung up her phone before she heard another speech by Sakura. She thought Ino could talk someone's ear off the girl should stop and hear her own self. Ino stretched her arms before heading to the door. She really had no clue what she would be doing to get Neji's attention, but hell she had to get to him today….

"Something will come to me, it usually does..."…

"That arrogant asshole!" Ino shouted out while walking through the forest where he had been training the other day. Once more it seemed he changed his training spot, which only further annoyed the blonde teen.

"He changed his training spot again!" Ino couldn't say she was surprised, he must have known she would go to spy-watch him again. But this time he hid his charka so she couldn't find him so easily like before. Ino looked around thinking. Her eyes were closed as she tried concentrating on his charka signal. He could probably hide it, but Neji couldn't keep it hidden for long. If there wasn't a charka signal it would mean he was dead and she was rather doubtful that would be happening so soon.

Ino growled in frustration as she felt a few other charka links nearby but none were his.

"Damn he's good, but I can be just as good too." Ino did some hand seals before digging her fingers into the dirt. This was a technique a friend of hers from the Rock village taught to her when she ended up doing a mission with Shikamaru and another team from said village, of course it was tough to get along with each other but eventually they all helped one another out. In the end Ino gained a trust worthy friend. The technique allowed her to search Neji out much like she had done before but instead with his life force something you definitely couldn't hide (unless again if you were dead). Ino smirked when she felt he was about 12 miles west of where she was. Ino moved to stand brushing her hands together to get the dirt off.

"Clever Hyuuga boy, clever. But you can't escape me when I've got a mission to complete." She then took off running towards the direction he was located at. Her hair moved gracefully in the wind created by her fast moving legs. Ino decided against going tree to tree, Neji would suspect her to do that, so she had to surprise him….

Neji wiped some sweat from his brow. He was intensely training. There were kunai littering the ground along with grass and dirt ripped up from the earth. Neji was working hard hoping to get strong enough to defeat his uncle and take over the Hyuuga clan. Though he wasn't to know this, Hinata did not want to or desire to be the heir of the clan. She wanted Neji to be, being as he was stronger and more will-minded than herself. So she told him about an old law in their clan that he was never told of, really she shouldn't have known either but one day she had happened upon the old scroll in the clan's library and couldn't help but tell him.

He remembered it clearly as she told him. The law said that any Hyuuga could become heir, main family or branch. The only requirement is that they had to defeat the heir who is in control now. It meant he didn't have to fight Hinata nor Hanabi if her father changed his mind, and he got a chance to beat his uncles' pompous ass. Neji smirked thinking of that day that was soon to come. With that thought in mind he got back to his training. He had to do everything in his power that he could to become stronger, better…

Ino stopped a few trees away from where she saw Neji. He was training harder today than he was two days ago when she first talked to him. Well she didn't really talk to him, but who cares. Ino could tell he was overexerting himself, she was no medic, but could tell by the way his muscles strained and the veins popping out of his body that if he didn't relax for at least an hour right around now, he could bust a blood vessel which was never good or very enjoyable either.

So with thoughts of telling him to stop Ino walked out of her hiding place and headed over to him. Neji glared over to the ground before turning it to her. He sensed her coming a few minutes ago, but he acted like he didn't notice at all. _'She's persistent isn't she?'_ Neji stated in his mind.

"Spying on me again Yamanaka?" Ino glared at him, but willed herself to calm down and count to ten. After that she let out some breath before speaking.

"Neji you should really relax otherwise you'll pull or strain something." Neji rolled his eyes. Like he was gonna take her advice.

"Get lost; I don't need your advice or your eyes watching my every move." Neji went back to his training ignoring her completely. Ino huffed with a pout on her lips at his ignorance of his own body, but if he wasn't going to listen then there wasn't much she could do about it so she walked over to sit down and watch him. Neji seemed to not notice her so she stayed put counting down till he pulled something in which he did.

Neji hit the ground as he felt incredible pain work its way up his right leg. He griped it rubbing the strained feeling going through his veins. Ino knew it wasn't very appropriate to laugh, but she warned him. Neji turned to Ino with a glare when he caught her voice in laughter. It did nothing but increase her laughter as he furiously tried to massage his shin muscles rapidly.

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you." Neji turned back to his strained leg as he tried to rub out the cramp, tighten feeling. Ino shook her head before getting and going over to Neji. He didn't seem to know how to stop the pain and as much fun as it was to watch him suffer (which it was fun by the way) Ino needed him to like her for her mission and as so she needed to help him then. She pushed him lightly on his butt. Neji gave her an even scarier glare that sent a chill down her spine.

"First of all don't stand on the leg that is strained, and then smoothly rub the muscle not brutally." Ino said before pushing his hands away from his leg so she could demonstrate exactly what he should be doing. She moved to run her hands lightly, but with enough pressure from the top of his shin muscle and all the way down. He felt her smooth hands move up and down his shin slowly working the strained muscle. It took a good few minutes but eventually Neji could feel his muscle loosen up and relax. Ino stopped after the pained look on his face disappeared. She smiled lightly to him before pulling away.

"Much better huh? If I were you I would try to avoid walking on that leg for a day or so, unless you want to strain it again." Neji didn't say a word but watch her. Ino moved away from him and back to the spot she was at before. Her hands tingled and shook from the feeling of rubbing her hands up and down Neji's leg. She couldn't believe he allowed her to do that, or even that he allowed her to touch him at all. The way he stared at her though was both creepy and nice to know he was taking notice of her, if not only a little.

Neji felt strange, he didn't get why he let her touch him. He didn't get why she even helped? He treated her like shit, purposely trying to get her to leave and she massages his leg? Neji then got up though he stumbled a bit from his leg being strained a few minutes ago and the fact that he pulled the muscle pretty good. Ino noticed his slight stumble.

"Maybe you should get a medic nin to look at your leg, you could have pulled something more maybe even torn something." Neji still didn't respond, he just sat down near the tree where his pack was before downing his water. Ino sighed turning away from him to look over at the sky; maybe some silence would be good. It was one way of getting him to get use to her presence. Soon the day went by slowly, before Ino knew it, it was around 3 in the afternoon.

Neji was quiet the whole time at one point she was afraid he stopped breathing, but she could see his chest moving up and down with every breath he took. Ino thought she got as much closer to him as she could today and got up to leave. Neji seemed to acknowledge that she was leaving. Ino was just about to go when his voice stopped her.

"Will I be expecting you tomorrow Yamanaka?" Ino smirked as she turned around to see his face. He didn't seem annoyed at all, but slightly curious maybe even a bit amused by her presences too.

"Yes you will, but…it's not spying it's…" She thought of a word before it came to her mind. "It's observing. Bye Neji." She then turned and left him there….

Ino couldn't say she was surprised to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto walking around from their training with Kakashi. Though they were older they loved training with their old sensei and Ino could understand completely. She would sometimes train with Chouji and Shikamaru whenever she got the chance. Though sometimes she wished she still had that chance with Asuma too. Ino smiled as she acknowledged both Naruto and Sakura, but completely ignored Sasuke. He didn't seem to take it so badly though.

Her crush for him long ago faded like his presence did. But now that he was back, his old fan girls didn't show interest in him anymore which he rather enjoyed that. Though even now he was still on probation and an Anbu black Op was always watching him ya know just in case. Orochimaru could still be out there…somewhere and burrowed into Kabuto's body. Even so the Sound village was trying to repair their selves with a new leader, that no one knew but they weren't wrecking havoc anywhere so Konoha left them be. Sakura waved to Ino before running up to her. Sasuke and Naruto lagged in the back, but made their way to her.

"So Ino how did today go? Did he almost kill you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Apparently he didn't know anything about the bet. Naruto gave her a smiley grin.

"Well today went so much better. I mean he was still cold and all, but this time he strained his leg so I massaged the muscle till it didn't hurt him. After that it was pretty quiet that is till I left." Sakura stared at her wide eyed. Even Naruto was showing disbelief on his own face.

"You mean you actually touched Neji! And he didn't even do a thing!" Ino smiled with a slight sweat drop. She nodded as Sakura watched her carefully as though she really thought her best friend was lying to her.

"So it looks like you might actually win this bet Ino." Naruto said his eyes closed and arms crossed. Ino crossed her arms too with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Yeah it does, and I still have…oh 8 more days left before my birthday. All I have to do is get Neji talking about himself and soon I'll be happily sleeping in a bed with him and a couple hundred dollars." Ino blew on her nails before rubbing them on the shoulder of her shirt in a prideful way. Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke frowned.

"So you're toying with Neji's feelings for money? That's low Ino even for you." Sasuke commented eyeing her up and down. Ino didn't seem very affected by his words one bit.

"Yeah Sasuke I'll listen to you once I care. As of now, I don't so don't waste your words." Sakura shook her head, but couldn't hide the smile on her lips when Sasuke growled and glared at Ino. Naruto laughed loudly enjoying the blunt humiliation Ino had delivered his friend; Sasuke nailed a punch in his stomach telling him to shut up. Ino watched Sasuke carefully, she knew he had no attraction to her, but she also knew he didn't give a rat's ass about Neji either. So why the cold words? Ino pushed it aside before turning to Sakura.

"Well it was great seeing you guys, but I have to get going." Sakura frowned with a slight pout.

"Oh I see how it is, first you hang up on me this morning, and then you leave me once we start talking. Some friend you are." Sakura crossed her arms and turned the other way with her nose in the air.

"Yeah well…see ya." Ino went to leave when Naruto's voice stopped her.

"And where would that be?" Ino grinned evilly at him her eyes going up and down his body slowly to cause a blush on Naruto's cheeks.

"Well Naruto that's where I know and you'll never find out. Bye!" Ino then ran off leaving them. Sasuke snorted with his arms crossed. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with you Sasuke?" He turned to Sakura with a glare.

"You do know what she's doing is wrong right?" Naruto huffed before wrapping his arms around both of his teammates.

"So if she fails I'll be a hundred dollars richer, now let's get ramen!" Sasuke and Sakura nailed poor Naruto on the head. His face in the dirt with swirly eyes.

"What did I say?" He asked in his confusion…

Ino walked towards the graves of civilian people who died over the years. She moved swiftly through the rows and columns of graves till she stopped in front of a specific grave. It was her mother's grave. She died about three years ago, and it was sad without her around. She died of an unknown disease so Tsunade couldn't help her. Ino like before still works at the flower shop, it was now run by a good friend of her mothers and her father was part time owner. Ino smiled at the grave before laying down some flowers of different colors.

Her mother never did like white flowers, she said they were depressing to her and preferred colors that showed life. Ino stood back staring at the grave for a few minutes. She then sighed sadly with her eyes drooping down.

"Mom is it really so bad that I'm doing this bet? Would it really affect him at all?" Ino stood there as if waiting for an answer before turning and leaving the grave. Tomorrow was another day, and she needed to plan something out…..

* * *

**So here is another chapter revised! I thought about it and changed the part about training with Chouji, Shikamaru, and Asuma to just the two since I decided to add that Asuma is dead as in the manga. Though in one chapter I have** **Jiraiya still alive, that is because when I published that chapter he still was…so in this story line he will be alive especially since he plays a funny part in one chapter with Ino.**

**For this chapter not a lot was changed just a bit lengthen because I felt that it was fine on its own rather than trying to add different things and change situations around... I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	3. Day 3

**I got even more reviews then last time…great! That makes me happier about this story…so please enjoy this chapter and like before review…**

**Thanks to you all who reviewed! That's what I like to see is people enjoying my stories…**

**I don't own Naruto….but I plan on getting the Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 which will be released Sept. 26th…so I'll own that, just that I didn't create the series and so on…sad, but that's how it is…**

**Everything you want**

**Day 3**

The sun shined over her apartment and through to her room. Ino could feel the sun baking her body within the blankets of her bed. So with that she flung her blankets off her body to reveal a very sweaty body. Her tank top and shorts clung to her body from the sweat. She glared up at the ceiling; this was why she loved the fall. It was windy and less heat was circulating around. Sweat rolled down her forehead before dissolving into her hair. With a tired sigh, Ino got herself up from her bed and headed towards her bathroom.

"A nice ice cold shower will get me cooled off and wake me up." She mumbled to herself before opening the door to her bathroom. It was a fish theme. Being that fish covered the walls, her shower curtain, and the drawers to under her sink. The walls were also painted a light blue to match with the sea creatures that took over the bathroom. Ino looked at herself in the mirror before hastily running a brush through her long blond hair. She then turned on the shower before dropping her shorts and underwear along with throwing her tank top to the ground.

She entered the shower with a smile. The cold water felt great against her overheated body. Her hair cascaded down her back getting the nasty sweat out of her hair with the sweet cold water. Ino grabbed her shampoo and conditioner before rubbing them both into her hair. She scrubbed her hair before rinsing it out of her hair. She then got her sponge and rubbed the soap to it. Once suds were coming out of the sponge she rubbed it over her body.

Going over her shoulders, down her neck, around her breast, and down her stomach. Ino gently rubbed her long legs till she reached her toes. She moved the sponge to her back and scrubbed as much of her back as she could reach. She then quickly rinsed her body before turning off the shower head. Her towel was then wrapped around her body and another wrapped up in her hair. She cleaned her face then got dressed…

Ino stepped out of her room with dry blond hair up in a ponytail with her purple top, black shorts with her purple skirt over it and her fishnets on her elbows and knees. She smiled at her reflection before heading to the kitchen.

"Let's see, what to eat what to eat?" Ino looked through everything, trying to find anything that was edible. To her luck the cereal wasn't stale so she could eat that plus she had brought milk after visiting her mother's grave so that was her breakfast for the morning…

Sakura walked down the street. Lee had called everyone to a meeting. Well the ones who were in on the bet meaning no Neji, but no Ino either. Sakura wondered what her boyfriend was up too, but would only find out if she got there. The meeting was being held at their apartment. She wasn't so happy about that but knowing Lee called them here for something important, or at least he said so then she would allow it for now. Sakura opened the door to her apartment to see everyone there.

Temari was sitting on the couch with Shikamaru next to her. Naruto was leaning against the wall as Sasuke who came because he wanted too was sitting on the window sill. Tenten was on Kankuro's lap, surprise surprise there huh. Kankuro also was sitting next to Shikamaru. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata who was also here because she wanted too were standing around. Hinata was stuck between Naruto and Kiba who both looked contented with themselves, they should shouldn't they? Sakura then saw her boyfriend Lee leaning on the kitchen counter that was near the front door as the living room was.

"Okay Lee I'm here. What is all this about?" Sakura closed the door and leaned against it. Lee smiled to her then nodded.

"Yes, well this is about the little challenge Ino is doing. Do not any of you think it is wrong?" Sasuke grunted gaining everyone's attention.

"Ino's only living up to her reputation of using guys. She's just feeding the fire to the rumors about her." Lee nodded as everyone else. They all had heard rumors about Ino using a guy for this and that. Shikamaru frowned and shook his head.

"As you say Sasuke they are rumors, I know Ino longer than anyone and she is nothing like that." Sasuke smirked then.

"So you happen to know she's a virgin or not. I heard she isn't." Shikamaru glared at Sasuke ready to attack when he felt to it. Temari placed her hand on his shoulder before looking back to Sasuke with the same glare.

"So Sasuke are you a virgin? I heard you let a few girls in your pants." Temari said with a smirk when the sentence slapped his smirk right off his face. Shikamaru mirrored Temari's smirk with one of his own.

"Please everyone I just want to know if you think it is wrong." Lee interjected trying to gain their attention.

"Um…I believe it's wrong." Everyone looked over to Hinata who was between Naruto and Kiba. They both looked down at her.

"Yes Hinata go on." Lee urged her on. Hinata nodded with a smile.

"Well…I know Neji isn't the most e-easiest person to be around, but it's wrong to use him. Ino…she doesn't know what he has been through." Tenten looked down, she understood what Hinata meant. It would hurt Neji badly if he was used for some challenge and then dumped to the side.

"I agree with Hinata. I and Lee know it would kill him inside even if he doesn't show it, something like this could really hurt him." Kankuro rubbed Tenten on the back. She gave him a small smile.

"Okay what Ino is doing is wrong, but I am only going with it because of a theory of mine." Sakura said gaining everyone's attention. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" He asked the question that was playing in everyone's mind. Sakura nodded before going on.

"Well what I believe is this. Ino like most girls except Hinata fell for Sasuke for his handsome angry ways. So Neji is basically like that, if not more. I know one reason Ino chose him was because she wanted a challenge and Neji would be hard to…well you know get him into her bed." Lee raised an eyebrow.

"But what does this have to do with your theory Sakura?" She smiled.

"I'm getting to it Lee. Now I believe that the closer Ino gets to Neji the more…well she'll like him. The more they'll get to know each other. I know Ino and if she doesn't get him to like her before the 9th day she'll stop and we win. But if she did succeed, I don't think she would go through with it. She's not that cold hearted, and yes Sasuke she is still a virgin." Lee thought about it before a smile merried his lips.

"I see where you're going Sakura." Naruto looked confused.

"Really cause I don't." Everyone in the room sweat dropped hearing this. Shino who was almost invisible stepped in to speak.

"What she is saying Naruto is that if Ino falls for Neji she won't drop him like trash, and if she doesn't succeed in liking him but he likes her she'll lose the bet on purpose to protect him." Naruto thought about before nodding then smiled.

"Wow Ino's actually pretty nice to do that. Is that really what she's doing?" Kiba decided he would help his buddy out.

"No Naruto that's the theory. And I say we make a bet among ourselves." Everyone looked to Kiba who had his wolfish grin. Hinata blushed when she saw it. Lee frowned his brow creasing.

"What would that be Kiba?" He smirked.

"It's not that bad Lee jeez. I say we make a bet on Ino's decision. If she decides to go through with it or not?" Temari shook her head.

"No, that's basically what she kind of is doing. How about if she falls in love with him or not?" Kiba smiled even more.

"Better than my idea. What do you say guys, Lee?" Lee looked down, he hated bets. It was just gambling with money and a terrible habit to get into. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How much do we bet Kiba?" Sakura asked looking over to the dog nin. He nodded thinking about it.

"How about 100 like for Ino's bet, but starting today and it goes up 10 till her birthday." Everyone thought about it before all nodding to the idea.

"So…Who is for what? Well go around and you all say if she will fall in love or not." Sasuke waited before calling out someone.

"Shino you go first." Shino rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. He then thought about it before letting his answer go.

"She will fall in love. I have this feeling she will." Sasuke nodded. Sakura wrote down the votes. Kiba looked at everyone before shrugging.

"Hell I say she doesn't." Sakura wrote his name down before looking to Hinata. She blushed and fidgeted a little.

"Um…I think she'll fall in love. I know she'll like Neji…" Naruto smiled placing his hand on hers. He then looked to Sakura with a smile.

"Yeah, she'll fall for him." Naruto had a feeling too, that and he knew agreeing with Shino would gain him some big money. Lee shook his head to everyone.

"I will not take part in this bet. Sakura your decision is?" She smiled to Lee. It was something she loved about him. He could always resist what ever he wanted, but her.

"It was my theory, so yeah she will." Temari shook her head.

"I might not know Ino like you all, but I have a thought of how she is. So no I don't think she'll for in love, but I also don't think she'll go through with the bet." Shikamaru shook his head.

"She will fall for Neji." Sakura wrote down their names before stopping by Kankuro and Tenten. Kankuro raised his hands up like he was going to get arrested.

"Whatever Tenten chooses is my choice as well." Tenten smiled before thinking about it. She then nodded to herself.

"I do think she will for in love, but I don't think Neji will return her feelings. He already has a hard time letting people in; I don't think he will really let himself fall for her." Sakura wrote down their decision before Sasuke came into the light.

"Hn, you know me she won't fall in love and I think she will go through with it." Shikamaru glared at Sasuke but didn't say a word. Sakura looked down to her paper before everyone else.

"Okay its all set. I hope you all work hard for the next couple of days, cause if any of us looses not only do we either pay Ino or not, but the among ourselves too."

'_I vote that Ino will gave up this game in love or not.'_ Lee thought as everyone got up to leave….

Ino raced to the training spot Neji was to be at. That is if he didn't change his damn spot again. Chakra pumped through her legs to her feet to help her move tree to tree. It was a lot quicker doing it this way than running. She looked up a head hoping to see Neji there. But as before he wasn't even there. Ino frowned angrily when she saw no one around.

"God damn it Hyuuga! Stop changing you're training spot." Ino then willed herself to stay calm. Maybe he took her advice and wasn't going to train today. She then shook her head, yeah right like he would. Ino then did her seals and dug them into the ground. She traced around, but couldn't find anything. Including that his chakra was being blocked as well.

"He's just making this so much harder isn't he?" Ino growled under her breath before thinking of another way to find him. She could always find Hinata and ask her to use her Byakugan to find him. She then decided against it, Hinata probably heard about her bet so she wouldn't be so happy about it at all. Ino thought about it, where could Neji be?

'_Hm…what was it Kiba always said about Neji and his training? Something…what was it? Think Ino!'_ She thought about Kiba. He said one time he was walking Hinata home from their training, before they got involved. He told her about Neji training some where…

"Behind the Hyuuga compound in the woods! Thank you Kiba I could kiss you on the lips!" Ino then back tracked till she was out into the streets again. She jumped roof to roof now. She wanted to avoid the crowds and get there quickly. She never really had been there before too. Ino remembered going by the Hyuuga compound when training with her teammates, but they never actually went there neither had they ever been inside. She then pushed the thoughts away as she soon ran out of roofs to jump and continued with branches of trees.

Ino jumped through the leaves that were swaying to the wind. She jumped down from the tree she was in when the compound was up ahead. She preferred walking near there instead of looking like a spy. So she walked closer to the compound. The walls were very high keeping their privacy…well private that was for sure. Ino whistled to herself to get the uneasy feeling curling around her stomach to go away. She glanced at the entrance to the gate. It didn't look so welcoming like she would have thought, then again from what she heard about the Hyuuga's she should have known it wouldn't.

Ino walked past it and moved further into the woods, now if Kiba was right then if she walked further into the woods in the outback of the compound then she should hopefully come upon Neji.

"Will you please leave you're trespassing Yamanaka." Or maybe he'll find you. Ino turned around to see Neji glaring at her. His arms were crossed with his brows creased into the glare he was presenting her with. Ino rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her hips.

"Well Neji I did say I was going to see you today, so you shouldn't act so surprised." Neji rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm not. Now leave before I force you too." Ino raised an eyebrow. Oh another challenge she was ready for this. Neji didn't like that look on her face, or the smirk that was flittering to her lips.

"And what if I don't leave Neji?" He then copied her smirk with one of his own.

"Well Miss Yamanaka I'll just have you kicked off the property considering you are trespassing and aren't welcomed either." Ino frowned seeing that he had some good points. She thought about what she could do to make him let her stay. She needed to get to know him; he money is on the line here! It then clicked into her mind. What does he do all the time, train!

"I came because I want to train with you Neji." Ino then said waiting for his answer. She almost slapped him when she heard a chuckle come from his throat. His smirk was still there with amusement within his lavender eyes. He then shook his head laughing off handedly.

"Really now? You want to train with me? You wouldn't stand a chance against me, you probably can't stand against for more 5 minutes." Ino glared at him her hands forming fists. Oh that arrogant, jackass! He thinks he is so good and smart!

"Yeah well I bet I can!" Neji raised an eyebrow the amusement dancing within his eyes still. It egged her on.

"I bet I can and if I do last 5 minutes then you have to let me train with you everyday!" Neji cocked his head to the side in thought. Though she was pissed Ino couldn't help but think the way he looked was cute. His hair falling to the side with a slight smirk playing on his face.

"Fine, and if you lose then you will leave me alone. Got it?" Ino nodded before sticking her hand out. Neji looked at it before glaring, he then sighed before gripping her hand with a stiff shake. Ino with held the pained look in her eyes when he squeezed her hand a little too hard. _'Oh boy…I'm in even deeper shit now! Me and my stupid mouth!'_…

**And then the third bet of this story was started. Will Ino last 5 minutes with Neji? Will he get his peace from this crazy blond who keeps finding him no matter where he goes? Well you'll just have to see next time…thank you all and please review…show some love for me with reviewing…**

**I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	4. Day 3: I win, you lose

**I bet you're all happy about this update huh??...well I will try to update more…but you all have to do something for me. you have to review…then I will update more offen…that is if I can, so please enjoy this update…**

**Happy 17th Birthday to Me!! LostsoulofRegret!!**

**Just review and that will be my birthday present from all of you!! thank you and enjoy!!**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Everything you want**

**Day 3**

**I win, You lose**

Ino stood back away from Neji as she prepared herself for their little match. She remembered how he fought so she had to keep his hands off of her. Not only that but he was also very fast and smart when it came to strategies. Ino…well she was good, just no where near his level of good. _'Damn he's gonna really end up killing me! I should have just lost to the damn bet than start another one with Neji!'_ She then glared at her thoughts, she was Ino Yamanaka! Miss Stubborn and she sure as hell could last 5 minutes with Neji, piece of cake. _'I'll just fight him fair and square with fists! Yeah!'_

Ino looked to see the determination in Neji's eyes and gulped. _'Er…second thought I'll just run away when he gets too close to me.'_ She sweat dropped at her thoughts before holding up her fists so she could fight him. Neji smirked before lifting up his hands in defense. Ino knew that stance, she seen him fight many times before to know all too well. Though she was scared and thinking that she was very stupid to do this, Ino still stood tall and strong against Neji. He smirked at her before bracing himself. He then ran at her with every intent of hurting her.

Ino barely dodged his on coming hand that would have most lightly hit a chakra point in her. She jumped back and threw some kunai his way. Neji was quick to deflect the flying projectiles before they had a chance to get towards their target. Ino jumped back to a tree branch looking down to Neji. He held his smirk while pumping chakra into his feet. She didn't expect him to jump so high, he went straight over the tree.

Neji landed on another branch and went right at Ino. She dodged him and went flying to the ground. She painfully landed on her back but she jumped up when he too landed to the ground except gracefully onto his feet like a cat. Ino glared at him before heading his way, what she was going to do. Hell if Ino knew herself she just really wanted to lay a punch on him so badly. Neji held his hands up flat as Ino came his way. He knew this would be too easy.

Ino came his way she knew all she had to do was keep a good fight and keep it going beyond 5 minutes and then he would have to train her. She came to him ducking from one hand, but sadly not the other. Ino felt herself go flying to the ground away from Neji. She held the side of her stomach while breathing hard. She never knew it was this painful when chakra was basically punched out of your system. It felt like a cramp that you could not make it go away. Her muscles were straining and crying out in pain from the strong hit Neji laid on her. She looked over to Neji who just kept his smirk. Ino got up and pulled out some more kunai throwing them at him.

He dodged them easy and some others that she threw. Neji wanted to laugh at her weak attempt to defeat him or even last as long. He was just about to go at her when he saw kunai coming again. He didn't see them before meaning they were hidden in the shadow of the other kunai she threw. _'Good Yamanaka, but not good enough…'_ Neji thought as he jumped in the air efficiently dodging those kunai. Ino growled under her breath. He even dodged that!

This was getting annoying and old to quickly. Ino had to think something else up. She now had three minutes left and Neji was coming right at her. She looked around before taking a flip backwards just again barely dodging Neji's hand. She really did not want to feel that pain he was so great at causing. Ino looked back to him she could see the veins popping at the sides of his eyes. He had this intense gaze upon her, it was infuriating really.

Ino glared at him she then landed on her feet. At that instant she ran right to him he read her emotions quickly. Anger, determination, and nervousness. Neji could tell without the Byakugan that she was nervous about this whole ordeal. But now she seemed pissed that he was really showing her up, and she apparently really wanted him to train with her. Neji was catching her punches while he thought over the whole situation. Ino was good no doubt about it, but when you compare her to her best friend, Sakura Haruno.

She wasn't all that good. Ino was actually the weakest among Team Gai and the Rookie Nine. Though in the beginning she was the strongest kunoichi of the Rookie Nine as of now it was really Sakura who was with Hinata right behind her and Ino way in the back. Neji caught another punch and send it flying the other way, he was just about to hit a point in her hip when Ino kicked up at him knocking Neji off balance for a second before he righted himself and jumped out of her range.

When she was pissed she knew how to attack, he thought. She seemed to be reading him as she kept going on, great tactic to use. She probably learned that from Shikamaru. Neji felt sympathy for Ino since she wasn't as strong as she could be, she could be almost as great as Hinata if she really tried. Hinata was getting ready for the Jounin exams as Sakura while Ino was still a chunnin and getting no where. The more Neji thought about it the more he really liked the idea of training her; it would be great for him as well as for her.

He wouldn't have to train alone on targets that couldn't try to dodge his advances, and it would build Ino up. He smirked at the idea they only had a minute and a half before either one won the bet. Neji quickly picked up a kunai that Ino had before used against him. He ran to the side throwing the object over to Ino's head. She saw it coming and quickly dodged the on coming object. She went down but it seemed her hair wasn't as quick.

Both Ino and Neji watched in silent horror as the kunai sliced through more than half of Ino's long blond hair. The kunai raced through her hair before embedding into a tree. Ino brought her hand up catching long strands of her once long and beautiful hair. Her eyes were wide as an owl as was Neji's. He was so not aiming for her hair; he just wanted her to dodge so he could race there and hit a chakra point. She held onto what was left of her hair as other strands fell to the ground.

Ino looked up to Neji and she swore she saw red in her eye sight when she looked at him. Neji almost seemed scared of her and Ino was gonna make sure he had a damn good reason to be. She grabbed a kunai from the ground with speed and raced at him. He grabbed a kunai and launched it at her again. Ino dodged this one and went right at him.

Neji got a good hit in her shoulder but she kept coming and before he knew it. Ino was on top of Neji who was now on the ground with a kunai to his throat. He breathed in calmly looking up at the girl. She was glaring but seemed happy to get him on the ground as she was on top pinning him there. Ino leaned down her face mere inches from his as she said.

"I win, you lose." Neji glared at her but didn't make much a move to push her off. Ino smirked at him before getting up, he then quickly followed. Though he was slightly mad that he lost to Ino, he still for some reason felt bad for cutting her hair like that. He wasn't going for it. So as they were standing and Ino was holding what was left of her hair, Neji picked up another discarded kunai and pulled his hair over his shoulder.

Ino turned to him and watched as Neji too chopped off his long hair also. Now it was a tad bit shorter than it was when he was in the chunnin exams. Ino was stunned he would do such a thing especially for her.

"Neji…why did you?" He smirked and shrugged.

"It was too long, I'm a guy I should be busy training not managing hair like a girl." Ino laughed at the joke hidden in what he said. She was stunned when she realized that she could understand his dry humor, it made her smile more. Neji sighed holding his own long strands of hair looking at it longingly. Ino came up next to him.

"Hey its hair, it'll always grow back." He nodded looking over to her. He then started walking away, but not before saying.

"I'll be expecting you at around 9 here tomorrow Yamanaka." He then went on. Ino smiled more at hearing this; she felt excitement run through her. She couldn't contain the squeal that escaped her mouth. Neji who wasn't that far couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. He was heading home to find Hinata so she could fix up his hair, she was never gonna believe why he even cut it….

Ino walked through the village heading to Sakura who could fix her hair up. Some people looked at her strange as her hair was rigged looking and choppy. She didn't seem to mind nor care for what they all thought. She was just happy to know that now she wouldn't have to chase Neji down, and from what happened today with him cutting his hair she was getting closer to him. Ino was getting close to her destination when someone pulled her arm looking at her in disbelief.

She turned to see Shikamaru and Temari both with their jaws down. It was Shikamaru who took a hold of her arm. She smiled at them with a light blush on her cheeks. Temari finally spoke first.

"What the hell happened to you? Looks like you got in a fight with some kunai's." Ino laughed lightly as she rubbed her arm.

"Well you could say that, if you guys don't mind I need to see Sakura so she can fix my hair up." Shikamaru nodded letting go of her arm, he was totally speechless. Temari and Ino laughed at his response to her hair before Temari pinched his arm he winced giving a disdained 'ow'. Ino waved 'bye' to them as she started back to the hospital where Sakura would be. She was now hoping not to run into anyone else she knew. She moved through some people trying to get through a crowd. Ino frowned seeing the crowd. _'Where the hell did these crowds come from?'_

She pushed her way through some people looking at what everyone was seeing. _'Dear Lord, you've got to be kidding me…'_ There stood who else but the pervy sage holding up a new edition to his Icha Icha paradise book. He was franticly telling the group Ino realized was full of men about his new book. She pushed through the men trying to get to the other side of them so she could get to the hospital. Jiraiya looked among the men smiling at their happy faces. His eyes then caught Ino moving through the crowd of men, his smile turned more perverted.

"Ino Yamanaka please will you stand up here with me!" Ino stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him call her name. Her head turned ridged as she turned to look at him. He was motioning her to come up to him with a smile ever growing. Ino was trying to pull away and leave, but the men in the crowd pushed her his way. She hit some of them telling them 'no' and 'let go pervs!' but nothing worked and soon enough she was standing up beside Jiraiya in front of the huge crowds.

"Ino tell everyone just how much you love my book!" Ino gave a disgusted look.

"I don't!" He frowned and pulled her closer to his-self. He then whispered to Ino.

"Please Ino! My book will sell better if all these men believe that a woman reads it!" Ino raised an eyebrow, all this embarrassment she is enduring as he spoke, all for a profit!

"What's in it for me?" Jiraiya sighed thinking over something she would like.

"I'll pay you." Ino stared at him before an evil smirk came to her lips.

"Give me 20 of the profits you get and I'll do it." Jiraiya's mouth dropped.

"Wha! Are you kidding me!" Ino wiggled her finger to him.

"20 and I'll say I read you're disgusting book." Jiraiya frowned angrily before sticking his hand out.

"Fine you got a deal!" Ino took it shaking his hand quickly. They both then turned around to the crowd. Ino then coughed loudly.

"Oh excuse me, I haven't been feeling all that great. I mean I don't know what to really say about this book…" Ino thought over something quickly before continuing. "Well it's romantic in some ways as well as exotic and…" Ino looked to Jiraiya. He gestured to continue. "And it's very simulating. All my pinned up tension is released when I read it." Ino blushed red when she realized exactly how that must have sounded towards all the men in the crowd. They all seemed to be getting nose bleeds as their perverted minds traveled off.

"Well thank you Ino! And please take this new edition as a prize for coming up here." Jiraiya shoved a new edition Icha Icha paradise book into her hands and pushed her off the small stage. Ino moved through the crowd, she watched as many men handed out their money wanting an edition. She rolled her eyes in disgust. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Ino was ready to drop kick what ever perverted guy wanted to touch her. She turned and almost fell over when she saw Kakashi standing there with a smiley eye.

"So Ino…you're only 17 when did you start reading this book." Kakashi gestured to the book in her hands. Ino sighed not believing that her best friend's old sensei was here.

"I don't Jiraiya is paying me 20 of his profits to say I did." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Too bad…that was really a turn on." Ino choked as she heard this. Kakashi lightly laughed patting her back. "Only kidding Ino…oh nice hair day." Kakashi then disappeared in the crowd. Ino sighed shaking her head, today was just too much for her to handle. She quickly got to the hospital before any one could say something or, distracts her. Ino moved down the halls searching for Sakura. She never really liked hospitals, they always held bad memories most of the time. Ino watched as a child was rushed into a room. She sighed before walking on….

"Holely hell! What happened to you're hair?" Ino sighed looking the other way. She eventually found Sakura, yeah after an hour of looking! Ino shrugged.

"Just fighting with Neji…he kind of aimed a kunai at my head and it sliced through my hair, long story cut short." Sakura just stared at it. Ino had pulled her rubber band out of her hair a while back when searching for Sakura, so her hair only went to about 3 inches under her shoulders.

"Look are you gonna give me a nice hair cut or stare like a baboon?" Sakura frowned but nodded to Ino. After 20 minutes of Sakura fixing her hair Ino got to look at what she did. Her hair was a half an inch shorter now, but it flipped out. Ino looked over to Sakura with a smile.

"You like it?" Ino nodded happily.

"It looks great! Now I have a wonderful hair cut for my birthday!" Sakura nodded before asking.

"So does this mean I don't have to get you a present?" Ino frowned pointing at her.

"Hell you do! Just cutting my hair won't get you off the hook so easily!" Sakura sighed with her head down.

"Yeah I thought as much." Sakura and Ino then walked through the hospital going out for some late lunch. Ino shivered as she rubbed her arms with her hands. Sakura noticed.

"Hey Ino are you could or something?" Ino shook her head.

"No, its just the hospital creeps me out, so many souls die here ya know." Sakura nodded with a sad gleam in her eyes before it dulled to nothing.

"Yeah but as just that, there are lives born each day in the hospital too." Ino smiled nodding.

"Yeah you're right. Come one lets go get something to eat and I'll tell you all about my fight with Neji." Sakura eageredly agreed. Her stomach then growled with agreement. She pulled Ino with her outside before noticing that Ino was holding something within her grasp.

"Ino what's this?" Ino looked down and blushed red. Sakura quickly snatched it from her and looked over the object. She too turned red with embarrassment which quickly turned to red with anger.

"I can't believe you read this scum!" Ino held her hands up in defense.

"Wait Sakura its not what you think! Let me explain really-Explain my ass!" Sakura quickly cut her off. Ino started backing away from the angry looking Sakura who only walked forward to her.

"Oh look at the time gotta go!" Ino ran off. Sakura growled and chased after her.

"Ino Yamanaka you get your blond tailed ass back here!" With that said Sakura took chase of our poor main character. All we can do is hope that Sakura will listen…like that would ever happen…

**Yes it is done!! I hope you all enjoyed that! I know the whole chopping both their hair off was seriously out there and surprising but that's what I was going for…please don't flame me for doing that…I just wanted something like that so it could be a nice connection between the two and you have to think it was sweet that Neji actually cut his hair for her….that was just so something that came at the moment…so please don't flame me!!**

**Enjoy and I will see you all in the next chapter!! I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	5. Day 4

**Yep…Chapter 5 coming at cha!! Well this chapter will show Neji with Ino…well ya know training and shit…but maybe something more…you'll never know unless you read it…hehehe..**

**I don't own Naruto…jeez I tell you every time but I guess you need a reminder each chapter huh… (sigh) never get a response…**

**Everything you want**

**Day 4**

Ino felt sore all over and she hadn't even gotten to the training spot where she would meet Neji. Damn Sakura had a great right hook. It took Ino 2 hours to convince Sakura that she doesn't read that nasty book. Really it took Kakashi to convince her, the nerve of Sakura! Thinking she could read something of that standard! It really got under Ino's skin, then again Ino accused of Sakura messing around with Lee once. So it was really kind of pay back…Either way she was still the one walking near the Hyuuga compound at 8:45 in pain. She felt better though cause after she (Kakashi) convinced Sakura that she didn't read Jiraiya's book, she healed most of her wounds.

And believe Ino there was a **lot** of them. She sighed looking up at the morning sky. It was beautiful, but she hated getting up this early. But hey! She was getting to know Neji and he was willing to train her. Ino nodded to herself before walking a little faster to the training place. She didn't know if he expected her to be early or right on time? He said around 9, so did that mean she had to be there at 9 sharp? Ino wasn't sure but she wasn't going to take the chance, besides she learned during her years in the academy that being early you usually get praised by the teachers so maybe…she didn't know maybe Neji will think of her differently (she knew he sure as hell wouldn't praise her).

She looked up to see she was getting closer; she long ago passed the Hyuuga compound. Luckily for her she was too deep in thought to notice it. The place gave her the creeps and made her skin crawl. Hehe…thinking of that saying made Ino think of Shino. Ya know him with the bugs under his skin making his skin really crawl…yeah not as funny when you explain it huh. Ino shook her head to clear her thoughts of stupid shit like that. She needed to stay focused; Neji wouldn't tolerate her ditzyness, not at all. She moved faster thinking it would be better to just get there instead of lolling around.

Though she couldn't wait to train with Neji…she found herself getting nervous. She didn't know why, but her stomach fluttered at the thought of training with him. How could she be nervous he already seen her fight before, so why would this be different? _'Maybe because he was fighting me and not…judging me at the time? Ah I don't know! But I feel sick now…shouldn't have eaten that bagel this morning…'_ Ino thought while patting her belly lightly. Nervousness never mixed well with a full stomach.

Ino glanced up when she noticed she was at the training spot, exactly where it was being the indication was the kunai's that still were scattered about the ground. She sweat dropped degrading herself for forgetting to pick all of them up. Hopefully Neji won't get too angry. She looked around hoping to see said Hyuuga prodigy but he was no where around. Ino frowned at this but remained calm. He wouldn't tell her to come and then totally dis her right?

Her stomach felt something else besides fullness, and nervousness. It was…fear. Fear that he lead her on, to think that he was going to train her when he wasn't. Ino groaned a little at the thought, she had been lead on too many times before. And each time she would get angry, then sad, and then she would blow her diet and eat her sorrows away with double mint chocolate ice cream. Her stomach felt the flutter again with a painful side dish of fear and nervousness. Ino looked around more before sitting down on the ground. She waited for about 5 minutes before standing up, anger taking over her.

"Where the hell is he? I thought he said here around 9! Grrr…If he doesn't show up I swear he'll be missing more than just a little bit of hair and pride!" Ino punched her right hand into her left which cupped it in the process. Her heart raced, she was hoping for Neji to say something after she finished, hoping to hear his voice ridicule her again. But her ears were meant with only her harsh breathing. She then sighed looking down. _'Maybe he did…but I guess…I really do deserve it, I was leading him on too…but it was different! Maybe…'_ Ino turned walking further into the forest.

She walked slowly thinking to herself. She obviously wasn't paying attention for she tripped on something. Ino abruptly got up ready to burst when she saw exactly what she tripped over. It was but whom else…Neji Hyuuga. He was sitting cross legged with his eyes closed shut and a calm expression on his face. She stared at him for a bit, he was…meditating. He wasn't leading her on, he was…basically sleeping. Ino felt a relieved feeling wrap around her calming her mood. She stood there waiting for Neji to take notice that she was here at all. But all he did was stay in that spot, he didn't move, heck Ino was afraid he wasn't even breathing but she could see the steady pace of his chest moving up and down.

"Neji…hello?" He didn't seem to respond to her voice at all like he was ignoring it. Ino's face took on the expression of annoyed and anger, one other thing she hated besides being lead on is being ignored. Shikamaru did it all the time and found that he should open his ears more. He had a scar on his left thigh from their last conversation where he fell asleep with his eyes open. I mean come on! She talked for a whole hour before realizing he hadn't talked since she began. Damn it was a one person conversation; jeez she had better conversations with herself that were more lively than with Shikamaru.

Ino moved closer to Neji, he still didn't notice he just sat in the same place deep in his mind. She had tried meditating before, but found it wasn't her thing. She hated complete silence it was more annoying than Naruto talking. She would rather be in a room with Naruto for 30 minutes (she couldn't be able to last longer if she tried) than be in a room of silence for 5 minutes. She came closer to him till she was kneeling in front of Neji. He was very calm like always but without the serious sharp edge he was always surrounded by.

Ino stared at his face that was deprived of any wrinkles, she would hope so he was only 19. She looked at his face carefully; it was smooth and flawless looking. His hair as she could see was shorter but still tied in the back like before. He actually, Ino blushed at her thought, was sexier with his hair shorter. She could only imagine him with short spiky hair now…oh god was she drooling? Ino wiped her mouth quickly hoping Neji didn't wake from his meditation. He was still motionless for all she knew. She sighed and then began waving her hand to his face.

She did it a couple of times before growing bored with it. Ino then moved her hand closer to his face as if to touch his cheek and almost screamed when his hand caught her wrist in a tight grip of death. She could feel the circulation in her hand go away slowly. Her eyes flicked to his which were open now looking into hers. Their faces were mere inches away and all he did was stay there holding a death grip on her wrist and staring into her blue eyes. He then showed slight irritation before releasing his grip and watched as Ino stumbled backwards. She landed on her butt in front of him with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell Neji!" He just rolled his eyes before taking a look around. He realized it must have been around 9. He sighed to himself, he started meditating around 6 in the morning and now…Neji looked back to Ino as she stood up flexing her wrist to make sure it still worked. He then stood up stretching his arms and legs making sure they were awake and alert like his mind was. Neji popped his shoulders and sighed. He scratched his back and felt the shortness of his hair. He frowned thinking about it.

When he got home he searched for Hinata who was easy to find, she being in her room at the moment. Neji remembered explaining to her what happened when she showed complete shock at his hair. It didn't take much for Hinata to agree to fix it up for him, she was more than happy to as she put it. Sadly before he got to her he came across Hanabi. She just stared at him calmly, not really doing anything but staring. She then said as she walked by him to the kitchen.

"Fan girls finally get their locks of hair?" Neji glared at her, but did no more. He snorted before heading off to Hinata. Hanabi was sharp, especially with that dry sarcasm of hers. He knew she was smiling like a cat that ate the canary, but he let it go he could always get her back. (This is near impossible for some damn reason Neji still for all his genius hasn't figured it out!!) Neji came back to the present looking over to Ino who finally left her wrist alone. She looked over at him then smiled with unease.

"Yamanaka I never thought you would actually get here at 9." Ino looked at him as he smirked. She cocked her head to the side.

"Why is that hard to believe?" Ino knew she was walking straight into a trap, but one thing about getting to know Neji is learning his way of speaking and humor, otherwise she would be fighting a loosing battle and have to majorly pay up on her birthday. She narrowed her eyes to him waiting for a reply back. He indeed gave it to her.

"Well…I expected you to forget or be too embarrassed to come out in public more or less here." Ino glared heatedly at him. How dare he say that! He's calling her shallow!! Ino gripped her hands into tight fists hoping to control what little patients she has left. What the hell happened to him? He was all nice yesterday even going as far to make her feel better as cutting his own hair and now! Now he's gone back to complete asshole!!

"Well Neji I guess you were wrong. Just like you were wrong yesterday about winning too." Ino knew that was a major punch to his ego and pride. She watched in amusement and enjoyment when Neji glared at her. They both stood there glaring trying to make the other look away. Ino wasn't going to loose this little battle turning away would be admitting defeat and doing that would only make his ego swell up more. She wasn't a coward and if she could stand 5 minutes in a fight with him, then hell she can glare back at him with just as much vigor.

Neji watched in surprise at how long she hadn't turned from him. No, besides Naruto has really looked him in the eyes without turning away. He had to admit again that she had guts and she wasn't a coward, but still she was no where near his capability. Neji snorted and turned away. Ino felt like laughing and telling the whole world! Ino Yamanaka defeated The Neji Hyuuga in a glaring contest! It was unreal, unspeakable! But as that was, she knew she wouldn't tell anyone, she didn't know why but she just didn't feel that it was right to.

"Do you want me to train you or not?" Ino looked over to Neji who was picking up some of the discarded kunai from yesterday off the ground. Ino nodded hurrying to help him out. Hopefully he would go easy on her today…..

Ino whined as she landed down on the ground. Her chest was rising and falling at very fast speeds. She felt like someone yanked all the oxygen from the atmosphere and she couldn't breath. Neji seemed satisfied with himself leaning against a tree and looking all smug. Ino cursed him and his training as she lied there. The training, oh god where should she start? At first it was just some kunai practice trying to make it hurt the target right exactly in the middle as Neji said. There were 20 targets…she hit 2 in the middle correctly (Neji that ass!).

Neji decided to after she got all 20 kunai back to say that if she missed more than 7 targets that she had to jog around the Hyuuga compound. Do you know how huge that damn compound is! So Ino knew she had to get all of them…Well she aimed to every target and she let them go…She hit 4 targets correctly (correctly her ass! She didn't get them right on these damn **SMALL** red dots on the target which was the correct spot to hit them at…). Ino found she wasn't liking Neji after running around the compound, oh did she forget to mention that Neji also added after she found out how many targets she got that she had to run around the compound as many laps as she missed on target practice without the use of chakra.

16…**16** fucking laps around that huge ASS compound. But oh that was only the beginning of what her training was. At some points during their training Ino found that she really wished that Neji wasn't breathing when he was meditating. After the target practice and Ino's hell of a jog, Neji decided to have her work on her speeds…He was trying to kill her she knew it. Ino tried her best to say that she could not breath and did not want to do speeds….he simply ignored her whines and strictly told her (threaten to chop the rest of her hair off…) to do what he said, it was what she gets for winning the 5 minute fight.

Ino found that the fight was more of the losers' prize than the winners. How the hell he changed it around…if she knew she would do that too, but she didn't. So Ino listened for the sake of her hair to Neji. He instructed her to use her chakra to sped herself up. The point of it was to now get around the compound with chakra (thank the lord!) under an amount of minutes. First run she had to get around less than 10 minutes, he must have felt bad for her Ino thought so she tried harder. Though she wasted a bit of chakra she made it before 10 minutes were up. The time 8 minutes, 38 seconds.

She thought Neji was being more nice…she was oh so wrong after the second and third lap around. The second lap she had to beat her last time, Ino thought piece of cake cause now she could burn more chakra. The time 5 minutes, 21 seconds. Now she had to beat that time. Ino was feeling a bit tired and drained of chakra but did as told and for her third run she tried to beat her time. Third run time 4 minutes, 57 seconds. By this time Ino felt like she was dying, she almost had no chakra left and her body was becoming even more sore than when Sakura attacked her. Neji seemed to take notice for he allowed a 5 minute break for some water and rest.

Ino took advantage of that to get ready to drown herself in water. But no she didn't get that chance because Neji took her water away before she could get one drop. She glared at him with anger wanting to know exactly why he took her water when she was allowed to drink it. Though it pissed her off, she found he was trying to help her.

"Yamanaka, if you drink this water too fast with the drain of you're chakra and energy…You'll just end up throwing it up when you start you're fourth run." Neji then handed it back to her. Ino looked back to it then him. He then advised. "Drink slowly and very little at a time…" With that he walked away to sit…and meditate. So during her 5 minutes Ino drank slowly and as little as she could and rest her sore muscles. She sat there not really thinking much, only to drink her water slowly, but she found herself watching Neji.

He was sitting there, legs crossed, and eyes shut. He was again lost in his mind thinking about…whatever it maybe that he is thinking. Like Ino had a clue as to what went on in his mind. He was just so complex and…moody really. Or his attitude changes in certain situations at least. Yesterday he started out angry at her, wanting to prove he was better which he was, but then the moment he cut her hair…something in her snapped and she gained strength to beat him. Though Ino was sure the only reason she won was because it was a timed fight. After the hair cutting incident he became really calm, and then went as far as cutting his own hair.

Ino herself couldn't believe he would do that for her, but he did. It showed that Neji wasn't a bad guy…just bad past and attitude. Not only that but it proved that Ino had a chance to get him to fall for her for the bet she made with everyone. Yes she knew it was bad to do that to him, but it's too late to back down now and everyone who was against her was counting on her backing away from it, and Ino Yamanaka does not do that! Never!

Well after her very short time resting, Ino was back to stretching for her fourth run. Neji was out of meditation and observing her stretches. They were nothing special, but as he watched he saw that they didn't really stretch the muscles either. He walked up to Ino as she went to touch her toes, but not quite trying to. He stood in front of her till she finally looked up to him.

"Yes?" Neji sighed, rolling his eyes at her ignorance.

"Yamanaka those are the worse stretches I have ever seen done." Ino was about to yell out something when he went on. "You're not even trying are you? Do you know the whole point of this training here?" Ino shook her head; she really thought it was…just any old training like with her team. But from the looks of it, it really wasn't.

"Exactly what I thought. This training isn't like others, there are hidden meanings behind each one and for you to fully understand their meanings you need to know how to keep you're self in your best shape." Ino sighed; he had to make things more complicated didn't he? Neji saw her annoyance to his explanation, he sighed before speaking.

"What I mean is those stretches aren't even straining you're muscles. You told me before that too much training strains the muscles, what I don't get is why you're not stretching right which will indeed strain you're muscles when you start running." Ino didn't really think about it. She wasn't really focusing on her stretches but thinking of the pain she would feel as she made her fourth run. Neji rubbed his temples before moving closer to Ino. She blushed at how close he got to her.

"When you stretch you're suppose to feel a slight strain which means you're stretching that muscle." Neji then grabbed Ino's right arm and rising it straight up. "You feel you're muscles in this arm tighten right?" She nodded as she focused on what he was showing her and not how close he was. Neji let go of her arm and went to the other doing the exact same thing. As Ino held her arms up Neji placed his hands on the muscles of her arms just above her armpits. His fingers went over the muscles feeling the tighting of it. Ino blushed even darker when she felt his fingers lightly go over them.

"Do you feel you're muscles tighten?" She couldn't trust herself talking so she nodded instead. Neji nodded too then started moving his fingers to go up her arms. His fingers were rough from intensive training he undergoed since he became a ninja. His fingers slide up her arms, lightly tickling her arms. She held in a soft sigh before his hands came to grip her wrist. He brought them back down to her body, and then stepped back. She wasn't too happy about him stopping, but was pretty glad he did. By now Ino was looking like Hinata when they were younger and Naruto was near. Neji cocked his head to the side seeing this with a light playful looking smile.

"Repeat you're stretches, but this time actually stretch the muscle." Ino nodded looking down before reaching for her toes again this time bending down as she really tried to touch them(A/N-Hehe…I'm very flexible, I can touch my toes and do that while standing up…sadly its because I have long arms and short legs….bye!!). She did the others as Neji watched. Ino hated how his eyes were on her body, well of course she liked guys admiring her body, but with him it was like he was looking through her. Like he was trying to figure her out, she only hoped he didn't figure anything about her out. Neji then clapped his hands gaining her attention.

"Okay, now get ready to run again. Remember you need to beat 4 minutes and 57 seconds." Ino sighed dropping her head down. This was going to be painful and fucking hard. Ino then at the call from Neji started her fourth run. With the major drain of her chakra and her energy wasted away, she found that this lap was the hardest of them all. Her feet ached from the pounding of her body against them, as well as her legs. Though she was running low on chakra Ino used as little of it as she could to increase her running. Her breathing grew more harsh and rapid. Her muscles Neji was so interested in were feeling weak like they would break at the joints. These were signs of exhaustion. Luckily soon enough she made it back to Neji; he stopped the timer and looked to Ino who fell back to the ground out of breath.

Her heart pounded against her chest as if trying to escape her body. Neji just relaxed against a tree looking down to her with his satisfied smile. Ino would have glared, even yelled if she didn't feel like she was dying right on the spot. Her arms fell out from her body hoping for her heart to stop the fast beating in her body. And this is where she was from her training. Oh god she knew after this there was way more, more than she could probably handle. After a few seconds of lying there, Ino got her body to sit up and she looked to Neji before asking with a strained voice.

"How'd I do?" Neji looked back to the timer and shook his head. Ino felt dread go through her at the thought that her wasted energy was all for nothing. Neji then added.

"You surprise me more each day don't you Yamanaka. You got 3 minutes and 12 seconds." She smiled brightly hearing this. She beat her time even through pain and drain of her energy she still beat it. Ino then fell back down to the ground looking up to the sky. Neji shook his head again smirking.

"Do you understand what this exercise was about?" Ino sighed thinking about it, again this wasn't what it seemed. He wanted to see how fast she could go within a limited time period…that's it! _'Damn, no wonder he's called a genius so much!'_ Ino turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"This exercise wasn't only for you to see my strength in sped, but to see how well I could do in limited time. Cause in real missions when someone needs you, you have to get there in a limited time period or else…their dead…" Ino drifted off, with her eyes shut. Neji looked down at her exhausted body. He could tell by the way her chest moved slowly up and down that she fell asleep.

"Correct…You're smarter than I thought…Ino…" Neji gave a small smile before picking her up; training was done for the day at least the only question is….

"What the hell am I suppose to do with you?" Neji asked looking (surprisingly) helpless….

**Yeah man!! I got this chapter done in a matter of two nights….hours consisting of about 4…I hope you all enjoy this chapter I worked so hard on it…I am very proud of myself for this chapter and the length of it…8 pages in Microsoft word…**

**Please review!! The more you review the faster I will update!! I'm out….**

**Next Chapter: Still Day 4…what will Neji do with a knocked out Ino…Uh, oh…Mr. Yamanaka its not what it looks like!!**

**Day 4: Arms of a sleeping beauty **

**(Nothing can come good for Neji…hehehehe…) I'm out… **

**LostsoulofRegret**


	6. Day 4: Arms of a Sleeping Beauty

**I don't own Naruto….**

**Hey its chapter 6!! I am very happy with the reviews!! I actually do believe that this is my best Naruto story yet!! Well aside from 'Jerk'…but still please enjoy and review!!**

**The title is suppose to be funny cause you think of Sleeping Beauty…get it…well its not funny when I have to point it out huh…hehehehe…**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 6**

**Day 4: Arms of a Sleeping Beauty**

Neji sighed as he walked away from the training spot. Ino was curled up against him, and he wasn't feeling so hot. Its not that he has never been near a woman it's just…okay that is it. He was very uncomfortable with holding Ino and the way she curled near him seeking his warmth. Neji walked through the forest leaving the compound behind. He needed to bring Ino to her apartment…that is if only he knew where it was to begin with. Even though he had known her since she was 12, and probably talked to her a few times before this…but like hell if he knew where she lived. Neji frowned deeply not liking his little situation right now.

'_I need to find someone who knows where she lives.'_ He thought while making it towards the busy village. He grimaced when Ino buried her head in the cock of his neck. He shuddered at the feel of her breath against his skin. Okay that wasn't a good thing. He closed his eyes trying to will the strange sensation away. This was not his day, it started out all great with the training, but now…oh god someone save him!

"Wow trying to get some or what?" Neji glared over to who else would say such a thing, but Naruto. He grinned back to Neji's glare. His smile implied so much it wasn't even funny.

"What is it you want?" Neji grumbled out shifting his arms to hold Ino better, though she didn't weight barely at all, she was pretty boney in some places. Naruto grinned some more his eyes closing.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything to Ino that you shouldn't, I mean it looks like she had a fight with you probably trying to keep you from raping her or something." Naruto laughed when Neji felt his veins pop out. He then spat out fire.

"Would you like to rephrase that? Cause if not, then I will have to kill you…immediately and rather painfully as well." Naruto's laugh became a little uneasy at the sound of his voice. It didn't sound all too friendly, more like he was going to actually follow through with his threat.

"Oh come on Neji I was just joking!" Naruto said backing away slowly. As he did so, Neji walked closer to him. Just because he had Ino in his arms didn't mean it would limit him from royally kicking Naruto's ass.

"Please Neji! You know I would never mean a word I say right? Right!" Neji then stopped with a pleasant smirk with his eyes closed. He then opened them, looking straight at Naruto.

"Run along, before I go through with my threat." Naruto laughed uneasy again.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He was then out of there like a bat out of hell. Shit. He could have asked Naruto where Ino lived…if not for him scaring the boy away. Neji sighed shaking his head. He eyes then traveled down to the blond haired girl who was causing him so much trouble.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." He mumbled before walking away. Neji was now walking through the streets of Konoha; he tried his best to ignore all the stares he received as he moved along. He could hear their whispers about why he was holding a girl none less Ino Yamanaka. But his patience was wearing oh so thin. The more he heard them say something the more anger he was feeling not towards the citizens but to Ino herself. If only she didn't pass out then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with all this.

Then again, if he didn't work her so hard then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. Actually he should have taken his first plan and left her there, but no he had to be a good guy, he had to at least show some kindness by bringing her home. Stupid self…

Neji walked on moving through some crowds and again trying his best to ignore the whispers of the people. He was doing just fine too…till he bumped into someone else.

"Neji…w-what are you doing with Ino?" He turned his head when that soft spoken voice entered his ears. There standing with a light blush was Hinata. She was looking down avoiding his eye sight. Neji left out a huff of air hating this situation more and more.

"Hinata, its not what it looks like." She looked to him for a second before looking over Ino. She saw how exhausted Ino was and how scraped up her skin looked. She gasped before looking up to Neji, directly in the eyes.

"Then what is it?" Neji was quite stunned to hear the tone of her voice, it was so…demanding, so unlike what she was a few seconds ago. She needed to stop hanging out with the girls like Ino and Sakura.

"I was training her and she passed out…I am just bringing her to her home." Hinata nodded with a stern face. Her hands then lightly glowed with a blue aura being her chakra. She silently healed Ino up making her skin flawless as before. Neji watched with a close eye. He knew at some point he would need to know how to heal for his teammates, himself, and even times like this where Ino beat herself up to keep up with his expectations.

After she was done Hinata stepped away from Neji with a smile.

"She should feel fine when s-she walks up, good bye Neji…" Hinata then left. Neji smiled to his cousin then looked down to Ino. She looked just fine like Hinata said, she at the very least didn't look like he tried to force her into anything like Naruto assumed, though he knew he was joking but even joking about rape is too serious. Her face glowed and she looked refreshed. Ino showed a small smile with a happy sigh. Neji looked back up ready to walk on then it hit him…

"Damn." He mumbled when he realized Hinata would have been a great help for finding where Ino lived. He was too busy thinking about Ino herself that he forgot that he had no clue where she lived. Neji shifted Ino in his arms again; damn she needed to eat more her fucking bones were digging into his skin. With that thought Neji decided that one of the things he would do for her training is force her to eat more than a low calorie bar.

He walked off then heading in the direction of one place he knew of that someone would know where Ino lived…Her family Flower Shop. Neji smirked to himself, he should have just headed there from the very beginning, her mother or father should be there so he could easily drop Ino off there and get to his training. Neji again had to ignore the whispers moving around him as he got closer to the flower shop. He didn't seem to mind now since he knew she wouldn't be in his arms in just a few minutes. As he walked through the crowds that littered the sidewalks of this street, Neji thought about what he would do to train.

Maybe he should try to get a hold of Lee, he knew Lee would just love to train it wasn't like he had anything major to do. He knew for a fact that Lee was on leave of absents for missions since Gai pulled an important muscle in his right thigh. He over exerted his-self on an A-rank mission with Kakashi. He pulled it by using the gates, in which he used them recklessly as well. Neji thought it was crazy, but before Ino was bothering him he visited Gai in the hospital to see that it was true. Gai even complained about himself being so reckless and not using his head, though he was still happy that the mission was a success.

And even if Lee wouldn't be able (still he didn't have anything much to do in his life) then Tenten was another option. She could help him with his defenses like it use to be when they were genin. Neji smiled in his mind at those memories, though he was a real stick in the mud he still wouldn't trade those years for anything. Yes, Tenten would be a good replacement if Lee wasn't available…Then again??...Neji grimaced at the memory. He unfortunately walked in on apparently it was a private training lesson with her. Let's just say that she and that puppet boy could only make a simple kiss into a kabuki mess up.

Neji didn't laugh, but at the site of her face half covered with Kankuro's kabuki paint, a bun pulled out into a pony-tail and Kankuro's hat slide to the side with his face paint messed up…It truly was priceless.

Neji snapped out of his thoughts when the Yamanaka Flower Shop came into view. He felt some relief wash over him as he saw his freedom from Ino come to him, or more him coming to it. During his musings Ino kept moving in his arms seeking his warmth even more, and when she snuggled to his neck…Neji was sure his usually stoic face had a tiny bit of red on it. Not only that, but her lips kept skimming over the skin of his neck. The feel of it was stunningly pleasant to say the least. Her lips smooth and uncracked as well as soft. Neji shook his head quickly riding him of his thoughts as he got to the door.

He moved his hand around under her back and felt stiff when she snuggled up to his chest, but now allowing his arm to move more for him to grab on to the handle of the door. Neji went to pull but nothing happened. He sighed thinking he must have did it wrong and decided to push…still nothing. His frown became more apparent as Neji jerked the handle in and out only to find that the door was locked. This was not happening.

He yanked at the door again only for the indication to be true, the door was locked and no body was in sight of the shop. It was just getting better and better for Neji wasn't it?

"The shop is closed…You're a genius you should have figured that out before you started shaking it up like you were gonna rob the place…" Neji twisted his head around to see Shikamaru looking at him with a bored face, and his hands stuck in his pockets. Neji turned completely around and glared at him.

"What is it you want Nara?" Shikamaru shrugged, looking the other way. Then within that second he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it then stuck it in his mouth. Neji frowned seeing this. When did he start smoking? Then it hit him, his teacher Asuma died…He wasn't here for that funeral he had a mission and was out of the village at the time. It was sad Neji would admit, hell even he would be sad if Gai died. He might be crazy, irritating, and too youthful for such an old age, but he was his teacher, sensei, and mentor none the less and he would be missed by Neji either way.

"You know smoking won't bring him back." Shikamaru stood there unmoved by what he said. He shrugged letting out a puff.

"Who said I did it hoping he would come back?" Neji shook his head looking back down to Ino. He thought about it, Shikamaru was a great ninja and he should die like a ninja should die and that isn't from cancer.

"Yes…no one did, but don't you think its hurting you're teammates by smoking? Don't you think it's hurting you're girlfriend by smoking? Your teammates already lost a great sensei; I don't believe they want to loose a great friend too…" Neji had no fucking clue what he was saying. He didn't even know why he was saying it to begin with. He only thought about how he would feel if Gai smoked and died then Lee started doing it in the memory of him. Though for Shikamaru it is a way to handle it, it's still not a good way.

Shikamaru stared at Neji for a bit thinking over what the Hyuuga said. His deep sigh came before his dropped the cigarette from his mouth and digging it into the ground with his sandal. Neji nodded giving a very light smile. Shikamaru then looked to Ino in his arms. She looked okay to him…just sleeping…

"So what's with sleeping beauty?" Neji looked down at Ino before frowning.

"I can hardly say she is one…My training was just a little too much for her…." Neji let the sentence drop when Ino decided she would again snuggle up to his neck gracing him with the feel of her soft lush lips. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk when he saw the light redness glowing on Neji's face.

"Has a mind of her own doesn't she?" Neji nodded. _'She most certainly does.'_ He thought glancing down to her then back to Shikamaru. That's when he remembered!

"You're her teammate, where does little Yamanaka live?" Shikamaru sighed.

"This is a drag…Follow me." Shikamaru then lead the way to her apartment. Neji was yet again relieved that he could get back to his life instead of having Ino curled up in his arms. Shikamaru lead Neji back through half the town, he came to realize that Ino didn't even live all that close to the Flower Shop like he would have thought. Ino's head fell back off Neji's body; he reacted smoothly like any Hyuuga would react. He leaned her head towards him again allowing her head to land on his chest.

Neji sighed looking down at Ino. He had to admit he rather liked her when she was sleeping, at the very least she wasn't bothering him with her bad language and loud personality. She was actually though Neji was in denial of it; she was pretty cute with her peaceful smile gracing her soft lips. Her hair seemed to frame her face just so making her look like a goddess than a girl least not a ninja as well. Her body….it was small, but strong though Neji still thought she should eat more. With her body being this small she could break something if she wasn't careful.

Shikamaru kept looking back to Neji as he was deep in his thoughts. He nodded. Ino was right, Neji was slowly beginning to like her. Slowly getting tangled her in spell of lies. He hated to see someone like Neji get used for money…but he just knew that Ino would fall for him…Some how she would just not go through with her bet and stay with him. It was in her personality really. Ino might be loud, she might be annoying, and she might down right be a very dumb blonde, but she would never toy with someone's heart and she would never go through with something that would hurt someone she cares deeply about.

Right now she was only beginning to like Neji as well, but soon she would be madly in love with him and won't go through with the bet. Shikamaru was so very sure of it…That and he wanted to win against Temari…hehehehe…Shikamaru turned his head with a deep sigh.

"Were here, 3rd floor, room 27. For future reference she lives actually pretty close to the Hyuuga compound, now if you will excuse me I have to meet Chouji…" He lefted it at that before leaving Neji and the sleeping beauty alone. Neji then looked up at the building. It was nice looking better than most apartment buildings were. He then went up the steps careful of handling Ino as he went. He didn't want to wake her, no that was a death wish if anything…

Neji moved up the steps, since he was far more graceful then he should be for a male he was able to get up the steps without jostling Ino around in his arms. He felt his body give in to his relief of not having to hold Ino around much longer. He moved up the stairs quickly making to the third floor before he knew it. There Neji looked from door to door looking for room '27'. Ino moved slightly trying to get comfortable in his arms. Neji moved faster and found room '27'. It was the last room on the floor, fancy that.

Neji found that the door was unlocked which made him frown so he put his guard up ready for anything to pop out at him. He opened the door slowly then looked around the room. He was entering through the living room, it was small and snug. It showed hospitality and comfort, something the Hyuuga compound never felt and showed. It brought a sort of relief to Neji to be within a place like this. He relief was short lived though as he turned to look towards the kitchen only to see a man, but oh not just any man it was Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka's father.

He sat there drinking coffee and just staring at Neji. His eyes traveled to Ino, his eyebrows raised in alert and looked back to Neji with a stare he knew far too well. It was a stare Neji knew how to do, it was 'the stare'. _'Shikamaru never mentioned she lived with her father…there will be hell to pay, that is if I live through this ordeal.'_ His thoughts of living were questionable by the look Inoichi was sending him. Neji finally decided to break the silence so it didn't feel as awkward as it really was.

"Yamanaka." Neji slightly bowed but couldn't get all the way there with Ino still within his arms. He did feel some relief knowing that Hinata did him such a great favor by healing her. It would even worse if she was still dirty and scratched up. Inoichi stood up tall.

"Hyuuga. Fancy seeing you here, and with my daughter in you're arms none the less." Neji could tell he was just waiting for a signal to kill him. Neji did another bow before replying back.

"I'll explain all this after I put Ino into bed if you will allow me that is?" Inoichi didn't seem surprised by how Neji acted, all calm and respective towards him. He nodded towards Neji cueing him that he could go with his plan. Neji nodded back and went down the hall. It wasn't all that hard to find her room, there was only a hall closet, a bathroom, a spare bedroom, and than her room.

Neji didn't get much chance to really look around, he didn't feel he should chance it to lazy around. He gently placed Ino on her bed pulling the covers from out of under her then placing them over her body. She snuggled into her pillows like she did so many times with his chest. Neji shook his head willing the strange feeling out of his body and mind. He had more important things to deal with than her. With most lightly his death written in stone, Neji turned closed the door softly and left to meet her father in the kitchen….

**I would stop here….but I have more important ideas for the next chapter…so read on….hehehehe…just a little X-mas gift from me to you fans!! Since I might not be able to update till after X-mas…so enjoy!! YOUR CHRISTMAS BONUS!! (though its not a job…hehehehehe…)**

Neji came in and sat down across from Inoichi who was sitting back down drinking his coffee. He seemed contented with himself for a bit before looking over to Neji. He eyed the young man in front of him before speaking his thoughts out.

"So Neji, don't mind me calling you by you're first name right?" Neji just shrugged indifferently.

"Whatever it is you wish." Inoichi smiled lightly at his response.

"Yes, so Neji I just couldn't help but see my little princess in you're arms and unconscious is there any reason why?" Neji stayed calm it was only natural for him, but on the inside he was getting nervous, Neji Hyuuga never got nervous. How could a man none less Inoichi Yamanaka make him so nervous, so conscious of what he was going to say? It was truly different for Neji he admitted that much, but this man did not scare him no where near.

"Ino and I made a deal a day ago." Inoichi nodded.

"Go on…"

"Well we sparred for 5 minutes if she lasted till then, than I would train her if not then she would leave me alone." Inoichi raised an eyebrow. He seemed perplex and confused.

"Ino…she was bothering you? What has she been doing lately?" Neji kept his straight face.

"Well as of lately she has been following me, watching me as I train. At first she was just a minor disturbance to my routine, but soon enough she started talking and almost stalking me. That's when yesterday I told her when she followed me to the Hyuuga compound that I would fight her and so on…." If he looked confused before, Inoichi looked even worse now. He wasn't really understanding why his beautiful daughter would stalk the Hyuuga boy. Neji went on though.

"Amazingly as you see now, she won lasting 5 minutes against me. Today was her first training session and I guess I worked her harder than her sensei did before he…died…" Neji stopped there he saw a flash of sadness cross Inoichi's eyes before hardening. It was quite obvious that Asuma and Inoichi talked to each other like friends otherwise he wouldn't have responded to a small mention of his death. But the look he showed made Neji feel…so inconsiderate of everyone's feelings.

Inoichi sighed scratching his head with a light smile.

"Yeah, Asuma wasn't much of a pusher, but when he wanted to he sure as hell pushed!" He laughed good heartedly before calming. He looked up to Neji with a soft smile and happiness in his eyes. It was a complete change from his 'stare' he had sent to Neji when he entered Ino's house.

"So, what do you think of my little fire cracker?" Neji could not more than agree with that statement. She really was a fire cracker waiting to go off any second.

"Well…she's determined I'll say that, also confident but a little too conscious of herself as well. If she would let go of this beauty and fashion just a little bit, she could actually become a better ninja than she is right now…" Inoichi smiled with his eyes closed he nodded his head.

"Yeah, Ino…she always wanted to be a ninja like me, she wanted to be the best and at that time mind you she was young she didn't care for what others thought. Going as far as befriending a shy girl like Sakura use to be. But after Sasuke became Mr. Everything to her she had lost her dream of becoming a great ninja like her old man…to trying to be the prettiest, skinniest girl she can be…I worry about her more than I should." Neji smiled slightly at the emotion of caring for his daughter deeply in his voice. It brought back memories of his father and how much he wanted him to break the Hyuuga curse sent upon all second branch Hyuugas.

"Neji…I trust you will take good care of my princess as she is in you're care. I don't mean strength her up to become a better ninja, but whenever there is danger and she is not able to protect herself…I am hoping you will be there for her…I mean I'm getting on in age here, I'm retiring soon enough in 7 years and I can't always be there to protect her like I want too…like I use too. I don't want you to promise me cause sometimes things are just out of control, but I want to hear that you'll at the very least try…" Neji looked stare into Inoichi's eyes before smiling a little more.

"I, Neji Hyuuga of the Second Branch of the Hyuuga clan will here by try to protect Ino when she is in my care, if there is times that I cannot help her I will still try….for her father." Inoichi smiled and stood up as Neji.

"You're a good man Neji…Just like you're father was." Inoichi shook his hand and was out of sight before Neji could blink. The shook that was on him was slowly disappearing, he had no clue Inoichi knew his father. It was…surprising. He looked down before sighing and turning away to leave. He had a lot to think about now…..

**so there ya go…chapter 6….hope you like it….I did get a little too sappy at the ending…so if you tear up…you were meant too…**

**I thought it would be sweet and so like Ino's father….though I don't really know his character too well…so please enjoy and review!!!**

**Review or else…I might not update sooner than I can…MUhahahahahahahahahahaha….I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret**

**P.S-That's not a threat, it's a promise….**


	7. Day 5

**Hey!! I know its been a while….but I had to think about what I would do for this chapter and I finally got it!! yes!! Hehehehe…**

**I hope you all enjoy this and I really hope to get plenty of reviews so I can update sooner…I do have an idea of what the next chapter will hold but you all have too review so I can get it done and posted…**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 7**

**Day 5**

A groan echoed through the room accompanied by a ruffle of blankets. Ino looked up to the ceiling wondering why she was home and if she just dreamed about her training. Then again, she was feeling the aching pain so that was pretty doubtful. Her mind swarm around her head trying to find a reason for her being in her bed. All she could remember was lying on the ground drained from Neji's training and answering a question he asked….then nothing. Her mind went totally blank after her intense training. But there were possibilities.

There was no way she would believe Neji brought her home, for one thing he had no idea where she lived (at least she thinks), and he doesn't care for her at all so he would probably just leave her lying there. Another possibility was that one of her friends brought her home, Hinata could have it was the Hyuuga Compound back yard. Or some random person walking around and came upon her poor helpless…body…

Ino jumped up despite the pain and looked into her full length mirror; she was looking for any scars, bruises, or any abuse to her body. There was nothing there though; her body was clean, even healed. She looked just fine like she never did her training yesterday. But by the way her muscles groaned to every moment she made, Ino was sure she didn't dream about her training. After she was done checking herself over she walked into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. There she went a head and started her bath. She would need it to relax her muscles and her mind.

The instant she set foot in her bath tub she felt like she was in heaven. The wonderfully warm water felt great against her surprisingly cold body. Ino yawned and ducked lower into her bath, the only thing being above the water was her head. Her eyes then closed as she thought about what happened yesterday.

Neji told her that her training would have some hidden meaning to it all. Obviously by her first training with sped it would have a lesson about real life missions. So that was a very smart idea to do.

"Duh!" Ino slapped a hand to her forehead, the guy is a fucking genius no 'duh' he could think up something smart like that. Ino sighed as she relaxed more in her bath….

----------------------

Ino was dressed and feeling so relaxed though her body was still aching she knew it would only get worse as she went on with this training of hers. Before she could think of how to tell Neji why she was late she smelled something in the air…burning! Ino ran from her bedroom racing down the hall and was then in the kitchen, the person who was in front of the stove jumped at the halt of her feet and looked to her with wide eyes.

"DAD!" Ino yelled out letting her fast pacing heart slow down. She swore her apartment building was burning down but no it was just her dad's lousy cooking.

"Sorry princess! I was trying to make you breakfast but you know me…never could cook without burning at least one thing." Ino nodded relaxing once again. "Oh by the way that was terrific running honey! I never even saw you coming, working hard aren't you." Her dad stated smiling happily. Ino nodded absentmindedly trying to wield her body to relax more it was now very tense and aching.

"So…how are you feeling?" Inoichi asked his daughter as he placed some pancakes in front of her. He set butter and syrup beside it before going back to cooking again.

"Well…I'm sore…and I ache…and you scared me shitless which only made my body and head hurt even more…" Inoichi chuckled at his daughter's whining as he sat in front of her with a smile.

"Yes, well when you train hard you do end up feeling the aches and pains in the morning, but you still have to keep going at it I know you can do great." Ino smiled to her dad. He was right though it hurt she had to stick to it working this hard was already improving her skills, she knew her running had greatly increased and would only get better as she went on with her training with Neji. Ino eyes then widen as she looked to her dad.

"Dad, do you know how I got home? I never told you I was training so…who was it?" Inoichi smiled secretly.

"Oh I don't know if I should tell you…" Her jaw dropped hearing this. Ino's anger got a hold of her quickly.

"What do you mean you don't know if you should tell me!" Ino yelled out almost leaping over the table. Inoichi sweat dropped with a nervous laugh. She always did have her mother's attitude that was for sure.

"Oh well…guess…" Ino frowned.

"Guess?" Inoichi nodded quickly while stuffing down some of his pancakes. She then thought about it.

"Shikamaru?" He shook his head 'no'. "Chouji?"

"Guess again." Ino frowned more as her mind went over who else it could be.

"Kiba?"

"Nope."

"Shino?"

"Er…no…"

"Sakura?"

"She was at the hospital all day."

"Um…Naruto?"

"Eating ramen…"

"…Hmm…Tenten, Lee?"

"Both on missions come on its right in front of you! You're not even trying!" Her dad complained.

"I don't know who!" She yelled out growing angrier at her guessing and his messing around. Inoichi sighed mumbling out, 'You take the fun out of everything…'.

"Okay it's…." He keep a long period of silence between it just to annoy his daughter even more and by her face turning red it was working.

"Neji…." Ino stopped all her pent up anger evaporating instantly. Neji?

"Really, Neji?" Inoichi nodded.

"Yes, he came by with you asleep in his arms he told me all about you're training and how hard you are working at it….why surprised?" Ino sighed taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Oh nothing…nothing…" Ino just couldn't believe it! Neji Hyuuga actually brought her to her home, laid her in her bed! Though Ino knew he wasn't that cold hearted…it was still hard for her to believe he would do that for anyone none the less herself. The very thought that he went through Konoha just to bring her home…Ino's face grew brightly red as her mind thought more. Inoichi was about to ask if she was okay when Ino jumped up.

"Oh no! I'm late!" She yelled quickly kissing her dad on the cheek before grabbing a pancake and quickly got her ninja sandals on while getting to the door.

"Bye!" She yelled with her mouth full of food as she raced out the door. Inoichi laughed lightly as he ate.

"Have fun…"…

----------------------

Neji practiced harshly with his training dummy, hitting all the pressure points where the chakra network would most lightly be. He charged his chakra into his finger tips before hitting the dummy multiple times. Hinata and Hanabi were standing outside watching their cousin train. Both of them knew he was training himself for his chance at becoming the Head of the Hyuuga family. Hinata hoped the best for him, but she just knew he would win the fight she could feel it in her heart. Hanabi didn't care who became Head of the family her role would always be second in command anyways it was her birth right to be.

So even if Neji won Hinata would not become second in command she would be third, it was just how it went. Neji threw off his shirt as he went on, sweat rolling down his pale chest. Hanabi giggled at Hinata's red face before they both turned away to do their own things. Hinata was about to leave to her room when a servant tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" The servant bowed before speaking.

"Lady Hinata there is a visitor at the door for Neji but I do not wish to disturb his training would you like to answer it or should I turn her away?" Hinata thought 'her'? Then she realized, Ino!

"Oh no I will answer it thank you." The servant bowed again before leaving. Hinata smiled lightly as she walked down the hall again passing Neji as he trained in the court yard to the front door. She opened it to see a red in the face Ino.

"Hello Ino, would you like to come in?" Ino nodded, she was out of breath from running and now very angry to know that her running to meet Neji for her training wasn't even there! Hinata smiled lightly as the blonde girl walked pass her.

"So I came here to see Neji, do you know where he is?" Ino said turning to the shy girl. Hinata nodded as she walked by Ino leading her to Neji. Ino followed suit and was soon watching a shirtless, sweating Neji working on the dummy still. She couldn't take her eyes off him, she could see the sweat dripping down his chest and drenching his pants. Hinata again blushed; she was walking away but stopped to mumble out.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." Ino nodded listening but still watching Neji. Not only was it hot out but he was HOTT! Ino blushed at her thought and shook it off, she was mad not drooling. She got off the porch heading to Neji who didn't take any notice that she was there. Just as Ino was about to tap his shoulder to get his attention Neji turned grabbing her arm twisting it behind her as his soaked chest was pressed into her back. Ino gasped at how quick he was, him being pressed to her, and the pain her arm was receiving.

Neji blinked before looking down to see he had Ino in his grasp. He thought it was someone else, he always loved scaring the servants when they got too close especially the young girls who found him desirable. It was funny when he scared them, but obviously it wasn't one of the servant girls.

"As nice as it is to be up close and personal with you Neji…I'm loosing feeling in my arm so could you kindly LET GO!" Ino yelled out as she tried twisting her arm from his grip. He sighed releasing Ino easily; said girl fell to the ground landing on the front of her body. She groaned in pain from the impact before glaring over at Neji.

"What are you doing here Yamanaka?" Ino got up wiping dirt off her shirt she then turned around to Neji.

"Well besides the fact that I am ready to train, I know I'm late but I was in pain and only just woke up an hour ago." Neji surveyed her face.

"I would have thought you would be too tired to do training today, but seeing as you're here I mind as well get you started on you're next lesson." She nodded to him then started her stretches. Neji watched her for a second before walking to the opposite porch Ino came from where laid a bottle of water and a towel. He took the towel wiping up the sweat that was rolling down his lean chest then draping it around his shoulders, he then grabbed the water bottle opening it up and downing the contents of it.

Ino stretched her arms more before getting down on her butt and stretching her legs out. She reached for her foot on her right leg which stretched her lower back out before doing the same with her left leg. Neji turned to watch her carefully. Ino went on with standing up and reaching down to her feet. Neji grew slightly red in the face as her butt was faced his way and straight up in the air. He then shook his head scolding himself for even looking. Ino was soon enough done with her stretches and was ready for more training.

"Okay so what are you teaching me today?" Ino turned to Neji who was now walking her way. He pulled the towel off his shoulders and draped it along the arm of the dummy he was training with a few minutes ago. He stared at Ino for a second going over what he wanted her to do. Well of course they would start out with a little running first but she got what the whole running training meant yesterday so it was time they moved on.

"Hmm, run two laps around the compound, by then I should have everything set." Neji turned cutting Ino from any whines and protests. She then nodded gloomily before jumping easily over the wall and starting her first lap…..

----------------------

Ino jumped back over the wall breathing slightly fast as she caught her breath. She was pretty proud of herself; getting both done under five minutes hopefully then Neji had gotten whatever he was getting done with. Ino walked to the center of the courtyard looking for her trainer. He was no where in sight and there was nothing around the courtyard but his training dummy he was using. She yawned covering her mouth.

"Hope he doesn't take too long…" Ino mumbled out as her eyes scanned the area. She would have looked more if not for a tall man blocking her view. Ino backed away to look at his face, he had a stern look his hair long like all Hyuuga's seemed to have, and he didn't seem to like her at all.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Ino tried to look calm and confident towards the guy but her facade was slowly breaking. Her throat seemed to go dry and she didn't know exactly how to spit it out, luckily someone did for her.

"She's just a friend of Neji's Dad, he's training her there's no alarm." Ino turned her head to see Hanabi who was obviously passing by when she saw poor Ino in a panic. The 12 year old came beside Ino grabbing her arm and tugging her away from the courtyard. Hiashi as she realized who he was (and he was Hinata's father) nodded to them before walking away. Ino followed the younger girl down the hall and pass a few rooms.

"So thanks for saving me back there…but where are you taking me?" Ino asked with more curiosity than she should have let on. Hanabi looked back to her.

"You're welcome, and I'm taking you to Neji's room there you'll be safe from being questioned, not many outsiders are allowed in here unless the main branch members allow it, or Neji." Ino thought about it. She never realized that not many people came in the Hyuuga compound. But it did make sense seeing as there a secretive clan and didn't want anyone knowing their secrets. Not long after crossing through most of the compound they came upon another house looking set up.

To Ino it looked just like the last one, but she could feel the difference though. Like the saying, 'Looks can be deceiving'. The new half of the compound was surrounded by an…off balance aura. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it didn't feel any good. Hanabi either was use to it or was ignoring it. Anyhow she still kept pulling Ino around the halls of this house/building. The Hyuuga's they both passed by bowed to Hanabi and nodded to Ino. She smiled to them showing them her 'hello'. Finally Hanabi came to let go of Ino's wrist.

They were stopped in front of a normal door it really made Ino wonder how they figured out what room was theirs. The younger girl than turned to her.

"This is Neji's room, just walk in and look around if he gets mad…well you're in trouble then." Hanabi was then off, Ino looked shocked at what she said and was about to question her but the girl was already gone and Ino had no idea how to get back anywhere.

"Mind as well enter…" She grumbled as she slid the door open. She walked into the room closing it again. The room itself was clean, collected, and so something she would expect from the Hyuuga boy. All tidy, the bed close to the floor made with a grayish white blanket and pillows. The dresser brown and next to the bed, there was nothing on top of it not even a photo frame. The closet was off to the side near the door and a nightstand that was suppose to be beside the bed was right next to the door. There she saw two photo frames. One was of his team, he wasn't smiling (of course), Lee was too much smiling (always), and Tenten was giving off a sweet smile (something to always expect) then as always and of course and something to expect from the guy, Gai was smiling while holding his thumb up to the camera.

The other photo she looked at was an older man that looked very much like Hinata's father, but there was something different about him…he was smiling and it was real not fake and a little boy was beside him smiling too. Ino looked closer to see it was Neji who was the little boy and most lightly his father was the man in the picture. Though she really had no right Ino picked up the photo and looked closely to Neji. His smile was real and there was this glow in his eyes, not the kind you get from the camera flash, the glow was…true happiness. It seemed he hadn't received the seal on his forehead yet being as it was showing and it was clean.

Ino set it back down to look around some more, or would have if not for another body blocking her view only this time she knew who it was and she knew she was in a shit load of trouble and even more pain in her training.

Neji glared down at her. He was yelling in his head at the fact that he found her snooping around his room without his permission, he told her to take two laps is it really that hard to do or was she really this dense?

"What are you doing in my room?" Neji sounded calm but Ino had been around him enough to know he was beyond pissed, you could always tell with people when their voices are almost silent when they spoke. Ino gulped in some saliva as she tried to clear her throat again.

"Well…I did my laps and was confronted by…Hinata's father…Hanabi took me here and told me to wait for you…sorry for looking around…" Ino gave her nervous laugh though it was low and even more nervous than it use to be. Neji watched her carefully before nodding. She could tell he still wasn't happy about it but was letting it go. She knew Neji wasn't much of a man to hold a grudge…well he kind of was, but not of something so small and stupid like looking around a basically bare room.

As Ino could see Neji had taken a shower, his hair was still wet and his clothes were fresh. She didn't really understand why he came back to his room, but then it became obvious to her that he could have sensed her here, or one of the branch members said something to him. Either way he was here now with her.

"So…I know it's really none of my business but is that you're dad in the photo?" Ino asked picking it back up. Neji took the photo frame from her and looked down upon it. He was pretty quiet now and he looked almost sad when staring down at the photo. Ino saw his eyes drop and become half lidded as he stared at it. But it was quickly gone and replaced with his normal emotionless face.

"Yes…" He mumbled before setting it back down, Neji then turned to her.

"So shall we start you're training for today." Ino nodded following him out of his room. She didn't feel so much like talking now….

----------------------

"Come on Yamanaka, I'm still behind you." Neji stated as he trailed Ino. Today, he decided she needed to work on her chakra control, being as yesterday she burned it down to near gone pretty easily it seemed she would need to build more reserved chakra for when she truly needs it. Being as she is friends with Sakura Haruno who is one of the most well known chunnin with the best chakra control he would have thought Ino would have some decent chakra control, but it seems not.

Ino jumped branch to branch willing small bits of her chakra into her feet to make her move faster. Neji just thought it would be a wonderful idea for her to walk up trees, run through the branches, and walk on water for her to gain better control of her chakra. Ino knew she was good with her chakra, she knew she wasn't as good as either Neji or Sakura, but she was good. But this exercise is probably something she really needed though, just working on hand to hand combat and jutsu's can help but not as much as she was doing now.

She already got over the walking on the trees deal. She got that done pretty well when Asuma taught her and her team, but she never used it again since she was 12. Ino never really had any reason to use it, she was never put on spying missions and all she did was mostly escort people to different villages and other small things. But it still wasn't any surprise that she was able to perfectly go up the tree without any trouble, but Neji decided to make trouble. Ino thought it must be revenge for trespassing in his room or something.

Neji decided to attack her while she did this. Throwing kunai and shuriken at her, not only that but she had to run up the tree and around to avoid them she couldn't fight back or jump to another tree. That was the first thing they did and Ino did not like it one bit. Every once in a while when she could catch sight of Neji she could see he had an amused smirk on his lips it would drive her mind and want to slap that smirk off his face, but there was more pressing matters like the two shuriken that were flying her way.

After about an hour of running around a single great oak tree which was now butchered to death with kunai and shuriken Neji allowed Ino some rest. By now she used up a little more than half of her reserve chakra which in any case wasn't good. For something as simple as walking up or running around a tree without hands and only feet she used up way to much chakra for that simple exercise. Ino knew she had used too much and wasn't using small amounts as she was up there; she was more worried about the weapons he was throwing at her than how much chakra she wasted while doing so.

After her ten minute (she got lucky it was even ten it would have been five if she didn't complain like she did) break they started on their next exercise which was running through the trees and avoiding Neji weapons and himself. He was to stop her with weapons and his self as well. So Ino had to dodge both him and kunai's through this exercise while making sure she used as little chakra as she could. It was easier said than done, it had only been 40 minutes of this and Ino was already feeling the strain in her legs from the constant moving and using little bits of chakra.

She glanced back to Neji who seemed just fine, not even breaking a sweat! She glared at the ground and jumped up successfully dodging two sets of three shuriken he had thrown her way. Neji wasn't that far behind her and whatever she did she couldn't loose him. If she sped up she would only use up more chakra than needed but if she kept the same pace he would surely catch up to her. Ino sighed, she had better make her decision quick cause it seemed Neji decided to up the ante by increasing his speed with his chakra.

"This is so not fair!" Ino yelled out as she dodged some kunai. Neji smirked.

"Being a ninja is not suppose to be fair, it's suppose to be hard and filled with stress and pain…Remember no pain, no gain." Neji lectured much to Ino's annoyance. She really didn't want a reply back but she got it either way. Her legs ached and whined, not only did it hurt from her other exercise but she was still feeling the ache from yesterday as well. Her breath came in small huffs as sweat drizzled down her neck and seeping into her shirt. Okay she was so ready to call it quits, but than the little bet she had made would come back to bite her in the ass and so she sucked up her whining and dealt with the pain.

'_Okay, so he's catching up with me…'_ Ino turned her head to see him very much close and getting closer. _'Okay, second thought he's almost riding on my ass…What the hell am I suppose to do? All he said was to run away from him and stay in the trees!'_ She was starting to get desperate! What was she to do? That was the rules he told her…

----------------------

Neji looked at Ino as she rested. He knew she used way too much chakra for such a lower rank exercise but it was still very pathetic. The girl was almost 18 years old and she was wasting her chakra just as Naruto did when they were younger! She was never going to make a good ninja without his help, it seems she had been slacking on her training and her teammates were no better. Shikamaru must rub off on her. Neji watched her lean against the tree with her eyes closed, he knew this was only the beginning, there would be far more pain and stress as they got further into her training. What he was showing her right now was only simple things she should know as a genin.

Ino was strong and she was smart, but her skills could only get her so far in life. She needed to start building up her muscles, exercising daily, and for one thing he knew she never did was eat right. By the looks of the girl she was very unhealthy, that was the only thing he was definitely going to get her check out on after their training today. Ino was unnaturally pale, even if she didn't tan very often the girl was outside all the fucking time she shouldn't look that pale! That was a sure sign that she didn't eat very much. The way she had to rest too often was another sign; if she ate right she should be able to exercise for at least two hours without feeling very exhausted especially since she's been a ninja all her life.

Plus she was boney as hell! Neji found that out when he took her home yesterday. Though he rather forget that incident he couldn't forget that she barely had any meat on her body, hell Chouji had a better chance of living pass 30 than she did right now. The more she believed being skinny like a toothpick was being healthy the more her chances of living beyond 30 got slimmer by the second. After their exercises were done Neji decided he would take her to lunch that way he could observe exactly what she ate then take her to Shizune so she could explain what the girl should eat and why. Neji sighed; he was worrying way too much for a girl he still barely knew.

But then again the little outing he was planning would be a good chance to get to know Ino better especially if he was planning on training her for a while…how long he was going to train her was beyond him, but it would be soon. All he really was gonna do was help her back into shape and then show her some training idea's and other routines then once done he would send her on her way and get down to his training. Neji needed to get stronger! He knew Hiashi was stronger than he was now and there would be no way for him to defeat Hinata's father right now. He would wipe the floor with him if Neji even tried.

He shook his head, it was not the time to be negative about this right now Ino was first and from the looks at the sun's position her ten minutes were up.

"Okay Yamanaka its time to get back to work." Ino groaned but stood up without anymore complaining, she got her rest and she was pretty thankful for that. She stretched a little before turning to Neji.

"So what are the rules for this next exercise you have planned for me?" Neji rotated his shoulders around, stretching as well. He then looked to Ino.

"This exercise consists of you running away from me, you can only run through the trees and cannot touch the ground, 20 miles from here is a lake where you're final exercise will be if I catch you before reaching there we will have to do this all over again tomorrow…So for your sake you better out run me…" Neji smirked a little when Ino whined. True to what she thought this part of her training was only revenge for trespassing in his room, but she wasn't the only one to get it. Hanabi would be in trouble as well….

----------------------

Ino thought about it before her eyes widen. _'Sometimes I am truly a blonde! Of course he has to try and catch me but he never said I couldn't attack back to slow him down! I only have about 7 more miles to go if I can distract him long enough I can make it to the lake! Great work, Ino!'_ She praised herself before setting fore her idea. First she dipped her hands into her little holder on the back of her hip pulling out two kunai's out. She then stuck them in her mouth to make some hand signs. After a second two shadow clones appeared taking the kunai out of her mouth and turning to the on coming Neji.

Neji smirked; she was finally using her head. He was wondering when she would realize she could attack him, in the other exercise she wasn't allowed to attack but he never said she couldn't here. The two clones looked to Neji holding up the kunai in defense, Ino was getting far in using her mind more than her strength. One clone went at him first all intent of harming him but Neji easily made it disappear with a single blow to her chest. The other clone looked wary but held strong. Neji looked on to see that Ino had gotten further away from him. So she wasn't really trying to fight him just hold him back so she could get away from him.

"Very smart, but I will catch up to her and not even you can stop me." The clone of Ino looked scared now but still held strong. Neji moved to attack as the clone went into defense; he pulled out another kunai clashing it with hers. He went to kick her legs from out of under her but she jumped up dodging that attack, but not the next that occurred. He successfully hit her with a blow to the shoulder making the clone disappear in smoke. Neji wasted no time in racing after Ino.

Ino sighed when she realized her clones were gone and Neji was trying to catch up with her. Though it didn't last long both of them did their purpose in distracting Neji and holding him off for at the very least a few seconds. She had gotten further away but by the wild spike of his chakra it would be oh so soon that he would be up her ass again. She needed to do something fast, clones were out of the opinion being as her chakra was pretty low and she still had to deal with the last bit of her training for today. But her mind wouldn't think anything up. She took a glance back to Neji who was quickly moving closer to her.

"Damn I need a plan!" Ino hissed out to herself as she thought over what to do. She needed to do something that would slow him down and give her time to reach the lake; there was no set time limit so anything was possible right now. "Wait I know what I can do!" Ino turned to her right barely landing on another branch before disappearing that way. Neji raised an eyebrow at her sharp turn, what exactly was she up too? He moved towards where she turned and looked that way standing on the branch, the girl was no where in site.

He looked around but it was hard to determine if she was moving or if it was the gentle breeze. Neji told himself that he wouldn't use the Byakugan to make it a bit fair for the girl and it was a bit of training for him, he couldn't always relay on his advanced bloodline for everything he did. Neji jumped to another branch keeping an eye out for Ino and her chakra; though it was low he should be able to sense it. His sliver eyes roamed the trees, it really shouldn't be hard to find a girl with bleach blonde hair and wearing purple she couldn't very well blend in with the background that well could she?

Neji's thoughts were cut short when three kunai came flying his way, he easily dodged them but not the punch that landed on the back of his head. He avoided hitting the ground by grabbing a branch then swinging his body to another to steady himself. He looked around but Ino was out of sight. Attacking him? Good idea, she was trying to ambush him. He would have to stay in one place to avoid walking into a trap of hers. Neji rubbed the back of his head. Even if he was strong it didn't mean her fucking punch didn't hurt especially with her boney fingers.

Neji moved tensely, keeping an eye out on anything suspicious to him. He quickly jumped to another tree branch. He did have to admit she could hide herself very good and quickly, not only that but it was difficult not using his Byakugan to find her with but he had to give her some credit and not cheat. He closed his eyes to concentrate on her chakra signal. Though it was pretty dangerous to do so he had to find her. Neji sensed a flicker of chakra to the far left of his right side; he slowly pulled out some kunai keeping his movement to a minimum so she couldn't tell what he was doing. With grace and quickness Neji was known for he shoot four kunai that way waiting for the sound of them connecting to something.

He made sure that the kunai he threw were a bit off so if they did hit her she wouldn't get hurt that badly. Neji heard a thunk and was almost sure he hit her before hearing a poof. _'Replacement jutsu…Damn, she's making this very difficult and with her chakra low though I should have the upper hand it seems she does instead. Now where are you Ino?'_ Neji listened carefully; he then turned around to jump to another branch when…..

**I give you all the right to kill me with that major cliff hanger…I'm sorry but the chapter was getting too long and I wanted to save some for the next chapter…So review if you honestly want to see what happens and I will allow friendly not down right mean flames…So you can call me a bitch but you have to make sure that you tell me it's a joke otherwise…I'll become pretty depressed…**

**Replies to NON-authors-**

**Mi-chan: **Well I'm very glad you are happy about this story…I really do try hard with this one and thinking up the training Ino has to undergo and their meanings gets a tab bit difficult but knowing there are reviewers like you waiting for a good Neji-Ino story and finally finding one…I just can't let you guys down…sadly today I have to with the cliff hanger…please forgive me….

**Sasino: **Yes, a strange couple indeed but hey…I love crack pairings! And I'm glad there are people out there who somehow enjoy them as well and find the time to check my story out, I'm glad my story is helping you to love this pairing, really I think they would be perfect for each other if anything else…I hope you enjoyed this update and sorry for the major cliff hanger…

**Not many NON-authors that reviewed my story…But I'm glad to at least get two of them I do hope you keep reviewing you guys!! Well I hope this chapter is to you're likings and I will try to update way sooner than before…thanks!! I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret **

**Pre-view: Day 5: Let's have lunch! **


	8. Day 5: I fucking hate you

**Hey chapter 8 coming at ya!! Sorry it took so long but ya know me I got other shit to worry about with failing a class and all (Which I found out I passed with a C oh yeah baby!! I am going to be a senior now!!)…well I think I might update these stories then they being put on hold for a bit okay guys…I know it sucks but I really need time right now…here are the ones I'm updating…and some oneshots I hope to get done and out…**

**Everything you want ch.8**

**Pretend to be nice ch.12**

**Sweet Misery ch.2**

**Train me ch.3**

**Within the Moon Light ch.2**

**Maybe not sure, but maybe- Jerk ch.15**

**Oneshots that should be out soon…**

**Crawling**

**24 Hours**

**I'm on the Outside**

**Hanging by a moment**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 8**

**Day 5: I fucking hate you...**

Neji jumped back when he felt the trick wire on his ankle. Too bad it was enough of a touch to set off another trap. He side stepped twice and flipped backwards avoiding all weapons that flew his way. His feet landed on a higher branch keeping an eye out for Ino. Neji definitely did not see that coming. She was very skillful with setting up traps and being quick about it. Something like that would be great for her considering her family jutsu is more of an ambush type anyway. Neji huffed out some breath before looking around above him.

He knew she was somewhere up there. Most of her weapons came from above so it most lightly would mean she would be up there. Some leaves moved but there was nothing. Neji shot a kunai to his right the instant he saw movement in the corner of his eye; it thunked into a tree and Neji was there in a split second. He looked to see if he had caught the blonde girl off guard. What greeted him was a spased out squirrel with a kunai above its head. He frowned and turned around to see the very girl he was looking for running away laughing her ass off.

Neji smirked; she thought she could get away did she? Well she had another thing coming for Neji was racing her way. It's really sad to see such a prodigy of his genius fall for such a simple trap. His arms were crossed, he was glaring at the shrinking speck of purple that was Ino. His hair falling below his head as Neji Hyuuga had got his ankle caught in the simplest trap that any academy student learned.

He glared with heat as he hung there upside down the ground very far below his head.

"Yamanaka if you truly believe you have won you're sadly mistaking."….

-------------------

Ino laughed and laughed as she raced away from Neji. She was lucky that she was able to scare that squirrel into his line of view. What she had planned came true; Neji got impatient and thought the movement was her. As Neji went off to see if that was her, Ino quickly finished setting up her very last trap and started racing away laughing loudly to get Neji's attention. Ino knew him well enough that her laughing would piss him off in which would make him head for her without thinking if she had set anymore traps.

Ino would have to give herself a pat on the back when she made it to the lake. At the moment when she thought the idea up she wasn't so sure Neji would even fall for it. He seemed too skilled and too smart too. But hey, even the smart ones have their day. Ino jumped tree branch to tree branch as she got ever so close to the lake. She was close enough that she could smell the water with her nose. She increased her speed hoping to get there before Neji got himself out of the trap.

She was hoping it wouldn't be too soon though, it was simple and pretty quick to set up but she made sure it was double knotted making it twice as hard to get out of like the other ones. Ino smiled as she remembered it all…

-------------------

Ino quickly went for higher branches the instant she took her sharp turn. Upon getting up there she quickly stringed some wires around much like Kankuro with his puppet strings and sat up her first trap. At her command she could pull the wire unleashing three kunai that would shoot right at Neji once he was in place. Ino also went to the precaution of setting up a replacement jutsu just in case he knew what direction the kunai came from. All this was done in a matter of 20 seconds just in time for Neji to make his first appearance.

Ino watched as Neji jumped onto a branch that was right in line with her kunai trap. She watched as he thought over what to do and how he was going to find her. In a slight panic that he might discover her before she could do anything, Ino tricked the wire causing her kunai on a set course to Neji. Ino moved fast once she saw that he had easily avoided her trap. She jumped down from her high branch and laid a heavy hit to his skull.

She jumped back to another branch before concealing herself in the branches and leaves. Ino hoped his head hurt cause that sure as hell hurt her hand. One hand was wrapped around the other one as she crouched in her hiding place with bated breath. As she thought Neji recovered quickly catching another branch and swinging himself to another one to avoid hitting the ground. Ino was confirmed that it hurt him when Neji rubbed the spot she hit, smiling a little Ino moved slowly and swiftly through the branches moving with the soft breeze to keep Neji from telling if it was her or the wind.

She stopped moving when her eyes caught Neji jumping to another branch as he watched around tensely. Her heart pounded within her body as she watched him carefully. He was thinking as far as she could tell, and even if he was it still was a bad thing for her. Ino felt her heart exploded when she saw that he was closing his eyes. She ran quickly setting up her second trap as adrenaline ran through her veins. She set the wire right by his foot and quickly used a copy jutsu to multiply her kunai and shuriken.

That small use of her chakra was what set him off. Ino turned her head just in time to see Neji pull out four kunai which he set sailing through the wind and towards her. _'Oh shit! Move Ino move!' _Knowing she was prepared for this Ino used her replacement jutsu and moved to a safe place as the kunai hit not her but the log she left behind. Ino could tell Neji was cursing inside his head, knowing she had the upper hand here Ino keep her luck together and planned her next trap. She felt great when Neji ran right into her trick wire letting the weapons she set with it flying through the air and towards Neji.

As he was occupied with that, Ino went on and set up the simplest trap she knew. One she thought Neji would never fall for but it was worth a shot to get some distance between them and for her to win.

Ino looked to Neji to see him looking up to the top of the canopy of the trees. So it seemed he knew she was hiding up on higher branches. It wouldn't matter now, all she needed right now was a distraction for Neji so she could get away. Sadly for Ino she didn't have that much chakra to make another clone of herself to distract him with, she did still need some for her last exercise of the day too, so she looked around thinking. What to use? Her blue eyes roamed the trees before landing on a little squirrel that was looking for some nuts. Ino smiled before throwing a kunai at the poor creature.

Seeing as it was going to get killed the squirrel moved away right in the Neji's line of sight making him throw a kunai towards the creature and going to it. Ino quickly double checked her trap before taking off. Ino finished her trap unleashing the rope into place with a double knot ready to get any ankle close by.

After about 10 seconds she started laughing loudly to gain his attention. Her head wiped around just in time to see Neji ready to run at her, but he was stopped when his foot landed right into her trap, taking a hold of his ankle the rope swung Neji upside down as he glared her way. Now Ino was truly laughing, she had gotten The Neji Hyuuga into a trap that even a genin could do! Now that was something to laugh about…

-------------------

Ino smiled at the memory as she picked up her pace. It did make her a little sad about the poor squirrel but it was a need to do thing and in the life of a ninja there would always be sacrifices no matter what. (Didn't really matter the creature lived anyways just a little scared now.) Ino moved swiftly through the trees avoiding low branches and such. Her mind was on Neji. Wondering if he had gotten out of the trap or if he was still hanging there giving her a chance to actually win?

'_Ha! Fat chance of that ever happening! Neji would never actually lose on purpose! That is just too unrealistic…though him falling for my trap fits in that list too…Nah, he wouldn't he's probably ready to get me right now, speeding up to catch me while I'm off guard…damn it!'_

Ino shook her head turning to look behind her. She saw nothing there but the trees she left behind her. Neji wasn't in her sight at all, it was just her alone. She turned around sighing. She really needed to stop thinking to herself in such dire situations. Ino kept her pace and was greeted with the sight of slow moving water. She had made it to the lake. She was so happy, Ino had beat Neji to the lake. _'And now one more training exercise to go and I will be done for the day!!'_ Ino was just about to jump in when…

Ino fell forward with another weight on top of her. It was none other than Neji himself. They both free falled into the lake. Ino felt ice cold water cover her entire body and Neji weighting her down more. She swam up to the surface to catch her breath as he did. She glared at him before splashing water at the arrogant bastard. Neji not wanting to be messed around right now grabbed both her shoulders and shoved her under the water.

Ino grabbed his foot taking him down as well. This lead to an under water fight. Both were twisting around in the water. Ino slapped Neji's hands away and then kicking him in the gut. Loosing his breath Neji went to surface but not before stepping on her shoulder pushing Ino further under the water. Hair flung back as Neji gasped for breath. Ino came up a second later gasping as well.

"Y-You Jerk!" Ino shouted going in to slap him. Neji laughed, actually laughed as he caught her wrist and pulling her away from him. Ino couldn't believe it; Neji was laughing…and smiling! He was really smiling! Ino smirked before diving under the water. Neji stopped his laughing to look around for her. He felt his ankle yet again be grabbed by her hand and he was pulled under once again.

Ino grabbed his shoulders like he did her and pushed him further down. Neji was quick though and had her wrist again dragging her with him. Both of them messed around pushing, pulling, dunking, and splashing each other for a while. Before long they both got to the beach side of the bank of the lake. Neji laid on his back looking up into the clouds with his hair around him. Ino was lying on her stomach; her hand resting in her arms as she took a breather.

Neji sighed thinking to himself. He was pretty mad about that simple trap he was caught in, but the minute he was able to knock Ino into the water his anger just went away. His intention was never to dunk her and play around in the water with her, but to teach Ino a lesson by proving to her to never let her guard down. Instead it became a water fun fest. He didn't seem to mind though. For once…he was happy. Neji Hyuuga was happy and he had…fun. Just playing in the water with Ino, nothing special to it. It was…fun to him and to Ino.

His eyes closed as he soaked in the sun before long he spoke out to Ino.

"You lost." It was sweet, simple, and to the point. His ears were meant with a loud groan mixed with an irritated scream.

"You lair! I so made it here but you had to be the ass and slam into me! I won fair and square! You know it too you just hate losing!" Neji opened his eyes and looked to the hot tempered girl to see her sitting up glaring his way. He smiled a second before a smirk covered it. Ino felt a bit sad now. She knew he had fun, and he was giving a true smile like the one in the picture of him and his father when he was younger.

"Yamanaka, just because you got here first doesn't mean you won. You were above the lake not in it or on the ground beside it but above. This means you didn't win and I still got you before you touched the water or ground…in conclusion I won. Fair and square." Ino growled her nails dug into the sand beneath her.

"In conclusion I won, fair and square. Bullshit!" Ino mumbled before yelling out. Neji sat up shaking his head.

"You can be immature at times do you know that." Ino crossed her arms turning her nose to the sky.

"You can be arrogant and conceited at times did you know that, huh Neji?" Ino knew she was acting like a kid but she didn't care. It pissed her off. He never said anything about having to touch the water or be on the ground. Just to get to the lake before he got to her. Ino turned to Neji after a minute to see him just staring at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" Neji coughed before looking the other way. Ino blinked she looked down to her clothes to see they were very much wet, very much revealing, and very much clinging to her skin. She blushed red before yelling.

"YOU PERVERT!! I can't believe you were checking me out! Your, your!! You're just like Ebisu! You're a closet pervert!" Neji frowned at this before glaring.

"I was not staring at that and I am not a closet pervert. And please there are far better bodies to look at than yours." That took a rather big chunk out of Ino's ego.

"You ass! I assure you that I have one hell of a hott body!! There are so many guys chasing after me I had to have my dad scare them off!! And that also proves you're a closet pervert if you check out other girls bodies…Oh wait or is it guys?" Ino laughed loudly as Neji glared. He stood up as Ino did and soon they were both chest to chest.

"Yamanaka do not question my sexuality. There is no question about it I prefer girls over guys and if you ever spread a rumor of that to anyone I swear to you that no guy will chase you because of your father." His voice was icy and Ino knew he was being truthful. It seemed her joking and anger got her into some deep shit with Neji. Something no person ever wants to do.

"Now if you will, let's get started on you're last exercise." Ino nodded. She felt a bit bad, she was only joking around. She knew he was into girls, but she guessed he must have been asked that plenty of times to react the way he did. She gazed at Neji as he walked away squeezing his hair to let the water out of it. Her eyes then down casted. Ino could only think about how much she had just ruined his fun. Something she found she was rather good at. She knew when she was younger that she ruined everyone's fun, but it seemed to hurt her now. If she was asked why? Ino didn't think she could come up with an answer…

Neji sighed softly as he squeezed the rest of the water out of his hair. He knew Ino was joking, but…it ticked him off whenever anyone mentioned that to him. Just because he was a good looking guy with long hair that it meant he was possibly gay just made him so angry. There were plenty of girls who had questioned his sexuality, hell Tenten was one of them. First day they were put together for their teams she asked if he had a thing for guys. Neji remembered glaring with heat at her saying if she ever asked him again she would find out the answer the hard way. Luckily she was too use to his attitude to take much offense of it.

Neji pulled off his shirt like that morning but more so to kept the wet feel of his shirt on his body. With a quick hand signal chakra began to glow under the soles of his scandals. He then glanced over to Ino who pined up what hair she had to her head to keep out of her face. Neji walked on to the water which he gracefully stood there as the water moved slowly through the stream.

"Yamanaka, for your final exercise today you will use up what chakra you have left to stand above the water." Ino looked to Neji and nodded as he continued on. "But that is not the only thing you will be doing. You will be moving around but unlike before you will not be attacked by any weapons…" Ino looked to him a bit confused as she stepped on to the water with him. Her scandals slightly sunk in more than his from her lack of chakra.

"Okay so what will I be doing that has to do with moving?" Neji gave her a mocked smirk before saying, "You'll be fighting with me."

Once that was said Ino had little time to dodge his first punch. Her eyes widen as she tumbled to her left to avoid another punch aimed for her face.

'_Jeez! He's trying to literally fucking kill me! He didn't even give me much time to get ready that bastard!'_ Ino shouted in her mind as she ducked under a kick. She then swung a kick of her own but was in dismay when Neji simply caught it easily with his hands. As she was thrown half way across the stream from Neji she thought to herself that she did kind of deserve it. _'I mean I did hurt his ego and was being a bitch, so I guess he does have the right to act this way but in no way did he have the right to suddenly without almost no warning that he was going to attack me!'_

Ino got up quickly as she raced to him. She was just about to punch Neji in the nose when her right foot sunk deeply into the water. She unintentionally tripped over but successfully avoided getting hit as well. Ino landed on her face and stomach, and much to her annoyance Neji was still coming. To make matters worse her chakra was slowly depleting as she fought on. Her hand sunk into the water as she tried her best to get herself up and moving.

Sadly Ino wasn't quickly enough and took a punch in her stomach which sent her flying back again. Her anger was rising while her chakra was decreasing rapidly. All her movements was causing her to loose what little chakra she had left to fight. She looked up to Neji only to notice that he either didn't notice how bad she was looking or just didn't care. Ino was going for the latter right now seeing the anger in his eyes as he went on to attack her again.

She quickly pulled herself up and moved swiftly to the left of his punch, with quickness that she didn't know she had Ino punched Neji's elbow knocking it the other way and basically breaking his elbow. And she didn't feel any regret or remorse what-so-ever. If he was going to play hard ball than so was she. Neji didn't even wince when she did, instead he came in quickly and punched hard at her shoulder. But this time he did wince hearing the crack and pop sound of her shoulder disconnecting. Ino cried out and felt her body hit the water quickly. At first it was like solid ground till she released her control over her chakra allowing her to fall through the water.

Neji moved quickly diving into the water after her. Ino didn't sink too far down before he was able to catch up with her. Placing his good arm that she didn't hurt around her waist Neji kicked quickly up to the surface. Both made it up with harsh breathing. Ino glared angrily at him. It wasn't the first time her shoulder was knocked out of connection but he didn't have to fucking do that. Then again she didn't have to break his elbow either.

"What the hell was that?" Ino shouted as Neji pulled them both to the shore of the stream. Both of them rested on the shore relaxing from their short yet intense fight.

"…." Neji really couldn't think up a reason why he reacted the way he did. It was strange all his anger from what she said took over him during their fight. And when she decided breaking his elbow was a good idea all he could think about was giving her the same pain as she had to him. Luckily the moment she screamed in pain and was going under water had snapped him out of it quickly enough to bring her to the surface to breath. Ino turned to Neji with a slight glare. She was still waiting for an answer.

"Well?" She questioned further as she laid right beside him. Neji held his injured elbow before speaking out.

"Sorry…my anger got the best of me, it will not happen again…" Ino stared at him for a bit before he turned to stare at her. The glare that was in her eyes before died down to nothing but slight confusion as to why and how his anger got the best of him. She would have asked but quickly remembered how he acted towards Hinata in the chunnin exams. She remembered his anger got the better of him then too, he almost killed her as he could have and probably would have to Ino herself today.

"Whatever, can we just please go get healed up and eat something I'm starving!" Her annoying whine entered his ears and with a roll of his eyes Neji thought, _'I don't doubt it…'_….

-------------------

"HOLY HELL! What the fuck did you two do?" Sakura shouted when both Ino and Neji stood there on her doorstep. Ino knew she would be home today being it was her day off from the hospital. Neji gave to expression from Sakura's outburst while Ino smiled a little looking like Naruto trying to explain why he got hurt.

"You see…we got a bit carried away with my training..." Sakura held up her hand stopping Ino from any further explanation to what else they have been doing. Thinking about it now she wouldn't doubt that Neji was trying to kill Ino, but she wasn't too sure.

"No don't even just come in and sit down." Sakura ordered holding her door open for the both of them. She frowned even more when she saw that her carpet was getting wet from their water drenched clothes and bodies. She sighed rubbing her temple for an up coming headache before closing her door and walking to a cabinet in the kitchen. She was far to use to Lee coming home looking like shit because he preferred Sakura fix him up than any other medic. So she had a small storage of medicine, bandages, and other necessities for times like this.

Ino sat down on the couch and folded her hands on her lap. She knew it must look just grand seeing her trying to keep her right hand in her lap with her shoulder pushed further back from the angle of her body. Neji didn't look better. He sat a few feet away from her with an elbow bending the opposite way. Both were in a good amount of pain though they were good at not showing it Sakura could tell. Even if he didn't notice or tried to not let on she could see Neji shaking from the pain of his elbow especially when he had to move his arm in a certain way.

Ino too tried to hide her pain but it was perfectly visible to Sakura. She shook all over and Sakura knew it wasn't from the cool air in her apartment. She was spasming from the pain. Sakura shook her head to herself. _'What the hell were you two trying to do?'_ She was then up and walking to the living room where the two injured sat. Sakura glanced at both deciding which one would be a simpler fix. Giving a nod to herself, it was Neji who would be far easier to fix up.

For him it was simple: give him a shot to numb out the pain in his elbow and then pop it back together, once done she could just apply some chakra to reinforce the fix and then tell him not to work too hard on his elbow for two days.

For Ino it was far more complex: first she would have to numb her whole arm which she would have to use chakra mixed with the shot she would use to make sure it got all the needed spots. Once she did that Sakura would have to have to hold Ino down on her stomach as she tried to force the bone back in place which could take a bit and even if Sakura numbed the area there would still be a good amount of pain Ino would undergo as she got to that part. After that she could use her chakra to fix it and then bandage up her shoulder nicely and she would be done.

Sakura sighed, her day off and she was still working. _'Go figure Ino does something stupid and its me who pays the most of the both of them…too fucking ironic…'_

"Okay, Neji you're first up here being as you will be much more easy to fix up than Ino will be." Sakura gave her a meaningful look before going back to Neji. He just nodded to her without saying anything at all. It kind of crated at Sakura's nerves but she got over it pretty fast.

"Okay Neji I'm going to numb up the area around your elbow, you will feel a little pain but it won't be as bad as when this was inflicted on you." With that said Sakura went to work. She stuck the needle in different places in his arm. If her memory serves her right she should be numbing up certain pressure points in his elbow that would basically knock his arm to sleep while she popped the elbow into place.

"Now Neji I will be popping your elbow back into place. There shouldn't barely be any pain for you but please try to stay still." Sakura held his eyes for a second before looking down to his elbow where her hands followed. She held his elbow and then quickly popped the bone to place. Ino winced when she heard the loud popping sound go through the silent room. It was louder this time than it was when Ino broke it. Neji barely moved and made no noise or sound as to if he felt any pain at all. Sakura then applied some chakra to his elbow slowly the blue glow flowed from her hand to his elbow and within a matter of seconds Neji was able to move his arm. Sakura smiled before telling him.

"You'll be fine for now but you might not want to use that arm for two days or for your case being as I know your very stubborn for the rest of today at the very least." Neji nodded while moving his arm around to make sure everything was set right.

"Thank you, Haruno." She nodded before turning over to Ino.

"You ready sunshine." Ino glared hating that stupid name. Sakura laughed lightly before moving to sit next to her. "Okay look for you I will have to numb you're whole arm from the tip of your middle finger all the way to where your shoulder connects to your neck." Ino nodded before glancing over to Neji. He was looking at Sakura and watching as she got ready to work on Ino. His eyes then connected with hers. Ino held his gaze for a moment before turning to look to Sakura who was now sticking her with a needle. She wasn't too sure, but Ino thought she saw some sadness in Neji's eyes.

'_Nah, I'm just seeing things, there's no way Neji would be sad about doing this to me, if anything else I kind of did deserve this…I think…'_

After spreading chakra through out Ino's arm, Sakura got up and turned to Neji.

"Okay so now her arm is completely numb I need you to get up for Ino to lay on her stomach." Ino perked up and looked to Sakura.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura smiled lightly hoping her nervousness wasn't showing, though she knew exactly what she was going to do…this was the first time she has ever done this. She had seen it done before but she had never done it herself. And if she pushed the wrong way she would be putting Ino through hell and fucking up her shoulder even more than it was now.

"I need to pop your shoulder back into place much like I did for Neji but…even if I did numb your arm you will still feel some pain." Ino jumped up quickly getting ready to leave.

"No not happening! I'll get someone else to fix my arm!"

"Ino! There's no other way anyone else will do the same thing. I have to pop it back in place or it could ruin your shoulder completely if not fixed now. Do you really want some sort of hump forming on your back?" Ino grimaced at the thought of how she would look and no amount of pain would make her willingly want to do this but to keep her image looking nice and not like a freak accident Ino moved back to the couch where she laid down on her stomach waiting for the upcoming pain she would feel.

"Now, Neji I need you to also hold her down."

"Wait! What! Hold me down!! Why the hell do you need to hold me down?" Ino asked looking more nervous than Sakura felt.

"Look knowing you, your going to end up pulling away from me and struggling through out the whole time. Neji will keep you from moving too much that way I can get it down and finished with alright." Ino gave a small whimper but nodded her head and dug her face into one of the pillows on the couch. "Oh and if I were you I would bite into the pillow now so you won't nip you're tongue." With that said her teeth sank into the pillow as she waited for them to continue.

Neji moved his-self into place; he was now sitting on Ino's lower back much to her annoyance and holding her arms down and against her body. He tangled his legs with her to keep her from kicking him or Sakura. After making sure he was in place perfectly he nodded to Sakura who breathed out a nervous gasp of breath.

"Here we go…"

"I fucking hate you…" Ino said though her words were slightly muffled by the pillow Sakura could still hear her, she sighed knowing Ino was probably going to cry once this is over. Taking a deep breath Sakura put all the force and super strength she had into pushing the bone back into place.

The instant Ino felt her hand put God knows how much pressure on her shoulder to put back in place, she screamed bloody murder. Neji held on to her tightly keeping Ino from moving too much. Her legs were wiggling and pushing at him while her arms tried to release themselves from his grasp on them. Sakura stayed steady though she could feel wetness prickle her eyes as she put more pressure to the bone. Ino screamed louder as she bit down hard on the pillow in her face. What was the point in numbing her arm? Ino felt every damn thing Sakura did. She could feel each small push of the bone as it moved slowly and painfully back in place.

Sakura put more pressure on her shoulder and then added chakra to it. Ino screamed and shouted while trying to push Neji off of her. Neji was persistent though and stayed put as Sakura went on. She stopped short though at first Ino thought it was over but was very wrong when Sakura pushed so hard on the bone that not only did it go back in place instantly but Ino was starting to see black spots in her eye sight. Sakura quickly mended her arm with chakra so take away some of the pain. She was then done and back away as Neji got off of Ino. Moving around to face Neji and Sakura, Ino breathed out harshly as slowly tears dried up on her red face.

Sakura glanced at the pillow to see saliva, tears, and teeth marks on it. She sighed wiping away sweat of her own and tears that hadn't fallen.

"I really fucking hate you…" Sakura gave a small laugh.

"I know…I know…"…..

**Yeah….Wow where the fuck did that come from?? Well I guess I'll have to do their luncheon some other time like the next chapter…(sigh) man its be taking me forever to get to that part…ah well…I hope you all enjoyed this ending…**

**Really the part where Neji and Ino break each others bone was just out of there…Really it came out of no where I just wrote it without really thinking…I hope it was a great surprise for all of you, cause it was for me…**

**I promise to update more now that school is out but I still have four major distractions in my life.**

**1. Work. 2. Boyfriend. 3. Best friend that came down from Illinois. And 4. Watching little sister while mom's at work…**

**But I will try my hardest!! Enjoy and please review!! I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	9. Day 5: You've changed

**Well here is the well awaited chapter 9!! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and this one will be pretty interesting!**

**I don't own Naruto…Which really sucks, but hey you can't have everything you want…hehehe….the title…**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 9**

**Day 5: You've changed**

Ino held her right shoulder with her hand as she sat across from Neji. They had just recently left Sakura's house to go eat something. Though Sakura protested more than enough to get across that they both should rest. Neji put it bluntly that he had promised Ino that he would feed her after training which got Sakura to let them leave but not without her reminding them to not train for the rest of the day and to take it easy for the next couple of days for now. Ino hugged Sakura thanking her and saying that she would pay her back later.

Sakura asked about not having to buy her a gift hoping to get out of that again, Ino yelled out that she wasn't invited to her party if she came empty handed. Neji just shook his head ignoring their little argument before telling Ino that they should go now if they wanted to catch the lunch special. So they departed…

Ino looked around the restaurant Neji had taken her too. It wasn't anything special, just a nice homey place. You could either eat inside or out on the deck. Neji choose the deck for it was such a nice day out and the nice breeze felt great. Ino agreed with him enjoying the nice day as well. Anything nice was good for her especially with her shoulder. Even though it was now just a dull ache every time she moved it she would wince in pain.

Neji didn't seem very bothered by his elbow which seemed to be working just fine now. He was looking over the menu thinking over what he was going to get as Ino looked at her menu. She sighed not feeling very hungry right now, but didn't say anything to Neji. Looking over to him Ino thought to herself. _'Why is it that even when he's just the same amount of pain or less than me and he can still look cool, calm, and collected while I feel like shit…Damn Hyuuga…' _

Neji looked up to catch Ino's eyes looking at him. He cocked an eyebrow up at her. She jumped a little looking the other way acting like she wasn't even staring at him in the first place. A light blush glowed on her cheeks as Ino tried to think of something else other than his amazing eyes.

"Here are your rolls with butter. What would you two like for lunch?" A waiter asked holding up his pad of paper with pencil ready. Neji mumbled out something with some tea while Ino decided the crab salad with water. Ino could feel his eyes on her as she ordered. She tried to ignore it though and smiled to the waiter who returned it before leaving them alone.

Ino grabbed a roll taking a bit out of it to ease the strange feeling of his eyes on her. Finally getting annoyed by his constant staring Ino turned to Neji.

"What?" She said ever-so-bluntly to him with a raised eyebrow. Neji didn't seem fazed by her attitude and instead choose to answer.

"Is that all you're going to get?" Ino sighed closing her eyes. Why was it that everyone had to question her when she ate something? Damn she wasn't fucking Chouji! She couldn't pack it all up like him! She had her limits. Ino gave him an annoyed look basically saying, 'yeah what of it?'

"So? Is there a problem?" Neji frowned some. He hated that she was trying to act like eating almost nothing at all was healthy and perfectly normal. Well maybe for those models she obviously is taking after, but not for a ninja of her power and status. It was more dangerous than having lack of sleep during an important mission.

"No...It's just…though I don't take many girls out whenever Tenten and I go out to eat and I pay she usually tries to eat the whole restaurant out of food." Ino pictured Tenten stuffing everything that was food in her mouth with a God like speed because she didn't have to pay for any of it. Though it was funny, Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I don't have Tenten's high metabolize so whatever food I eat sticks with me." Neji was now glaring at Ino for her plain stupidity of what she had just said.

"Having a high metabolize has nothing to do with it Ino. You're a ninja and you exercise almost everyday to keep up with your choice of life. It's not healthy to be skinny as a fucking stick. Most people aren't bothered with a big bone woman." Ino knew somewhat of what he was saying was true but she was stubborn and liked her way of life...or did she?

"I really don't care for what other people think, it's what I think and I like myself like this." Neji was about ready to knock some sense into her, but refrained from doing so. Not only would it be wrong of him since they both had been injured not too long ago, but because they were also in a public area and it would ruin both their reputations.

"That is such a conceited answer Yamanaka. I thought better of you, but hearing that only makes me think down on you even more. If you can't like you're self for looking healthy and not one of those anorexic girls in the hospital then there is something plainly wrong with you. You need help." Neji was about to go on but was cut off with the waiter serving their food to them. Ino watched as both of their food was placed in front of them along with their drinks.

Though she knew Neji was very trueful in what he said…Ino looked down to her food with shaded eyes. She couldn't help it; during most of her life when she was brought up most of the girls thought being super skinny would attract more boys. Ino knew over recent years that she had actually repelled more boys than attract them. She knew she was a beautiful girl…but not eating a lot if ever was something she was too far use too. Ino glanced up at Neji who was eating his food. He wasn't even looking at her now.

Ino could feel dread well in her stomach from him ignoring her. She had never felt that way before when a guy ignored her, but then again this was Neji and he proved a major point. So him ignoring her now made Ino feel so stupid and dumb. She was 17 and soon to be 18 years old, maybe it was time she tried growing up. Ino then smirked but she was going to have a little fun with Neji just to get back on his good side.

"Well then if you think so lowly of me for what I do then I'll just prove you right Neji." Ino then pushed her food away from her towards him. Neji raised an eyebrow almost questioning her sanity before seeing the playful like smirk gracing her lips. He narrowed his eyes before looking down at the food. Sighing Neji replied back.

"Its not in my character Yamanaka, but I will force feed you if I have too." Ino looked at Neji a bit surprised at what he said.

"Oh and is that a challenge?" Neji smirked himself with a cocky grin to her.

"Do you really want to find out?" Ino couldn't believe the way Neji was acting; it was almost a whole new side of him she never had seen before. It was scary yet intriguing as well. And Ino found that she wanted to explore this whole knew side some more.

"Pleeease. Like you could actually fo-." Ino gaped as Neji had just forcefully stuffed some of her salad in her mouth. He had a fork in his hand which he had stabbed into her salad so fast she didn't even know he had done it before Neji had already stuffed the food in her open mouth. Neji held a smirk the whole time.

"Either chew or choke on the fork which ever one makes you shut up will work for me." Ino frowned before snatching the fork from his hand and chewing on the food in her mouth. After finishing Ino mumbled out a 'fine' before eating the rest of her lunch. Neji ate pretty happily as he got the last word in…

-------------------

After eating both Neji and Ino headed back to the Hyuuga compound. Ino was just going by just for the heck of it really. Even though it kind of felt like she was walking Neji home. Ino had even made a joke about it saying that she didn't want some crazed, horny guy come upon Neji thinking he's a girl and try to rape him. Neji didn't find it so humorous though and told her to either shut up or have another broken bone to deal with.

Ino had kept quiet after that threat. She really had no doubt that he would do it. Ino looked to Neji for a bit. She smiled seeing how much he had already changed since she had started bugging him five days ago. If anything else, Ino noticed that Neji seemed…happier than before. That is if he was actually happy to begin with. Even though at times he was harsh and angry, she noticed that he could also be funny and awkwardly strange with this side of him. It was like when he had knocked her into the lake earlier that day.

She never thought in a million years that Neji would actually messy around in the water, and play fight with her. He was always so stiff and quiet; it really opened her eyes to seeing how much he withdrawn from the world and his friends. Even though she knew that in everyone she was the last person he considered a friend…he was still a friend to her. Ino then frowned. _'Well if were such great friends then why would I even start that stupid bet?'_ The question plagued her mind as they walked on. Ino never really felt quilt over things she had done, mostly because she was usually a selfish person and did things mostly for her gain.

Just like that bet if she won not only would have messed around with The Neji Hyuuga, and loose her virginity, but also that she would get all that money for winning as well. But also she realized that she only did the bet because it was a way for her to do something interesting and memorable as well. That and… _'Too maybe get to know who Neji Hyuuga really is…underneath all that hate and anger…Maybe I just really wanted a reason to get close to him without the others seeing it as strange…I need to stop contradicting myself…'_ Ino rolled her eyes to herself, sighing as well.

Neji glanced at Ino as he thought about the last five days had been like since she decided to bother him. At first Neji was annoyed because of his intense training was being interrupted by the annoying, self-centered Yamanaka. She was the last person he really wanted to talk to least yet train with. Really in the beginning his little bet with her was just for him to see how good she really was and because he was humoring her as well. Neji never did think she would be able to actually beat him, much less last 5 minutes in a fight with him.

Ino truly surprised him that day. He never thought that she could actually last that long, and it stunned him even more that she beat him as well, even after time was up. Really Neji was hoping to win so she would stop bothering him and let him be with his training. But since Ino ended up wining Neji had spent most of his time thinking up new training exercises for her to do to help her grow in strength and power. He was pretty stunned to know that Ino was a chunnin and yet she neglected her training so badly that if a teacher tested her now she would fail and be sent back to the academy.

Hell, Konohamaru was better than she was and he was still a genin though getting ready for the up coming chunnin exams. Ino was truly a disgrace to all female shinobi out there, but Neji didn't have that much cruelty to actually tell her that though. He needed her to have the spirit to keep working, not break her spirit and send her to depression. Neji looked back over at Ino. But she had changed since five days ago, he had come to realize. Before he knew Ino to be slightly lazy (thanks to Shikamaru's habits rubbing off on to her) and very self-centered. She mostly did things that would help her to gain something not for others to gain.

He really didn't know what force in her made her want him to train her, but Neji didn't really mind now. He was planning later on when he was a little older on getting three genin of his own to train, so it was good practice with Ino though his training for the genin wouldn't be as harsh. Even so, Neji saw many things that had changed in her. Ino was more ready to keep with her training, surprising him this morning by actually appearing even though she had passed out by chakra depletion. Even though he was sure she was aching in pain and tried of moving, Ino had still shown up for training.

That was something Neji was actually…proud of in her. He knew that was something different for her since she would probably rather stay home and relax than train for another hard day of sweat, blood, and chakra.

He also noticed that Ino held herself better. Before even if most didn't see it, Neji could see that Ino was very insecure about her body, self, and her strength as a ninja lately. He knew that Ino compared herself to Sakura a lot lately seeing as the pink haired ninja was surpassing Ino by leaps and bounds. Neji could see that Ino felt left behind by her best friend and even by her other friends. She was the only one who wasn't even considered to be a Jounin while everyone else was under a list naming them perfect candidates to become Jounin.

Since he was a Jounin himself, Neji got to see that list. He saw everyone's name on there, but Ino Yamanaka's name. Though Neji could care less he decided to ask the Hokage about it.

-------------------

"Tsunade…I have something to ask of you about the Jounin selection list." Neji said bowing to his Hokage as he entered her office. Tsunade nodded to him in acknowledgement of his respect towards her before offering a chair for him to sit in, Neji accepted.

"Yes Neji, what would you like to ask." Neji thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I have seen everyone from my team and the rookie nine's team on the list…except for Ino Yamanaka. I wanted to know why she wasn't present on the list." Tsunade smiled a little at his question. She thought it was strange of him to ask about a girl as of Ino, but she answered anyways.

"Well Neji, the thing is…Ino is a hard worker, and she is a great ninja…but lately she has been lacking in missions and basically falling behind everyone else in her training. From what Shikamaru has told me, Ino has been out of it for a bit. I believe it's from her mothers death. Though it was only about three years ago…I'm sure it affects her now." Neji nodded though on the inside he was confused. He had no idea her mother died. He didn't even know when or how, no one even bothered to tell him…then again would he really have cared if they did? Probably not…

"Anyways…She has been pretty depressed about her death, and has been dropping everything in her life. I honestly can't place her on the list until she can actually with stand a fight with Sakura or anyone else among the group listed…Hell I would place her in a heart beat if she was able to beat you Neji." Tsunade laughed at her joke, as Neji frowned. Like Ino could beat him, he was far too advanced in his training and rank for her to actually be able to with stand him, much less beat him in a fight…

--------------------

Neji gave himself a mocking smirk. That only happened about three months ago, how wrong he truly was about her. He turned into the Hyuuga compound walking up to the door. Ino seemed to follow before stopping at the front door. Neji went to enter before Ino stopped him.

"Oh and you're date doesn't even get a kiss good bye? Oh, how rude of you Neji." Ino said in mocked sadness even though she was smiling the whole time. Neji rolled his eyes at her weak acting.

"Well you weren't much of a good date Yamanaka, I mean I paid for both of us and you broke my elbow as well…What right do you have for a kiss good-bye?" Ino laughed a little at what Neji said, she knew he was just playing the part especially by the look in his eyes. Ino was quite stunned she could actually read that within his eyes. Usually they were steeled and hard; the only thing you could read from them would be his hate and anger. Ino liked this change…

"But Neji you did repay me back. I'm sure you know that breaking my shoulder was far worse then what I did to you. I feel so hurt from your hate…" Ino closed her eyes placing her hand to her forehead in fake distress.

"Your over dramatic sometimes you know that." Neji mumbled out frowning a bit. Ino laughed either way getting out of her acting and becoming serious again.

"If only to entertain you." She said happily. "Well, should I come by around the same time tomorrow?" Neji thought about it. Sakura would ring their necks if they even attempted working hard tomorrow. So with much regret from delaying their training Neji answered.

"Well Haruno seemed pretty serious about our injuries…but I would like you to come here around the same time earlier or late it does not matter to me." Ino nodded before a frown came to her lips.

"What are we going to be doing?" Neji turned back to Ino. She didn't see any emotion within his eyes at that moment.

"I'm going to have you…" The dramatic pause got on Ino's nerves but she didn't say anything at all. "Study." Neji finished before walking inside and closing the door. Ino frowned greatly before giving out a groan.

"Studying!" Ino walked back as she thought about exactly what he meant by 'studying'. What was it suppose to be that she study? Different jutsu's or techniques? Was there anything special she had to know before hand? Neji really knew how to make a person nervous even without giving them that look…

-----------------

Hinata sat there as she watched the small conversation Ino and Neji were having. It really was breaking her heart to see how easily Ino was just using her cousin. There was plenty of times since Ino started her bet that Hinata wanted to tell Neji all about it. She knew Neji would hate Ino forever, but at least he wouldn't be hurt in the end. Hinata sighed to herself, even if she had grown more bold and stronger, she still didn't have the confidence to confront Neji on such a painful situation especially when he was going to be the one getting hurt.

Hinata watched Ino leave and heard Neji enter the compound. She went back to her seat quickly before looking like she was drinking her tea in the quiet atmosphere of the dining area. Neji nodded to Hinata acknowledging her existents within the room. He soon joined her at the table where they both drank from their tea cups in silence. Neji seemed just fine and was quiet like always.

Hinata could feel her distress grow as she thought of how hurt and pained Neji would be if she were to tell him about the bet Ino incited upon his group of friends. Neji seemed to have sensed her distress for he looked to her with a questioning look.

"Is there something bothering you Hinata?" Neji questioned looking at her with his all seeing eyes. Hinata blushed under his gaze as usual before thinking of what exactly she would say.

"Um…Well what would you do if you knew someone who was…using someone else for money?" Hinata smiled sweetly trying to make it like it meant nothing at all. Neji frowned at what she said.

"Neither Kiba or Naruto are doing this to you or someone else are they." Neji stated hardening his look completely. Hinata jumped at the statement he made before shaking her head quickly.

"N-No of course not Neji! It was just a question that I wanted to know an answer from you point of view! It has nothing to do with those two." Hinata said quickly her face red from embarrassment. Only Neji and Hanabi were the ones who knew Hinata was dating two boys at once. Even though many of the residents of Konoha have spoken of their 'forbidden love' her father either never heard the rumor, or believed it was just that, a fake rumor.

"Well honestly…I would be angry with them, they have no right to play around with another persons feeling, and to even do it for money is cruel and unforgivable as well. Hinata if you know someone who is doing this you need to either talk to them or tell the person their using. In the end their not only hurting that person, but also hurting theirselves." Hinata sighed hearing this from him. She truly, really wanted to tell him the truth…but Ino was one of her good friends and even if he was right she couldn't turn her back on Ino nor could she be the one at fault for ruining a possible relationship Ino could have with Neji.

"Thank you Neji…There isn't anyone I know who is doing this, but…its reassuring to know I could count on you for advice encase that was to ever happen." Hinata said with a smile. It took a lot of her will power to not show her unease of her question and his answer. Neji nodded with a small all most invisible smile.

"Your welcome Hinata." Neji then got up and bid his good-bye to go rest in his room. Hinata let out a deep breath she had stuck in her throat once he was out of sight. She felt sudden sadness for her cousin sink in though.

"But Neji…You're the person who's being used…" Her sentence went unheard but by herself….

**Well there's chapter 9 for you guys!! At first I wasn't even going to add the last part with Neji and Hinata, but I really wanted an interaction between them soon especially where Hinata is stressed out by the fact that her cousin is going to end up heart broken…that is if he will fucking fall for her already!! Hehehe…**

**The next chapter will hopefully be pretty long…It will have a confrontation between Ino and Hinata as well as what Ino will be studying with Neji at the compound…Well please review for my story and I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	10. Day 6: Study time! Part 1

**I don't own Naruto…**

**MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys! Well I hope everyone reads this before going on with the story though I know many of you can't wait for this chapter I just have a few things to say…Well…Thank you all for reviewing this story you have no idea how much it helps me in writing the chapters. I know many of you really want me to put some romance between Ino and Neji soon and really I'm trying to develop them closer before diving into kissing, making out, and possibly sex scene (later on).**

**The thing is in most of my stories I always seem to rush the romance in the beginning and usually I don't know what to do with the story once I get to that. Reason 'Die Another Day' my first Kankuro and Tenten story went down in the dumps. I rushed the love and the idea went poop on me. Anyways I do appreciate all your comments and support.**

**This is one of my ****Favorite stories to write**** and I can't help but keep updating since its so fun and you all love it so much. Thank you all so very much for making me feel great, one of my dreams is to become a famous author someday this is only a stepping stone for me, and before I ever stop writing on this site I will finish my stories and any others I come up with before then. **

**On with the story now!**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 10**

**Day 6: Study time! Part 1**

Ino dreaded today as she got up from her warm cozy bed. Studying wasn't her strong point or even something she ever looked forward too. When she was in the academy she always wished she could just know the jutsu's like that! No studying, no reading over the same sentence about fifty times, and no sweat either. But there was nothing that could help her unless she suddenly became an Uchiha over night with the ability of the sharingan. So Ino groaned as she removed herself from the warm bed and on her cold floor.

She stumbled at first forgetting that once she had gotten home she had just dropped everything right beside her bed and fell asleep there. Righting herself and glaring at the offending ninja tools Ino made it more smoothly to her bathroom. Looking right into the mirror she grimaced upon seeing how see looked. Her much shorter hair was curly and messy with sweat and mused around her head. Her clothes were wet looking from sweating last night, and were wrinkled in many places. To say the least she looked like total shit.

Turning away from the monster in her mirror Ino walked to her bathtub turning on the water and starting the shower. It was six in the morning believe it or not. So Ino had plenty of time before going over to the Hyuuga compound to 'study' (Ino groaned at the thought). Thinking about it, maybe it was time she visited Shikamaru. She hadn't seen him for a while and she still needed a clue to what to get him for his birthday.

Ino ponder this while shedding her clothes. Last year she got him a self help book. It was joke since it was about 'getting motivation for your job'. He didn't think it was so humorous though but did keep it. If he read it or not, Ino hadn't a clue. It was a joke her and Chouji saw at the story the day before his birthday. Chouji was helping Ino choose a gift since she really had no idea what to get the lazy bum. Now Ino was even more desperate. There wasn't anything she could think of that Shikamaru would want for his birthday if anything he will probably say 'don't buy me anything' if she asked.

He usually did say it every time she asked about it. He always felt as though he didn't deserve anything from anyone not even his parents which she personally thought was crazy, the best gifts were the ones you get from your parents. But again this was Shikamaru and he had a more complex mind, thinking about Ino thought maybe she should buy him some brain teasers for his birthday. He would probably enjoy them since he loved that kind of stuff where it took your mind to complete them.

Ino jumped into the shower once done changing. The warm water felt nice but she was burning hot at the moment so she turned the knob making the water colder. It was more refreshing on her over heated skin. The water cascaded down her back drenching her body. She was quick with the shampoo and conditioner. Though she would rather stay in the shower for a decade or so she really needed to get going before meeting Neji. After scrubbing her body that wasn't as sore as before much to her happiness she jumped out of the shower and stared at her reflection.

It seemed that Neji's training was helping her greatly. Though there wasn't much of a difference on the outside of her body she could feel it on the inside. Her endurance was getting way better than before and her strength was better as well. Thinking about it once more, Ino thought about what exactly she was doing and how Neji would feel. She knew she couldn't just get out of the bet she would have to pay up and that was something she would never look forward too. But she knew playing Neji like this was wrong.

A groan erupted from her throat before her forehead rested against her mirror. Her brain hurt so much right now. There was just so much going on and…she just didn't know what to do anymore. If she told Neji exactly why she bothered him then he would never talk to her again much less like her at all. But if she went through with her bet then what would the ending be like… Needless to say Ino was still a virgin much to everyone else's thoughts. And thinking about it she was throwing away her virginity to someone who she was just using to begin with and for her own amusement as well.

Ino pulled away her forehead from the mirror to look hard at herself. She looked at every detail she could see before muttering out, "Is this right Ino? Are you truly this selfish? Or…do I really want to be with Neji and just using this bet as a well to get closer to him?" Her questions went unanswered as she thought about them.

"What the hell was I thinking?"….

* * *

Neji woke up slowly. His eyes opening to look around his room. His heart rate was beating wildly and sweat coded his skin. He slowly tried getting his uncontrollable breathing to calm. It was that dream again. A frown came to his lips as he sat up leaning against the wall behind his head.

Lately this nightmare has been plaguing him, haunting him every night. It was becoming annoying and dangerous for his sleeping habits. He turned his head to see it was still very dark out his window. Calculating it in his head it was about four in the morning almost five. A sigh escaped him as he looked down to his lap. The dream was the same as the other night and before that. He was fighting Hiashi. The battle with which he could become the head of the family if he won.

The thing is everytime in that dream he didn't win. Usually Hiashi was down for the count bleeding on the ground and chakra near gone before he's up like that and attacking Neji. Just one blow to his heart and Neji was sent flying away. His chakra explored in his veins causing unthinkable pain and his body crashing into the wall that surrounded the compound before stopping. Even though it was a dream it felt real, he could feel the blood rushing down the side of his face, his hair drenched in the hot red ooze.

Everything was fading out of his mind. Seeing Hinata and Hanabi's faces. Tenten and Lee. Then Naruto and everyone else. But the last thing he sees before blacking out is Ino's face right in front of him, calling his name. Then he was awake. Neji was starting to wonder if this was a vision of what is to be if he confronted Hiashi about it. Fear lingered in his mind as he thought about it. If he did go through with his plan there was a high possibility that he could die. The rule Hinata had found stated that either one has to give up or die before becoming heir to the Hyuuga clan.

Neji knew Hiashi was just as stubborn as he was so he knew one of them would have to die if they fought. He was never going to give up that is his ninja way just like most others, he would never give in. In any fight a ninja encounters during this life time they are risking everything and that's what Neji was known best for. Risking everything for his nindo. No matter what. Getting up since he knew he would never get back to sleep so easily Neji walked out into the kitchen. He got out some water drinking it slowly. There was no one around but him; he was usually the one Hyuuga that would wake up so early just to train. He had to at least train a little bit even if Sakura wasn't going to allow him too Neji just wasn't the type of person to waste the day away by sitting around, he already had to do that with Ino.

Neji set the glass into the sink once done and walked back to his room to change. Once getting that done with he headed outside into the court yard where he started his daily routines. First, he started to stretch his muscles trying to loosen them up for the training he was to undergo this morning. Second, Neji took to push ups strengthening his arms was something all Hyuuga's had to do since their arms were such a major asset to their jutsu's. Third, he would run around the compound a few times just to help the muscles in his legs. Finally the fourth and final thing he did was his training. Neji set up some dummies on a stick. (Hehehe that is funny!) Where he practiced his defense more without the use of his Byakugan.

He knew that he couldn't always rely on his eyes for seeing. So Neji closed his eyes everything becoming black before he started searching for the dummies. He hit and punched with a little more than off hits but he was still working on it. Sweat soon started to drip down his body making his shirt soaked with it. It was two hours later before he started getting more exact on his hits. His fingers hurt from the constant use and were bruising from the abuse of his training. Neji ignored this and kept at it. He wasn't going to give up; it was his dream to be the head of the Hyuuga clan just like it was Naruto's dream to be Hokage. He wanted this more than ever even his life and body meant nothing to him so as long as he was able to beat his uncle and obtain the position.

Chakra pulsed through his system as it was released through his finger tips while Neji stabbed the dummies with them. His movements were quicker and faster and soon his hands were completely invisible to the naked eye. But as this power came it left too and all that stood was Neji out of breath, out of chakra for now, and out of mind. His body groaned under the pressure of just standing there from such an intense training session of his, and his elbow was giving off pulses of pain as well. He touched his elbow tenderly testing it only to bite back a moan of pain, he didn't break it, but Neji knew it was more than lightly a little fractured from his training.

"_If either of you train tomorrow you'll be less worried about broken bones and more worried about me!"_

Neji sighed deeply as he stood there. He promised Sakura he wouldn't train, but it was apart of him and she didn't know about why he was training so hard, no one knew but Hinata and Hanabi in which both were there to help him. Hanabi seemed a little indifferent about it, but after thinking it through she realized she didn't care for being the heir of the clan it only meant work that she didn't care to do and so decided to leave it for Neji to deal with. Neji sniffed the dense air, his eyes opened up to look at the darken sky up above his head.

"Smells like rain…" He mumbled out not long after he felt a drop and then another and then a whole lot more. But he just stood there letting the rain drench him in cold water. His sweat rolled off his skin as Neji stood there enjoying the relaxing rain, he was going to have to leave though as to not catch a cold and he was hoping Hinata would be up soon to help him with his elbow….

* * *

Shikamaru opened his door with lazy eyes, a big yawn, and a glare at the person who decided to wake him up. He was met with the sight of a soak to death Ino smiling at him as the rain came down around her. She eyed his look before speaking, "So you going to let a girl in?" Her answer was met with a door slammed in her face. It only took a second before her anger got the best of her, like always.

"Damn it Shikamaru! If you do not open this door right now you'll regret being born the day before me!" Ino shivered a little as she waited for a response after a minute she was beginning to think he wasn't going to come back but the door ended up opening only it wasn't Shikamaru, but Temari standing there, smiling at her. "Well I have more courtesy than lazy ass. Come on in." Ino walked in smiling to Temari, at least someone was going to be nice. It was pretty obvious Shikamaru wasn't a morning person but neither was she. Walking in Ino looked around almost like the first time she had ever been here before. It wasn't her first, but it had been a long while since she visited Shikamaru.

Usually it was the other way around and he visited her instead just like Chouji did which reminded her that she would need to visit him as well sometime soon. Temari appeared before her offering a towel for Ino to dry off in she gave thanks before toweling off as she saw Shikamaru walk back in only to drop his dead like body on the couch. Ino glared at him with such heat but he didn't take much notice at all. "Shikamaru you asshole! How could you leave me out there in the rain?" Ino walked up to him ready to knock one in the face before Shikamaru looked but at her.

She then realized there were blackish looking marks under his eyes. He hadn't slept in a while has he? Suddenly her anger towards him dissipated in thin air before she took a quick seat aside him. Her face was now full of concern but before she could ask him Temari answered.

"They've been working him hard for the last couple of weeks. He hasn't found much time to sleep so please don't mind him Ino, he didn't mean to slam the door in your face I guess he might have thought you were telling him about another mission…your not here for that are you?" Ino shook her head as she stared at one of her best friends. Shikamaru looked totally drained he looked as though he wanted to drop dead on the stop really. Ino could tell Temari was very concerned she usually did hang out with Shikamaru a lot for the obvious reason that they like each other, but Ino has never actually seen her in his house.

"He's on leave of absents right now for being so over worked no one is suppose to come with a mission for him unless they want to feel the danger that is me." Ino smiled at the angry comment. It seemed Temari was more than ready to kill anyone who wanted to bother Shikamaru. He seemed so out of it, Ino was feeling so bad right now she wasn't sure what she was going to do. The reason she came wasn't only to ask about what he would like for his 18th birthday, but also to seek advice on her situation. Now that Shikamaru was dead in the mind (for now) she was on her own…unless.

"Temari…I…I need some advice." Temari looked up from making some coffee to look over at the other blonde. She nodded. "Sure, what is it that's bothering you?" Ino sighed. A lot! She had to admit. Ino was usually a prideful person so asking advice that wasn't from Shikamaru was really biting at her ego right now.

"Well…I know you know about my bet and-Don't say anymore, I think know why you're here." Temari cut her off as she sat down aside her with three cups of coffee. She placed one in front of Ino on the living room table and one in front of Shikamaru who lazily drank from it before placing it down again. Ino looked up at her with pure desperation in her eyes. "I don't know what to do! I feel so horrible about it now, at first I mean I didn't know a thing about Neji and now…ARGH!" Ino groaned grabbing her head as she tried to get her thoughts together.

"Look Ino I know it's hard, but you have to at least go through with it. I mean not go through with the sleeping part. You owe Neji a lot for even letting you a little bit into his life." Ino looked up with fear. "I don't know if I can anymore. Before I…I just didn't care since he was such an ass and didn't seem to have any emotions what-so-ever, but now…" Ino traveled off with a sadden look as she thought through the last couple of days. "Now you understand more about him and you feel bad about using him." Ino nodded. Temari was about to speak on, but a dead guy aside Ino decided to come to life.

"Ino, you obviously feel bad about this, but you dug your self this hole and now you have to get out of it. No one else can help you now but yourself and if your doubting what you're doing this is only going to get harder for you." Temari glared over at Shikamaru who was looking at both of them with such a dead look. "Shikamaru don't be like that!-No Temari, she needs to understand that using others for her benefit isn't right! Not only is she hurting Neji in the end but she's hurting herself, I'm not going to stand here and watch my best friend get hurt or hurt another person!" Temari looked as though she wanted to fight some more but didn't.

"It's alright Temari…Shikamaru is right like always. I dug myself this hole and I'm going to have get out of it myself." Ino sat for a minute in thought. Shikamaru always was right about everything that came out of his mouth. Ino had no right to what she was doing to Neji, and it was all her fault right from the beginning and like he said if she started doubting herself now, she was more than lightly to dig herself deeper till she wouldn't be able to get out. The right thing for her to do would be to quit training with Neji and loose the bet, but that would only add on to her doubt. If she kept with the bet and learned more about Neji then maybe…

Ino smiled as she got up she turned to the couple who both looked up to her. "Thanks Shikamaru, even if you didn't want to give me advice on dealing with this you actually still did. I think I know what I'll be doing now, I better go though I need to meet up with Neji soon." Ino hugged Shikamaru and then Temari before leaving. Temari watched her leave as she shut the door behind her. Turning to Shikamaru, she raised an eyebrow as she saw his smirk.

"You do know she really depends on you and she could end up digging that hole deeper without your help." Shikamaru sighed knowing full well what could happen. "Yeah I know that, but Ino needs to start relying on herself more, I can't always be the brains." A puff of smoke went off and Shikamaru looked brand new, black marks under his eyes gone and the deadly look on him was gone.

"I still think that was a little mean to fake the whole sleepless nights deal." Temari mumbled as she laid down on the couch placing her head in Shikamaru's lap. He sighed once more with a nod. "Yeah, but I wanted her to learn her lesson either the easy way or the hard way, whatever advice she got from what I said I can only hope will help her in the end…" Temari looked up at Shikamaru with a frown, "But what if it doesn't help her out, what if something bad happens to her because you wouldn't help?" Shikamaru looked down gravely as a frown came to his lips as well.

"I honestly don't want to think about it right now…"…

* * *

Hinata was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a nice breakfast. She did have maids to make her breakfast, but she preferred doing it herself she didn't like having someone wait on hand and foot for her. She sighed hearing the pouring rain outside, it was getting harder out there and lighting had flashed a while back along with a rumble of thunder too. It was getting far more terrible out there. After a second Hinata heard the door bell ring loudly through the house. She got up quickly hurrying to the door, she wanted to get there quickly to not leave the person on the other side to wait out in the rain when she opened it she saw Ino.

"Hey Hinata, did you know it's raining cats and dogs outside?" Hinata gasped at Ino's soaked appearance. Ino laughed at her lame joke before Hinata rushed the girl in quickly and closing the door. "Oh my Ino! What are you doing out in that storm!" Hinata asked quickly as she searched for some towels near by. Ino shook some more shivering uncontrollable; she shook her head as her teeth chattered.

"N-Neji asked me to come h-here at around n-n-nine." Hinata came back quickly wrapping the blonde in two towels and helping the girl dry herself off. Ino smiled at her help as they both got her a little more dried off. Hinata shook her head before grabbing Ino's hand and leading her down the hall. "W-Where are w-we going?" Ino asked shivering some more since it was cold inside the compound. Hinata turned a corner before responding back. "You must be cold I'm just going to lend you some of my clothes while I get yours dried off." Ino nodded at that, dry clothes sounded very nice compared to her drenched clothes.

They both stopped in front of a room where Hinata slide the door open and lead Ino in. This was actually the first time Ino had ever been in Hinata's room. It was pretty simple much like Neji's except with a feminine touch to it. Her blankets on her bed were lavender as well as her walls. She had a desk with a window right before it and she also had her own bathroom connected to her room. All in all her room was cozy and nice. Hinata went searching through her closet that was a large walk-in one. Ino followed and looked at all her clothes. They were all different in color, style, and made. Some were silk, others were cotton, and some others.

Ino felt slightly jealous at all the clothes Hinata had and knew that she probably didn't wear half of what she has! Ino looked up when Hinata called her; she held a pair of pants for Ino with a lavender top to go along. "Do you think this will do?" Hinata asked as she handed them to Ino. "Really Hinata I couldn't care less anything would do just as long as I'm not in wet clothes." This brought a smile to the shy girl's face. She left Ino to change before receiving her wet clothes.

"I'll go get these dried off, you can wait in my room and I'll send Neji to go get you." Ino nodded as she sat on Hinata's bed in her clothes. The shirt seemed a bit big so she tired it at the side to make it tighter on her that and it showed how big Hinata's breast were compared to hers. The pants fit pretty well though a bit loose on her thighs, but she was pretty skinny to begin with. Seeing it now Ino felt a little sick at herself, she was 17 years old and she weighted about 105 pounds while Hinata weighted about 120 as well as Sakura and all the other girls. Some of them were jealous of Ino's skinnier body but seeing it now she was sick at herself for wanting to be this skinny.

It really was sicken to see it so clearly now. Ino stood up and headed to Hinata's bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was narrow and boney looking; she didn't see anything appealing to it, no attraction at all. She never realized how she looked; she always thought she looked great the most beautiful female ninja of the Rookie Nine, but now all she saw was a sickly looking girl. Ino wanted to gag at her reflection as she traced the lines of her face with a finger. Neji. He helped her realize this; yesterday he told her how unhealthy she really wanted to be so skinny.

"What the hell…it seems like he's changed a lot in me hasn't it?" Ino asked herself as she twisted her head to the side to look at both sides of her head. Her short hair curled a little around her face giving it more shape than looking boney. A sigh escaped her lips. Why was it that when you looked through someone else's mirror you look nasty to yourself but when you look through your mirror you look great to yourself? Was this just a manipulation of the mind? To help you realize or hurt you far more? Ino turned and walked out of the bathroom where she settled down on Hinata's bed again. A frown was on her lips as she sat there.

No real thought came to her mind; she was just zoned out looking at the wall like there was something there when really she wasn't even thinking about it…

"You okay Yamanaka? You look dead." Neji's calm voice invaded Ino's mind bringing her back from her zoning to look at him at Hinata's door way. His arms were crossed and he was looking at her with slight concern in his eyes. Ino couldn't understand it but seeing Neji there brought a smile to her face. She wasn't the only one confused Neji raised an eyebrow at her sudden smile. He walked further in as he spoke on. "Hinata said you were soaking wet, are sick?" Ino didn't get time to react to the warm hand placed on her forehead. The touch of his hand brought a tingle through her skin that rippled through to her hands.

"Not that I know of." Ino mumbled out a little confused as to what to do seeing as Neji was touching her. After a minute he pulled away while still looking at her to make sure she was fine. Ino missed the touch and had to resist a sigh when his hand went back down to his side. "Fine then, let's go we have plenty of work to do." Neji turned and walked out of the room. Ino got up quickly following after him. They both walked through a few halls and turned right and left before coming upon two doors together. Ino eyed it wondering what could be in there, but she didn't think for long since she was going to find out. Neji walked up to the doors opening both of them to reveal a huge library with millions no billions of books and shelves littering it. There was also an upstairs that held shelves of books as well.

Ino followed in as her eyes looked at all the books. That's when the dread of studying came upon her. She hated studying; even though she passed with the academy exams easily and had a good grade average it didn't mean she enjoyed studying. Hell when she had to learn the Yamanaka Mind Transfer Jutsu Ino hated studying the scroll that had the direction on the jutsu. She preferred getting involved in doing it than studying a scroll and trying to learn that way. Ino enjoyed learning the jutsu with her dad since he helped her in every step of the way without forcing her to look at the scroll too much.

Neji turned to Ino to see the dread written on her face. He couldn't help but smirk, they weren't going to study much he was only going to help her through some particular things that she was going to need to know to excel in her goal of becoming a Jounin. Stances were the first thing she was going to learn, like how to stand when defending, attacking, combo, and throwing better punches and kicks. He was really just guiding her through different exercises to help her out.

She wasn't going to have to read much if that's what Ino was thinking. He was the one who would mostly read the scrolls and then translate it into words she would understand easily and be able to perform perfectly. After that they were going to work on concentrating on her chakra endurance to help and increase it so she can hold more chakra and use less on certain jutsu's. Also she needed better help molding her chakra together to perform her jutsu's better and for simple tasks as walking on water, jumping through the trees, and climbing a tree without her hands. She wasted too much chakra so easily during those exercises yesterday, but it helped Neji know how bad her chakra control really was.

"So…do I really have to read a lot cause I really don't want too and-Stop your whining Yamanaka, you won't have to read barely at all I'll be doing most of the reading." Neji cut Ino off like the many times she had been for the last few days; it seemed everyone enjoyed cutting her off from speaking. Maybe she did talk too much? Nah! "The first thing we are going to start on" Neji began as he shut the doors behind him and turned to Ino who was waiting for him to finish, "is your stance." Ino knew this was going to be hell.

"My stance? I think I have a pretty good fighting stance Neji, we were don't have to go that far back into my training." Ino complained just like Neji knew she would, he didn't expect any less. Sighing Neji spoke on. "Ino yesterday you proved to have horrible chakra control and even that day when you challenged me and we fought I saw how bad you're stance was. Also your taijutsu isn't as up to pace as it should be for a Jounin. If you ever want to become one then you are going to have to start from the basics and work you're way back."

"Taking that year or so off really messed with your endurance and physical being. The only way for you to get better is for you to restart our training to get to the root of your problems, no more questions, no more complaints." Neji ended before brushing pass Ino and towards a shelf of books as he searched. Ino nodded to herself he was right just like Shikamaru is always right, the root of her problem lies back to when she first became a ninja, she needed another run down on the basics before she can start learning new jutsu's her dad has been wanting to teach her.

Ino looked around before Neji appeared before her with about six books in his hands. She eyed them with horror. "I thought you said I wouldn't have to read almost at all?" Ino questioned before the books were set on the table to her left. Neji turned to her with a slight smirk. "I changed my mind I mean you can't expect me to read through all of these alone do you?" Ino sighed giving him her answer as she seated herself across from him. "I didn't think so. Happy reading Yamanaka." Neji hid behind a book as Ino glared at him. He was finding this all too funny wasn't he? Well she show him funny just he wait she'll get him back soon, soon!

But for now she was stuck reading. She always did hate reading….

* * *

**Sorry for cutting so short here I know you all might hate me right now but I need it for the next chapter! Well I'm back in school as I know most of you if you are in school are back as well. So far its okay this girl in my sports class keeps telling me I should try out for track since I can run so well…I hate running but I get strangely excited when we have to run though I sound like I'm dying or in labor once I'm threw…hehehe…**

**Well there's chapter 10 for you all! I hope it was good, at first I wasn't too sure what to do in the beginning I really wanted to put the rest on the next chapter so I had to place something in the beginning to help lengthen the chapter so I could without it being too short…Anyways thank you all! You guys are the best and rock the most, please review to give me a reason to continue this story! REVIEW! I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	11. Day 6: Study time! Part 2

Everything you want

**I don't own Naruto; I never have and sadly never will either…Ah well….**

**Hey!! New chapter!! I bet you guys can't wait huh!! Well just to let you know that the passage you are reading in the first paragraph is mine, I made up the whole thing so don't believe its true or anything…well the material is true but I didn't copy from anywhere. **

**I bet you've all been waiting for this chapter, sorry for the wait!! I have been too busy with school since this is my senior year and stuff…failing math…(tears) I hate math!! But I will bring the grade up I swear it!!**

**Just to let you know I have a guide for this story now (written it so I know exactly how the story will go and end) the story will end at chapter 23 which I assure everyone there will be a lemon at the end just to make you all happy!! Please enjoy this chapter and review that way I can get my butt into gear and update more often!!**

**A little rough around the edges if you find some mistakes please tell me, otherwise enjoy and review!!**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 11**

**Day 6: Study time! Part 2**

'_The most important thing about your stance whenever in battle is to keep your feet balanced and grounded. The balance helps you to be able to move and block an attack or more so to dodge one that is unblockable. The grounding will keep you still so when getting hit by a punch or kick you can stay in one place and be able to attack back quickly before they can move. Always keep your feet apart when in a stance, keeping them too close together can cause you to have no balance and fall over when you are trying to either block or dodge. But also if your feet happen to be too far apart you can also loose balance and ground. It's better to practice your stance and a few blocks and dodges before interacting in any fights. If your stance is horrible then your fighting will be worse…'_

'_Yatta, yatta…Jeez this is so boring!!'_ Ino groaned loudly in her head as she read the passage before going on to something new. Now this wasn't the first thing she had read, no it was more like the fifteenth one she has read so far. Ino sighed with boredom before letting her eyes roam a bit. An hour had already gone by and she found that she was getting very tired and was just staring at the page sometimes. This was annoying Ino to no end. And everytime she looks over to Neji, he just looks calm reading away and flipping pages every so often. Ino had no idea how he could do it, just read and read about boring things she had known since she was 5 years old.

Being in the cramped room was driving Ino crazy. The worse thing was…It wasn't even cramped! The place was so spacious that half the village could be placed in here without a problem. It was just Ino was finding it stuffy in there making her feel cramped and it felt like the walls were closing in on her. Slowly etching closer, and closer. Riding her of her air, making her breathing get harder and more labored. Closing in faster now, her heart pumping blood through her veins. Ino gripped the table as her breathing became harsher. Coming closer she was feeling cramped, and the air was hotter and harder to breath in. Panic was racing through her and anxiety pumped through her blood. Everywhere she looked, they were moving in closer. Faster. Her breathing harder, hotter, drier…

Closer and closer and closer… "Ahhh!!" Ino screamed out loud before falling out of her chair. Her little delusion was gone and everything was normal. Air crisp and cool, room spacious and lively, and the walls very far away with shelves blocking them from her view. Neji sighed before closing his book and looking at Ino who was still lying on her back looking around like something was going to pop out and get her. "What are you doing Yamanaka?" Neji finally asked as he watched her. Ino blushed at the embarrassing displace she showed and got up quickly before sitting back down with an uneasy smile.

"Nothing…Nothing at all Neji, just…claustrophobic that's all…" Ino gave a forced laugh to try and make the situation better only to make her feel worse. Neji was just giving her this look of annoyance before getting up and walking towards a window, he opened it up letting some cool wind blow in. Ino gave a more relieved sigh when she felt the wind blow against her. It was soothing and she relaxed more. Neji came back to sit down as he watched Ino.

"Your not going to pass out are you?" Ino shook her head reassuring him.

"No I don't think so, it just…reading is so boring and then it started feeling like the room was closing in!!" Ino explained quickly before stopping her frantic waving arms and relaxing more. "You get the point, I just learn better when someone teaches me rather then reading or studying books and passages it only makes me tired and bored." Neji nodded. He knew she was going to be like this, but he preferred that she at least try to read something before they even started on her practicing stances and techniques. And even though she thought she wasn't getting anything from reading it was better she at least knew some of it from a book.

"I know this is boring, but before I can help you perform these exercises with you, you must know exactly what it is you need to better yourself at." Ino frowned big at this. Better her at? Shouldn't he just tell her for himself? "Can't you just tell me?" Neji shook his head with a knowing smile. "I would like to it would save time, but Ino you are a ninja you should know your weaknesses and strengths and I shouldn't have to tell you what they are. Figure it out yourself." Ino glared at him now, so he wanted to go through the hard way with her trying to figure out exactly what she's been doing wrong. It wasn't as easy as he thinks. All she knew was that she needed work on her chakra control and apparently her stance since he told her to read the first few pages of this book.

Ino sighed this was going to be a long and boring day for her and it seemed Neji was dead set on her doing this by herself with no help. Well then she was going to do it! Ino smiled with confidence now, Neji was totally right that she is a ninja and she should know her strengths and weaknesses, and she did know her strengths so it was just the weaknesses she needed to know and work on. One thing was chakra doing all those simple exercises that almost all Genin could do told her that she wasted too much chakra for simple tasks like those. Realizing it now since reading about stances, Ino knew Neji pointed her towards that because of their first fight together where they made the deal. Thinking about it now her stances were horrible then and she really did need to work on them.

She looked down thinking hard on her weaknesses as Neji kept an eye on her while reading. It seemed she was starting to understand her own capabilities now, and Ino was starting to become a better ninja that was for sure. Ino thought about it very carefully and found that she couldn't punch very well, when she was trying to punch Neji before she ended up hitting air because she wasn't focused and was just hitting where she could, and because she didn't hit at the right precision. Her kicks were a little sloppy, she could see that easily and they were slow moving so anyone would catch the movement instantly which brings her to her own speed.

Ino was quick and fast she knew that right off the back with running, but when it came to hand-to-hand combat her movements were slow, unsteady, and uncertain. Sometimes she would put to much effort into a kick or punch leading to her down fall in a fight where she looses energy too quickly or she leads herself right into the other persons' attack. It seemed so obvious now. Ino played with her fingers as she thought of other things she should work on. She needs to increase her chakra endurance so she could create more chakra and be able to perform ninjutsus without tiring out or wasting so much chakra. She needs to work on her hand-to-hand combat far more though for the fact that if her chakra is depleted she would need to rely on her taijutsu in those situations.

Her fighting stances needed work and also her focus was another major set back for her fighting. If she couldn't focus on her own weaknesses how the hell was she suppose to focus and find her opponents weaknesses. Ino inwardly groaned upon realizing just how much more she had to learn and work on before ever being able to pull away from being a Chunnin. She closed her eyes and then her thoughts ran off to Neji. Dread started to well in her chest now. Here he was wasting his time and energy helping her try and perfect herself while she was really using him in the end for money. Anxiety came next with regret and anger at herself for being so inconsiderate of his feelings.

'_Hey'_ she had thought to herself_ 'Neji doesn't have feelings!'_ But that thought had long ago been abandoned when he brought her home, helped her train and the look of clear concern in his eyes when he told her about her eating habits and how unhealthy they were. She was like a bum, no worse like complete trash that should be thrown in the fire. But at the moment she didn't have the time to regret and hate herself about it. Opening her eyes she looked over to Neji who was reading still. His face was calm, collected, and Ino felt jealous of his ability to not let things get to him like they did her. But to his their own and hopefully she would be able to learn how to control her own emotions in due time.

"I know my weaknesses now." Ino stated watching as Neji lifted his eyes for a second before looking back down at the book as if ignoring her. But his voice told her otherwise.

"Go on, tell me what you think." Ino glared slightly at him, she felt as though she didn't have his full attention. But she ignored it; first thing she needed to work on and learn was to control her anger.

"Well obviously my chakra control and endurance needs some major work done." Neji nodded for her to go on. "Also from your not so frontal bluntness I need to work on my fighting stances, and I realize I need to work on my own taijutsu period. I can't punch very well and my kicks are sloppy." Neji smiled slightly this encouraged Ino to know she was dead straight on the right track.

"Not only is that, but the worse of all I think is my own focus of my actions and everyone else's." Neji lifted his head at this, but no emotion betrayed what he was thinking.

"I realized that if I can't even focus my own actions to fight how am I to be able to focus on my opponent's actions as well. I need some serious training to work on. And I hope…that you'll be the one to train me…" Ino waited for his response. She was now asking him to train her not challenge him like she had a few days ago. Neji watched her face for a second. She had done wonderful; she found every single thing she needed to work on.

"To put it simple. You did perfect on realizing your weaknesses Yamanaka. Honestly I didn't think you would even think about your focus, you surprised me with telling that you know it is one of your major weaknesses. One that any good ninja would be able to use against you." Ino smiled, but frowned after a second. _'He didn't look all that surprised…'_

"That is one of the first steps you needed to pass to become a great ninja. And for your request…" Ino felt her stomach drop. This was what she was waiting for, would he still want to help or would he dump her to the side for his own self. She wouldn't blame him if he did. "I would enjoy training you; I found that…your company isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Ino smiled and once more a frown came after.

"What do you mean my company isn't that bad? My company should be great! Wonderful!" Neji shook his head but a small, almost unnoticeable smile was on his lips.

"Now, we can start on your training. First up, your stances…"…

--

Hinata sat alone at her desk looking out the window. The rain kept pouring and she was positive it wasn't going to stop for a while. Lighting flashed in the sky and she flinched when thunder came rolling in after. It was loud almost as though it was right above her room which wasn't hard to believe since they were in the storm. Her thoughts were conflicting at the moment though. She loved Ino like a sister. They had started to become really good friends, really close friends. Ino had helped Hinata grow more bold and outgoing as well.

But her bet was what was conflicting her trust and friendship with Ino. She couldn't stand to see Neji hurt at all and this bet would kill him if he ever found out. But he wouldn't find out, but that last thing Hinata wanted to do was tell him. Because in the end she would be hurting both Ino and Neji. Hinata sighed, she wasn't as clueless as she leads on sometimes she can see how Ino is affecting Neji and how Neji is affecting Ino. Thinking about it brings a smile to her face to know how being together they are both brought out each others better attributes.

But she would have liked it if it was a different situation without a bet, then again Ino wouldn't really have much a reason to confront Neji at all. Hinata dropped her head into her arms. Her mind felt like exploding from all her thinking. She wanted to do the right thing, but that includes hurting two people that she cares about. But also it was contradicting of her to do so and hypocritical of her because of her own not so good relationship with both Kiba and Naruto at the same time and with both of them knowing so as well.

Everything was just so complicated and she just didn't know what to do anymore. Hinata jumped a little when a knock came to her door. She answered for them to come in. Turning around she saw it was Hanabi bringing in some tea for her. She set it on the desk before turning to her sister.

"You look horrible, are you, Naruto, and Kiba doing something you shouldn't?" Hanabi laughed as her sister blushed bright red and stuttered out her defense.

"I-It's nothing like that!" Hanabi nodded with a 'sure' before sitting on her sister's bed. This time her face held concern.

"What's wrong then, you haven't beaten yourself up like this since Dad kept scolding you for not being better than me…" Hanabi left it at that not wanting to bring back horrible memories for the both of them. She hated how her father had treated Hinata and how he put so much pressure on her at such a young age. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well…it's about Neji and Ino…" Hanabi eyed her wondering what was going through her sister's mind. "You see Ino started a bet…to um…see if she could get Neji…in her bed by her 18th birthday…" Hanabi frowned deeply, she might pick on her cousin but doing that was wrong. Hanabi wanted to go over to the blonde and beat the shit out of her for thinking she could play one over on her cousin.

"I should-No!" Hinata cut in quickly. "Please listen first before you storm off to kill…" Hanabi glared over at her sister.

"Why shouldn't I go over there and beat her to a pulp she has no right to do this to him!" Hinata nodded agreeing fully with her sister. "Then why the hell are you stopping me?" Hanabi explained in anger. Sometimes her sister was just too kind hearted for her own good.

"Because Hanabi, it would hurt Neji but also Ino is my friend, a close friend. But she isn't as cruel or cold hearted as you're fixing her to be. I'm going to talk with her today about her bet, to find some meaning to it all…just don't do anything…please…" Hanabi was still glaring, but it died down to an angry frown she nodded though.

"Only because you said I shouldn't, but if nothing good is coming from her actions…"

"I'll be the one to deal with her Hanabi…" Hinata spoke boldly towards her sister. Hanabi nodded a small smile showing its way on her face to see her sister be so bold.

"Fine…I'll leave you to your thoughts…" She left quickly closing Hinata's door fast. Hinata was sure her sister was going to train in her room to work off her anger at Ino. She couldn't help but feel a little angry as well, but she was in no real position to be this way towards her. Hinata was dead set on talking to Ino when she was done training with Neji. She was going to tell her exactly how she feels and hopefully find out if Ino is really that cruel…Hinata only hoped she wasn't…

--

Ino sighed to herself looking over to Neji who stood still his face calm like always. For the first twenty minutes Neji had been showing her the right stances she should use and the wrong ones shouldn't use unless she had a death wish that is. So far it was going fine Neji had told Ino to come at him with the intent to kill, but when he wasn't sure she had that intent he taunted her about little things, even her hair. Which indeed got her to attack him with more than a murderous meaning to it, but he was too good and also proved how little her focus could be crushed.

This was pissing her off because it was so hard to not give in to her anger, but she willed herself to keep attacking yet keep her emotions in check as well. So far it was working great. She learned how to hide her hate of what he said and what correct stance she should use for different attacks. Once that was done they did some exercises having to do with these stances and what muscles could be strained and bruised easily if she did them wrong. Ino never knew how fearful stances could be, if she did one thing wrong the opponent could not only knock her off balance but also paralyze her or worse kill her.

The exercises to say the least were much easier than the ones she had been doing the first three days of her training with Neji. Less exhausting and very easy to remember. Ino was having a bit of fun learning this and Neji was loosening up on his strict, stern attitude. Everything was going just smoothly that is…

"Yamanaka, if you will please place your arms the right way." Neji spoke with a bit of irritation in his voice. He had a habit of being a know it all and tended to get annoyed if Ino didn't do the right stances at all. A frown graced the blonde girls lips as she once more tried to get her arms in position for the combo she would be executing. After a nod from Neji, Ino was sure she had the stance just right.

"Okay, now come to me but do not whatsoever loose your focus." Ino nodded keeping her blue eyes on him.

With a soft huff of breath Ino raced towards him. Her counted down in her mind how long it was taking her to get to him before throwing a punch right at his jaw. Neji as predicted flung his head back evading the powerful punch and dodging another blow from her other hand. Ino stepped forward once more kicking her legs out and calculating where she when she would kick him off balance, just she was about to Neji caught on taking his own step forward and going for a jab at her gut.

Being light on her feet Ino took to her right side kicking her left leg out at him and knocking Neji back a little, not exactly what she had in mind but the move was able to make him back off for her next move to come. Neji briefly touched his gut before going into a defensive stance of his own. He watched her with his Hyuuga eyes keeping an eye on her every move. Ino bounced her feet a little to keep her body moving this way she would be able to evade any attack he made on her. Using this to her own benefit Ino went towards him once more making a duck instead of hitting him and going for his gut.

Just as Neji blocked the hit to his stomach Ino jumped herself to the left and then as he went to block another attack she went to the right giving him a nice sucker punch in the cheek. Pulling away he touched his cheek like his stomach but with more feel of it. The punch hurt, and he wasn't going to act like it didn't.

"Okay, that was good." Ino smirked at her success and couldn't hide the giddiness racing through her body. She giggled a little at her great achievement of hitting Neji which happened to be the whole point of the fight to begin with.

"Oh good, don't you mean great?" Ino taunted with a smile.

"Not as great as it would have been if you sent me flying into the wall, that would have been great." A frown came back to her lips with a small pout to add.

"Jerk." Neji only smirked in response and stretched his muscles a little. She actually did very well without his byakugan he wasn't able to see that she was going to dodge him so easily. She was greatly improving, but Neji didn't want it to go all to her head she would loose her focus if that happened.

Ino sighed working at her own stretching. Her eyes were closed and her body was groaning under the pressure of her training. She just had to last for a few more days that's all and then she can take a breather. Thinking about it brought her into a bad mood. Ino didn't want to think about what would happen at her birthday in all honesty she didn't want it to ever come…

"I have one more stance for you to learn before were done for today. If you will Yamanaka, please come here." Ino nodded walking over to Neji who stood in front of her once she was with him. He nodded to her. "Now place your arms like this, legs this way, and angle your body a little. Doing this will help you be able to catch movement from all around than just in front of you and if you had the byakugan then you would be able to almost see all around you." Ino nodded trying to get into position. A frustrated sigh told her she wasn't exactly perfect.

"Here let me help." With that Neji moved from in front of her to behind her. Ino tried to ease her racing heart beat and hoping a blush didn't rise to her cheeks. Neji came behind her taking her arms by the elbows and lifting them a little higher and more angled and straighter. His fingers moved up her arms smoothly sending shivers through Ino's body. Letting go Neji went down to her legs placing them into the right position and pulling them a little more apart doing this made it hard for Ino to keep her balance.

He then came to her waist where his hands gently touched each side bringing her a little more angled so she could move her body from almost all angles. With a laugh Ino turned towards him, "So am I perfect yet?" Her breath stopped when her nose lightly touched Neji's.

A blush came to her cheeks making them rosy as her nose bumped his once more. Neji's breath hitched from the touch and how close her face was to his. His eyes lifted from her nose to her eyes seeing the surprise and something else smoldering in her eyes. Neji felt this strange pull in his eyes which lead them to her lips, lightly pink and a little puffy. They were very attractive to him at the moment even though he wasn't so sure why that is.

Ino tried to will herself to move away, but her body wasn't responding at all. She was stuck in this position and she was sure if Neji didn't move then something was going to start happening…

Sucking in some breath Ino tried to pull her head away from him, but it seemed all ability to move her head was all gone. And then if her eyes weren't tricking her he was leaning in closer. Neji's hands lightly gripped their hold on her waist as he leaning towards her rational thought completely gone from his mind as he could do nothing but leave his mind to instinctual lust.

A light touch of lips came to hers and Ino knew they were kissing. His lips were soft surprisingly, and very tempting as well. Leaning in herself Ino touched her lips to his as he had before leaving not even a breath of an inch from his lips. Then was a small moment of pause on both their ends thinking to themselves '_what the hell am I doing?_' After that it was just all action from there.

Their lips touched again but this time it was not soft or just a touch. He moved his lips against her own trying to learn every line and corner of her mouth as his hands turned her around so she was facing him. Ino couldn't believe the passion and feelings she was receiving from the usually emotionless and out casted Neji Hyuuga. She brought her right hand up to touch his cheek lightly the exact one that she had not even five minutes ago sucker punched. Her mouth moved against his learning how he kissed and trying to match up to it.

He was actually a very good kisser, from what she could tell since she hadn't had that many boyfriends to compare him too, still he had to be the best out of the small bunch she had kissed before. He started out slow learning your mouth before setting the pace of the kiss and raising the bar every so often to test your ability it seemed. The way he kissed was the way he fought all calculated and thought over before hand.

As for Ino she was a good kisser also, her kissing was much like how she fought not so focused how she did it, but in the end knew how to satisfy the benefactor. Neji found he liked kissing her and was having a hard time trying to stop as well. Everything that had happened through the few days they've been together mashed into one, Ino was having a hard time remembering how she ever breathed without kissing this man. He was like a drug and she was so addicted to him and had suffered withdrawn before giving up and finding him once more. He was something she had never had, and soon…might never have it again too.

Ino pulled away softly kissing him lightly again before pulling her head away from Neji's. He seemed as reluctant to stop just as much as she was, but the reminder of using him for a bet killed the mood for her and she had to pull away. Guilt ate away at her conscious as she looked at the unfocused eyes of Neji Hyuuga a look Ino was sure no one has ever seen before no one but her that is. But they quickly cleared up and surprise seemed evident on his face without actually having to make the look himself.

"I…um…I…" Neji for once didn't know what to say. Ever in his life he had always had something to say no matter what the situation maybe, but now…he was totally clueless as to what he should say to Ino. What was there to say? Sorry for having such a hot, sexy kiss with you…would like to do it again? Neji felt completely stupid and being with her made him loose his concentration and control of the situation. He had for once lost his own self control and that scared him beyond everything else that had ever happened to him.

"I…think I should go…" Ino finally said just happy she was able to form and speak the words that seemed to evade her thoughts as she looked at him. One of the things she was happy to not see in his eyes was regret, because she sure as hell didn't regret kissing him only that she was doing it for two completely different reasons; one being because of the bet while the other…she felt was for herself. Ino truly wanted to kiss him just because…she wanted to kiss him. Pulling away Neji nodded in agreement.

"Yes…Practice is over…You can go now." Ino gave him a soft smile and it made it worse for him to let her go but he pulled his hands from her body and stepped back. Ino nodded to herself before walking towards the door and without turning back to him (she knew it would be hard to leave if she did) left him to his thoughts…

--

Hinata was pacing around her room trying to decide what to say to Ino before she left. But every time she thought she had it she discarded it thinking it was either too soft of her or too harsh of her. She was in such a mind block she almost missed the soft knocking on her door. Thinking it was either the maid or Hanabi she called out to them to enter and she looking at herself in the mirror on her desk. Walking in the person who entered stood there after shutting the door, no other movement came. Hinata turned her head to see who it was.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Hinata stood up and became worried upon the pale looking face Ino appeared to have as she took notice to the shaking she was doing as well. "Please sit on my bed, what happened? Did Neji do something wrong?"

Ino shook her head, she was sure she wasn't even breathing at the moment. Everything just came out as a rush for her after leaving Neji alone she raced away not being able to handle the guilt anymore. It hurt to use him and it hurt to really want him at the same time. Turning to Hinata she sighed shakily as she tried to will her body to calm down.

"No…Neji didn't do a thing…I…we…its really complicated Hinata! I don't know what to do anymore!" Ino explained turning to Hinata with some tears coming down her cheeks. "I feel so guilty right now! I…I don't want to continue this bet at all! I always thought…that Neji was an inconsiderate, self absorbed asshole, but now…now that I've got to know him some more…he's…nothing I thought he was."

"He is so…considerate towards me trying to help me with my training even though its all a charade. And-and just taking my bullshit attitude for what its worth even though he could very well just let me leave or kick me out! Hinata I am such a horrible person! How can I go through with this bet now!" The tears came down faster and Hinata pulled her friend into her arms holding her shaking body. A sense of relief came over her body and mind at knowing how much it was truly affecting Ino. She knew she wasn't as cold hearted as to not feel ashamed at herself for doing this to Neji.

"Ino…Please calm down. I know, I know how you feel about Neji. Before Naruto set him right I believe everything you just said, but…after that…once he saw me as his actual cousin and a person…he was something completely else towards me. I…I knew you weren't as cold hearted to take advantage of him and not feel ashamed about it later! You have to stop this bet now!" Ino pulled away a little to look Hinata in the eyes and shook her head.

"I can't…I don't have the money to pay everyone off and…if I stop now…I won't have a reason to see Neji at all." Hinata shook her head.

"No, Ino those are not reasons their excuses. You can see Neji anytime you want to and everyone's not money hungry they'll understand if you don't have it. You can stop this all, you just have to do it." Ino nodded to herself, but she just knew she couldn't do it. Because even once she did end this all…she knew she would have to tell Neji of what she had started doing and of what he was secretly apart of. It would kill him, and then…he just might never talk to her again. Thinking about that made her heart skip a painful beat and her stomach clench in pain.

"It's just not that easy Hinata…its not that easy…"….

**

* * *

****Oh my God!! They kissed!! I can't believe it can you!! Actually I can since I wrote it, but still man I was looking at when I last updated and got angry with myself and some how I was able to force myself to finish this chapter I had up until the actual fight before the kiss written down and then I was like "come on girl get this shit done with!!" **

**And tadaa!! It is finished!! Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this surprised filled chapter!! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	12. Day 7: The Mission

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait!! I just would like to say that I have officially graduated high school! And I will be starting college during the spring term or even next fall term at the moment I'm not sure what I want to do.**

**Well I want to be an author, or novelist, but no Mom's like you need a job that'll pay you right off the back, so I have to find another thing I'm interested in while doing the first thing I want to do as a secondary class. Doesn't that suck? I know I should get a real paying job (already have one though) but I mean come on! My heart is set on being an author; I want to one day hold a real copy of a book I wrote and have fans like you all that read my stories here. Its sort of heart breaking to know my mom doesn't seem to really believe me.**

**Anywho lets get off of my life and on to this long awaited chapter! Here is chapter 12 of Everything you want and please enjoy!!**

**I don't own Naruto….**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 12**

**Day 7: The Mission**

Ino was having sweet dreams of kissing Neji and dancing…and strangely fighting him too only to end up kissing wildly. It was just so perfect and she was enjoying every minute of it, well till the banging of her door that is.

"-Bang, bang, bang-."

A groan escaped her lips and she yawned. _'What the heck?'_ More banging came but only louder and she whined into her pillow. "What now!" Because of the heated kiss yesterday with Neji, Ino didn't fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning and now she was wide awake at…Ino turned her head to her alarm clock it said 7:34 in the morning.

"MORNING!" She shouted out in sudden rage. Who ever was on the other side of the door was going to regret ever waking her up. Jumping out of her bed Ino grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body as she walked out of her room and towards the door of her apartment. Every bang she heard was a level of her anger going up the scale and soon enough she was just going to kill them instead of beat them to a pulp. Once upon the door Ino wrapped her hand around the handle and yanked it open.

"WHAT!?" Her voice took over the hallway making the poor person standing at the door cringe at the volume. The person looked on to see Ino with a purple robe on and her hair all wild like snakes of Medusa, actually Ino could very well be her too they thought with a smirk only to remember why their there.

"Hey Ino!" More rage came into her eyes as she laid them on one Kiba Inuzuka. He was standing there with his hands now in his pockets of his black leather coat and a toothy grin on his mouth. Ino tried very hard to resist the urge to choke the life out of the dog boy, if only for Hinata's sake that is. She sighed dejectedly.

"What is it dog breath?" He frowned in response.

"Yeah, nice to see you too. I just came here to tell you that the Hokage wants you at her office in twenty minutes, well fifteen now since you took so long to get here." Ino raised her hand trying her hardest not to form a fist before dropping it along with her head.

"Go." She mumbled out carefully. Kiba frowned and shook his head.

"What?" Her head shot up quickly as her eyes seemed wild.

"GO!" Kiba jumped back and with a wave was out of there like a bat out of hell. Ino groaned at the knowledge she was just given before shutting her door.

Great, now she had to get ready and be at the Hokage's office in fifteen minutes. Her eyes traveled over to the clock in the kitchen. Scratch that thanks to dog breath it was ten. She sighed once more. "Why, oh why me?"…

------------------------

Ino leaped out of her window after dressing and fixing her hair. Her clothes consisted of black capris with a purple skirt that had slits on each side, a purple tank top with a netted shirt over it and a purple vest over that. Ino had placed her hair into two braids one going over both of her shoulders since she didn't get to shower as planned she had to do something about her bad hair day. She jumped rooftop to rooftop making her way to the Hokage tower. Ino was excited to know what Tsunade wanted, but also nervous as well. The last time she was sent to her, Ino was given a warning about her failures on the missions she had been taking.

An ache grew in her heart. Ino looked straight ahead. It hurt to know that she had fallen so far behind everyone else. She felt so useless. Just like she had when she was with Shikamaru and Temari. They were fighting against that guy who helped kidnap Matsuri; Gaara's student. She was of no use to them and in the end was nothing but a burden. And now…She felt like she was back then. Nothing but a liability to everyone. Neji's face passed through her mind.

But that's all changing though Ino thought to herself. _'With Neji helping me become stronger and a better ninja I won't be that liability anymore. I'll never be that burden to anyone ever again!'_

"I just hope I'm not getting called about being demoted to genin…" A sigh escaped her lips as she landed on the steps leading up the tower.

Ino stretched her shoulders being very careful on her injured one. Even though it had been a day and a half since she had gotten it broken (thanks to a certain someone) it still give a small ache of annoyance for her. With a huff of breath out of her mouth Ino walked up the steps heading to see Tsunade.

When she got up to the big doors she knocked.

"Come in." The normal call of Tsunade made Ino feel more at ease it didn't sound disappointed or angry, just…her.

Ino opened the door and entered. There to her surprise she saw not only Tsunade but also…Neji?

"Neji? What are you doing here?" He only shrugged in response before turning away from her rather quickly. If Ino didn't know any better she would think he was a bit embarrassed to be seeing her considering it was only the other day they had kissed so passionately.

Neji was wearing his usual robes and such above his pants, he looked as always right down to his emotionless face too.

"About time you got here Ino. I didn't think you were going to show up or that you were taking your time ripping Kiba bit by bit." Ino laughed lightly coming up to stand five feet across from Neji.

"Oh trust me I was tempted too." Tsunade smiled before grabbing some papers from on top of a stack. She quickly flipped through them before pulling out a selected few. She then intertwined her fingers and looked to the both of them.

"Okay then, I called you both here because I have a mission that would fit perfectly for the you of two." Hearing this both Neji and Ino looked a bit confused. Even if they had been training together for the last six days there was no way Tsunade would know this. "What? I've heard you both have been spending time together so I thought if you could stand each other for a day or more than you would be just fine on a mission."

Neji glanced at Ino before speaking.

"Hokage, may I ask what this mission will be about?" Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Oh it's nothing to big or anything. It's a pretty simple assassination mission in the Grass Village. It will only last two days as for appearances go anyway." Tsunade picked up another sheet of paper and read over it. "You'll both enter the village at separate points and stay at two different hotels during your stay."

Tsunade pulled out two more sheets and reached them over to the both of them.

"On the sheets you both got will tell you of who you are to be, what hotel you'll be staying at, where to attend, and basically everything else you'll need as well. You need to look like you are visiting there for a bit so if you will pack a bag with clothes for show and obviously conceal whatever weapons you want to bring."

"The man that you have to kill is Seichi Makisoma. He's wanted in three of the five great villages one of them being us. He's a spy who's been leaking information to other villages for profit. He had just got away from Konoha earlier last night; he evaded Anbu and was heading towards Grass. We aren't sure where he'll go after that so tonight you'll have to kill him otherwise you may not get another chance."

Ino nodded lightly excitement welling up in her chest. She finally had gotten a mission that was above C rank and also out of the village. She couldn't be happier then again her eyes moved towards Neji who was looking over his paper. She actually could be happier; this gave Ino more time to spend with Neji as well.

"I expect you two to be ready by 9 o'clock and leaving the village; once you're getting close to the Grass Village you both are to separate and do your thing." Both Neji and Ino bowed to Tsunade with a 'yes ma' and 'goodbye'.

Once Ino was out of the room she turned to Neji who looked straight ahead almost as if he were trying to avoid her or something. Ino would not be having any of that though. They needed to be on the same page here for this mission, it was really important not only to the village but personally to Ino as well.

"Neji." He turned to her with a blank expression. "So…about yesterday…" Ino for once didn't really know what to say about what had occurred the day before. It was pretty self-explanatory really but Ino had to clear the air some how.

"Let's not talk about it and put it behind us Yamanaka. We have an important mission to complete first. I'll see you at the front gate 9 o'clock sharp." With that said Neji turned away and was gone with a blink of her eyes. A frown came to her lips and a feeling of dread tugged at her heart. He was going to play it that way huh. Act as though it never happened at all to make it easier on the both of them. Really it just made it that much harder for Ino.

"Well I'm not Ino Yamanaka for nothing! He can't act as though it never happened forever. It's just a manner of time before he breaks…and he will break…" Ino felt an evil smirk grow on her lips. She then raced off back to her apartment where she began to pack.

While Ino was packing away she thought about her mission and everything that was on the sheet.

Her name for the mission was Koko Mori, her supposed occupation was being a hair stylist which worked for Ino; she knew a lot about hair. The Grand Oshiro Hotel was the place she would stay for her two days there. It was a wonderful hotel that was rather pricey as well. It seemed Tsunade wasn't putting any limit on this mission.

"Oh!" Ino mumbled out in surprise as she read everything else on the paper. Both Neji and she were to attend a Ball Room Ceremony at her hotel. There Tsunade wrote that she wanted Ino or Neji try to poison his drink and if it came down to the nidy gridy she was to seduce Seichi and kill him while he was basically out of it. Ino didn't really like that idea much considering the picture she had of Seichi she found him to be very unappealing.

Then again since she had her sights on a certain Hyuuga almost every decent looking guy just didn't appeal to her anymore. Ino let out a long sigh, if only she wasn't so driven to gambling with Naruto she wouldn't even be in this situation. But…if she hadn't she would have never known how Neji could really be. How driven to being stronger, and underneath all the hard exterior of his personality there was a caring person who didn't mind putting his own agenda aside for her (well actually they bet on that too) but the point was he could have just flat out said no to her and that would be that.

Ino looked over to the mirror on her vanity. Her hair in two cute little braids, eye liner bringing out her eyes, mascara to elongate her lashes, foundation on her face to keep from looking nasty when she sweat and keep breakouts from coming, and finally a little eye shadow a light shade of lilac. She was beautiful and Ino damn well knew it too. Sometimes to the point of being very vain, and conceited from others point of view. She just had pride in how she looked, first impressions were everything and Ino would be damned if she looked horrible on any mission of hers.

But because of her beauty no body really saw the true person that was her. She was nothing but a pretty face, who most are even stunned to know she is a ninja. Most assumed she was a medic ninja, Ino knew a good portion not as much as her best friend Sakura, but enough to get by. She just felt that wasn't really her calling though it was her best friends. Ino wanted to prove everyone wrong about her especially to Neji that day they made their bet, she wasn't just a pretty face there was more to this girl than the eye could see.

The only thing bothering her was…

"God damn me!" Ino fell back on her bed looking up to her ceiling. It would suck having to pay everyone for her bet, but…Ino didn't know if she could go through with using Neji like that. He maybe a hard ass at times, but there was so much more and Ino…

She was starting to really see it too. Her heart raced a little as the scene of her kissing Neji came to mind. His hot lips pressed so softly to hers, his body heat warming her to the core, and the feel of protection in his arms. Ino felt her face go deeply red as she recalled the many things she had felt in that moment. It wasn't like she had ever kissed a guy before she had kissed a few to be exact. She had fooled around before too not to the point of sex but she wasn't unknowledgeable about the male body especially when she was training under Tsunade.

Ino was starting to wonder to herself if what she was feeling is lust?

"Maybe…but…I don't….not sure…" Ino pondered it to herself as she brought a finger to her chin in thought. She knew what lust was which usually happened to her in a spur of the moment thing…which the kiss they shared sort of was.

Yet that couldn't be lust still. Even if the kiss came out of no where Ino felt that it wasn't purely lust, there was lust of course but not completely though. She couldn't say it was love either though. Ino was pretty sure she knew what love was, but she couldn't compare much when the only love she really knew was that of family and friends.

Romanic love was much different from those types of love.

She fell back on her bed, her arms flung out as she gave out an exhale of annoyance. Ino had no idea what the hell this…relationship with Neji was going to head anyways. For all she knew they could just stay as friends and that would be that. She brought a hand up to her heart, it ached. It ached from the knowledge of thinking that they may just end up being friends.

"I don't want that, I want…I don't even know what I want anymore!" Ino barked out in her aggravation. It was true though, she didn't even know what she wanted anymore. Hell she wanted to challenge herself for a change and Neji popped up. She wanted to earn some cash after falling out of her missions and all so came the bet. She wanted to become a better ninja and there Neji helped.

She wanted…

-------------------------------------------

Neji was busy setting up his pack in his own room. He had rushed there quickly so he had efficient time to pack carefully and to get away from Ino. It wasn't like he was revolted by her from the incident the other day; he just…didn't know what to do about it.

He wanted to just move on over that, it was just a moment of weakness for him and it was to never happen again he assured himself last night of that. He was actually hoping faintly that Ino wouldn't mention it at all and everything would be fine. But that would be too much to ask of her. Knowing her as a girl who loved rumors and all, and even more liked to find if they are more than rumors wouldn't drop what happened. She might even want to know why he partake it in to begin with.

He was Neji Hyuuga by the way, and it was widely known that he wasn't interested in pursuing any romantic relationships at this point in time. Maybe later on in his life, but right now he was more worried about his plans for advancement in the Hyuuga clan, getting his missions done as they come, and now helping Ino out with her own ninja skills. He was just way too busy to even think of adding on a relationship, especially with Ino Yamanaka.

There was nothing wrong with her aside from the flaws in her personality, but hell Neji knew he wasn't perfect either. If anything he was far worse he had to admit. It was just…

Neji sat down on his bed looking down towards his floor in thought.

It was just…her. It wasn't the idea of dating her, it wasn't the fact that she could be a loud mouthed person, and it wasn't even the reason that she wasn't his type, because she wasn't as far as he knew.

If it had been Tenten who replaced Ino he was sure to feel the same exact way he does now. Confused and try to ignore the incident altogether. It was just…any girl really. Neji was too engrossed in his own well-being, and problems to really try and be there for another person such as Ino. He wasn't the type to feel at ease as to comfort her when she cried, or hold hands with her when they were out together.

Neji wasn't boyfriend material to begin with.

Hell if he hadn't kissed Tenten just to get over the whole first kiss deal he wouldn't know how to kiss at all. Thinking about the kiss he shared with the blonde girl made Neji a bit too uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny that his body and faintly his mind wanted to keep her there. It was more of instinct on how to kiss Ino rather than actual skill. He only kissed one girl and it wasn't even meaningful at all. Both of them had made sure of it before agreeing.

Neji wasn't even sure what he felt for Ino at all. She really had grown on him the last few days and he had learned a bit more about her personality and see underneath her façade of being loud and confident. She was truly insecure about her ninja skills that showed greatly in the first two days of their training. Even more so she was insecure on how she looked towards others, and felt that being skinny was being pretty. Neji knew she hated pain and couldn't handle well with it at all as seen when he dislocated her shoulder.

He knew she hated studying and learned better when shown rather than told. A visual learner. Ino's personality was wide spread, and in fits of anger could loose her focus quickly. She fought with her emotions rather than her mind which could lead to her downfall in a fight. If she couldn't handle her emotions well then she'll definitely loose the fight.

He knew so much about her, things she didn't even have to tell him directly as well.

Neji sighed deeply before shaking his head. He was thinking way too hard about this. He liked Ino as a friend and she was a clever ninja to train with which is much different from his training with Tenten or Lee. But he was sure nothing good would come from forming a romantic relationship with her.

He winced a little.

Neji wasn't so sure why that happened but it felt painful to him and he was sure it was connected to Ino. Even right now she was making his life hard as it is, a relationship with her would only further encourage the hardship to come.

"But…that's never stopped me before…"

-------------------------------------------

Ino smiled brightly to herself when she noticed that she had gotten here before Neji did. Which made sense being as she lived closer to the entrance of the village than he did, but she was almost sure he would be here before her. The wind was blowing gently making the day nice and easy feeling. She could imagine Shikamaru hanging out with Chouji or Temari while looking up to the sky upon. There were many clouds in the sky that were slowly drifting on by without a care in the world.

The ground smelled fresh with a little dewy to it from the rainfall the other day, during the night the rain lit up before disappearing before dawn. That made Ino glad that they got this mission today, it was nice and there was no rain to hinder them as they go on their mission.

Ino could feel excitement race through her veins at the thought of this mission, there was a bit of nervousness from working on boring low level missions to jumping to a 'A' rank mission but that only brought more enthusiasm in her. And she felt more at ease as well to have Neji there too; he knew just how to keep the calm around them even though most of those times it only made her angry at him.

"Oh! I just can't wait! Eeeh!!" Ino squealed bringing her hands to her chest as she did so. She really couldn't contain her own excitement.

"I'm gone for an hour and already you're turning into a genin again, eh Yamanaka?" Ino stopped her happy parade when she heard his voice. Turning around Ino dropped the eagered, happy expression from her face and replaced it with one of annoyance.

"Well sorry if I'm excited about a mission that isn't saving an annoying cat or picking up someone's yard! It's been a while since I got a mission like this thank you very much!" Ino crossed her arms and turned her head the other way with her nose up high. Neji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let's head out then." With that both Neji and Ino walked out the entrance to Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village and out into the deep forest that surrounded the large village and all of Fire Country.

They walked most of the way, none of them speaking.

Ino though was itching to talk to Neji. She wanted to know what happened about yesterday so badly that it actually hurt, but she knew that he didn't want to discuss it especially with them being on an important mission like this. Ino had to bite her own tongue to keep herself from just speaking her mind. She was so use to it that it was second nature to her and it made it that much harder to not just say what she wants.

But isn't that something Ino needed to work on as well. Keeping her big mouth shut and extract information without letting the other person know of your intentions. Ino was clever at times but that was usually when she was in dire situations and things just connected in her head at the right time. Right now she wasn't in any danger (aside from biting her tongue in half) and Neji was way better than herself with this type of ninja work.

He would know instantly what she was trying to pull from him and would probably close up like a clam for the rest of the mission if she wasn't careful. Ino didn't want that at all. Ino had to keep her emotions in check and try to outwit Neji, a known prodigy and able to read emotions without using his Byakugan. Ino thought up different scenarios in her head of what could happen but they all just ended up badly.

Ino thought to herself, _'Well its now or never! Otherwise I won't have a tongue to even talk with…'_ She glanced over at Neji who had his head up high and looking straight on. There wasn't any emotion on his face and his eyes were hard. Ino looked down to her feet trying to put together a sentence but nothing was coming to her, so she decided to wing it.

"So…was that your first kiss…" Ino's jaw dropped she did not mean to say that! "N-not that I should know! It's really none of my business!"

Neji had stiffened at her question. He turned to Ino with an eyebrow raised as she stuttered and gone red. He had to admit it was pretty amusing seeing her act the way she was. It seemed she wanted to know what he thought about what happened, but was afraid of what he might say.

"No." Ino almost fell over herself when she heard his answer. Blinking she looked at Neji to see an amused smirk on his lips but otherwise was emotionless. She didn't even think he would even answer much less be true full about it.

"Really?" Ino inquired clearly showing interest. Neji only shook his head.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you who." She could only guess who, but found no interest in trying to think about it. Her mission was to find out what he thought about their shared kiss.

"So…what!" Ino felt herself backed up into one of the trees along the trail they were walking. Neji leaned over her his eyes looking right into hers. All thought ceased in her mind and all she could do was stay flat to the tree.

Neji felt different leaning over her like this. A field of emotions and feelings washed over him and even his heart started to pound a little too quickly to his liking. He felt warmth seep through his chest and her breath against his neck was driving him over the edge. It was too much for him. Neji leaned closer to Ino making her believe he was going to kiss her once more but instead went towards her ear.

"What I think…you tell me…" With that cryptic message said Neji pulled away feeling slightly relieved but also sadden before walking ahead of her.

"Okay…" Ino shook her head. Did he really want her to think about what he might think? She was so confused now. Neji was only making her life more difficult, but that only made it more interesting too. Ino raced after Neji a smile gracing her lips. He was challenging her. And as long as Ino knew herself.

She always loved a challenge…

**Yay!! Another chapter to a story of mine complete!! I am so happy with myself!! Yays!! Hehehehe…I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it took me a while to get it all put together, but I did get done with what chapter is what and how my story will end. But what I want from you guys is a 'yes' or 'no'.**

**Yes.**

**Or,**

**No.**

**Should I write a lemon? I was thinking of doing it, but I rather have feedback from my reviewers since there are people who do not like them. I like lemons, but I want your thoughts.**

**It will appear at the end of the story and all. Tell me what you think in the only way you can!! REVIEW!!**

**I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	13. Day 7: Understanding You and Me

**I don't own Naruto, don't get money for it, and don't even get the joyful feeling of owning it. I just like to write about it with my messed up crack pairings I love so much!!**

**Now just to warn everyone it gets a bit 'M' rated in this chapter, nothing very graphic in the beginning, but a bit of mentioning something sexual. Trust me the next chapter will definitely have some sexual situations and themes…**

**Enjoy and please review, otherwise I won't update for a long way!!**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 13**

**Day 7: Understanding You and Me**

Neji was walking through the village at a leisure pace glancing at different shops and smiling at woman who were staring at him if only to keep in character otherwise he wouldn't. He kept walking though making his way through the small crowds of people shopping and talking. It was very lively today and he could only guess it was because of the Ball Room Ceremony tonight at the Grand Oshiro Hotel.

Passing by a mirror placed near a window Neji assessed how he looked.

Before getting into the village he had placed a henge upon him so he could easily hide his obvious Hyuuga eyes. Looking into the mirror stood Neji looking pretty much normal aside from his clothes being that of business and formal, but the obvious being that his eyes were now a chocolate brown going very nicely with his hair that was pulled back in his usual ponytail only that the rubber band is higher up and closer to his neck.

He actually liked his eyes the color brown. It looked more natural than his Hyuuga eyes.

He also took great interest and pleasure in seeing no seal upon his forehead, even if he could henge it away he knew it was still there. But seeing himself without it made him even more determined for his up and coming battle with Hiashi. It was only a matter of time after this mission and helping Ino out that he would be able to formally address his Uncle about the issue and the elders and then request a fight for the title of heir of the Hyuuga clan. Yet for the time being (he was on a mission) he pushed back his thoughts to the back of his mind.

Nodding a bit to himself he turned and was off again to go to his hotel. Neji tried not to cringe so often from all the attention he was getting from the many women he passed along the way. It wasn't as if he wasn't use to it back in Konoha and all, but here he was actually smiling at them basically encouraging it really. That he never would do if he wasn't on a mission at the moment.

He entered his own hotel one that was not as grand as the one Ino was in, but his was no less as formal. Though he was sure it wouldn't look too suspicious of him to be at the same hotel as Ino with this ceremony going on it would most definitely get many guests coming on the same day. Musing over it as he smiled at the lady in the front upon getting his key he figured it was probably financial problems than rather trying to not let on anyone about who they really were.

Neji opened the door to his room and cautiously walked in. It was simple with a queen size bed in the middle of the room, a dresser off on the right, a closet door off on the left, his own personal bathroom across from the bed, and near that his personal balcony as well. The color of the walls was a maroon as well as the covers of the blanket as the carpet was white. Neji kept his eyes open for anything unusual within the room but there really wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a hotel room. He checked the closet, under the bed, bathroom, balcony, and even made sure there was nothing within the dresser or night stands on both sides of his bed.

The room was clean of anything unusual that would hinder him in his mission.

Sighing deeply he sat upon the bed and relaxed for a moment. Now that everything was okay and he could take a breather before heading over to the other hotel Neji's mind wandered to Ino once more. After their little confrontation earlier that day while they were heading here they had not spoken almost at all. Ino had seemed to be thinking about what his message meant. Hell even he wasn't too sure what he meant by it as well.

"_What I think…you tell me…"_

Really he sort of wished she could tell him. He wasn't even too sure what he thought about the kiss they had shared. He knew it was what she wanted to know Ino may not be all that smart or a genius as he is but she never asked about anything without a purpose. That was just who she was Neji had come to see after their few days of training and all. His mind rattled as he once more had the image of her lips pressed so delicately against his own. Her body pressed tightly to his feeling her arms around his body and her breast pushed into his hard chest. His eyes closed for a minute trying to control his own urges.

His own urges!!

Neji's eyes shot open. He never in his whole life had urges, at least not the types that were occurring with his body at the moment. He glanced down as a light blush came across his cheeks and nose. This should not be happening! But the bump between his legs was telling him otherwise. He actually had a hard on and for just thinking about the girl. A groan escaped his clenched teeth as dread pounded down on his shoulders.

"It's all Yamanaka's fault…" He mumbled out darkly moving to stand, but feeling quite awkward with his current situation. Neji quickly tossed the jacket of his outfit on the bed moving sluggishly towards his bathroom while unbuttoning the white dress under shirt. He would have to 'deal' with his problem now rather than hope it goes away. The shirt was then tossed to a random chair near the door and his hands then went to his belt.

There was only a hand full of times that Neji had to ever deal with a boner. He actually had pretty good control of his sexual emotions and frustrations. That's why it was so rare for him to become like this. He was never one to care for the opposite sex in such a way; he shuddered to think how much it would kill him if he had for the same sex. The thought almost made him want to throw up. He just wasn't that intone with his emotions to really care to enjoy actual sex. Of course he had read about it, and obviously he had dealt with his own problems the hand full before.

But they were never connected with a person he knew. Especially it being Ino Yamanaka.

He did have a magazine for some purposes when he needed to indulge in his urges at times, but they were never women he would meet in real life. Neji dropped the dress pants on the bathroom floor, frowning at the bulge that was sticking out in his boxers. He glanced up at his reflection to see his face flushed and a bit of sweat near his hair line and threatening to drip on his forehead.

A dreaded sigh was the only sound in the bathroom before the sound of cloth hitting the floor came next.

"I better get this over with…"

-------------------------

After a refreshing shower that also involved taking care of his so called, 'problem' Neji dressed back in to his same formal business wear. His hair was only slightly damp; he then did some hand symbols before henging back into what his character looked like. White, silver eyes and seal gone he was ready to complete the mission. Still though lingering thoughts about Ino helped him make a choice on what he should do at the moment.

Drink away.

Neji walked out of his room, locking his door before heading out of his hotel and down the street. There was most lightly a small bar around here where he could get a quick drink to calm his nerves a bit. She really was making him into a terrible mess; he shouldn't be acting this way.

Neji Hyuuga was calm, collected, and neutral towards many things including the opposite sex. But because of Ino he was frustrated both mentally and surprisingly sexually, and not being able to hold himself the way he use to. This was not who he was and it was all her fault. He never even cared to drink too and yet here he was now standing in front of a small bar and ready and willing to get drunk if only to make his mind stop going around in circles.

It was so her fault…

He got some mixed looks from men and interested looks from the women in the small bar, yet he all but ignored them as he headed over to the counter taking a quick seat. Neji needed a strong drink, but nothing to strong that he would not be able to finish his mission. He and Ino had already discussed before they entered the village (it was pretty awkward) that she would seduce their target while Neji would slip a slow killing poison into the man's drink and then after grabbing their things they would head out once more and sleep outside but farther away from the village.

_Flashy back…_

_Neji was completely okay with the silence, he was very use to it and it helped him to put himself into a meditative state while they jumped branch to branch heading quickly to the small village where the target was. Ino was being very quiet probably trying to wrap her brain around what he had said to her. Even he was having a hard time wrapping his own brain around why he had said what he said._

"_Hey…Neji?" It was brief and only he saw it, but Neji just barely landed on the next branch. He was so far in thought that her speaking had literally startled him. What was happening to him?_

"_Yes." He had stopped and turned to his blonde haired companion. She stayed on the branch behind him opting to not come so close to him. Neji found that it was more helpful to him that she did._

"_Shouldn't we talk about a game plan about what were going to do? You can't ignore me forever." Ino stated quickly at the end as if it were an after thought that she couldn't help but spit out, but as fast as she could. He withheld a sigh before crossing his arms._

"_You are right Yamanaka. The whole point of this mission is to kill our target and get out of there before anyone knows. There are two ways we can go about this," Ino nodded egging him on, "One: we could catch him off guard after the Ball Room Ceremony and kill him then, or two: during the ceremony you seduce our target and I slip in a poison in his drink and we leave once its over." Ino gave a thoughtful look._

"_What do you think we should do, I mean both plans will work…" She drifted off from there with a shrug. Neji stared at her for a second before speaking._

"_The first one would probably take too long we don't have any idea how long he will stay there and I want to get back to Konoha as fast as possible. The second one would be the quickest the poison I have won't kill him instantly, it will take time about a hour after he drinks it by then we both can get out of there and on our way back to Konoha." Ino nodded placing a hand on her hip and letting the other hang at her side._

"_I think we could go with the second one, a lot faster and I could practice my seduction techniques I rarely ever go on seduction missions." Neji gave a curt nod. He had to agree with her, it would be far faster and seduction was something he couldn't help her with on improving her training, but then he probably already got a sample of it yesterday…_

"_Then we agree, the second option will be our 'game plan'." After he said that they were off once more heading quickly towards the village._

…

Neji took a sip at the drink he had ordered. He knew it was a good idea for them to choose the second option, but for some strange reason it made him sick thinking of her doing that with their target, Seichi Makisoma. A strong emotion of anger curled around in his chest that was so strong Neji almost broke the glass as he held it so tightly within his grasp. This was getting a little out of control.

"You look like you're having some trouble, something terrible on the mind?" Neji lifted his head to look at an older gentleman who had taken the seat on his right. The man next to him had light reddish hair, a few freckles on his face, and wrinkles creasing in his forehead and around his mouth. He looked to be in his mid-forties give or take. There was a gentle, happy smile on his lips as he stared down at Neji.

"I guess you could say that…" Neji offered without much thought to it and took another sip of his drink. The guy didn't know him at all, but it would be rude to not answer him. The older man then offered him a hand.

"My names Ronin Chiba." Ronin smiled even more brightly as he said his name as if Neji should know who he was. He didn't, but still shook the man's hand and gave him his name.

"Jiro Suzuki, nice to meet you." He gave him his code name for the mission he was on. For all he knew Ronin probably wasn't this older gentlemen's name and he too could be on a mission much like Neji. Call it paranoia, but he was being cautious.

"Pleasures all mine! So what is on your mind Suzuki?" Ronin asked ordering a drink for himself right after. Neji looked down at his own drink deep in thought. The guy didn't know who he truly was so would it really hurt to talk with him about his 'girl' problem. He was rather confused about Ino and everything that has happened thus far so maybe it would help to get an opinion from someone who didn't know either of them, it was worth a shot better than asking Tenten or Lee. A small shudder shook his body at the thought of asking Lee of all people.

"Woman problems…" Ronin laughed loudly placing a hand on Neji's shoulder and patting it. He felt like he was being mocked.

"Oh man, I sort of thought that was it! So tell me how the lady is and all, sometimes it's good to get things off your back and hey I might be able to help ya out!" Thinking about what the man said and what he was only thinking about a minute ago Neji decided to go with it.

"I've known her for a while now and we've never actually spoken with each other till a few days ago. I was helping her with some…" Neji thought of something aside from training as to not tip the man that he was a ninja, "banking and taxes, stuff that she wasn't so sure about and I being a business man she felt I could help." Ronin nodded taking a big gulp of his alcoholic drink and egging him on.

"At first it was just helping her, nothing personal. We spent the last few days working on her banking and sorting out her taxes…then…out of nowhere…she kisses me." This brought a big grin out of the older man. "At first I was angry, here I was helping her and she…kissed me…but sooner than I wanted I allowed it to go on…Now were both here on business, separate of course, and it's awkward to say the least between us." Ronin nodded rubbing his chin in thought; it took a good silent minute before he spoke.

"Well Suzuki from what I can tell she's obviously into you, I mean there are tons of other businessmen that could help her out with taxes and banking but she went to you, so that already tells ya she likes you." Neji gave a curt nod letting all his words sink in. "Did she come to you during those last few days?" He nodded again. "So that tells you again that she's interested. If she kissed you, she being the initiator then that again tells you she wants you. There's nothing hard in seeing that."

Neji nodded thinking about it to himself. Ino sauté him out from the beginning it was very bothersome as well. Then their fight that he actually lost to, he had only put it out there to scare her away but she accepted. Then training her, even if it did cut right into his training it was nice forgetting his own problems and focusing on her improvements. Finally…the kiss. It came out of no where and he did enjoy it; at first he was shocked and briefly angered by the action, but did quicky fall into it…greatly. But there was something bothering him about what Ronin had said.

"Chiba…I'm not so sure she was the initiator though…it was sort of…both of us really." Ronin smirked downing the rest of his drink and ordering another. He then turned to look at Neji smirk still intact.

"Well now that's a new development, so then the real problem here isn't how she feels. Its how you feel." The clarity of what the older gentleman said shocked him, the guy barely knew much of the situation or even the real truth to it yet was able to extract all the meaningful and key information from something so brief. Neji being considered a genius with jutsus and being a Shinobi could still be as clueless as Naruto when it came to women, or even the emotions of love. He'd admit (if only to himself) he loved his team. Gai-sensei, Tenten, and Lee, he loved them all like family including Hinata and Hanabi who were family.

Though Neji kept much distances between his other friends he did care for them too. But once more he was not 'boyfriend material', he never could understand much about romantic love. He just wasn't that type of person or at least that's how he had always seen himself to be, could he possibly be wrong about himself this whole time?

"So Suzuki…how do you feel about this lady friend of yours?" Ronin questioned looking straight ahead while drinking some more. It looked as though he was giving Neji space to think to himself. The many thoughts going through his head wasn't helping him and worse was he was on a mission that is very important. Shaking his head he sighed deeply.

"I guess…I like her, maybe more than just a friend…" He paused thinking about what he was going to say next before replying, "I don't know much about her aside from what I have learned the pass few days…and though she does rather annoy me I do enjoy our encounters but…urgh…" Neji groaned at the end rubbing his temple as his own confusion of his feelings and frustration of not understanding Ino at all caused him a great headache. Ronin gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back.

"Trust me; it does not get any easier when you get to my age my friend. You should embrace your youth while you have it because before long you could be in my position. Sitting at a bar at forty-four, no wife or children, drowning his sorrow in alcohol, and giving random young men advice and help with their women problems…" He sighed bringing his hand back to his drink. "But it is true when they say wisdom comes with old age. Don't let something you want get out of your reach because it won't always be there when you need it most especially if you don't fight for it."

Neji nodded soaking in the advice and realizing just how much truth there was to what he told him.

"Thank you Chiba, your advice has really helped." Ronin grinned happily.

"Glad to hear, now if you'll excuse me Suzuki I actually have somewhere to be. Have a good night!" He then dropped a few bills on the counter paying for his drinks and leaving Neji to himself. He looked up at the clock to see that it was almost time for him to start heading over to Ino's hotel. He stood up as well leaving his own money and exiting the small bar as soon after.

At the moment he needed to keep his mind on the mission, but Neji had quite a bit to think about as well after said mission was completed. And the person at the center of it all was one Ino Yamanaka…

-------------------------

Ino sat down in the chair to her own personal balcony and sighed. It wasn't a depressed sigh though it was one filled with content and happiness. It had really been a long time since she had such an exciting mission, but that was not the only thing clouding her mind at the moment. Neji was floating around there as well.

All she could seem to think of was his strong chin, thin yet lush lips, and bright but emotionless pearl, silver eyes. She couldn't forget his long dark brown hair either that was important too. Ino brought her hand to hold her chin as she thought about him some more. Even though he had some nice outer features about him, his personality was pretty nice as well. No one really knew Neji all that well, aside from his teammates and family, but Ino was slowly starting to understand him. How his true character was and how he felt about things.

Everyone thought Neji was just some emotionless asshole who only cared for bettering himself and leaving everyone else in his dust. Which it sort of was true, not completely though. It rarely showed, but he did care for others well beings. He was really a hard person to crack and get to know. He wasn't social almost at all, Ino tended to have to drag a sentence out of his mouth that had nothing to do with training or missions. Neji didn't like to talk about nonsense and nothing of much importance like fashion, flowers, or everyday things in life that didn't revolve around being a Shinobi.

Ino was very bothered by this (okay she was actually pretty put down by it), but that was just how the man had grew up to be. He had always tried to prove himself to his own clan because he was only a Branch member though even she felt that he deserved to be in the Main house just as much as Neji always wanted to be. There really were more things than meets the eye with him.

He cared about everyone without showing it as a weakness. He enjoyed the company of others even when they annoyed him; she came to find upon her few days of training with him. He may act like he'd rather run around town with Lee and Gai-sensei, but she knew better. Neji wasn't as cold as he had people believe. He did like having Ino around (which brought great happiness out of her) he even seemed to find some sort of happiness knowing he was helping her improve greatly. He was feeling proud of her even.

Neji Hyuuga was just truly complicated.

But she was slowly starting to figure the guy out though. He just didn't like showing his emotions in big ways; he liked doing it in smaller ways. Like teasing her during her training with him, showing concern for her weight when they went out to lunch, and even willing to drop everything to bring her home safely though he probably could of gotten one of her closer friends or teammates to take her. In short Neji liked being subtle about his dealings with people around him.

Ino was finding that she really liked that about him, since that made her his almost complete opposite. Where he was quiet and observing, she could be loud and oblivious at times. When he was cold and calculating she is happy and caring, though they both could seem to be a bit vain about themselves. She had to admit she did find great pride in her appearances while he found great pride in his training.

Opposites to the end it seemed.

Ino laughed lightly when her thoughts came to the saying, 'Opposites attract'. It sort of seemed to be true right at the moment, but then everything happy always came to an end at some point. Thoughts of her birthday that was rapidly coming crossed her mind.

"The bet…" She knew she probably couldn't go through with it, or at least she felt as though she couldn't. Ino wasn't cold hearted and to even think about doing this to someone like Neji was pretty cruel but then. How did she come across with this idea in the first place?

It was then the memory of the beginning of this whole situation came to her mind…

_Ino was all alone with no one to be with. She looked down with a sad gaze, everyone thought she would be getting boyfriends and dumping them daily, but the sad truth was…no one really paid attention to her. Hell most boys who knew of her temper and attitude did everything within their power to stay away from her._

_Ino needed someone who could handle her, someone with the same attitude who would put up a challenge for her. Some guy who would take her crappy attitude. That's when she came upon none other than Neji Hyuuga. He was busy training with a dummy. Ino stopped walking as she stared at him._

"_He's perfect." She mumbled out. He was perfect, a genius, good looking scratch that damn straight handsome, and he was free. Or as Ino knew he never really took any interest in any girl she knew. He was also very graceful for a man. He was everything she wanted in a guy, and the perfect challenge for her to take. No one would have enough guts to try anything with the anger tempered Hyuuga. It was suicide to some people. And Ino didn't mind one bit._

_She could hear it all now, Ino Yamanaka taming the wild beast known as Neji Hyuuga. It was very much perfect. But Ino wanted to make things more interesting, more…worthwhile. Something that would make this challenge a hell of a lot better. That's when it popped into her mind. _

'_I'll just bet with Sakura and maybe a few others that I can get The Neji Hyuuga into my bed by the night of my birthday. Oh I just love how my mind works!' Ino smirked happily. Everything was coming out perfect, all she had to do was try to get to know Neji and get him to not kill her and all will go just grand…or least she hoped…._

Okay so now she did remember how it all came to this…

Ino shook her head gently.

"I forgot that I was sad…and…I just wanted to have a boyfriend who wasn't easy who would be a challenge cause then…" a soft smile graced her lips, "it would be more interesting and worthwhile. I think I really am falling for Neji, but…then I had stupidity walk into my head and I thought creating that bet would make it more fun…more pressure…"

Another shake of her head but more violent came. How could she be so stupid? Her own vain and conceited personality (the two evils of her personality) appeared their ugly heads and turn something that could have been great into a horrible situation that could turn even worse if she told Neji about it from the very beginning. But then an image of Hinata came to her mind. His cousin who cared for him as if he were her brother instead told Ino to tell him the truth basically.

It would hurt him so badly if he knew the truth especially if he liked her as much as she liked him (as if the kiss and their closeness afterwards wasn't clear enough).

"Me and my stupid, big mouth!!" Ino grumbled out hatefully before standing up and going inside. She would have to get dressed up for the Ball Room Ceremony that was in an hour or so. Neji let her know before they split from each other that he would be there on time and for her to show up ten minutes after as to not cause suspicion.

She closed her balcony door and headed towards the shower, she was going to quickly shower before getting ready. She had the perfect dress for such an occasion.

It was a red dress that came down to her knees with a slit going up her left leg; about four inches up. It was only one strap going across her chest covering her up (much to her dismay) it also looped around her neck, not touching her back leaving it bare where the dress dipped down near the small of her back, sort of like a wrap. There was also a bit of a trail in the back where the dress was longer but didn't drag against the floor. It was beautiful and met for dancing.

Ino frowned as she blow dried her hair (she took a shower during the description of her dress). It's funny to think the blonde haired beauty didn't know something, but…she didn't know how to dance. Not that she didn't quite know, more of she only knew how to dance like in a club. She was a ninja for crisis sake! There were never dances in the academy; it was all about being a ninja and learning about jutsus and all.

She had never even been to a formal dance of anything. Going out to dinner she dressed nice of course, but she never danced slowly before. She only knew how to dance as if she were in a club which is something she isn't supposed to do here!

A long groan could be heard underneath the loud noise of her hair drier.

The only thing that was working on her side was that she looked great and all she had to do was distract Seichi when Neji gives her the signal so he can poison his drink wait a few minutes after then get their shit and run out of town like a bat out of hell! She nodded as she confirmed it with herself. That was the plan and she had to stick with it perfectly…

After getting all finished Ino still had some time to spare. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a great smile. She had done her hair half up, half down and curled it. Being short now helped it not to be much a bother though she still felt a small ache in her heart telling her she indeed did miss her long hair. It was all Neji's fault though. But she had to admit she enjoyed her hair being short, it was different and it really was time for her to do something different with her appearance.

Her hair came down to about two inches under her shoulders and with it curled it looked beautiful. Her make-up was pretty simple since her dress was so gorgeous and sexy she decided to be simple on her face which would cause a contrast but a good one.

Ino had a light pink eye shadow on with a light reddish pink color on her lips and a bit of blush to her light pale skin. She didn't really bother with earrings considering she wasn't going to be there long and it was a mission, incase it got bad she really didn't want a dangly earring ripped out of her ear. _'That would be painful…'_ She mused over.

Finally Ino had some simple strap on heels that were only an inch or two high. She did want to feel her feet by the end of this. Neji and Ino weren't quite sure how long they had to be at the ceremony or when their target was going to get there. All they knew for sure was that he would be there from Tsunade's resources that is.

She spun around once smiling happily as the trail of her dress gently brushed her legs as she moved in a slow circle. Ino looked great and she damn well knew it too.

"This is going to be fun actually." She commented walking out of her bathroom and looking around her hotel room. She had spent the first few minutes upon entering to check for anything out of the ordinary before placing a small seal upon the balcony, windows, and doorway. It was just so no one could enter without her permission or if it was her. If anything it would alert her as well if someone tried to force their way through.

Noticing the time on the clock on her night stand Ino giggled brightly. It was time to make her grand entrance. She loved being the center of attention, having everyone see her and instantly fall for her brought great joy to the blonde woman. It made her feel important and that was something she craved for more than anything. To feel like she truly deserved to be there; deserved to be cared about.

Neji flashed across her eye's mind as she locked her door activating the seal once more.

'_I wonder what his reaction will be when I see him there.'_ Ino thought briefly as she made her way down the hall and towards the main area of the hotel.

-------------------------

Neji sat down at a table watching as the room filled rather quickly. Women and men of all types flooded the area dressed in elegant clothing and beautiful gowns, some glittering in the lights from above their heads; others were simmered as they moved catching bits of light. All the women he could see were very good looking and some were eyeing him expecting that he would get up and offer to dance with them or buy a drink. He felt no such feeling at all and tried his best to avoid frowning deeply.

He hated gatherings like these. It was just a big party where the higher ups of the business world gathered to talk about the latest gossip and either success or demise of someone's company or reputation. It was nothing of Neji's interest at all and he would rather take a few C-rank missions than be here. The only thing that made it a bit bearable was that Ino was here and this mission was to end very soon. He had arrived here early so he didn't expect to see his target or Ino yet since he had told her to wait a bit before coming.

It wasn't like anyone could pinpoint them together at all as they both entered the village from different points and went to different hotels, but Neji was only being cautious he did recognize some ninja among the masses of business like people talking animatedly among themselves. His eyes were too good to not miss them; they sort of stood out like sore thumbs with their muscular bodies while the businessmen were lean or skinny some even being fat. It was a good thing Neji never took his training as harsh as to grow really big muscles. He was fine having well defined muscles upon his body while also having the lean body he needed to use Gentle Fist and the other techniques of his clan.

That's what made him so graceful too.

Neji quickly declined a dance from a rather well endowed woman who was literally trying to throw her huge breast into his face as if he was going to be attracted to that. He maybe a male, but he had self-respect too not to mention morals though that brought brief memories of Ino kissing him. Her head tilting slightly trying to apply more pressure to their lips. He coughed in his enclosed hand looking around as if he were waiting for someone.

He sort of was.

It was then that something red caught some light making him turn his head. And he swore his heart actually managed to skip a beat at the person he stared at.

Ino made her grand entrance as he told her too. There wearing her hair half up and half down curled around her shoulders while wearing a beautiful red dress that showed off her curves greatly but looking very modest as it hid away her cleavage from prying eyes.

Even though, Neji took notice, that she wore very little make-up she still looked stunning and it was really drawing attention to many of the males in the room. He wasn't the only one impressed by her looks as it seemed and this sort of pissed him off as well. Neji started to feel that same strong emotion of anger that was towards these men he never even met before. A small, unknown voice gave him a name to his emotion: jealousy.

He was jealous of how Ino allowed these men to oogle her like she was prime steak ready for the eating. For some strange reason it felt like he should be the only one viewing this, no one else but him. Neji gripped his hands tightly by his thighs (he was sitting still) as he watched several men approach Ino probably asking for her name, if she wanted a drink, or even if she would dance with her. He couldn't very well tell what they were asking though they were all half way across the room but that didn't stop another surge of his anger (jealousy) run through his veins.

He just might have to do something about this….

Ino smiled politely towards the young men that came racing her way when she entered the room. The place looked amazing really. There were tables littered around with some occupied and others empty. There were bunches of balloons floating above their heads in colors of red, blue, gold, and silver. There was even a band playing off to her right, all of the band mates wearing tuxes and looking quite dashing as well. A soft melody was playing on the loud speakers that surrounded the room and she noticed a few couples dancing slowly in the center of the whole thing.

This was the Ball Room Ceremony.

It was really everything she expected. There was a buffet off to her left opposite the band with food covering the tables connected together and the food looking exquisite. A pang of hunger rolled around in her stomach but she pushed it aside. _'Business first, food second.'_ Ino told herself before shaking her head at a man who asked if she would like to dance.

"Sorry I'm…looking for someone." She replied back giving him an apologetic smile as she saw disappointment within his eyes. At the moment Ino just wanted to find Neji first. She had yet to see how he disguised himself he very well could be one of the men that she refused only moments ago. After a quick note of the group that was walking away from her she rolled her eyes at the thought.

Neji wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer and even so he would have gave Ino a signal telling her who he was, it was as simple as that.

"Would you like a drink?" Ino turned her head to see another young man trying to offer her his company. She was actually getting a bit annoyed, she didn't want their attention she only wanted one man's attention and she didn't even know where the hell he was.

Upon turning though Ino swore her eyes were deceiving her. There standing was a man that looked so much like Neji it was scary. He stood at the same height, same build but lean body, and same brown hair too. But there was no caged seal on his forehead and his eyes were a chocolate brown that seemed to consume her the moment her blue eyes made contact. Ino was actually a bit taken back by the offer as this man didn't seem like the eager men she had refused before. He was more than serious and not just trying to play the field.

Then she saw it. A flicker in his eyes that only one person she knew had.

A smile graced her lips as her eyes did a once over on his form again before speaking lightly, "Oh I don't know, why should your offer be more tempting then theirs?" She questioned crossing her delicate arms over her chest, hip sticking out to her left waiting for an explanation. A soft smile raised his lips as his eyes seemed to shine brightly.

"Because…you tell me…" Neji smirked after that leaning in a bit towards his blonde companion. She rolled her eyes but a smile stayed.

"Yeah that really reels me in…" Ino should have known he would reply like that. He seemed pretty amused by what he had said for the smirk remained as he pulled back glancing around for a second before letting his eyes settle on her face once more.

"I was trying to go for mysterious either way I caught you by surprise." She had to admit he was right, even though she noticed the similarity between his new appearance and his own original self she only realized it was Neji because of the flicker in his eyes, it was the same flicker she had seen that day she witnessed him exercising in the court yard of the Hyuuga complex. It was a flicker of arrogance and pride something she too had sometimes seen in her own eyes, but it was nothing like his. There was more depth within his eyes almost like a tragedy. She blinked away her thoughts quickly though as she noticed something from a far.

"Maybe so, but the only person that needs to be caught by surprise is entering right now…" Ino drifted off looking over Neji's broad shoulder as he too glanced back to see Seichi Makisoma.

It was time the mission started…

**THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR YOU FANS READ BELOW PLEASE!**

**I am so sorry that I had to cut it short here. Actually this chapter was getting a bit too long and I decided to extend it to another chapter. **

**I wanted people to get a little bit more into their heads and try to understand their positions in the situation and for character development reasons as well, for after this chapter everything is going to start moving right on from there. Trust me when I say that the long awaited moments of love for these two will definitely start to show!!**

**I know some of you like how I progress the relationship, but even I get annoyed when something good doesn't happen soon, and so with that thought in mind the next chapter will border some sexual themes between different characters and yes the mission will end as well.**

**So please review and tell me how you liked the chapter and story thus far. I also want to know if I am doing fine with Neji's personality or even Ino's for that matter! I don't want to make them into something their not so a little feed back is greatly appreciated. **

**Also please tell me how you liked the interaction between Neji and Chiba! I thought about it long and hard and I wanted Neji to have a talk with an older man to help him better understand his feelings, did I do well with this? Should I have done better? Did you like my OC character that will probably never show up again? Hehehehe, review and let me know!!**

**I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	14. Day 7: Mission Accomplished

**I don't own Naruto or get any profit from it.**

**Another chapter, a finished situation…isn't it great!! This is the chapter you've all have been waiting for!! I'll just say now there is an encounter between Ino and Neji!! Yays!! I'll tell you right now that I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy and take pleasure in seeing how this couple shall progress from here on out!!**

**Enjoy this chapter and be aware that it is 'M' rated. Though there really isn't anything too 'M' rated in this one…Review once you're finished!! Hehehe…**

P.S – I did not review over this for errors so if you see any…sorry I just wanted this out as soon as possible, but nothing should be too bad or horrible…hopefully T-T I will be so upset…

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 14**

**Day 7: Mission Accomplished**

Seichi Makisoma walked through the main entrance into the big ball room smirking all the while. Ino tried her best to not cringe at the thought of seducing such a man. The man had slicked back brown hair that shined in the light from the obvious gel he used to keep it pulled back. His eyes had a sinister feel to them, they were narrow and he had dark brown eyes so dark they seemed black almost. He also had a snake like grin on his face reminding Ino greatly of Orochimaru which was causing a shiver to go down her spine. The suit he wore could basically resemble a pimp's outfit. It was the color of maroon with brown mixing in with the collar flipped out making him look like a punk rather than a business man.

He stood out greatly among the others within the room.

Neji resisted the urge to narrow his own eyes at the creepy man as he made his way around smirking at women with a lustful gaze and making snappy comments towards a few men that seemed to be in his way. They really had this mission cut out for them. Though Seichi looked like an idiot (no doubt about that) his shoulders were hutched up and his eyes were completely narrowed as though he were searching for someone within the room.

Neji concluded that he was trying to weasel out some Shinobi; also he was keeping his guard up not letting people get too close to him as he moved like a snake through and around the crowding area. Ino lost her appetite rather quickly and was hoping that she wouldn't just let it all out right then and there. This guy was making her sick to her stomach, but they had to finish the mission regardless if she wanted to or not.

Turning around to look at her Neji could feel the sudden dread and tension in her body and could only guess why (which is rather easy really).

"Just say calm and try to not think about it. You do not have to do it right now but you should be prepared Miss Mori." Ino nodded hearing her codename for their mission. She needed to get her mind off of this mission for a second and so she walked smoothly passed Neji and towards the built in bar near the food tables. She got a simple alcoholic drink to help calm her.

Neji followed her with his eyes before turning and making his way back to his table. His eyes searched out Seichi once more and finding him at his own table with a few businessmen laughing away and a few women hanging off him as well. Neji withheld the roll of his eyes and took his seat and watching other people converse and dance around gracefully to the slow music surrounding the large room.

Ino took another deep sip of her drink and looked around trying to seem alluring to others.

As she was doing this Ino tried to think of a way to get Seichi's attention and make him come to her that way it wouldn't seem to strange for her to take a sudden interest in the man. She too could tell he was keeping his guard up while drinking some beer with the other men at his table. His eyes were constantly narrowed and glancing around the room as though expecting an attack out in the open. He knew his life was at danger.

This would probably make things harder on her part of the plan and maybe even worse for Neji's part if she wasn't able to distract him properly. There had to be a way to get him to look at her and want to get to know her.

Ino's eyes then traveled to the makeshift dance floor where a few couples were moving slowly around their partners.

That was it!

She could dance with another man to make him turn her way. Ino was already catching many eyes tonight so dancing with an equally eye catching man would definitely bring Seichi's sinister eyes upon them both. But the thing was she didn't want to dance with just anyone, really she didn't want to dance with any of the men here knowing they would try to get a feel of her butt or something.

Her blue eyes moved of their own accord towards Neji sitting there looking comfortable and looking around himself with his new brown eyes. Ino found she really missed his silver Hyuuga eyes more than his chocolate brown ones. He didn't seem all that special without them but he was still very good looking and eye catching too. A soft smile came to her lips at the thought.

Would Neji dance with her?

Ino knew they were not to be together too often through out the night as to not get people suspicious, but she would rather dance with him than anyone else. Her heart was even pounding loudly within her chest at the thought of being close to him once more after their kiss yesterday.

Having Neji so close to her holding her body, dancing gracefully through the crowds, feeling the muscles underneath his tux. A light flush came to her cheeks at the thought of it all. An adrenaline rush went through her body as she slowly made her way towards her target at the moment. Ino was going to ask him and she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer either. She was Ino Yamanaka and she always gets what she wants and that was Neji Hyuuga at the moment…

Neji was busy watching people all around him. He would get up and talk to someone but he just didn't feel up to conversing with a bunch of upper class snobs. He had enough of those within the compound already. He knew he needed to blend in a bit more with Seichi looking around so often Neji was sure he would catch his attention quickly by not doing anything.

"How about a dance?" His head snapped up quickly looking right into the blue eyes of Ino who had a seductive smile on her lips. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she asked and Neji wasn't sure if he should respond or not.

"What makes you think your offer is more tempting than the other women in this room?" He shot back quickly remembering exactly what she had said to him. Ino tried her best to control her anger but his damn teasing was getting really under her skin. Even now during a mission of great importance and Mr. Smooth Neji Hyuuga is teasing and taunting her with her own words.

A thought came to her mind quickly though.

"Because I'm the only woman here that interests you…" Ino left it at that and turned to head to the dance floor knowing oddly enough that he would follow.

Neji was a bit dumbfounded when she replied back. He had not expected that answer, not at all. It annoyed him to death really too, he thought while standing up.

Because he knew that it was true…

Ino came to the dance floor swaying her hips side to side as if testing out her movements to the music. Her mind briefly brought up the fact that she wasn't exactly an expert on ball room dancing, no where near. But she had Neji here, and she was certain he would know how to dance and wasn't it the men that lead?

A hand dropped to the small of her back making her gasp lightly and another grabbing her left hand to spin her around. She turned to face Neji who was looking down at her admiring the dress no doubt.

"I…I don't know how to ball room dance so…" Ino hated to admit this especially to Neji of all people, but it was better he knew in the beginning rather than learn later by making complete fools of themselves. He blinked a bit surprised before leaning down and breathing into her ear.

"Good thing I'm leading then." He brought his body back up abruptly. Ino's heart raced in her chest and she could hear her blood pounding in her ears as the warmth of his breath left her.

Neji grabbed her left hand in his right and placed her right hand on his shoulder. He then dropped his left hand on her hip. From there it all started…

Ino blinked in excitement of dancing with him. He didn't step on her feet (she knew he probably wouldn't either way) and it felt as though they were both floating rather than spinning around on wooden floor with a few other couples. She noticed quickly that a lot of the chatter in the room died down and almost everyone was watching her and Neji moving gracefully to the slow, soothing music. Her heart was still going like a hamster on a wheel and her whole body seemed to be ultra sensitive as well.

Every brush of his fingers on her hip, every movement that brought him close for a second and back, and every rub of his thumb upon the back of her hand sent thrills through out her body. It almost seemed like a fairy tale for her, like Cinderella. And here she was dancing with her prince charming (not very charming mind you). It almost felt like they were the only people in the room, no one around watching them in awe or smiling at them as they moved.

She was literally on cloud nine right now. Ino was sure this might be the best moment in her entire life, even better than the kiss yesterday.

Neji too was finding this dance with Ino rather enjoyable. He liked the feel of her hip underneath his hand and couldn't help letting his fingers brush it a few times. He also liked the feel of her hand in his. His own almost covering hers completely. Neji was really starting to realize that Ino maybe a ninja, and she maybe very capable especially when she tries, but right now she just seemed like another woman in the ball room. Small, slim, and gorgeous.

She had to, no was the only female in his whole life that has made him feel this way. He felt like…he belonged. Like the seal on his forehead didn't describe who he was and who he would forever destine to be. Neji felt like he had the power to over come anything that decided to step in his path and it was all because of…

Ino.

Neji quickly spun her away from him holding her hand to keep them connected and pulled her back in his hand resting on the small of her back now and leaned her backwards. Her leg came out pointing straight as the song they danced to came to an end along with their own graceful dance.

Looking down at her lips he felt the greatest urge in the world to feel them on his own. It was like he was drowning and her lips was the breath of air he needed to live. Ino watched Neji stare intently at her his eyes directed on her lips.

'_Is he going to kiss me?'_ The thought echoed around in her head and a light blush came across her cheeks.

His head was slowly leaning down closer to hers and everything around them was slowly melting away. But a flicker of movement stopped Neji from going any further and catching himself. It really wouldn't be good to start kissing Ino on their mission. He pulled them both upright hearing an applause surrounding the four corners of the room as everyone smiled at the two and clapped.

The flicker of movement Neji regarded before was from Seichi moving to get a better look at the couple in the center of the room. Ino pulled back a little smiling brightly at all the attention. Being a gentleman Neji turned back to Ino and bowed to her as thanks for the dance, she nodded and returned it with a courtesy. It was after that he was bombarded by other women and a few men who wanted to talk with him. He gave one glance back to her before talking with them and trying to ward off some women begging for a dance themselves.

Ino sighed softly trying to will her body to stop being happy and get with the program. She too while walking off the floor had men trying to get her attention and few women asking about Neji and among other things. She just replied that he was just a random man she chose to dance with.

She noticed Seichi though heading her way. His narrow eyes gleaming with lust and excitement. It almost made her heart stop, almost. Ino tried to pull herself together before she was approached by the target of her mission, smirking the whole while.

"Hello little lady, what a beautiful dance you had. I couldn't help but watch you practically float around." His voice really matched his personality and clothes. It really did sound like he was picking her up; Ino knew that but played innocent because she needed to keep his attention.

"Why thank you sir. It was really fun and I hope I get to dance with some other men…maybe you?" For added effect she puckered her bottom lip out and placed a finger on it. She knew it worked when Seichi grinned devilishly and his whole body relaxed greatly from the guarded tense shoulders he had when he first came in. Ino mentally patted herself on the back.

'_Way to go girl! Hook, lined, and sinker!'_ Her own Inner Ino shouted out shaking her fist in excitement at her seduction skills.

"Why of course I would love to dance with a beautiful lady as you. What is your name, by the way?" Ino gave him her most innocent looking eyes.

"Koko Mori, but you can call me Koko…" She made her cheeks flush a little and batted her eye lashes at him. It seemed the fish she caught was just letting her reel him in. Seichi seemed to be patting himself on the back thinking he got a girl that he can screw later on tonight.

'_Not if I can't help it!'_ Thundered Ino in her mind.

"Well Koko what a beautiful name, my name is Seichi Makisoma, but you of course can call me Seichi." He produced his hand to where Ino reluctantly placed hers on top as the man lead her back to the dance floor…

Neji with all his might tried to hold back the glare that was trying with the power of his Byakugan to worm its way on his face as his eyes followed Ino who was being led back to the dance floor by the target. A wave of jealousy, anger, and possessiveness came crashing down on his shoulders making it hard to respond back to the man who asked him a simple question. He didn't know why he felt this way at all, it wasn't like Ino was his girlfriend, or his girl period. So there should be no reason why he would feel like digging Seichi's eyes out with a spoon and castrating him with an old, rusted and dusty kunai, right?

He got himself together though and responded back to the young man before excusing himself from the group saying he had to go to the restroom. Neji was indeed heading that way, but his eyes didn't leave the dance floor that he could see Ino dancing with Seichi. Even though she looked like she was enjoying herself greatly, he knew different.

Behind her happy smile was a frown of utter disgust of this man. He wanted to go back over there and snatch her away from him but withheld from the desire and entered the restroom to plan out their next move…

Ino twirled around in Seichi's arms and moved with him in their dance. She was putting up a great front she knew that, but it wasn't exactly easy to do so. Every time he brushed his fingers across her butt or on the side of her breast was really starting to piss her off. She had to keep herself from knocking the guy into next week. Instead though Ino would just laugh lightly acting as though she didn't know his intentions of being this close to her. She was good at faking naivety, though at times she sometimes really is she knew better at the moment though.

"So what do you do for a living?" Seichi asked spinning her away from him and bringing her back to catch her. His breath wreaked of alcohol no surprise there. She only smiled in return though.

"I'm a hair stylist! It's so much fun, playing with hair and making everyone around me pretty!" Ino giggled at the end of her words trying not to throw up at her childishness she was playing up. On the paper she received from Tsunade it said he was fond of the childish type of women who were too innocent for their own good. It also stated to Ino that he liked blondes the most which is probably why she was chosen for this mission.

"My, my you seem very talented then. You must be very good with your 'hands'." She didn't miss the double meaning to 'hands', but again acted as if she was the stupidest person alive and giggled none-the-less.

"Oh yes, I'm very good with my hands! You should let me use my hands on you!" Seichi turned completely red and once again (much to Ino's very big annoyance) acted as though she didn't know what she said and smiled brightly up at her target.

"I…I think I would like that a lot…" He mumbled out still red in the face. Ino tried not to gasp when she felt the evidences that he really liked what she said. She only giggled lightly to him acting again as though she didn't notice anything different about him. He had a hard on, that was for sure.

Because of that certain situation Seichi quickly asked her to sit with him at his table, hoping to hide it from everyone else. She agreed knowing his reason why and Ino was glad she wouldn't have to dance with him any longer. As they walked back, him holding her hand, she tried searching out Neji. He was no where in sight as far as she could see. The frown that wanted to show kept in hiding for her own sake.

Seichi brought her to a sit where he sat beside her talking with a few men at the table. She didn't miss that he moved his hand from hers to her knee. She sadly had to decline about food though, she was very sure she would just throw it up later anyway.

"No, I'm watching my figure. I would hate to get fat!" Ino uttered loudly gaining some more attention.

'_Thank God I will probably never be back here ever again after this…'_ She was brought of her thoughts by the man moving his hands up her thigh a bit more. Alarms went off loudly in her head and Ino gripped her left hand under the table trying her best to not pound on the guy. _'Relax! Soon enough Neji will be here to slip some poison in his drink, you make an excuse to get out of there and you're home free!'_ If only her words were that reassuring and if only she believed them that much.

Ino half heartedly listened to the people at her table talk but was mostly being aware of the hand on her leg that inched its way slowly up it, and vaguely looking out for Neji.

Her desperation to get out of this situation was going to start showing soon if something didn't happen. So quickly before his hand could get under her dress she clapped her own on top of his stopping him abruptly. Seichi gave her a 'huh' look.

"I really need to go pee, do you mind?" She once more did an innocent look. The other men at the table stopped to admire her face and wish she was the one attached to them. Seichi smiled gently (as gently as it could get anyway) and nodded his head.

"Don't be too long though, I'll be leaving soon and I want you to be with me." Ino nodded brightly bouncing up and walking lightly away. It took everything in her to not run to the restrooms. Just as she was about to enter the door the men's right beside the women's opened revealing Neji.

A soft intake of breath came through her mouth as she withheld his name from escaping her. He only looked her way nodded with a small smile and turned to walk back to his table. She was sure he saw the desperation, disgust, and sadness just rolling off her like steam. Ino entered the bathroom quickly though not wanting to attract any eyes her way.

The bathroom was brightly lit and the walls were covered in a caramel color which was soothing to Ino who glanced at in the mirror to assess her looks and body. She was a bit flushed in the face from dancing and the heat it created. There was a tab bit of sweat on her forehead and around her neck; she was quick to wipe it away with a paper towel though. She fluffed her long bangs trying to keep them from sticking to her forehead and fluffed out the rest of her hair as well.

During that time there were few women walking in and out of the bathroom. Some regarded her with a smile while others with an envious snare. She only smiled to all of them not giving a damn at the moment. It was pretty obvious if she didn't distract Seichi fast enough Neji will not be able to slip the poison in his drink. She shuddered to think about what she would have to do if she had to go with the disgusting target up to his room to finish him off. Ino had no doubt she could, but she would be in a world of groping. Not only that but her act was starting to grate her nerves and Ino even felt like knocking herself out because she found the act so annoying, but it was for Seichi and the only way to keep him distracted as well.

Sighing with her shoulders dropped she turned to leave.

By the time she exited the restroom though her happy go lucky demure was back on and she was all smiles once more.

'_Probably why I would hate to be an actress…'_

Ino walked back to Seichi who had his eyes glued to her legs as she made her way closer. It seemed he was a leg man rather than a breast one. Not that she was very much interested in what he was into, he would be dead soon enough anyway.

But just as she was going to sit down next to him again he stood up. He must have noticed the surprised look on her face for he smirked and responded with, "I thought we could continue talking back in my room. I'm staying here for the night before moving out early tomorrow. But I want to get to know you more before that happens…"

Dread entered her chest quickly weighing down her heart and shoulders. This was not happening. It was suppose to be like planned. She distracts him, Neji slips in the poison, and they walk away laughing at how stupid the guy was. But she knew that some things never go as planned and if it didn't she would have to improvise. She closed her eyes for a second before nodding her head happily.

"That sounds great! I would love to accompany you!" Ino giggled at the end hoping she wouldn't choke as she did. Seichi only grinned more and looped her arm with his and lead her out of there. She connected eyes with Neji quickly though and he seemed to get the message as well because a frown actually came to his face before he corrected himself.

'_I can do this, all I have to do is kill him when he lest expects it…'_ Ino mentally patted herself on the back again when she remembered to stick some senbon in her hair to not only keep it up, but just in case. She could easily use them to immobilize Seichi and quickly kill him off.

'_With what?'_ The question perplexed her. She hadn't thought she would have to kill him like this so she never thought to bring a kunai with her hidden on her person. She would use a jutsu, but she didn't want to waste any chakra that she would need for escaping. Ino was starting to get nervous now and not the good kind she got with Neji either.

They both entered the elevator. Still looped to his arm Ino glanced over to see what button he pushed.

5.

He was on the fifth floor. Hopefully no one was up there incase he gave a scream or something.

"So how long are you here for Koko?" Ino turned to him smiling and being innocent.

"Oh I'm here till tomorrow also. My mentor wanted me to relax and go on vacation for a few days, after here I'm heading to Suna! I can't wait; I've never been there before!" She squealed loudly catching the guy off guard. He blinked before smiling as well.

"I've been there a few times; if you like the heat then I guess you'll enjoy it. But if you really want to go somewhere exciting why don't you come with me. I'm heading towards the Land of Lighting. It would be fun and you would know someone there." Ino looked as though she was thinking it over.

"Maybe…you might have to convince me more…" Seichi looked as though he was about to do something before a bell went off telling them both that they were on the fifth floor now. Smirking at his luck he walked them both down the hall and stopping at room number 302. Once they entered Ino walked away from him looking around the room. It looked almost exactly like hers really.

Ino tried to not jump when she felt hands touching her shoulders rubbing them as if to soothe her, it only made her more nervous. His hands moved up and down her arms causing unwanted goosebumps to appear in their wake.

"Relax Koko, it'll be fun trust me." Ino shouted in her mind.

'_As if!'_ But willed her body to relax. She needed to collect herself and attack when he was most vulnerable. Turning around and willing all the courage she could Ino pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting it drop from his body. Seichi gave a giant grin and allowed her to unbutton his shirt as well. Even though he was disgusting she had to admit the build that was hidden in his clothes was nice. It shocked her to know he was built, that probably meant he knew how to fight too.

Ino tried not to jump with Seichi bent down to kiss her forehead.

'_Oh God here it comes!'_ She thought in mild pain.

His lips brushed hers before aggressively attacking her own. It really took all will power to not puke up on him. Ino had to sadly return the kiss much to her disgust. She turned side ways though when he attempted to push his tongue into her mouth. She noticed the disappointment on his face, but instead kissed his neck and started to move down.

She placed a hand on his collarbone and the other going into her hair as though to release it from its bonds. In reality she was going to pull out the five senbons in there and hopefully pin the guy to the wall or floor. Moving down with her lips as though she were heading to his erection that was trying to poke its way out of his pants Ino quickly pulled out the senbons and punched Seichi hard in the stomach sending him backwards a few steps. He coughed hard.

Being quick she stood up flinging the senbon at him. One sliced into his thigh, the second went into his shoulder, the third struck him in the wrist, the fourth in his abdomen, and the fifth Ino was still holding. Her target fell to his butt in the abruptness of her attack and seemed shocked for a moment.

"You…you're a…ninja!" Ino laughed lightly enjoying the shock on his face.

"Why yes, yes I am." She stated proudly before getting ready to throw the last one into his neck that would definitely kill him. But she had underestimated Seichi who in a sudden instant was up and slamming into her body.

Ino went back into the bed where Seichi got on top of her, settling over her hips. Though she was sure he was in mild pain he was able to grab her wrists making her throw her last senbon to the floor and keep her bond on the bed.

"You maybe a ninja but you're still a woman and as so are weaker than me." He spat out grinning evilly at her. It seemed to be true for the moment as she started to struggle with him. Ino did manage to roll them so she was on top but he just did the same which caused them both to fall off the bed.

Ino coughed as Seichi landed on top of her knocking the wind out of her body. Along with that he still had the senbons in his body only half way in meaning that the one in his thigh, the one in his shoulder, and the one in his abdomen pierced right into her own thigh, shoulder, and abdomen. She held back a scream of pain and tried to get the heavy man off of her.

Concentrating chakra into her arms Ino flung his body off of her and feeling the sudden leave of the senbons. She gave a glance at her body as her left hand gripped her abdomen as blood slowly seeped out. Her shoulder was just as bad, but her thigh was the best out of them all. He only had the senbon scraped the side of her inner thigh leaving a light trail of blood from the torn skin.

Seichi yelled out in pain from being thrown across the room.

Ino was ready for him though. She tried not to wince when she stood still holding her abdomen. He too was up quickly and ready to charge her again. She could easily beat him had she not just got two bad wounds from her own weapons. In a moment of reflection Ino realized that she truly did need Neji's help with her training, how the hell could she finish a mission gone bad if she couldn't fight properly? Frustration entered her body at the thought of her weaknesses.

Seichi was just about to hit her too before he stopped suddenly. Ino had heard the slice through the air and winced as the forgotten senbon sliced through the air and pierced right threw his neck and thumping right into the wall on their right. Turning her head slowly to her left she saw Neji standing there a glare on his face along with his Hyuuga eyes and the cage seal on his forehead. She also noticed he had activated his Byakugan as well.

"I had a feeling something bad might happen…" Neji stated quickly bringing the hand that had flung the senbon back down to his body and flicking his eyes to Ino's. She only frowned and looked back to her body. "We need to get out of here and fix your wounds." He then came over to pick Ino up. She didn't protest knowing walking would only aggravate the wound in her abdomen and it was much faster.

Neji forgo the elevator and went straight to the stairs and raced down them in blinding speed. Before getting out at the first floor and heading to her room. No one seemed to notice them at all which was good and after she unlocked the door also disengaging the small seal she placed on the door. Neji flung the door open and slamming it shut behind him before placing Ino on her bed.

"Where's your first aid?" He questioned. She pointed to the bathroom.

"I put it in the bathroom." Neji nodded before leaving there and returning with it. He pulled out various things before turning to her shoulder first.

"This is going to sting." He mumbled out before spraying her shoulder with an anesthetic to keep the wound clean. Ino cringed and bit her bottom lip to not cry out. After that he wiped away the blood before having her lift her arm and quickly wrap it up. He then frowned deeply.

"What?" She questioned noticing the frown on his face. Neji looked up to meet her eyes.

"Your…dress is in the way…you'll need to lift it up above your waist for me to clean the wound there…" Ino blushed deep red. She hadn't even thought of that. It was then she looked to see Neji with a flushed face as he waited for her to pull up her dress. Her hand was shaking but willed it to stop and carefully brought the dress up to just under her breasts.

Neji coughed into his fist before gently pushing her to lie down on the bed. Still blushing and nervous she closed her eyes to keep from looking at him as he attended the wound. Neji looked at her waist and tried to keep his eyes from staring at her underwear. Once more this was the first time he saw a girl like this in real life. He cleaned up the blood and quickly sprayed the wound. He noticed her flinch. He then started to wrap a long white bandage around her waist having her lift her body when he needed to go under her.

Ino tried not to enjoy him touching her over heated body. She was hurt and shouldn't be enjoying this, but it was the first time Neji ever took care of any of her wounds or injuries she had gotten, not even during their training would he do that. So having him doing it now made her happy on the inside. He allowed Ino to spray her thigh and wrap that up and as she did that he grabbed her things tossing it into her bag.

"I will be back soon Yamanaka. I need to search his room for the information he has and grab my things. I'll meet you at the front entrance of the village that you took." With that said Neji was gone out the door of her room. Ino sighed deeply to herself before grabbing her bag and filling in the rest of her belongings into it as Neji had started for her.

Though their mission was basically a success she still felt weak inside. She should have been able to defeat Seichi and have him dead waiting for Neji to come up there, not have him save her like that. Though Ino was sure if Neji had not shown up as her target was charging at her she could've dealt with him quickly. Still it had not come out that way and so she felt worse about it. After placing all her stuff back into her bag Ino walked into the bathroom.

She looked at her now ruined dress and sighed. She pulled it over her head and allowed the green glow of healing chakra to appear in her hand it was then she placed it on her shoulder soothing the pain and healing the wound. Ino repeated the process with both her inner thigh and abdomen, but she kept the bandages on for the fact that Neji placed them there and there was the possibility that they could rip out again since the skin is thin there. She quickly pulled on some other clothes stuffing the once beautiful dress that was now drenched in her blood and torn some into her bag. She took one more look at herself before leaving the bathroom.

Thoughts of what caused the ruined dress and wounds came to her mind.

"God, why am I so weak!?" Ino called out angrily flinging her bag over her shoulder and going to her balcony to leave. "Why can't I be strong like Neji?"…

Neji searched Seichi's room looking for the scrolls the man had managed to steal. It still eluded him as to how a weak man like Seichi had been able to get such top level information as he did. But it was obvious that both he and Ino had underestimated the man, he may be an idiot but a strong idiot. Neji grabbed a draw opening it to see inside. After searching the room thoroughly he had finally found them under his pillows on the bed (the last place he looked).

"Nice try Makisoma, nice try." Neji grumbled out placing the small scrolls within the pocket in his jacket. He glared down at the body of Seichi feeling great hatred towards the dead man. He barely made it in time to save Ino. His mind flashed back…

He watched as Ino started walking away with their target. It was when they were nearing the exit that she turned to look back over to him their eyes connecting for a moment. Neji could see the desperation and anxiety in her eyes at leaving the ceremony with Seichi. He couldn't help the frown coming to his face at the thought of what could happen up there. But he was quick to change back to a pleasant small smile for appearances.

A sudden feeling of anger and dread came sharply through his chest as he watched the two disappear from sight. Neji would have to be quick to and leave the ceremony soon to help Ino out he was pretty sure she would need him. Even if she didn't he had to be there. Neji didn't want to leave Ino alone with that man, hell he didn't want to leave her alone with any man really.

After a minute of chatting with the few people who came to his table Neji went to excuse himself.

"But why? You've only just got here!" One of the women asked grasping his arm and hoping to keep him put. Trying to keep a disgusted look off his face Neji slipped his arm out of her hands and easily with grace got out of the small group.

"I'm sorry, but there is some urgent business I must attend to. Goodbye." He turned away from the group hearing more whining from the insufferable woman before heading towards the exit. It took a lot of will strength to not just run out of there. Just as he had made it to the exit a feeling of dread once more hit him.

Neji acted quickly.

Forgetting to hide his outer look (not that he cared much) he activated his Byakugan. And quick with speed he was racing up the stairs in a vague blur heading up them till he caught sight of Ino's chakra flickering on the fifth floor. Bursting through the stairwell Neji raced down the hall before coming to the room he could sense and see Ino was in.

The door almost came off its hinges as he came through it. It seemed no one noticed him entering as he saw Ino fling Seichi off of her sending the man flying back away from her. As she got up he too took notice of her outer state. Seeing the bleeding caused an angry stir within his body. His eyes looked over to the floor and saw the forgotten senbon lying there.

Neji got to it in record time and just as Seichi was getting towards Ino in his charge he shot out the senbon with an automatic flick of his wrist watching as the thin little spear went flying through the air and right into the target's neck and straight through to the wall on his right. Neji vaguely remembered putting some chakra into his flick making the senbon go through the man's neck with ease.

It was when he felt eyes on him that he turned to Ino and let his hand drop.

In all his life Neji thought he would never feel so angry at an already dead man or fear for someone as he did for Ino. _'She really is starting to affect me.'_ He thought briefly before leaving the room through the window, jumping roof top to roof top heading back towards his own hotel room and gather his own belongings…

Ino waited patiently for her partner to show up by the front gate of the village. She had changed her clothes to that of blue jean shorts, sneakers, and an orange shirt with a smiley face on the back of it. She also pulled her hair back into a low ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her blue eyes shifted from the forest ahead of her and the busy village from behind her. After Neji had left the room Ino had been on edge and feeling quite inadequate as a ninja. She should have been able to take down Seichi easily, but instead she had to be saved just like almost every other time she was on a mission.

Seemingly always the damsel in distress.

Never the knight in shiny armor.

Sighing deeply Ino almost jumped out of her skin when Neji appeared out of no where by her side.

"Ready to head out." He said tightening the strap of his pack. He eyed his female partner for a second more than likely seeing the anxiety she was feeling. Ino could only nod in return and turn away from the village.

It was after leaving the village did she change her sneakers to ninja sandals as Neji quickly changed into some comfortable clothes that weren't his suit he wore at the ceremony. Coming out from behind a few crowded trees he was wearing a shirt similar to what he wore when he was younger and brown shorts. His hair was still the same though. Neji glanced at Ino who looked away quickly her eyes down cast as she berated herself again.

"Is something wrong Yamanaka?" He decided to ask as it started to feel awkward as they got ready to jump through the trees. Ino shook her head though. She didn't want to tell him, he just might say something along the lines of, 'suck it up' or anything like that. She really didn't need that.

Neji wanted to bother her about it, but then he was pretty sure why she was upset. He had to save her and she obviously didn't like it. He could see it in her eyes and the way her posture turned to that of self-loathing. Neji felt the need to comfort her, but then he didn't do a thing. He just didn't know what to do, pat her on the back? Say she did her best? Though they both knew Ino could have done so much better, which was why she was upset. She didn't fight to her fullest.

"Are you able to keep up with me?" Neji asked eyeing her body. Ino nodded her head.

"Yeah, I healed up the wounds after you left but I have to be careful otherwise they might open up again." She stated placing her hand against her abdomen briefly before dropping it. Neji nodded deciding that he should take a slower pace for her sake…

After a few more minutes of jumping from branch to branch and gaining some great distance from the village Neji felt it was okay for them to find a place to sleep before heading out before morning. He signaled Ino to stop and drop to the ground in which they both did.

"We should rest here for the night then continue on before dawn." Ino only nodded and pulled out a scroll. She then unrolled it and after doing a few hand seals a tent popped out fully made and everything. Neji raised an eyebrow towards her.

"I am not going sleep in the dirt. It's a three person tent so I think you should sleep in it as well." Ino commented not giving him much a choice in the matter. He did agree with her though he didn't feel up to sleeping in the dirt and it might rain tonight by the looks of the dark clouds looming near the full moon that lit their way.

"I agree. There is a possibility that it will rain." Neji pointed out gaining a nod from Ino as she glanced up to the sky as well. They both quickly set their sleeping bags in and bags to the side. They decided against a fire or anyone keeping a look out. Neji was a very light sleeper and would be instantly alerted either way if someone came close to the tent. Ino felt very safe with him around.

"Well then…night…" Ino whispered turning her back to him as she curled up in her sleeping bag that was of course the color of purple. He took notice of that as his was a cool grey color. He didn't reply back as he too got settled within his sleeping bag.

The night air was pretty cool so there was a chill within the tent as well. Ino shivered and rolled up even more in her sleeping bag trying to keep her warmth within it. Neji choose to sleep on his back and took notice of her constant shivering. He actually found the cool air nice, but then he was always such an oven when under a blanket of any sort. He watched her for a minute or so as she kept shuffling around trying to contain warmth. It was getting rather annoying in his opinion.

That was then he remembered what Ronin had said to Neji earlier that day…

"_Don't let something you want get out of your reach because it won't always be there when you need it most especially if you don't fight for it." _

Neji blinked slowly thinking over what he was going to do logically before realizing that it didn't really matter what way he looked at it.

Ino rubbed her hands up and down her arms hating that because she was so skinny that she couldn't keep in her own heat. Of course that was always the down fall about it. This brought even more reason for her to gain more weight. Ino heard some movement behind her knowing that Neji was probably getting annoyed with her constant movement, it would be typical of him.

An arm wrapped around her body in the sleeping bag pulling her back into a breathing chest. Ino's breath caught in her throat as Neji placed his arm more comfortably around her body and she instantly felt his heat seeping into her. His head was above her own pushing some hair around as he breathed in slowly. After telling herself to breath again Ino started to relax enjoying this moment. It was then that she started to know that maybe Neji was falling for her as much as she was for him.

The possibility was there.

As if what was happening now didn't prove it enough for her already, but Ino still had her doubts. Though they were slowly going away as sleep started to consume her in it's depths. Neji relaxed his tense body as he too started to fall asleep. It felt nice having her underneath his arm. He felt more secure as though he could protect her better now that she was in arms length. Either way he was enjoying it as much it seemed she was too…

What is to come from here on?...

**Damn what a long chapter…told ya I had to split the last one and this one…they both came out rather long…too long…but still I hope you all enjoyed reading this…**

**I know the fight scene probably wasn't the greatest and I know lots of you will be like why did you make Ino suck, it wasn't that I wanted her to be a damsel in distress or anything I just wanted to have her realize how much she truly needed Neji's training…**

**I hope you all can understand and I hope you guys liked the ending with Neji putting his arm around Ino…I hope nothing sounded rushed or felt rushed I really would hate if it did…**

**Anywho there you go and in the next chapter we get to see Chouji!! And Tenten and Lee!! **

**Chapter 15 – Day 8: Reunion**

**Please review to let me know what you thought of the chapter and all, I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	15. Day 8: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any possible way except for the DVDs and manga…thank you…**

**Here is the long awaited chapter 15, so sorry for the delay. Please if you will read the bottom once done with this chapter to know what else will be going on with the story and updating the next chapter…thanks and please enjoy! I worked my ass off for this!! Teehee ^_~**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 15**

**Day 8: Reunion**

Getting back to Konoha the next morning was quick and easy. Ino and Neji went racing through the trees heading back home. Ino glanced over at the silent Hyuuga. He hadn't said anything that morning about what happened last night, but it just seemed to be him though as Ino had learned from before. Neji seemed to like to avoid speaking about anything referring to him doing intimate things involving her. Almost like he was embarrassed about them though she was hoping that was not the case. If that was true then it meant he was ashamed of himself for doing that with her.

Ino sighed softly as she kept pace with Neji.

They were almost home and then she could take a nice relaxing bath before visiting a few people. It had been a while since she last talked with Chouji and she was sorely missing him too. She was in direr need of advice and she knew Chouji was the right person to get it from. Though he wasn't very knowledgeable about relationships, Ino was sure he had a clearer mind to help her dilemma rather than Shikamaru (who wasn't being helpful at all, lazy ass!).

After much of what has happened Ino was pretty sure what she was going to do. Her guilt was literally eating away at her heart and the only way to stop it was to not go through with the bet. It was the most logical and no one was begging for money so she could pay them all back eventually, at some point anyway. But as Ino thought of breaking off the bet the guilt was still eating away at her and she couldn't find any reason why it still was. Hopefully Chouji had an answer to that one, because she certainly didn't.

Neji glanced over at Ino while she was still in her head.

He quickly turned back and continued their trek back to Konoha which they would be there about another twenty minutes or so. His mind wandered as they traveled in silence which he was happy for, there was just so much on his mind he really didn't feel up to speaking not that he would anyway. After talking with the old man at the bar the other night and then saving Ino's life. Neji finally admitted to himself.

He was falling for Ino Yamanaka.

As impossible as it might and should be, he was though. Neji was sure he would save any of his teammates lives of course they were all his friends either way. But just thinking of Ino dying especially when he could do something about it…sort of broke his heart. He wanted the annoying girl around, bothering him about training, and giving her sarcastic remarks. Neji enjoyed watching the emotions pass on her face and seeing the anger boil under her skin when he provokes her.

He took another glance at the blonde girl. She was looking ahead with bright blue eyes and a gentle smile on her lips. She seemed to so peaceful at the moment while there was such conflict within him.

He was falling for this girl and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Though Neji wasn't so sure he wanted it to stop. Never has he felt like this before and if he didn't do something to keep this feeling around it was sure to pass him by and then he would most likely miss it. Basically what the old man told him last night. Neji always thought there would be time for love once he got his own personal goals finished with, but he never thought that his goals and love would clash together at the same time. There was only so much holding off Hinata could do before she was declared heir to the Hyuuga Clan and helping Ino with her training was severely wasting his own time trying to train himself for a match against his uncle.

Neji wanted badly to end their training sessions, but they made a deal and he would never go back on his part of the bargain. Never go back on his word…now where had he heard of that before.

Naruto Uzumaki popped up within his head.

He shook his head lightly as so Ino wouldn't see him doing it. Neji just couldn't end their training together; as much as he thought it was wasting his time (which it was) it did help him with his own personal training. Fighting against Ino and training her was helping him become more patient and almost like clearing up his mind from all that was going on. Training the blonde girl kept his mind from thinking about his inevitable fight with his uncle. Neji didn't mind fighting his uncle so much as the option to kill during the fight. To win he either had to beat his uncle to a pulp so he wouldn't get back up…or kill him…

That sent a cold chill down Neji's back. The same went for Hiashi as well. Meaning he could very well get killed knowing how cruel his uncle could be at times. Tough love was what Hanabi called it every now and then. Sometimes the phrase did fit his uncle perfectly.

"Were here!" Neji blinked out of his mind and looked ahead to see the towering front gate of Konoha. Ino was smiling bright next to him showing signs of relief that they were home. He couldn't help but feel relief to be home as well. They both quickly got to the gate waving to the two gate guards and started walking pass and into the village. First they would have to report back to Tsunade before doing their own thing.

Ino couldn't help the feeling of home embracing her. It felt great to finally be back in her opinion especially after the almost disastrous mission they had completed. What sucked the most for Ino was she would have to let Tsunade know of her accident with their target and what had went wrong. Ino felt her sudden happiness deflate quickly like letting a balloon go without tying the end. Dread and gloom seemed to rise over her head like a stormy cloud rumbling loudly and getting ready to drop loads of rain and lighting upon her.

"So are we going to head straight there or…get cleaned up and then to Tsunade…?" Ino questioned Neji looking at him in the corner of her eyes. He looked over to her as they walked through the small crowds on the streets. He could clearly see in her eyes that she didn't want to see Tsunade too soon. He also figured it had to do with what happened it was plainly obvious.

"We should go straight there Yamanaka. It would be unprofessional if we didn't." Neji stated trying not to feel a pang of guilt when her face dropped slightly. She forced a smile on her lips and nodded to him turning away. He tried ignoring the guilt he was feeling trying to rationalize that it was best to get it over with rather than extend the inevitable.

Neji swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Only twenty minutes, then we meet at the Hokage tower, not a second less." Ino turned to Neji smiling brightly. She knew he would break down eventually it just took some patience something she learned to have the more she spent around the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"Thanks Neji!" Ino flung her arms out wrapping them around his neck. It was only a split second later that she pulled away with her face lightly red. Ino hadn't even thought about what she was doing, it was just impulse to hug him. Neji also looked quite tense with a slight redness gracing his cheeks as herself. He coughed lightly into a closed hand.

"Yes, well…you better hurry times counting down." Ino nodded giving him a light smile before taking off completely. Neji watched her quickly disappear from his sight before sighing deeply. How could she have so easily gotten under his skin like that? It was almost like some sort of mind control really. He wouldn't put it pass her to do something like that. But Neji knew Ino didn't possess that type of ability without inserting her soul into his body…at least he thought so…

"I need a cold shower…"…

Ino raced home quickly. Her mind went over and over her current situation, trying to find the best way to tell Tsunade how horrible the mission had gone even if it was a success. She could have done a hell of a lot better than what happened, but she didn't. Instead she got hurt and had to get rescued by Neji like some pathetic damsel in distress! Ino groaned lightly unlocking her door and heading into her apartment. What was she going to do now? Tsunade was definitely not going to over look this mistake and it might cause Ino her rank if her Hokage wanted too.

"I just need to shower and relax; I'll get through this…" Ino mumbled out walking to her bathroom and entering her shower…

Though she wanted to stay in there forever there wasn't much time before she had to meet up with Neji at the Tower so it took all of Ino's will to force her to get out and change into her normal ninja attire. She brushed her hair quickly deciding to forgo blow drying it even though it was much faster with her hair shorter it was still time consuming. She ran out her door locking it quickly and took off towards the tower…

"So the mission was successful I presume." Tsunade stated taking the scroll out of Neji's hand and looking over it. Everything was there as far as she could tell. Her eyes then moved up to look at the two ninjas standing a little too still in front of her desk. An eyebrow rose up. "Something on your mind?" Neji coughed into his hand and gave a quick glance at Ino who looked as though she rather not be here.

"There was…a bit of trouble during the mission…" Tsunade set down the scroll and laced her fingers together on her desk.

"What kind of trouble?" Ino sighed softly since she was about to reveal the most humiliating incident she ever had on a mission, especially with one that was practically easy.

"I missed calculated and underestimated our target…and got hurt and…almost killed…and Neji had to save my ass…" Ino huffed out clasping her hands together tightly behind her back. Neji kept his sight straight though the urge to look over at Ino was becoming unbearable.

"So was there any actual damage to the mission? Did you need to be admitted to a hospital Ino? Is there any lasting trauma?" The blonde woman blinked slowly and then shook her head. She easily healed herself, the only trauma she experienced was a blow to her ego, and the mission went off fine after that. They weren't supposed to capture their target, just get the scroll and be rid of him. "Okay, so no harm, no foul. As long as your fine Ino, but I would like you to be more precautious next time. You're a good ninja, we can't loose you now." Tsunade smiled at the end as Ino gave out a dumbfounded look.

"W-Wait a minute! You mean I'm not in trouble, or going to be demoted or anything!" Her Hokage blinked and then shook her head.

"Do you want me too? I mean I deal with Naruto on a regular basis here and he does far worse than you have Yamanaka, but like I said be more precautious next time. You both may leave now…" Neji nodded though Ino looked as if she wanted to argue a bit more she didn't get that chance when Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her out of there. Once the two of them were standing outside her office with the door closed she turned to him quickly.

"Here I was thinking my ass is grass and being a worry wart…and all I get is 'be more precautious next time'…" Neji shook his head and began walking away; of course Ino was quick to follow. "Wait! You knew I wasn't going to get in trouble didn't you!" She accused quickly pointing her finger in his face. Neji stopped abruptly and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Wasn't it obvious Yamanaka? The scroll came out completely fine and you managed to heal your wounds without incident…did you really expect to be scolded for a mistake many ninja have done before you." Neji stated at the end raising an eyebrow to her in question. Ino crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Your teasing me aren't you." He rolled his eyes to her and walked off but not before calling over his shoulder.

"I have things to do today so I'll see you tomorrow; same place, same time…" Ino dropped her shoulders and watched silently as Neji walked off leaving her behind. She did want to spend some more time with him, but she also needed time to herself to really think over what has occurred for the last few days. And she knew one person with a big heart who could help her out.

"Chouji…"….

* * *

Tenten dove to her left effectively dodging a high kick directed to her head courtesy of Lee. He smiled lightly and was quick to react racing after her as she regained her balance. This is what greeted Neji as he stood there watching his two long time teammates train together. They had all worked together for so long; all of them knew each other's moves and knew how to counter them as well. So it was more like a game for the three of them to see who could outwit each other. Neji had usually won most of the time, but Tenten and Lee were quick to catch up with him.

Neji knew he would find these two training today, Sakura was most likely at the hospital or on a mission and Kankuro had left to Suna two days ago so the two would be bored if they were not on a mission. Lee was the first to take notice of their third teammate.

"Neji!" He called out happily and then went head first into the ground after Tenten connected her foot to his skull. She blinked slowly blushing at the damage she caused before looking over to the Hyuuga and wave to him.

"Hey Neji!" She then turned to Lee with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Lee…" He shook it off quickly though smiling the whole time as he got up. They both walked over towards their teammate. "So how was your mission? I heard it was with Ino Yamanaka…how was that?" Tenten questioned quickly though Neji could detect certain cautiousness in her tone as she spoke. He brushed it off since he was known not to get along with the blonde Yamanaka.

"It was fine, we got along alright…" Neji left it at that as Tenten nodded nonchalantly Lee also nodded smiling still.

"The mission you had was a success, yes?" Lee questioned after looking over to Neji with big eyes and waiting for him to explain what the mission was about.

"Yes Lee, the mission was a success. All we had to do was retrieve a scroll and get rid of the man who had taken it in the first place. Everything went fine…" Neji stated at the end looking off to the side as his thoughts started going back to Ino. He never felt so…worried and scared for another person's life that wasn't either Tenten or Lee. There was this rage that built up in him when he saw how helpless she looked, and then the next thing he knew their target was dead and he was carrying her away to help with her wounds. That night too after they had gotten further away from the village and camped out there was still that feeling laying heavy in his chest. Still a fear that something…might take her away from him, and that was something he could allow to happen. So he placed his arm around her body and pulled her to him. His mind just kept going over and over the mission and all the little things that happened…

"Wow never thought I'd see the day Neji Hyuuga would space out…" Tenten commented smiling at the far off look in his eyes. Lee nodded staring at their teammate for a moment.

"I wonder what it is that he is thinking so much about." The statement made the brunette next to him blink slowly and give him a look.

"Really Lee…really…" He only shrugged but smiled at her making Tenten roll her eyes at him. They both stared at Neji for a bit longer before he turned to him and blinked slowly.

"What are you two staring at?" He stated coldly making them both look opposite ways and shaking their heads at him. He frowned further and crossed his arms. "So who's up for a little…training."

Both Tenten and Lee looked at each other briefly as the way Neji said 'training' made it sound so…sinister…

* * *

Ino walked around slowly down the streets contempting what happened over the last few days. She knew she was falling for Neji and rather quickly too, and she knew she had to stop the bet by all costs but…there was a little thing called honesty. Ino groaned as the word echoed in her head. Just because she stops the bet or doesn't go through with it and looses so much money in the process the fact that she's not honest with Neji just makes the matter far worse. She always thought she would never get so attached to the Hyuuga Prodigy, Ino really thought that she could just get through with it without any lingering feelings clouding her mind…but then she guessed she really didn't know herself as well as she thought…

'_Even if…no when I lose the bet to everyone…I'll still have this guilt baring down on my heart whenever I'm around him…'_ Ino thought sadly taking a right turn and heading down another busy street way. Whatever choice she did she was screwed on both ends, only one end was far worse than another but they were both equally difficult and may cost her more than her pride and money…

"It may cost me him…" She commented softly sighing as she stopped in front of a familiar resturant. The sadness she felt went away a little as she entered the establishment and noticed the familiar faces. "Hello Choza! Is Chouji around?" Ino asked politely smiling brightly up at the bigger man. He returned the smile and nodded his head.

"Hello Ino, it's been awhile. How's your father been?" Ino nodded in agreement.

"He's doing fine so far, taking a few missions outside the village but I try to visit him often as he does me…" She said in hard tone as her father, Inoichi made sure he was around for her, and also breaking into her apartment to eat her food when he could too… Choza laughed loudly patting the blonde teen on the back.

"Yeah well when you see him tell him to visit us here!" Ino nodded quickly and then was directed to where Chouji was. She came to find him sitting in the back of the resturant taking a break and eating his favorite bag of chips with a bottle of water beside him. He looked up when the back door opened to show Ino as she walked through they both smiled to each other and Chouji moved to get up.

"Ino! It's been a while since I've seen you, how are you?" He asked quickly pulling her into a big bear hug. Ino smiled and returned it best she could, that was one of the things she loved about Chouji. She could always depend on him when she was upset to comfort her and hold her when she needed it. Shikamaru was just too…awkward when it came to comforting her, but for Chouji he was right at him with his big heart and caring attitude. He was just the person she needed to talk to…

"Oh well I'm doing fine, just got back from a mission actually." Ino quickly stated taking a seat on a crate by his as he offered his bag of chips to her. Now usually she would quickly say 'no' and tell him she's watching her 'figure' but after everything that had happened and with what Neji told her Ino decided to disregard her usual habits and grabbed a hand full to set in her lap and munch down on. Chouji was shocked to say the lest with a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"Cool, it's been a while since you've gone on a mission, was it out of the village?" He questioned further smiling brighter than before as he watched Ino eat a chip or two before responding. They were actually really good and now she knew why they were his favorite too, that and Ino didn't realize how hungry she really was.

"Oh, yeah I was sent to retrieve a scroll and dispose of a man who took it…" Chouji raised an eyebrow as she left the rest untold as Ino placed another chip into her mouth to keep from saying more. It just seemed more embarrassing to have to tell anyone about her blunder, but then it was Chouji she was talking to and he would never judge her or tease her about it.

"Did you go alone?" He asked then waiting patiently for her answer. Ino stopped for a moment and told herself to just get on with it already.

'_Jeez! The whole reason I came here was to get some advice from Chouji and also to have someone other than Hinata know how I truly feel…I really need someone who has a different point-of-view on my situation and that isn't very close to Neji as Hinata is…'_ Ino thought briefly before telling Chouji everything.

"Well Neji was my partner on the mission." She stated quietly looking off to the ground. Ino wasn't sure if Shikamaru had actually told Chouji about the bet or not, last time she went to ask for advice from him he blew her off, and Hinata was still to close to her 'subject' for her to get an outsiders thoughts and so Chouji…

"I see…how is that…bet going?" Chouji mumbled out quickly placing a few chips in his mouth afterwards. She looked up to him but he didn't move to meet her eyes at all making her guilt double from before. Ino sort of knew he would be disappointed in her for doing this, hell she was starting to feel disappointed in herself for doing this as well. Still she needed him in this so she went on…

"Good I guess…well anyway…so you know all about the bet huh?" Ino failed horribly in trying to change the subject and so just asked the question that was burning in her belly. Chouji nodded setting his chips aside and taking a drink of his water.

"Yeah, Shikamaru told me about it a few days ago…" He looked down for a moment before turning to meet her eyes head on. "How could you do this Ino!? Bet your own virginity and someone else's for money! Or even going as far as to break another person for your own benefit! That isn't you Ino that has never been you! I know you can be manipulative and impulsive, but this is…are you trying to prove to everyone who started those horrible rumors about you true!? Or is this some sort of game to you? Use someone just because you can, do you really think you can get away with this!?" Chouji had come to stand mid-way through his speech looking down upon Ino with desperate eyes as she bowed her head to him. Everything he said…this was why she had to come to him. He could surely knock some sense into her…but then she already has done that…

"I…I…" Ino burst into tears letting down fall from her eyes down her cheeks and watching them fall to the ground and soaking up in the dirt beneath her feet. "It…I…I wasn't trying to…to….to hurt anyone…I don't know what I was thinking!" She brought her hands up to her face feeling the tears land on her palms and sliding down her wrists and arms. Chouji sighed softly his eyes showing great concern for Ino as he moved to sit beside her on the large crate. Ino felt total disgust for herself now; she was nothing but a monster. Something so low, so despicable…

"Ino…I'm sorry, I overreacted…I just couldn't believe you could…even think of doing something like that." Chouji stated softly bringing on hand to rub her back as she cried some more. After a minute or so she wiped away a few tears and sucked in some air to relax herself. Ino needed to collect what composure she had left and tell Chouji everything that had been going on since she began that stupid bet.

"In…in the beginning I just did it for a challenge…which is stupid I know", Ino gave him an appointed look to let him she knew it was bad, "but after learning more about him, letting him train me after a bet of our own resulting in the hair cut…I…I started to feel something for him. He wasn't just some guy I wanted to get in bed with for money…but my trainer, and friend. He let me know exactly what was what with my own personality and behaviors like my eating habits." Ino pointed out making Chouji nodded in understanding. "And slowly but surely I was…affecting him as well…Neji seemed to lighten up some around me, smile a little at times and take in my opinions and listen to me…" Ino huffed out some air and gave a roll of her eyes before heaving out a sigh. "I don't know how it happened but…I fell for him."

Ino looked over to Chouji looking right into his eyes with tears welling in him as she looked so desperate to him.

"I'm falling in love with Neji Hyuuga…"

* * *

Lee waved goodbye to Neji and Tenten as he walked off to pick up Sakura from the hospital. Tenten smiled lightly and leaned back against a tree, relaxing after such a brutal training session thanks to one Neji Hyuuga. He too took to leaning against a tree though he stood as she sat on the ground. They stayed in peaceful silence with each other for a good few minutes before one of them broke it.

"So how are you and…puppet boy?" Neji practically chewed the insulted name as he asked. Tenten shook her head but smiled none-the-less.

"Fine, fine. It stinks that I don't get to see him that often, but then when we do see each other it's just…that much more special…" Tenten gave a dreamy gaze as she thought about Kankuro. Neji rolled his eyes, but smiled lightly for his teammate. He didn't like the fact that she was interested in Kankuro per-say, but he was happy that she was with someone that made her feel…that way. The same went for Lee too, Neji was happy for both his teammates finding someone who cared for them. It made him think about what had been going on the last few days which seemed to be lately and always revolving around a certain blonde girl. He could picture her beautiful face right now, her blonde hair that was now short (thanks to him) though he seemed to prefer it that way, and with the way her eyes seemed to get a bit smaller when she smiled brightly and how her blue eyes shined brightly in any sort of light, but were the best in board day light. Neji sighed deeply and blinked when Tenten looked at him strange.

"What?" He questioned crossing his arms, a clear gesture to guard himself better. Tenten gave a slightly knowing smile and looked down to her hands.

"I asked you about what was going on with your training so far? You definitely seem ready for…that battle…" She was treading dangerous waters here and spoke cautiously with Neji as to not piss him off or make him close up like a clam. He nodded and looked up to the sky above.

"My training is going fine, though I need far more before I am to be ready to battle Hiashi for title of head of the clan." Tenten nodded and decided to ask a question that she already knew the answer for, but Neji didn't know that.

"What's keeping you from being completely ready?" She kept the question slightly vague and gave him an innocent look so he wouldn't get suspicious of her. Neji blinked slowly turning to eye Tenten for a moment before frowning altogether. He wasn't so sure he could tell her what has been going on with him…and that it had to do with Ino Yamanaka. But he knew from experience that if he kept this bottled inside the end would be disastrous and he really needed a girl's opinion about it all and he wasn't going to go to neither Hinata or Hanabi about his 'situation'.

"I've been…training Ino Yamanaka lately…" Neji started out getting a nod from Tenten and a look of surprise. Being around a Hyuuga for years now helped her be able to manage her emotions so he could see through them. Neji went to go on but seemed to struggle a bit so Tenten responded back.

"Really…well why don't you start from the beginning and walk me through it…" She offered and smiled gently at him. He nodded and moved to take a seat rather than standing like before.

"Okay, well it started about…" Neji searched his mind for a moment, "Eight days ago I assume, it feels like it's been months really…" Tenten nodded and urged him on. "The first day Yamanaka had suddenly out of nowhere confronted me while I was training one afternoon, she tried giving small talk and I told her to 'get lost'. After that I went to ignoring her and training once more. I noticed a certain look in her eyes, one of determination so the next day I changed my training spot because I was sure she would be coming back. And I was right…"

Neji went on from there talking about the next seven days after that first to Tenten, letting her know he was the reason for her sudden hair cut with the deal/bet they made with each other resulting in him training her till she ranked up. He told her about their interactions and how her training had been going including breaking her shoulder out of place. Finally it came to the last few days where they both kissed as he taught her certain fighting stances making Tenten blush and gasp as she listened to Neji go on about what happened including afterwards and the mission he had been on only a day ago. By the time he was done speaking Tenten was looking down to the ground in deep thought. Neji stayed quiet though and waited for his teammate to gather her thoughts.

"So…do you…like her…?" Neji shrugged lightly looking off to someplace else.

"I do…like her, but…" He didn't know how to finish his sentence so Tenten did for him.

"But you don't know exactly how much." He nodded in agreement. "Well you both kissed and she consented so she must be feeling something for you." Tenten stated as she searched her mind for the right words. "Plus the way you described your dancing during your mission shows…closeness and a sense of wanting you both have for each other and…" She shrugged at the end.

"Neji…I think…your falling in love with Ino Yamanaka…"

"Yes…I think I am…"…

* * *

**Chapter ends…**

**Yays!! Go me, go me!! I finally got this chapter done with and out!! I am pride of me now…teehee…**

**Well this chapter was a bit hard because I really started where Neji confronted himself and realized a few things and then stopped for a while before finally (right about now) finished the rest of it. That's what I call some determination! But hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter done and out!**

**Also I think I'm going to revise my earlier chapters like probably about chapter 1 to chapter 9 I believe which is labeled as 'Day 5: You've changed' just looking over errors in the story and fixing any plot holes that might be there. My writing has grew since I've started this story way back when and so I would like for the story to flow together rather than sound like a beginner in writing and then sound better as the story progresses… So all please be on alert, I'll be working on them for a bit so once I post chapter 16 that's when you'll know I'm done revising over the earlier chapters and you can re-read them if you would like.**

**I know I'll end up adding different things to them like an extra conversation or something so you all might have to re-read them, but if not then that's fine too…**

**Anywho, I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	16. Day 9: Focus, Focus, Focus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 16**

**Day 9: Focus, Focus, Focus**

The next morning came way too fast for Ino's tastes. But then that was every morning so… Ino let out a groan as per-usual and stretched out her arms and legs like a cat. She had gotten a message from Tenten yesterday after heading home from hanging out with Chouji. The message was from Neji of course telling her that they would meet at their usual training grounds and do a little more training, he didn't want Ino to get… 'lazy' as he had said to Tenten. She scoffed at the 'lazy' comment and laid there in bed. Her mind came reverting back to her talk with Chouji yesterday. Ino felt emotionally drained by the tears they shed, but she also felt relieved to know she could talk to her best friend. Shikamaru wasn't being of much use anyway, shutting her out like that.

Ino flopped to her side and stared at the wall. Chouji had talked with her for a good hour, thanks to his family allowing him to stay out there that long. He had agreed with her about giving up on the bet. It was so stupid of her to even think about really. She knew all this very well, but the real hard decision at this point now is…when, and how to tell Neji about her bet.

That scared her most to be honest. Ino had already decided to herself that she would confide in Neji that she didn't have good intentions when bothering him the first time around, but that all of that had changed. Still she knew it wasn't going to end pretty. And really how else could it end if not badly? She had horrible thoughts of him being nothing but a jerk without emotions while all along he wasn't that much of a jerk and did have feelings and emotions. Who knew?

The ending of it all is what scared her the most, because she knew he neither would never try to understand her view point nor would he want to stay with her after learning the truth. It made the blonde ninja not want to admit it to him at all, but did that really do any better? Guilt would just eat her alive in the end and eventually someone from their circle of friends was bound to let it slip if not anything by accident. What would hurt more, having her tell him or learning the truth about it from someone else? Even she knew the answer to that.

Sighing because she really was doing at this point was stalling from getting up and starting the day. She looked forward to seeing Neji for training but at the same time dreaded it more than anything in her world.

"Can't make him wait…" Ino mumbled out finally managing to get her 'lazy' ass out of bed. To help keep her awake she took a rather quick shower forgoing blow drying her hair and just pinning it up in a bun. While heading to the kitchen afterwards she heard her stomach make a violent protest of hunger. Lightly she placed her hand on her stomach and grimace when she felt as well as heard the noises it was making.

Glancing at the clock and seeing that she did indeed have time for breakfast she got to it actually pulling out a pan and getting two eggs from the fridge. She started the oven while the pan on it while cracking the eggs into a bowl and started to stir up the yolks together. Ino moved back to the fridge to grab some milk to add to her concoction before pouring the carefully stirred liquid into the hot pan. Her scrambled eggs started cooking as she moved to her toaster to place in a slice of bread.

About five minutes later Ino had herself scrambled eggs with melted cheese on top and that placed on top of lightly browned toast. Her stomach growled at her to stop appreciating her work and just enjoy eating it. While taking bites of her delicious meal and drowning it with her orange juice she thought back to her birthday. Not the bad horrible part of it, but the party part of it.

She knew that Temari is planning Shikamaru's party the day before because obviously the shadow-nin wouldn't dream of doing it himself. It wasn't even technically a surprise party either when she threaten him bodily pain if he tried to skip out. Ino smirked at the thought. But that lead her to thinking about what she was doing for her birthday. Usually her and Shika would just share their parties together to save them the hassle and from her lazy friend the pain of not only going to two parties but also having to plan his own (though that idea never seemed to happen because somehow he ended up delegating it to someone else).

Obviously she is going to have a party regardless of the outcome at the end of it. The next question is: where to have it? Ino looked around her small apartment before rolling her eyes. Definitely not here. It was way too small to even hold the sheer amount of people that would be coming to her birthday bash. It could hardly hold the Konoha 12 plus any of the teams' senseis. She could ask her father to hold it at their families flower shop later that night being as the house was much bigger than her apartment and her father's back yard could be of great use. Smiling to herself, Ino nodded thinking that would be a great idea.

But then another thought occurred to her.

There would be drinking going on during her party. Though eighteen wasn't not considered the legal drinking age for civilians it was however the drinking age for ninjas. It was thought back when her sensei, Asuma had been young that if they could die for their country at such young ages than the least their country could do was allow them to be able to drink at eighteen (if they lived long enough to see it). So all she and her company had to do was flash their id cards stating they were ninja at the appropriate age to order drinks. Needless to say her father would not be pleased to have fifty or so ninja drunk in his back yard.

So now she had to think of another place for her party to be hosted at. Thoughts of bars or clubs came to mind but Ino wasn't sure which would be the best or the least expensive to be hosted by.

"Sounds like something Sakura and I could do later today after my training." She commented to the open air while nodding to herself. There was nothing wrong about talking to yourself…

Right?

* * *

Ino jumped down from the tree she was perched on quickly sliding into the group of bushes beneath it. Her eyes were open and glanced back and forth looking for her target. The whole forest became silent as though waiting with bated breath for her next move. She kept her breathing in check slowly sucking it in through her nose and exhaling it out softly through her mouth. Still crouched low to the ground the blonde moved to her left being extra cautious to not move the bushes covering her from view.

'_I know he's here somewhere. I swear I saw him heading this way!'_ Ino thought with much annoyance at possibly losing her target. Closing her eyes she slowly centered her chakra she quickly went through a series of hand seals before digging her fingers into the ground. Slowly she could sense a flicker of life from behind her not even five meters away and coming from above her. The blonde smirked at her quick thinking. _'Never fails or seizes to amaze me.'_

Ino opened her blue eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight shining above before rolling out from under the bushes during so she fling two kunai towards the last location she felt his life force had been at. Hearing the clash of metal against metal told her he was still there. Jumping to her feet with surprising speed Ino gave the soles of her feet a burst of chakra that sent her flying towards the same tree she vacated only a few minutes earlier. She jumped up the branches then shot forward giving chase.

"You can't get away from me Neji!" Ino shouted out seeing his form much further ahead of her. Though she had just said otherwise to him she knew he could out run her with his own superior speed. She needed to get him to come back to her that way she could capture him.

The whole point of the training exercise was for her to use as little chakra to capture him much like the one she had done two days earlier only reverse, and for her to focus her mind and come up with a plan of action to capture him as well. Because let's be honest there was no way she could catch him otherwise. Though this time they weren't actually racing anywhere, both of them were still sore about what happened last time. Thinking about it, at first she thought it would be a piece of cake, oh how little she knew.

Upon telling her the point of this exercise he proceeded to up and disappear on her that very next moment. Ino knew though that even when she found him that she would have to sneak up on him to catch him. There was no way a for frontal attack would go in her favor no matter how much someone like Naruto or Kiba who believed in getting the first punch would help them succeed. She knew better because of Neji. Sure there will be times where her other friends' tactics would work just fine, but against Neji Hyuuga it was another story.

Pulling out four shuriken in each hand Ino flung both hands outward sending them slicing through the air towards the ever growing smaller form of Neji. She needed him to slow down for her to catch up that way she had a better chance of getting to him. But that only left out what she would do once she got there. She needed to trap him somehow, though it would have been nice to see him once more ensnarled in another rope trap she was pretty sure he wouldn't fall for that trick twice. A thought then sparked in her mind as she watched the older teen effectively dodge all eight of her shuriken with ease and grace.

Of course he would never fall for the same trap, but to make it seem like it was the same trap could fool him into ignoring it thus capturing him, sort of a reverse psychology except with traps rather than words.

Thinking quickly on what kind of trap she should use, Ino turned sharply to her right following Neji's tree hopping but from a distance. He was still further away but there would be no point in catching up without a clear cut plan. She knew she was good at making them up on the fly, but that required much focus so giving chase was sort of distracting her at the moment. Ino made a hand seal creating two copies of herself on either side of her. Smiling at her twin counterparts she waved them both in so they could better hear her plan.

"I need you two to trail after Neji, but don't attack! I need time to get my new trap put together and set before that. I'll find you both once I'm done." Nodding their blonde heads both copies quickly shot forward ahead of the original leaving her behind. Smiling as ideas just seemed to flow so quickly through her mind as she slowed to a stop, Ino dropped to the ground landing quite gracefully if she said so herself. Then looked around the surrounding area, she would need a wide open space to lure him into for the fake trap and her real one.

So she ran around for a minute or so trying to find the perfect spot before finding it not too far off from where they started the whole exercise.

"Perfect!" Ino commented brightly with a clap of her hands. Now to get to work.

The blonde decided to set up two fake traps instead of one as to confuse her target that way he wouldn't think about there being a third one or even that of a fourth one. To have better insurance she decided to create two real ones to go along with her two fake ones. The more the traps the better her chances of capturing him became. It took her longer than she would have liked to get the area set up but if everything went according to plan then it was a small price to pay.

She had her traps crisscrossed from each other that way so both the real and fake traps crossed from another than be beside another. Bettering her chances even more. Ino was becoming more and more excited by her thought process and ideas.

She set up one fake trap that she knew Neji would see through instantly being that it was the same one she used before on him and her other fake trap consisted of a very thick branch bended backwards with five kunai's attached to the branch. It was hell trying to bend the branch back (one of the reasons it took so long in the first place) but it could deal heavy damage if one were to be caught within its path and since it was across from the other fake trap it would force Neji to take either left or right thus falling into one of her real traps. The one on the right was sort of a combined trap really; there was a netted rope hanging above a plot of ground that looked untouched but really she had dug quite a deep hole in the ground using a thin tarp to cover the hole and with well placed dirt that made it very convincing that there was no foul play to be seen.

But if he went to the left that trap she had placed a very thin and light yet strong wire along the ground or in the trees (depending if he jumped into the air or not) that would trigger a few explosive tags around that area and the ground causing a crater that he could fall into where she could capture him in the resulting smoke screen left behind by the tags. Ino was feeling quite pride of herself but not without a bit of apprehension. There was a chance one of the traps could backfire; it wasn't full proof having never been tested out before hand. She didn't have enough time to test them out and the outcome could go in one of three ways.

Succeed in helping her capture Neji, result in hurting and/or killing Neji, and finally not working at all. Not to mention she could also get hurt or killed too, but that was the least of her worries since Neji's safety came ahead of hers.

Ino stopped for a second in brief confusion. When had his safety suddenly outweighed her own? Of course she knew she cared deeply for him in such a short time, maybe even short of being love, but she had never thought that the white eyed Hyuuga would ever come before her. _'Sure I would take a risk to save my friends and comrades, anyone would I suppose but…would I really risk my life for them? Would I really risk my life to save Neji's?'_ thinking about it brought on strange feelings that she did not truly want to deal with at the moment which seemed to be good timing since she felt one of her clones dispel a second later.

"Showtime." Smiling ruefully she jumped into a tree heading towards the last location she received from her dispelled clone. Apparently Neji didn't like being followed by her clones and took to attacking them while she was away. Luckily for her, her clones had slowly lured him her way so Ino would be upon them any second now.

Jumping down to a lower branch on another tree she spotted her clone trying her best to escape the on slot of the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist technique. It surprised Ino how well her clone was actually doing making her even more aware of her progress and helping to build up her ego after the horrible ending to their mission the other day. Pulling out one of the last three kunai's left in her pouch the blonde threw it swiftly towards Neji to knock him off balance to save her clone and to get him to run so she could give chase and lead him back into her trap. As expected he dodged by dropping forward to the ground allowing the kunai to keep its path into the tree by him.

Her clone seemed pretty grateful for the distraction and took off away from Neji and into the trees. Ino made a quick signal for the clone to head back where she came hoping the clone would be cautious to not get caught up in her traps. She then jumped from her position to the ground while the Hyuuga gave her a glare while sizing her up, waiting for a fight to come. So it seemed he didn't like the whole running away from her thing, she knew he wouldn't but it was his idea from the start. Neji wasn't the type to run away even when the situation called for it, pure stubbornness. A fault and strength depending on how you saw it really.

"What? Not going to take off again?" Ino questioned bringing up her hands in a defensive stance. Neji likewise took his own while shaking his head.

"What's the point in running away when you are not the one chasing me?" He stated back, raising an eyebrow he went on, "What were you doing before?" She shook her head back at him only smirking as her answer.

"Planning." She finally said while leading him to walk in a circle. Neither seemed ready to attack the other, Ino made sure to be slow in her walking to appear as though being cautious but really she wanted him to place his back towards the way she came that way he would run off towards her traps.

"I see you've been saving up your chakra rather well aside from the two clones." Ino nodded in agreement. She was doing really well about keeping her chakra in line during the exercise and that in itself also boasted her ego.

"Are we going to stare at each other all day or are you going to attack me?" She asked giving her tone an edge of annoyance for the part, not that it wasn't true she was getting antsy at this point. Neji smirked back at her as though he was waiting for that response.

"Nope." Then he jumped backwards heading exactly where she wanted him to go. Now she was grinning brightly as her plan started to unfold. Ino took off after him, keeping him in sight and looking out for her clone. The clearing was coming up fast and she needed him to get to the ground otherwise he'll bypass it by going around the area. She reached behind her to pull out her second to last kunai and aimed wisely.

Just as he went to jump off a branch right before the clearing Ino sent her kunai flying at him above his head, she meant to miss to make him drop to the ground in which he did just that and right into the clearing. Ino felt the smile stretch her lips even wider when she noticed her clone on the opposite side of the clearing from them. Perfect once again! The blonde watched in bated breath as Neji moved forward right by her first fake trap, the one he would know best and know he did. She heard him scoff at it with probably a roll of his eyes at the irony of it but she could only see his back from her position. Then Ino pulled out her last kunai placed a tentive kiss upon it and let it sail through the air and into the rope holding the branch full of kunai back.

The trajectory came out beautifully heading straight for him and here was where she held her breath. Which way would he take left? Or right?

Neji took left.

It all happened so fast Ino didn't have time to react. The explosion shook the ground causing the crater like she wanted but the resulting shake knocked her from her tree branch and to the ground. She heard Neji yell out but lost him in the smoke and then she heard a scuffle. Running towards the area she could vaguely make out the Hyuuga fighting her clone in the deep crater quickly while the blonde copy kept him distracted once more the original ran back to her last trap picking up a discarded kunai and slicing it from above. Gathering the net she turned and got back to the crater in time for her last clone to dispel. Ino flung it out in hopes of capturing Neji within it.

"Very good, not great, but good." Ino gasped hearing those words come from behind her before being pushed into the crater. She braced herself with her hands outwards catching her landing down the side as she rolled down to the middle right on top of the net she threw down there. Sighing in defeat she glared up at Neji who had his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"Not fair." She managed to mumble out to him while just lying there. All her hard work went down the drain considering she didn't capture him like expected. Of course she didn't factor in that he would use his Byakugan during the smoke screen so it really was set up for failure. The only good thing about it was that neither of them were killed. He shook his head at her before sighing.

"Ino…you did very well even if you didn't capture me. Actually you did exactly what I wanted you to." Blinking at the bright sun glaring down upon them she rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll bite, what did I do that was what you wanted?" Neji gave her an appointed look telling her that she should already know and have figured it out. "Humor me." She said next, placing a dirty arm across her eyes to keep out the sunlight.

"You focused." He replied back coming down the crater to stand before her prone frame. Ino cracked a smile at his voice.

"Yeah I did, didn't I? And I barely used up my chakra like you wanted!" She quickly added moving her arm a little above her eyes to look at him standing by her feet. He nodded to her answer before pulling his hand downward to her. Her smile grew softer as she reached up to grab his hand. The contact sent a shiver down her spine and electricity through her fingers, hand, and arm. Neji tighten his grip pulling her to her feet with barely an effort.

As Ino came to stand she gasped as Neji pulled her closer and then she felt his lips on hers. The shock of contact between them kept her eyes open as she felt the light brush of his lips against her own. But as quickly as it came it went and he pulled back releasing her hand and turning away to the hide the redness in his cheeks. She too felt her cheeks burning brightly while her lips seemed to tingle with little bits of electricity flowing through them. Neji coughed into his hand trying to compose himself.

"Yes, well…good job. Tomorrow though we will be testing out the stances I've taught you a few days ago…" Unbelievably Neji seemed to become redder as both their thoughts went back to not only what just occurred but what happened at the end of that day as well. Rubbing his hand down his face Ino surprised a giggle as he went on, "we will spar each other so I can see your progress and that way I can think about furthering your training."

"Okay sounds good, so same time same place?" Ino decided to keep it short and sweet considering the utter embarrassment they were each going through. Neji nodded to her as confirmation before turning to leave.

"I have other things to attend to so I will see you tomorrow." Then he was gone once more in a brief second just like at the start of their training session. Blinking rapidly at his abrupt absence Ino looked around at the disaster she had caused.

"Well least I know I'm good at setting up traps if nothing else! Shikamaru would be so proud!" Ino laughed at the thought before setting about to gather her kunai, she thought about going out further to find her shuriken too but that would just be wasted time and a lost cause. Though it didn't seem like it they had a rather merry run and chase for a good hour or so and her weapons could be anywhere among the forest behind the Hyuuga compound. It seemed she would have to buy more later today which reminded her.

'_I need some girl time with Sakura! I haven't hung out with her in days, not since Neji and I visited her for our injuries…'_ That and Ino needed her help to scope out places to host her birthday bash.

It didn't take long for her to locate her best friend, just go to the hospital.

"I'm busy Ino." Sakura mumbled out behind a pen between her teeth as she read over some papers in her hands. The blonde huffed out some air in annoyance.

"But Sakura! I need you!" Ino complained reaching out to grab her pink hair friend by the shoulders. The other girl rolled her eyes as she spit out the pen into her hand.

"Yeah? And I need you like I need a hernia right now! So shoo!" Sakura side stepped her blonde best friend heading down the hall towards a waiting patient. Shoulders dropping she followed her in hopes of convincing her to take the rest of her shift off.

"Listen I need help finding a place to hold my birthday party and I only have three days till then!" Rolling her eyes she stopped in front of the door that she would have gone into if not for Ino bugging her.

"Stop being such a drama queen, go find Hinata, or Tenten to help. Hell even Temari would be best at this point! Or drag Shikamaru around I'm sure you can bother him enough to help you. I'm sorry but I just can't." Sakura reached out for the door knob but Ino snatched her wrist in a tight grip. Green eyes gave blue eyes a warning stare.

"I could but I want my best friend to do this with me…please." Ino released her grip pulling back from the medic-nin carefully. Sakura eyed her with aggravation before dropping her head and sighing deeply. How could she say 'no' after hearing that?

"Fine but let me finish with this last door; I have some yelling to do." She then opened the door and quickly shutting it behind her though that didn't block out her yells of, "Damn it Lee how the hell did you break your collar bone…again!"

"I swear that man! He has no idea the worry he causes me!" Sakura ranted on and on while walking aside Ino as they made their way down the street. They had already visited two bars who were just a tad bit out of reach in the money department and a one club that also wanted more money than Ino could cough up. And so they started their search once more.

"Yeah I know I can see the lines in that big forehead of yours." Ino commented dodging a punch in the face in the process. She snorted with laughter as her pink hair best friend glared at her.

"Yeah well someone finally owns up to their name! I've never seen you eat so much pig!" Sakura fired back though she smiled at the end. The blonde nodded patting her full stomach with happiness.

"I know right? Well my talk with Neji about my eating habits truly got to me and I decided why the hell should I care. I'm a ninja so I should be exercising everyday and that alone should help me stay thin. I guess a childhood trauma of mine just got out of control." The medic-nin raised an eyebrow.

"What childhood trauma?" She questioned wondering how she had not known about this before. Ino shrugged her shoulders pulling her head back in thought.

"Well before I met you and all I was best friends with Shikamaru and Chouji and well seeing how lazy they both were and the fact that not to be mean but Chouji was so big at that age I guess it scared me into thinking if I end up like these two I'll never fall in love. So I became more confident or more brass and started watching what I ate. Sort of made me who I am today, though the latter isn't as good as the former." Sakura laughed a little in thought causing Ino to ask her "what was so funny?"

"Nothing it's just thanks to your two teammates you not only became my best friend, but also helped me become more confident in myself. Funny how things go around in circles when you think about it." The blonde nodded in agreement. It truly was funny. If not for the impending doom she thought would come if she became more like her two best friends she wouldn't really be who she was today.

"Yeah funny how things turn out." Ino smiled as they came upon another club well known within the village. It's name gave homage to the ninja's of the village which of course made it more of a ninja hang out rather than a civilian though that didn't stop any more entering. The sign glowed bright red in the afternoon sunlight as Ino read it, 'The Red Shuriken'. At this point in the day it was just housing customers at the bar within but as day would turn into night loud music would start bouncing within entrancing people, ninja and civilian alike to enter the establishment. "Wanna try here?" Ino inquired tossing her thumb over her shoulder as she looked over to Sakura.

"Sure, though being as popular as it is, it might be a tad pricey." The blonde nodded but shrugged her shoulders either way. "What else do I have left to lose?" The joke not lost on her pink hair friend they laughed lightly as they entered through the double doors.

The lighting within wasn't as bright as either of them would have liked, taking a moment to adjust to the dimness. Sakura took lead heading straight to the bar in hopes of getting a manager for them as Ino looked around the place. It wasn't too recent that the club had opened but it surprised her how she had never even been here yet. There was seating all around the four corners of the building along with an upper floor with more seating that over looked the dance floor in the middle. There was a DJ's turning table on the opposite side of the bar that probably helped with the bartender being able to hear requests for drinks during the night. The bar itself was huge taking up almost the whole wall it was placed upon. There were a few ninja and some civilians sitting at said bar drinking already. Ino then walked up to stand by Sakura as she talked with the bartender.

"We don't usually host events considering how hard it is to hold a table for a group." The bartender, Itsuki (as her nametag said) answered with a light shrug in her shoulders. "But let me get the manager, I'm sure we can work something out as long as it's in advance." Both Sakura and Ino nodded happily as the brunette woman walked out from behind the bar and into a hidden door on the left.

"It would be great to have it here don't you think? Drinking, dancing, and all my friends; I hope they can work something out." Ino felt like a bundle of excitement. Sure drinking and dancing were great and fun, but it was nothing compared to doing that and having your friends there with you.

"I'm actually pretty excited about it too." Sakura admitted brushing a lock of pink hair behind her ear. The door next to them opened a second later revealing Itsuki again along with a much taller man with a bald head and bright blue eyes. He smiled warmly to the both of them as he approached.

"My name is Shou and I'm the manager. So I hear you ladies would like to reserve a table for a group?" Ino took the lead this time being as it was her birthday party.

"Yes, it's for my eighteenth birthday on the twenty-third, do you think we can be able to reserve a few tables for the event?" The older man nodded happily to her.

"Of course I'm sure we can arrange something; there will be a fee though just for holding more than one table. It's about fifty for each table reserved excluding the first as a birthday gift to you." He winked but not in the creepy way Ino feared, it made her smile more brightly. "Now do you know how many will be coming? Each table can hold up to six or seven chairs while the tables with booths can hold up to ten or twelve people." The blonde nodded thinking to herself and adding the math.

"I would say maybe about four or five tables." Shou nodded to himself while rubbing his chin in thought.

"How about we say five tables to be safe, three booths and two regular tables and I'll charge you one-fifty for the reserve. Sound good?" Sakura instantly nodded.

"That's the best offer we've got all day." She commented before elbowing Ino in the side. "This would be the best place, I don't think we'll find a better offer." Sighing she nodded, other places were asking three hundred to five hundred to host a total of about fifty people give or take. This was the absolute best offer she would get even if they went to price other places.

"Okay yeah sounds great to me!" She shook hands with the manager while feeling thankful for the mission pay she would be getting; it would help cover the reserving. Both girls were lead to the back where a kitchen was directly behind the bar, and further down the hall was Shou's office. They set up the reserve for the tables and Ino paid half of what she owed now and would pay the rest the day after her party. He was very good with only getting half now and the rest later. Fifteen more minutes later Sakura and Ino were walking out of the club feeling rather accomplished.

"So now we have a place for the party you better get those invitations ready and mailed out." Sakura commented bringing her hand up to her eyes to block out the evening sunlight as it slowly descended in the sky. The lighting made them both blink for a few minutes to adjust once more. Ino sighed loudly almost forgetting that part.

"Ugh that's gonna take forever!" She complained loudly before turning to her best friend. "Unless a so-called best friend helps me."

"Yeah I would but I need to get home and dinner started for Lee. So you're on your own pig." Ino grumbled but knew she couldn't win this time and so just hugged her best friend good bye. "I'll see you later." Sakura promised before heading home.

Ino sighed deeply as she walked the opposite way heading back to her apartment. Unfortunately those invites weren't going to write themselves. Still this day though it started out rather bad came out much better than she originally thought it would. Her training went very good (just missing the high mark of great), Neji kissed (no matter how brief), and she was successful of finding a place to host her birthday party (though her wallet was feeling quite a dent). All in all Ino could perfectly say.

"Today…was a good day."

* * *

**A**nd that ladies and gentlemen is chapter 16!

Oh my gosh I cannot believe I just finished this damn thing in one sitting in three hours! I'm getting rusty; I use to be able to do it with this length in like an hour and a half. Oh well! I am so excited about this! Lately I have been feeling very unmotivated and just plain lazy with my writing. I've been reading other works rather than working on my own and I felt sort of bad about it. Here I am leaving you all waiting for more while I'm just lazying around (I know that's not a word) and bullshitting around (that is a word). (If you notice I sort of kept Neji's thoughts and feelings out of the chapter because we will dive into that in the next chapter).

So after reading a rather awesome story that is only two chapters away from being done and hadn't been updated in like two or three years I got kind of pissed at myself. Here I am getting sad and frustrated that this person has left me hanging while I am doing the exact same thing to all my readers. And so I forced myself to sit down and beat this bitch of a chapter out of me!

And success! I wrote it and I am happy with it! So please enjoy and thank you all for being as patient as you were for waiting so long! I promise chapter 17 won't be too far along. I am so close to finishing this story I can taste it!

_p.s- it has been such a long time that I had to reread my own story just to know what I was updating. Sad isn't it?_


	17. Day 10: Lingering Doubts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 17**

**Day 10: Lingering Doubts**

Hinata stood off to the side watching Neji as he mediated in the early morning breeze. The sun had yet to rise over the tall trees surrounding the compound leaving the air crisp with the autumn chill. Hinata lightly rubbed her hands up and down her arms as goose bumps appeared when a light breeze came through whistling pass them. It was silent around the court yard and she didn't know how to break it. The younger Hyuuga was growing worried as the days grew closer to Ino's birthday. She knew what would happen that Ino would take the right path and tell her cousin the truth, but her eyes drew up from rubbing her arms to stare at the back of Neji's head, she knew he would not take lightly to it.

No one liked being played as the fool no matter who they are. Hinata sighed softly trying to ease her anxiety before forcing herself to walk into the court yard. She needed to be sure Neji cared about Ino half as much as she seemed to care about him. Then hopefully they can overcome this obstacle and move on. She came to stop about a foot away giving him his space but also letting him know she was there. The older Hyuuga didn't make any type of noise that he noticed her presence just raised his hand and then pat the spot next to him.

Hinata smiled softly at him.

She sat down leaving a good foot of space between the two of them and proceeded to cross her legs too. It wasn't often that Neji allowed anyone to mediate with him so she knew he wanted to talk with her as much as she did with him. That just made the whole situation go that much smoother for her.

"You are up early Hinata, is there something you needed?" Neji asked keeping his eyes closed to the world around them. If she had not heard his voice she would have thought he was sleeping.

"No…I guess I could not stay asleep any longer." Hinata replied back closing her eyes while dropping her hands into her lap.

"I feel much the same, though really I couldn't fall asleep all that well last night." He then confessed to her. Hinata frowned lightly turning her head towards him more but keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you feeling anxious at all?" She couldn't help but question. She was feeling it too and had also found almost no sleep last night. She just kept tossing and turning maybe caught an hour or two of sleep before giving up and just staring at the ceiling in thought. Hinata wasn't sure if it was the whole ordeal with Ino and Neji or her own life keeping her up and her brain moving.

"I guess you could say that…a lot has been on my mind recently…" Neji coughed lightly almost like he wanted to say more but it got caught up in his throat.

"Yes, I have been thinking about things recently too. It seems like we both have similar problems." Hinata giggled at the end trying to ease her own tension. Neji nodded. "What do you have planned for today?" She then asked hoping to go back to what he wanted to say when he felt more comfortable about it.

"Training…then training Ino…that's about it really." They both became quiet after that. Hinata didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to bluntly ask him about Ino and his feelings towards her, but her personal mission would be a failure otherwise. It seemed like her cousin wanted to say more to her though. So after a few minutes of silence she threw caution to the wind and just asked him.

"How do you feel about Ino?" Neji coughed again causing her to open her eyes. His eyes were open too and staring at her like she grew a second head or something. Hinata blushed lightly knowing it wasn't like her to just throw things out like that. He too blushed at the implication of what she asked. He turned his head to the side, avoiding her eyes.

"Those two idiots are rubbing off on you." Neji commented pushing up to his feet quickly, Hinata followed suit. She couldn't let him run off so easily. Determination flashed in her eyes as she came to stand in front of him to stop him from running away.

"Maybe that's a good thing. You didn't answer my question Neji." He actually started to glare at her something he hadn't done for years now. She felt a slight shiver of fear go down her back but she too harden her eyes giving him a good glare of her own though it was not as fierce. Neji scoffed at her, crossing his arms he shook his head.

"Because I do not need to answer it." He went to go pass her but she copied his movement cutting him off once more. The older Hyuuga growled a little in annoyance and frustration.

"I'm not letting you run away from this." Hinata said in a stern tone, one she rarely used if at all.

"Why the hell should it matter to you?" Neji finally yelled out his eyes looking like they would burst from his skull with the glare he focused upon her. Hinata for her credit didn't flinch at his yell or tone; she stayed put and stared him down.

"Because she's my best friend and you're my cousin and I worry about you two!" His eyes widen slightly and he pulled back from her seeing the hurt on her face and sadness in her eyes. "You always confide in me Neji, why is now so different…" He looked away feeling quite stupid for his actions. There was no need to be so defensive about this, he already confided in Tenten only the other day. And she was right, he always confided in her; why was now so different?

"I don't know…the situation is different…I..." Neji walked over to the steps sitting down once getting there. Hinata once more followed him coming to sit on a lower step so he looked down on her giving him the power to speak and not feel pressure from her if she had sat on a step higher than his. "I have never had to deal with these…types of emotions and feelings before. This is all very new for me and I just…don't know what to do about it."

Hinata reached up a hand touching his shoulder to give it a squeeze of reassurance. "Talking usually helps…I can just listen." She offered giving him a gentle smile. He returned it with a thankful smile, nodding his head.

"I don't do emotions or feelings. I may have them but I much rather train and fight than feel anything. It's just easier that way for me. But then Ino comes in to my life with her loud voice, annoying ways, and overly confusing emotions!" Neji ranted throwing a hand out in front of him. "Begging me to train her like I don't have my own life to deal with! I should have never taken that damnable bet! But…" He dropped his shoulders and looked up to see the sunlight finally rising over the tree tops and enter the courtyard giving it a morning glow. His eyes soften as he collected his thoughts. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. It's like she brought…light into me, making me care when I usually don't. Making me…fall for her…"

Hinata felt her eyes widen briefly as she let his words fill her head. Ino succeeded in her bet it seemed. Though it was mainly about her getting him in her bed having him fall for her was practically the same thing, at least in the same region. Honestly Hinata didn't think she would ever hear those words come from her cousins lips. The fact that Ino had done the unthinkable was mind blowing in itself. Not that she didn't think Neji wouldn't eventually fall in love but…it wasn't too lightly to happen if ever if she wanted to be truly honest. Hinata started to smile though, this brought her hope that maybe everything would be alright for these two.

"I see." Hinata started out not really knowing where to go from there. At this point she needed to channel her teammate Shino instead of Kiba and Naruto; she needed to think before spoke now. "Have you told her your feelings?" It seemed safe enough to just ask questions first, give advice later. Neji shook his head still staring off into space.

"I haven't told her per-say, we've…kissed two times so I believe she is aware of the fact…" Once more her eyes widen at this new info. They had kissed! Twice at that! Hinata blinked slowly as a blush brighten her cheeks with red.

"W-Well that…" She gulped some saliva trying to think of what to say. "I wasn't expecting that. Do you think she feels the same way too?" A question once more, questions were safe in her mind. His eyes downcast to the ground in thought.

"I suppose she feels the same, but…I'm not entirely sure though…it's strange really I feel like I can't read her emotions like I can with others…" The younger Hyuuga nodded she felt much the same with Ino. It could just be her family in a whole. Being a mind reader and entering the mind could help them from showcasing their true emotions so freely. Ino is a very feeling, emotional person, but at the same time Hinata thought to herself, it felt like she knew how to keep everything in check, to not give too much away without holding back at the same time. It was obvious that the blonde could considering what Neji just told her.

"I'm sure she does feel the same, she may just be questioning you in return." Hinata shrugged her shoulders looking over to the sun ascending the morning sky. There was still a chilly breeze but the heat from the sun drew away much of the chill from their bodies. Neji nodded in agreement. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. Sighing he got up to a stand.

"Thank you Hinata for hearing me out. It does seem to help." She smiled to him coming to a stand as well.

"It's no problem Neji; I am always here for you if you need someone to talk too." He nodded before walking away, most likely to train as he had told her earlier.

Hinata watched him walk away while subconsciously patting herself on the back, mission accomplished! She got him to tell her how he felt and now she was sure things would turn out for the better. Or so she hoped…

* * *

Ino glared up at the ceiling. Another morning, another headache. Her poor head throbbed as she forced herself to get out of bed and start the day properly. She had stayed up most of the night writing out her invites and marking off her list of people she was inviting to make sure she got it right. No thanks to her best friend it took her well into the early morning to finish because she just couldn't do simple. Ino glared heatedly at her reflection in the mirror, it was times like this that short hair wasn't so great. Her hair looked like a bee hive infested mess. It was just everywhere making her look much like a mad woman.

"Hey beautiful…" She mumbled to herself even though she looked nothing of the sort. Ino went to the shower starting it up because there was no way she could step out looking like she did, even a brush would do no good. One of the big reasons she kept her hair so long was because her hair had a tendency to curl and wave at center lengths. When her hair was extremely long it only curled at the end and wasn't such a hassle or when she was younger her hair being so short it only curled on the ends. But now that her hair was only an inch or so pass her shoulder blades it just did whatever the hell it wanted too.

The shower helped to wake her up, Ino would have stayed there all morning if she could but sadly she could not and so it was a quick fifteen minute shower. In and out she changed into something different from her normal ninja attire. Pulling on some black capris and a dark purple thick strap tank-top she ran a brush through her hair before pulling it back into a low ponytail for the day. Breakfast consisted of pre-frozen waffles and orange juice, a rather filling way to start her day.

Afterwards she ran back to her room to get her invitations for her birthday, before getting to her training with Neji she needed to mail those out. Ino looked over the envelopes sighing at the hard work she did in making them all and even personalizing them to all the people she was inviting so it wasn't just the same exact invite (though as a second thought that would have spared her many hours of work it probably wouldn't be as rewarding or so she told herself). Ino closed the door to her apartment before setting off for the post office. The sun was just raising high into the sky and the blonde groaned in her head seeing how she was up much earlier than she would normally be up.

"If only I could go back to sleep…" Ino mumbled out waving brightly at a few early risers who were entirely too cheerful for such an awful hour. Still she did try her hardest to not be crabby and try to return their enthusiasm though it wasn't much. She rubbed tiredly at her eyes as she continued her trek to the post office. It wasn't far off from where she lived, but it was still an annoying mundane job she had to do.

Ino blinked at the bright sun light peaking between the buildings as she walked. The birds chirped happily as they flew by and the chatter of civilians became louder as more and more people came out to greet the day.

"Hey Ino! Wait up!" Said blonde turned in surprise as she sought out the voice that called out to her. Tenten emerged from out of the crowd that had been growing minute by minute. Ino smiled and came to a stop for the brunette to catch up with her. Tenten returned her smile. "What are you doing up so early? I thought it was the end of the world for a minute there." Tenten laughed at the annoyed expression on Ino's face as they started walking together.

"I'm only up for two reasons, one because I have to mail out my birthday invites, oh," Ino pulled up the envelopes to search through; she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Tenten. "Here's your invite." Tenten opened it up smiling even brighter when she saw how personal it was with cute little kunai and shuriken littering the page. Her brown eyes read it over quickly.

"I'm definitely coming! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ino smiled lightly checking off her name on a list in her head. One down fifty or so more to go. "And your second reason is?" Tenten pocketed the invite. Ino blinked forgetting what she had been saying earlier. _'Definitely not a morning person'_, the brunette mused as she went on, "You're only up for two reasons, one for the invites and two…" Ino nodded to herself giving an 'oh' as she remembered what else she was going to say.

"Yeah, my second reason is because I have a training session with Neji in like an hour." Tenten laughed with a nod.

"He likes his early morning training. Sometimes I wonder if he suffers from insomnia." She commented thoughtfully giving a shrug at the end. Ino frowned with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean? He has trouble sleeping?" Ino asked her tone suddenly serious and concerned. Tenten flinched at the almost harsh questioning before once more shrugging her shoulders.

"He's always had trouble sleeping as far as I remember. Neji never fully sleeps the night. Anxiety issues I guess." Tenten then looked up in thought. "He use to take medication for it when he was younger. I don't think he takes it anymore, annoying side effects and all." Ino nodded knowing all too well the side effects sleeping pills can have on the body especially when suffering from insomnia.

A few years back she had suffered from anxiety which kept her up at night, it was after her mom had died. Ino hadn't taken it so well. It wasn't the fact that her mom had died per-say more of how she had died. There was nothing wrong with her mother; she was a perfectly healthy, happy woman. Spent her days running the family flower shop, cleaning the house, cooking dinner, and tending to her personal garden in the back of the house. At that time Ino had been a morning person, rising early to do a morning run with her mother and talking about random topics over breakfast; the only time she ever ate a full meal during the day.

Thinking about her mother always made her depressed, she felt like time was taken from them. Ino could still remember the day her mother died. She was the one who found her.

Ino remembered waking up at the usual time; she changed into her running shorts and tank top all ready for her morning run with mom. But there wasn't a sound coming from her parent's room. She found it strange even on a bad day her mother would be up and ready to go. When Ino got to the door she felt a sense of dread fill in the pit of her stomach.

Something was not right. Her hand shook as she reached for the door, her nerves flaring to life and making her extremely nervous. It felt like the door handle shocked her upon touching it. Ino steeled her nerves and turned the door open. The room was silent, the blinds were closed and it was too dark for her eye sight. Ino could make out her mother's form under the covers still. It seemed errie in the room though so she opted to not speak. She walked over to the windows first deciding to pull the blinds up and let some light into the room. Feeling the heat from the sun wasn't as reassuring as she had hoped.

Ino kept her back to her mother. It was quite silly really afraid to look at your own mother. Yet the feeling in the room was very unpleasant and unsettling. Ino stiffen as the feeling vaguely reminded her of something. She had felt this atmosphere before, many times before to be exact. Then very slowly she turned around to peer down on her mother. The older woman looked completely peaceful laying on her side, one hand under her pillow and the other above.

"Mom." Ino croaked out wincing at the dryness in her throat. Her mother didn't stir so she tried again. "Mom. Mom wake up." Her voice become more desperate and her heart felt like it would burst from her ribcage. The air felt tense and it was almost hard to breath. Ino choked on the air, coughing loudly but even that didn't wake her up. She stepped aside to allow the light to get on the woman's face, highlighting her darker hair and pale skin.

Paler than normal.

Seeing that caused her skin to become quite pale as well.

"Mom…please…" Ino started to finally notice that her mother's chest…wasn't moving. Once more she moved her shaky hand up to touch something that scared her.

Touching the older woman's shoulder felt cold, hard, and stiff. She went to shake her mother awake but her body barely budged. Her blue eyes widen and watered as she tried again with more force. But she was pushing dead weight.

"Mom…please, please wake up!" Ino's voice came out watery and scared. "Mom! Please! Wake up!" Slowly her voice grew in volume.

"Mom! MOM! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" At this point she was screaming it. Tears spilled flowingly down her face as her wails and cries consumed her. "Please…don't leave me…" She dropped to the floor by her parent's bed, by her dead mother and that's where Shikamaru and Chouji found her when she missed out on their team training session that afternoon.

Tsunade personally looked over her mother's autopsy and found nothing wrong with her. Everything inside her was healthy and had been working in fine order. Tsunade surmised that her mother had succumbed to 'Sudden unexpected nocturnal death syndrome' or 'SUNDS', a very rare case where you could slip into death while asleep. Often enough there's simply nothing wrong with the person who died, only that they may have experienced irregular heart rhythms and ventricular fibrillation. If the person's heart does not go back to normal they slowly die without ever knowing it.

That's what broke her heart the most that her mother never even knew she was dying. She was gone before she even knew it. It was after that, that Ino had anxieties about sleeping. It wasn't known to be hereditary but not much was known about it to begin with, they weren't even sure what the main causes were considering that her mother didn't have an irregular heartbeat. Ino had suffered majorly from phobic anxiety disorder where she feared sleeping and never waking up again; to the point that she was forced to take sleeping pills to make it through the night. Of course the side effects were generally minor and annoying at the most like the weight gain (her nightmare), extremely blurry eyes in the morning, and head rushes in the afternoon. But the worst of all was the sleep walking.

It hadn't been so bad in the beginning because she only ever walked around her house or even the shop once or twice. It became scary though when she woke up lying in front of her mother's grave in nothing but her pjs (which were just a tank top and boy shorts). Ino was able to convince Tsunade that she didn't need the pills any more. Her anxiety towards sleeping shifted to anxiety towards sleepwalking. But now you couldn't get her to wake up before ten o'clock (unless on a mission). Ino just couldn't do it.

She stopped being a morning person, stopped eating breakfast, and became who she was now. Though that was slowly changing thanks to Neji. Ino smiled a little to herself as she thought about him and his impact on her life.

"-training. He'll kill you." Ino blinked and looked over to Tenten who glared at her.

"What was that?" Tenten sighed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I said, we're at the post office," she pointed to the building off on their side, "I need to head out though and some friendly advice, don't be late for Neji's training. He'll kill you." Ino nodded vaguely before waving 'bye' to Tenten. The brunette walked away with a smile on her lips. _'Oh yeah she has it bad for Neji.'_

* * *

Neji couldn't take sitting still and mediating as she waited for Ino. He had been waiting for nearly an hour already. He knew her to not be a morning person but she had yet to be late for one of their training sessions. Knowing that Neji started to grow a tad bit worried as time went on and she had still not shown up. Now he was pacing around the usual clearing as he became more and more anxious. What if something happened to her?

This thought made him stop in his tracks for a mere second before continuing his pacing. Ino is a strong, tough girl, he was sure something was just holding her back at the moment and she would be here in no time. At least that's what the optimistic side of him said and agreed with while the more cynical side voiced that she could still be sleeping in bed while he wasted his time waiting for her. Neji pushed all thoughts away and just kept walking back and forth. Each time he came to the end and turned to start again he grew more and more angry.

He didn't have to be here. He didn't have to waste his time training her. She still had her old teammates and father for that. Neji stopped, what the hell was holding him back from leaving? He then frowned deeply at himself. He knew all too well why.

"Because I care about her…more than I should anyway." He mumbled at the end if only to let out some of his anger for having to wait on her. "Speak of the devil and he shall come." Neji turned his head to right just as Ino dropped down from the trees above. Her eyebrows were creased down in a frown; there were a few leaves in her hair, and sweat dripping down the side of face and neck. Neji crossed his arms as the blonde bent over to catch her breath.

"You're late." Neji stated arching his eyebrow in a silent question of why. Ino didn't notice as she allowed herself to breath.

"Sorry Neji…I..I had to….mail out my birthday invites…" Ino stood up fully taking in a deep breath. "The guy at the post office…kept flirting with me and I ignored him, but," Ino stretched her arms, "He started to give me a hard time and he took forever to set up my invites to mail out today." She smiled hoping he wouldn't bare his full wrath upon her now that he knew why.

"Why did you not just flirt with him?" Ino felt her jaw drop. "You wouldn't have been so late if you went along with it." Ino couldn't believe her ears, was she hearing him right?

She wasn't entirely sure what she and Neji were but she had thought flirting with others wasn't something he would approve of. Ino then felt doubt for the first time. Not her constant self doubt but the doubt of his feeling for her. It made her stop to think, he never truly voiced his feelings to her. Okay, so they kissed and stuff, he held her when they slept in the tent only a few nights ago but that didn't guarantee that he felt for her like she did for him. It could mean that he cared about her but that could be it, and the kissing was just for fun? Ino turned away from his insightful eyes before he could read the emotions in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll make sure to flirt with him tons next time." Ino frowned as her tone come out harsh and hurtful. Neji frowned as well dropping his arms as she avoided eye contact with him. He didn't mean anything by what he said just that she should have done what she needed to, to not be late. Obviously by her reactions and tone she had taken it the wrong way.

"You misunderstood me."

"No, I think I understood you pretty well." Ino quickly replied, hearing the anger biting at through her tone. "I keep forgetting to never assume. So I won't assume you wouldn't like me openly flirting with other guys." Ino nodded her head as though agreeing with what she just said.

Neji tried not to grind his teeth together in anger when he thought about her flirting with other guys. Jealousy reared its ugly head, almost whispering in Neji's ear that no man had a right to touch Ino much less speak to her in an intimate and insinuating way. Thinking about his earlier comment he wanted to slap himself. What the hell had he been thinking? Giving her some sort of permission to flirt with others. Ino kept talking saying how she'll make sure to always flirt with guys and such.

"Hell, next time I might even give him a kiss." Ino couldn't help it; he wanted to play this game so she was in it to win it. Her last comment though struck a chord within Neji. Suddenly it felt very dangerous for her to be here with him. The blonde slowly backed up from him as he simmered with anger. Okay so maybe she shouldn't have doubted his feeling, obviously (as she could see at the moment) he indeed cared very much what she did and who she did it with.

Ino gulped as Neji turned his eye sight on her. He looked positively pissed off and she started to think she might have gone too far with her comments. He took a step forwards towards her and she took a step back from him. Suddenly it became another game for every step he took forward she took backwards. Eventually though every game came to an end and this one did too. Ino jumped as her back connected with a large oak tree behind her effectively stopping her movements as Neji stepped up to her. Ino's heart pounded against her ribcage, scaring her and some strange way exciting her to no end.

Neji smirked at her leaning forward and trapping her within his arms like a cage. Ino looked into his clear, silver and bluish eyes finding it extremely hard to look away. He had all of her attention now. The older male leaned further so his forehead rested against her own sending a chill down her back. She lightly bumped her nose to his sending another type of chill through her body.

"Let me make this clear and I'm only saying this once so listen up Yamanaka." Ino didn't know why the way he said her last name gave her chills all over her body, it be his voice or even the tone that he used but all she knew was that she wanted him and only him. "Disregard what I said before; you will not flirt with any other male even if I am around or not. You will not touch any other male nor do they touch you." He emphasized his point by bringing his right bandaged hand down to her cheek. He lightly traced over her cheek bone bringing the little fine hairs on her skin to stand on end, the roughness of his finger tips causing her to close her eyes.

"You will not look at any other male like you do me." Her eyes shot open hearing that and stared into his eyes. They were smoldering and burning her even though she was only staring back, warmth filled her body at his look; a smile touched her lips. "You will not kiss any," he leaned forward more bringing her chin up with his right hand still touching her cheek, "other male but," his nose again bumped hers before brushing down as he leaned to reach her lips, "me."

His lips brushed hers briefly before pushing down against her lips with strong aggression. Ino pushed against him bringing her hands up to grasp his shoulders as buried one hand into her hair ruining her ponytail and forcing her head closer to his. Their lips moved against each other with absolutely no rhythm or method just feeling each other and wanting more. At exactly the same time their tongues reached out from their mouths touching one another before plunging into opposite mouths. Ino brushed her tongue against his feeling like electricity was shooting down her spine, through her veins, and causing the warmth he started inside of her to spread rapidly throughout her body.

Neji somehow forced her against the tree more bringing his hips to hold hers in place. His right hand moved down from her cheek, down pass her chin, sliding down her neck, and brushing down the side of her breast causing Ino to gasp and moan loudly. His hand kept going sliding down her waist and gripping her hip tightly within his grasp. Ino brought her hands from his shoulders to the back of his shoulders slamming her chest to his, her nails dug into his shoulder blades giving him a very strange pleasure mixed in the pain.

Ino felt her lips bruise more as their kiss grew more aggressive, possessive. Neji moved his other hand from her hair to push back the thick strap of her tank top along with the sports bra underneath leaving her shoulder and her collarbone bare for the world and his eyes. He broke their kiss only to lightly kiss her lips once, twice, a third time before dropping his lips to her shoulder where his lips kissed the soft, tender skin there. Ino smiled lightly giving a soft moan as his lips seemed to massage the muscle near the back of her shoulder.

Then she felt his teeth dig in. Nothing hard or painful but enough to leave a definite mark, Ino screamed the warmth within exploding in her body as he started to suck on the area he bit into. She felt like this could go on forever and it still wouldn't be enough.

Then Neji ripped himself away from her leaving a good foot between them.

Her eyes shot open in disbelief. And then she heard two thumps over to their left where both she and Neji's eyes followed to see…

"You've got to be kidding me…"…

* * *

**I** left you all on a cliffhanger…sorry about that but I didn't want this chapter to get too long and out of hand. Still need material for the next one ya know! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this especially the end.

With Ino's mom dying and all I felt that explaining it here would give a more in depth reason as to why Ino sleeps in and I thought it would give her character for depth if nothing else. I kind of screwed it up though because in the second chapter I stated that her mother died of an unknown disease, but SUNDS is considered a disease and not largely known and so it sort of fits together. I hope anyways.

Tenten was actually suppose to have more to say and even talk a little bit about Ino's feeling for Neji, but I think we did enough in the beginning of this chapter with Hinata which I felt needed more cousin love for the story. Plus I added Ino's doubt about Neji caring for her which is justified by the asshole comment he gave (I have had enough male friends and family members who are assholes to know what to say lol) and in her case he hadn't really said anything to her about how he feels though the same can be said for her…honestly they needed to have a little make-out time before the anything hard core came in.

Plus I need the practice since I've been gone for so long. Let me know how you feel about the kissing scene and all. I am okay with it, but I feel I could have done better…

I'm out…

ALCzysz17


	18. Day 10: Who's Top Dog?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Everything you want**

**Chapter 18**

**Day 10: Who's Top Dog**

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ino mumbled out in mild aggravation as she stared down Konoha's two green beasts. Lee smiled brightly at the two as did Gai before they both gave them thumbs up.

"Neji! Ino! Are you both alright!? We heard a scream and came rushing here as fast as we could!" Lee exclaimed looking them over before his eyes glued to Ino's shoulder. The blonde glared at him before following his eye sight to her shoulder; blushing red she quickly grabbed the two straps and slid them up into place though it did nothing to cover the nice red blemish Neji left behind. He too lightly, barely noticeably blushed.

"That's right we heard a woman's scream and thought she was being attacked…what were you two doing?" Gai asked raising a thick eyebrow up in question. He had not seen what Lee did and he was busy minding his own business now it seemed. Neji quickly recovered before Ino did and responded back.

"Ino and I were training and things got…carried away." Lee actually snorted, quickly covering his mouth and looking up to the sky. Gai looked at his look-alike pupil before eyeing the other two ninja. Ino tried moving her hair that she pulled completely out of the ponytail to cover the hickey but with it so short it wasn't helping at all. She then gave a warning glare at Lee who gave her a soft smile that did nothing to rid her of her blush.

"I think Gai-sensei we may have misinterpreted the scream for one of horror instead of passion for fighting." The eldest ninja nodded but the look in his eyes told the younger ninjas that he didn't believe it for a second but was going to spare them the embarrassment.

"So…what were you two doing out near here?" Ino decided to venture out and ask though she was sure to already know the answer before either could say anything. Training. Lee jumped to answer.

"We were just running our usual laps around Konoha." Neji frowned and quirked an eyebrow full of suspicion.

"Why are you both running so close to the Hyuuga compound?" Both bowl haired men looked at each other for a moment before Lee answered.

"Well…we have always hoped that you might be interested in running with us each morning so we…run nearby just in case we ever catch you Neji." The Hyuuga scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Ino laughed lightly smiling at the men.

"Ah isn't that sweet Neji? You should run with them!" Her smile though quickly disappeared when he turned to smirk at her instead. He slowly shook his head before turning back to his old teammate and old teacher.

"Actually since you were so late upon getting here Ino as punishment why don't you run with these two instead?" Her whole face dropped and if earlier her jaw hadn't hit the ground she was sure it did now. "You have been getting faster as of late and I would like to see what you can do against Lee and Gai-sensei. Then maybe," he turned to his old teammate, "Lee will spar with you and help out your taijutsu better, he is a master at it." Lee grinned broadly hearing the praise from his former teammate. Ino only felt like she was sinking into the pit of hell now.

"I think that is a marvelous idea! Ino you will love it, of course I won't expect you to keep up with us but it will be great exercise!" Gai commented smiling that bright smile of his. Ino quickly turned to Neji with so much anger and hatred it was hard to believe only minutes earlier she wanted to rip his clothes off and have her way with him. He only smirked at her with this amusement in his eyes that it only further angered her.

"Sure then, as long as Lee gets to help me fight you at the end of our training…" Neji instantly frowned; his default face it seems. Lee smiled even more nodding his head vigorously. He then turned to Neji.

"That sounds great to me! What do you say old friend?" He closed his eyes, arms crossing his chest in thought before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure why not. It's not like the combination of you both could beat me." Both Ino and Lee glared at Neji simultaneously before locking eyes with each other. Ino finally understood the whole silent communication most people could have with each other because at that moment she and Lee had agreed that they were going to hand Neji his ass on a platter.

"Such youthful competition! Makes me wish I was young again." Gai laughed as Ino raised an eyebrow, Neji once more scoffed, and Lee frowned a little.

"But Gai-sensei you only just hit your thirties." He still laughed as the younger ninjas sweat dropped. Neji rolled his eyes once more wondering how he ever survived his team and his sensei for some many years. Or where the hell he found the patience? He then turned his eyes towards Ino who was shaking her head with a smile on her lips, seeing her happy made him happy. He felt a sense of completion when he thought about her…about them.

"Ino, why don't you start your stretches for the run, trust me you will pull something otherwise." Neji advised walking over further from them all to sit Indian style and mediate. Ino frowned at his distance but started on her stretches as Lee came up beside her to also stretch.

"You do not have to run as many laps as we do Ino, just doing one is good enough." Lee grinned brightly reaching down to his toes to stretch his lower back and back of his thighs. Ino nodded still frowning at her situation. How did it go so far south from where she had started? First Neji was pissed at her, then she was pissed at him, and then they started making out like someone lit a fire under their asses, and finally she was stuck running with these god like men for who knew how many laps. Ino groaned inside her head feeling her headache from that morning come back with a vengeance.

"Thanks, I don't think I could ever keep up with you two, but I'll try." Lee nodded at her confidence as they continued their stretches, Gai walked over near Neji giving him his space but letting him know he wanted to talk.

"Neji, you won't be joining us on our run." Gai stated since he knew there was no point in asking something he had already knew the answer to. As expected his teams' prodigy declined with a shake of his head.

"I need to mediate and think. Even though I am confident Ino and Lee won't be a match for me it will take a lot of my strength to hold them off and beat them. Maybe…another time." Neji opened his eyes at the end and gave his ex-teacher a simple, small smile. Even if he had acted as though it bothered him that those two were running closer to the compound just in case he ever feel the inclination to join them it was a as Ino put it a 'sweet' offer and just for the hell of it he might one day go along with them, if nothing else then to show them both he was still the better ninja. Neji smirked on the inside; he couldn't help being a smug bastard. He will always be arrogant, a known truth and fact. Gai smiled and nodded.

"I believe you will realize not to take Ino so lightly. I've heard about you training her for the last few days so I can only imagine how well and far she has come since then. You might just be eating your own words Neji." They both looked over to Lee and Ino stretching and talking among themselves before Lee said something either stupid or embarrassing (which being Lee it could very well be both) because Ino shouted out and shoved him away from her with redness rising to her cheeks. Neji turned to look back at Gai.

"I'm not worried."…

Ino huffed and puffed as she willed her legs to keep going. She had barely just started her run and already Lee and Gai had passed her about twenty times. She only knew it was them because of the green blurs they were every time they both passed her. Ino was running at a fast pace, faster than normal because she didn't want to seem so slow compared to them but that didn't seem to matter all that much. Seeing as they both blew her right out of the water once they started. Neji was made to say, 'ready, set, go' for them to start and Ino didn't think anything about the two starting at their top speed (which happened to be the fucking speed of light it seemed) so she thought for a minute there she could impress them.

Not that she really felt the need to but with her success in her training thus far she felt pretty confident about it. Now though she was just hoping to be able to breathe by the time she got back to Neji. Ino glared ahead as she noticed two green blurs run pass her once more but that wasn't what made her glare.

"You are doing great Ino!" Lee shouted passing her almost too fast for her eyes to keep up.

Ino wanted to throttle him! Earlier when they were just talking about Sakura and stretching Lee had mentioned how she might want to cover up the gigantic hickey on her neck before anyone else saw her lest they think her loose and all. She could not believe those words came out of his mouth so she blushed deeply and shoved him away from her. He had been spending way too much time with Naruto and Kiba and she was going to have to talk with Sakura about it. Of course Lee is a grown man and could decide for himself but he is also a gentleman and he didn't need to be saying such rude and embarrassing things to anyone much less another woman.

Even though he was only trying to encourage her, his words only fueled the fire of anger she felt deep in her chest. Or that could be her heart finally giving out on her?

Ino gasped out for air running at her top speed that wasn't quite so…top speed-ish. Not with Konoha's green idiots flying by her every few minutes. She lost count of how many times they've ran pass her. She sort of wished she hadn't said anything about Neji joining them at all, maybe then she would be training with him instead of getting ready to hack up a lung or two.

Her lungs burned along with her legs but she kept pushing herself. If she stopped now not only would she be a failure to herself, but to Neji, Lee, and Gai. Though they wouldn't push it in her face (not so sure about Neji) it would be the stares of sympathy (or annoyance) that would get to her. She could do this, just like she could outsmart Neji (when desperate enough) and nothing was going to stop her!

Except maybe a Charlie horse.

Ino bit her bottom lip hard as her muscles in her right calf started to seize up in pain. She had made it about half way around her village before crashing down to the ground. The blonde groaned flipping over to her back and bringing her aching calf up to her chest to massage the pain away. Damn where the hell was her water bottle? Her mind's eye showed her she had left it on the counter back home. She threw back her head groaning in both annoyance at her stupidity and in pain from her muscles.

Mere seconds after her crash and burn Lee and Gai came to a dusty halt bringing up dirt and sand as they skidded to a stop. Lee instantly dropped down besides her, helping her ease the muscles that were tangled up in her calf with her.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard to keep up with us Ino." Gai commented pulling a water bottle out that was clasped to his belt. He handed it to her, top already unscrewed off. Ino groaned her thanks and drank a good portion of it sighing in relief from both Lee's help and the water.

Two minutes later her muscles stopped spasming and Ino was able to lie back on the ground, breathing in slowly while trying to relax her leg so it wouldn't tighten up again. She flung her arm over her eyes trying to not tear up and cry over her failure. A sense of loss and disappointment made it hard for her to hold back the stinging ache in her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys…you should just go on without me, I'm just holding you both back…" Lee frowned shaking his head at her though she could not see it.

"You are wrong Ino! When you are ready I will run with you and we will complete the lap together!" She smiled and appreciated his help but it only rubbed her failure right into her face even more. The fact that he had to slow down just for her to keep up with him just rubbed her raw.

"But I've already failed…I'm just a failure…"

"That is not true! Ino not bothering to start this run is being a failure, and if you allow yourself to be disheartened now and not finish the lap then you will be a failure! I will not let you be a failure Ino!" Lee stood up from his seated position and stood over Ino bringing a bandaged hand down to her as she peeked from under her arm. "Now get up and let's complete this!" He smiled gently to her with his encouraging eyes. She didn't know how only a few minutes before she had wanted to choke the life out of him. Sighing in defeat she reached her hand to his allowing him to help her to her unsteady feet.

Her aching calf protested but she walked it off before coming to stand beside Lee and Gai.

"Okay then guys, let's go!" Smiling at the blonde with nods they all set off again.

Ino still felt bad that they both had to slow down so much for her, but it was nice that they did without criticizing her over it or degrading her for it. She knew she still had a ways to go before she would ever be at their standards or even Neji's or scary enough Naruto's level but it was just one step at a time right….

Ino dropped down to her knees and hands breathing harshly as her lungs tried to force more air into her body. Though it took about an hour and twenty or so minutes to complete her one and only lap she did it; with Lee and Gai's help throughout it of course. Neji still sat where they left him, his eyes closed to the world, and in the lotus position for his mediating state. Gai clapped a heavy hand to Ino's shoulder almost knocking her completely to the ground.

"Congratulations Ino! You made great time for your lap around the village! Hell when I first started doing this back when I was seven you would have beaten me ten times over!" Gai laughed loudly unnoticing how degrading and backhanded his compliment truly was. Ino decided to take it at face value and smiled her thanks to him. Lee nodded his agreement.

"Yes Ino, you did fantastic your first time! You should try coming out with us more often!" She shrugged her shoulders but the thought stuck to her. Sure she had her training in the morning with Neji but she use to get up so much earlier for her morning run with her mother. Once more an empty feeling entered her chest at the thought of her mother. It had been three years now, it seemed time to move on. Ino then nodded not only to Lee but to agree with herself.

"Yeah, maybe I'll join you guys some times." Both men nodded with equal brightly lit grins.

"Wonderful! I look forward to it! Now I will leave you all to your youthful training! I have a mission to get to." With that said in such a dramatic voice Gai puffed gone before their eyes leaving them in his dust. Lee waved though it was redundant considering Gai was already long gone. Ino rolled her eyes before turning back to Neji who had still not moved since they arrived. She stared at him for a good minute or so before sighing.

"So…are you just going to be sitting there all day long or what?" Ino questioned placing her hand on her hip as she waited. And waited he made her. Neji stayed seated in his same position not giving her his acknowledgement. Ino frowned deeply before turning to Lee. He shrugged his shoulders at her as he came up beside her. Just as she was about to shout out at him the Hyuuga opened one eye.

"Why don't you two practice for a bit? Lee, you can better assess her taijutsu abilities that way." Lee nodded in agreement as Ino stared at him with her frown still on her lips. She slowly nodded following after the crazy, happy go lucky taijutsu master. Something seemed rather off about Neji to her, but she just didn't know what it was.

Neji watched them go further in the open field before closing his eye. He could hear the echoes of their voices as they talked. Neji sighed softly trying to return to a meditative state that was just out of his reach. His mind wouldn't slow down, and his thoughts were jumbles of words and emotions that he had a hard time thinking about let along speak to anyone else about. The only thing they had in common was that Ino happened to be the center of it all.

It started with her and it ended with her. Neji felt a frown tug at the corners of his lips. He knew that he cared about her rather intimately and that she felt very much the same but…Neji didn't really know where to go with it. He wasn't even sure what they were classified as anymore. He has yet to ask her on a date so they weren't really dating. They definitely weren't friends with benefits. Finally they haven't even discussed their relationship to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Neji felt his head start to throb.

With the way the Hyuuga clan is, was he even allowed to be with her?

All signs pointed to 'no' but Neji was trying to be hopefully. Nowadays his uncle had been more lenient so he could never be too sure anymore. A yell brought him out of his thoughts. Ino was on the ground rubbing her elbow while Lee looked very apologetic.

"Lee! Why the hell did you do that for?!" Ino screamed looking over her elbow in case it was broken.

"I am sorry Ino! I was just trying to show you that your stance left you open around your waist." Lee said calmly, use to enduring the wrath of women on a regular basis. Ino's hand slowly glowed blue going over her elbow and assessing the damage there. It wasn't fractured or broken, but it would definitely bruise.

Ino wanted to be pissed and throw a fit. She wanted to punch Lee's face in out of pure anger but she couldn't stay angry at him. He was only trying to help her. Ino glanced at Neji in the corner of her eye before forcing herself to stand. She turned to Lee eyeing him over. Considering the stance she was in got her knocked to the ground and almost messed her elbow up in the process Ino tried to think of a better defending stance. She had chosen a rather basic one too, but this was Lee and he knew how to break any possible stance she thought up.

Ino needed to form some type of strategy. If her waist area was left open then she needed to guard that area better as she fought and the best way to do that is defending with her hands, yet Lee loved the use of his long legs which would create another fault area for her. Sighing she decided to just go with it, the worse that could happen was getting her ass handed to her…again…

"Okay Lee, I'm ready." He nodded getting into a crouched position like before with one hand behind his back and his right hand outward with his palm facing up to sky as though he was waiting for a lady to place her hand on his. Ino moved back into her basic stance, legs slightly spread apart with one loose fist leaning outward in front of the other. Lee raised an eyebrow but said nothing to her before attacking.

Ino quickly dodged to the right just avoiding a jab to her shoulder blade. She quickly spun around raising her left forearm to block one of Lee's legs from coming down on her same shoulder as that was happening Ino flung her left leg out with her right hand supporting her body to knock his other leg out from under him. Unfortunately Lee was far faster than she was and jumped back from her just as her leg swung out. She then gracefully flipped backwards on one hand to her feet again and resumed her previous stance. Lee had a smile on his face as he watched her, probably deciding if he should attack first again or wait for her. Ino decided to make that decision for him.

She ran towards him before taking to a skid to once more knock his legs out but he seemed to catch on quickly and jumped over her as she was skidding under him. Ino stopped quickly twisting her body around to face him and kicking out her left leg to block his leg. Lee then did a back flip almost taking her nose with him as she barely got out of the way of his heel. Ino jumped to her feet racing towards him so he had no time to breathe or think of his next moves. She aimed a fist to his abdomen knowing he would block her off with his forearm, but he surprised her by grabbing her wrist instead and pulling her in. luckily she punched with her left hand and he grabbed her with his right so Ino spun around once more bringing her elbow out to hopefully connect with his face.

Lee seemed to be caught by surprise too but still managed to dodge her attack by ducking under her elbow and then kicking her legs out from under her. Ino went down to the ground painfully, landing on her left arm that was twisted behind her when she spun around earlier.

"That hurt…" Ino mumbled out slowly bringing her arm out from under her. It throbbed in pain but she didn't twist her wrist or sprain anything.

"That was very good though Ino. You are very quick on your feet and focusing on strategy while fighting." Lee reached a hand down for Ino to grab and lift her up. "You just need to work on using your whole body when you use taijutsu." Ino frowned after getting to her feet. She glanced over to Neji again to see that he was watching them carefully.

"What do you mean my whole body?" Ino asked stretching her arms over her head to ease the ache in her arm.

"Well if you were using your whole body just a moment ago you would have been able to dodge my kick and even reverse it against me and cause me to fall instead." She nodded in understanding. It wouldn't have been too hard for her to capture one of his legs between her own which would have made him fall but there was still the hand on her wrist though. She probably would have gone down with him if she had turned the tables on him.

"I guess so, but if you didn't let go of my wrist we both would have gone down and then I could have really broken something." Lee looked to the sky in thought.

"You are right Ino! See if you had those thoughts in mind during that time then you allowing me to trip you would be better." Ino laughed lightly knowing what he meant though it seemed to get scrambled when he spoke it. "Also I think you should try to learn more defense stances other than the basics, I think you would be best with an acrobatic type taijutsu since you are so flexible and quick on your feet."

"Thanks Lee, I am pretty flexible."

"Are you two done yet?" Both of them jumped as Neji appeared quite suddenly standing between them. Ino crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." Lee only grinned in excitement as both Neji and Ino started a staring contest. Ino stared deeply into Neji's eyes as he stared right back unwilling to break contact. There seemed to be a clearness in his eyes like his mind wasn't clouded. Ino smiled lightly turning to look at Lee and nodding. "Well I think we're ready for this showdown, how about you Lee?" He nodded again his smile only getting bigger. Neji smirked crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head lightly to them.

"You sound so confident Ino; I guess you should try to be though there is no way you can win against me even with Lee's help." Lee turned to his former teammate with fire in his eyes as Ino glared heatedly at him as well. Slowly though a confident smile came to her lips as she stepped over by Lee slinging an arm around his board shoulders.

"Ya know they say that when someone is afraid of losing they start talking out of their ass, I think this is one of those moments right Lee?" Lee's eyes went wide just as Neji's slanted in a glare. Ino quite literally grabbed him by the balls (though really not literally). She squeezed the taller man's shoulder before letting go, she started to walk away calling over her shoulder, "Let's get this thing done with I'm starving!" Both males looked over at each other before following her further out into the empty field.

Ino felt utter excitement going through her veins. She never felt so excited to spar before, probably had to do with the whole proving herself to Neji, plus she would just love to make him eat dirt…literally…okay maybe not literally but it was the thought that counted. She quickly pulled her hair out of the low ponytail to pull in any loose strands and then pulling it into a low bun instead. She looked over to Lee who came up beside her stretching his arms and legs for the spar they were about to have. Turning to look at Neji he just stood there with his arms crossed and smirk still in place. Ino sighed trying to let her mind loosen up; she needed to be able to think fast with Neji.

"Okay I am ready!" Lee shouts out pumping both fists into the air showing his excitement. Ino laughed lightly nodding her head in agreement. Neji got into his familiar stance and nodded his head to them. "I'm ready, let's begin." With that said Lee took off first surprising Ino.

He raced forward in somewhat a blur to her eyes swinging a leg out to knock Neji off balance; instead he blocked efficiently making Lee break away and go at him again this time with his fist. Ino ran off to the side trying to figure out when she can join. She needed to catch him off guard even now as he fought off Lee he was keeping a close watch on her. That sort of creeped her out just a tad; after a minute of watching them Ino found her moment. Lee was distracting Neji with fighting him with fists than his legs meaning she could take him out from the ground level. Ino concentrated for a second before running towards them.

She moved to kick him in the side to which Neji went to block with his left forearm; quickly Ino twisted her leg back and further down at his legs. And he dodged by jumping in the air knocking Lee's fists back and jumping over Ino as she skidded underneath him. She flipped back to her feet impressing herself with something she'd never done before. It was Ino's turn to go at him with her fists while Lee tried to knock him off balance again. She found that when it was basically her against Neji he just toyed with her, there was an almost flirtatious smirk on his lips as he blocked her hits and pushed closer to her than normal.

Neji slammed his leg hard against Lee's shoulder knocking him back as he grabbed Ino's wrist pulling her into him. Ino twisted her arm going underneath it to get him to let go but all it did was bring her closer to him. He slides his other arm around her waist pulling her flat against him. A soft gasp escaped her lips at the feel of his body pressed completely to her back. A blush slowly rose to her cheeks at the feeling but she didn't have time to think about how nice it felt for Lee came right at Neji…who was now using her as a shield. Ino tried breaking the hold he had on her while Lee tried aiming for Neji with his fists and almost taking out his partner instead.

"Lee!" Ino shouted sucking in air through a tight hole in her mouth as she hissed from getting hit bluntly on the side of her hip. That hurt like a bitch too.

"Sorry!" Lee yelled back trying to take Neji and unintentionally Ino out by knocking them off the ground. Neji jumped up kicking his leg out to push Lee away as Ino's legs got caught up by Lee.

Ino heard the 'uff' sound as she tripped backwards while slamming her elbow into his ribs. She hit the ground but Neji had somehow gotten out from behind her. She blinked as she felt the grass touch her skin but that was short lived as she rolled out of the way of his powerful heel coming down to the ground where her head had been. Ino got to her feet quickly coming at the Hyuuga at the same time as Lee did. They both threw punches at his body but he dodged and blocked them like he was swatting at flies. He acted like he was so bored too. It pissed her off even more.

Ino felt a frown tug at the corners of her mouth. This wasn't getting them anywhere, randomly punching and kicking may work for Lee most of the time but against Neji it meant nothing. They needed to have a better plan than this. If they kept it up then they would surely lose and that was something that was not an option, at least not in her mind. Then an idea came to her mind. Normally coming at Neji from behind wouldn't mean anything because he could see her coming from a mile away, but that's only when his Byakugan was activated. Luckily for her it wasn't. Ino quickly pulled back farther letting Lee take all of Neji's attention.

Even if she went up behind him he would probably still notice her, but…she could have an advantage though. Neji used his body to distract her and use her against Lee; well it was time she did the same to him.

Walking slowly up behind him Ino took her sweet time counting her steps as she made her way behind Neji. She knew he would sense her coming and that's what she wanted too. Neji pulled back bringing him closer to Ino and slammed an open palm against Lee's chest sending him flying. He whipped around in time for Ino to appear before him. She only smiled softly raised a hand to his cheek and then pushed into him with a kiss. Neji was not expecting that at all. Finally catching him off guard Ino brushed her lips softly against his just as she slammed her knee into his stomach. She then pushed him to the ground pinning him there.

"I win…" Ino whispered in his ear. She pulled back grinning like crazy, she wondered if his face was red from the kiss or because he lost? Lee laughed loudly; he looked between the two of them with his face also red.

"That win doesn't count." Neji mumbled darkly pulling his hands from hers. Ino let go allowing herself to sit atop of his stomach, he grunted at the weight with an annoyed expression on his face. She crossed her arms over her chest barking out, "That too did count! All's fair in love and war, remember." Lee only blushed more and looked away from them in embarrassment. What was the point in hiding the fact that she was interested in Neji? Lee practically knew that to begin with, and they thought she had a big mouth Sakura was just as notorious for running her mouth as she is. Ino then pulled off of Neji letting him sit up rubbing his stomach. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please I am not that heavy." She didn't even let it bother her, because she knew she wasn't that heavy and funny as it is that bothered her. Neji only cocked up an eyebrow before moving to stand.

"Ino you were great! We won!" Lee gave Ino a happy hug making Neji's face darken again. Ino laughed lightly squeezing her best friend's boyfriend to her just to piss off Neji more. She was sort of enjoying this more and more.

"Yep we sure did." Finally noticing the death glare he was getting from Neji, Lee pulled away from Ino scratching the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face.

"Well I would love to celebrate but I…remembered that I have to meet Sakura! Good bye!" Lee then took off making Ino frown. Sure Neji was giving him quite the look but it shouldn't have scared him away so easily. Sighing she turned to Neji and flinched at the look on his face. Okay now she kind of wanted to take off too. After a moment though his face smoothed out and he sighed almost defeatedly. Ino yawned loudly stretching her arms over her head just as her stomach growled. Instead of being embarrassed like she use too she just shrugged and patted her flat belly.

"So I don't know about you and don't let my feelings influence your answer…but I'm hungry." Ino cracked at smile at Neji only for him to shake his head and walk away. "Hey!"

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind…" Neji called over his shoulder heading down towards the compound. Ino rolled her eyes to the sky before taking off after him.

* * *

"I still don't acknowledge your victory. It's a draw." Neji commented as he ate some noodles from his soup. Ino sighed; they've been at it for a while now. He kept saying that she didn't actually fight him to the end and as such didn't technically win. She begged to differ but he was just so damn stubborn…then again so was she.

"Don't be such a spoiled sport! I won fair and square, you lost so deal." Ino dipped her chicken strip into some BBQ sauce and munching down on it. She never realized how nice it was to not focus so much on calorie counting and such. What was the point in eating if you didn't enjoy it? Ino smiled behind her chicken as she looked over to Neji. His eyes were focused on his food as she looked him over. It was all thanks to him, if not for his constantly questioning of her diet she might still be eating barely there salads and water.

"If you stare at me hard enough I might burst into flames." Ino blinked in surprise as he smiled lightly at her bringing his eyes up to look from under his lashes. It was such a girl thing to do, yet…when he did it though it was anything but. Gulping at the look she felt a blush burn her cheeks red. Was he seducing her? The thought caused her blush to go further down her cheeks and lightly coloring her neck.

"Ino!" Jumping at the call of her name both Ino and Neji look out from their booth to see Chouji and Shikamaru not too far away from them. The former waving his hand happily as the latter eyed the two over. Ino's eyes widen upon seeing them and even wider when she noticed they were coming their way. She gulped again but not for the same reason as earlier.

"Hey guys!" Ino managed to say glancing over to gage Neji's expression. His face was emotionless as usual but it wasn't in a mean way. His eyes weren't tense looking nor did they look at her teammates in annoyance either. Finding that to be a good sign she turned back to her best friends only to see Shikamaru scooting to sit on her side as Chouji moved to sit next to Neji. That's when she noticed the slight irritation in his eyes.

"Funny finding you two here…together." Shikamaru said in such a mocking tone Neji would be sure to notice and notice he did. Ino glared heatedly at Shikamaru trying to not kick him from under the table.

"Not really considering he's training me." Ino commented back dryly turning to Chouji who was looking at Shikamaru like he didn't know who he was. She sighed softly. "So what brings you two here?"

"Lunch, I'm just surprised to see you here Ino, and your even eating something greasy too." Chouji looked at her with wide eyes and a small smile making its way on his face. She returned the smile nodding her head then shrugging.

"I was craving me some grease that's all." Shikamaru gave her a critical stare as though trying to look into her head. Ino raised an eyebrow his way but said nothing.

"Do you two plan on eating at this table with us?" Neji questioned tightly. Chouji found no offense and shrugged his shoulders while his dark haired best friend frowned at the Hyuuga.

"No I don't think so. Were taking to-go right Shika?" He nodded at the question still looking over at Neji. Ino closed her eyes trying to not stress out; she knew Shikamaru didn't exactly agree with her method of getting to know Neji. Well actually trying to get him in bed but that didn't mean he had to treat him like a disease. Coughing loudly Ino jabbed him in the side causing his frown to turn from Neji to her.

"How's Temari?" Ino asked conversationally trying to get his mind off of Neji and on something else, anything else. Shikamaru sighed bringing his elbow on the table and dropping his chin into his propped hand. He answered in a rather bored tone, "Fine, she had to return to Suna but she'll be back in a month."

"No wonder you're such a crabby pants. So just you and your hand tonight?" Chouji burst out laughing along with her laughing. Both Neji and Shikamaru weren't very amused by her comment.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Hey Chouji remember that birthday gag gift Asuma gave Ino a few years back." Ino blushed instantly knowing what they were talking about. Chouji laughed even harder as Shikamaru grinned evilly at her. "Wasn't it a vi-Shut it!" Ino shoved him right off the booth seat and he went crashing to the ground on his butt. Normally Shikamaru would have cursed at her and glare but he was too caught up in laughing at her to remember that. Neji raised an eyebrow a bit of amusement now in his eyes.

"Hey isn't your guys' food ready yet?" Ino asked impatiently glaring at both of them with the words clear in her eyes, 'beat it!' Shikamaru dusted himself off but nodded.

"She's right; our food should be ready by now." Chouji smiled at her as he got up.

"See you later Ino!" As he walked over to the counter Shikamaru lagged for a moment before saying over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, it was a vibrator." Ino bit her lip as another blush came to her skin. She was even more embarrassed when he continued with, "Said something about you being so uptight and tense you needed a release."

"I'll kill you!" Ino just about ready to jump into action stopped. She turned to Neji in amazement as he openly laughed his chin down to his chest but he was laughing alright. She wasn't sure if he was laughing at the situation or at her but either way she was amazed none the less. She settled down in her seat and waited for Neji to stop. It took him a minute but he stopped shaking from laughter and sighed softly. He then looked up at her catching her eyes.

"I feel like we've been pestered by our old teams today, all were missing is Tenten from my side." Ino smiled giving out a short laugh.

"Actually she found me this morning before our training." Neji shook his head not being able to get rid of the small smile on his lips. Ino found it hard to contain her own smile. "Sorry about them…" Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"Trust me; they're not as bad as Lee and Tenten…by far…" A dark look came over his face but passed a second later.

"So…ready to go?" Neji nodded pulling money from his wallet and paying for their meals. They were pretty much done anyway. Ino grabbed her last chicken strip nibbling on it as they left the restaurant.

"Ugh I have to cover a shift at the shop in an hour. This sucks…" She mumbled around her food as she walked along side Neji.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. You like flowers don't you." He stated rather than asked it was obvious to anyone who knew her. Ino nodded finishing off her food before wiping the grease off on her capris.

"Yeah, but I'd much rather hang out with you…" Ino blinked slowly her eyes growing wide as she registered what she just said. What the hell!? Her mouth was moving without her! She turned to see Neji but his expression was hidden from her and that annoyed her. She didn't doubt his feelings anymore but she hoped she hadn't embarrassed him, then again that's all she had been feeling all day long.

"If you're not busy tomorrow…" He drifted off letting it sit in the air. Ino looked to the ground in thought.

"No, I'm not. I have all day long." She stated showing him her best grin as they reached the shop. Ino looked at it in dread but turned back to Neji who shook his head at her. "So…training tomorrow morning; same time, same place?"

"Always…and this time don't be late." Ino stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away. She couldn't help herself as she called out, "And if I am?"

"I'll be giving the punishment this time." Neji replied back showing her a smirk that was more sexual than prideful. Ino felt her skin heat up as she watched him walk away. Well…maybe she should be late tomorrow? Ino laughed lightly, it seemed that any doubts she had before were instantly gone.

Even so it was only one bright day that would soon be over shadowed by the dark day that was her birthday….

* * *

**H**oly crap talk about a long chapter! Sorry about the long wait guys! I just couldn't get where I wanted this chapter. I had the first section with Lee and Gai written up to when she was about to train with Lee but lost inspiration, then I got through by writing bits and chunks for the last few weeks before finally getting into writing the rest. I hope you all like it! There was suppose to be much more at the end but this chapter was getting way too long so I cut it here.

Funny fact, I was looking through my document with the walkthrough I wrote for this story with the chapters and info written out right? Well come to find I skipped Day 11 and went right to 12 for Shika's bday. Wow I am so glad I caught that before I wrote and posted the next chapter after this right! Lol. Anywho I'm out…

ALCzysz17 ^_~


	19. Day 11: Turmoil

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Everything you want

Ch.19

Day 11: Turmoil

Ino huffed loudly just barely dodging a hit directed at her abdomen. She flung herself backwards succeeding in a graceful back flip almost cuffing her partner in the chin. Almost. Ino groaned inside her head landing on her feet a few meters away. She brought her hands up in a basic defensive stance eyeing him over, waiting for a move to come. He too stood still awaiting any movements from her. They were at a standstill now. Evening her breathes like she was taught the blonde willed her rapidly moving heart and pulse to slow down a moment. They've been training for damn near four hours without break and it's starting to seriously wear her down.

Ino held strong though not allowing herself to twitch or faultier. She felt a minute go by, then two still waiting. The breeze blew on by them tossing hair around and cooling off there over heated bodies and drying sweat to their skin. Then a breath was released but not from her.

"I think it's time for a break Ino." Slowly a smile stretched across her lips upon hearing his voice sounding just as strained as she felt.

"Yeah, I feel like this wind will knock me down…" Ino commented nodding her head and dropping out of her stance only after she watched Neji drop out of his. She already fell victim for this trick two times before she was not going to let her guard down till he did. Luckily for her, he did. Neji walked over not showing her that he felt anything near fatigue. She instead slightly limped over to the tree where her bag happened to be sitting with her giant water bottle.

She dropped like a bag of potatoes snatching her bottle out of her bag and gulping practically every last drop. Neji followed suit but with more grace and less uncouth like Ino had. He too part took in drinking water and once more less like a starving person as she did. Ino smiled around her bottle as she noticed the difference between them. Though she could be very refined and graceful at this point she could care less, who was she trying to keep her appearance for? Neji knew how she could be behind closed doors so there was no point in putting up a façade for him. It's something she really loved about being around him; he never really judged her or expected more from her (training aside).

Ino leaned back against the tree behind her letting the breeze coming around the trees and woods behind the Hyuuga compound wash over her. The more autumn came the better she felt. Though she loved summer and even at times winter both seasons had nothing on autumn. Biased as she was considering her birthday is in autumn she still loved the season for other reasons like the wind, changing colors, and seeing the passage of time. Autumn and spring had something summer and winter lacked and that was showing how time went by, changes for good and bad. In autumn you could see the leaves change colors and the grass start browning as winter slowly approached. Spring you could see everything revive from the cold death that winter brought with it. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the seasons. Ino then closed her eyes resting while she could before Neji (slave driver) would want to continue their crazy training exercises.

"This is nice…" Ino mumbled softly stretching out her shoulder blades before really relaxing against the tree though it wasn't that comfortable.

"Yes, it is." Neji replied back going to his meditative position to collect himself. Though he didn't show it he really was feeling the ache of the training they had just done.

Ino didn't know how long it had been but she was just about to nod off when she felt and heard a horrible noise.

Hunger pains.

"Ugh, I am starving!" She pushed up to straighten her back hearing a loud pop accompany her loud groaning stomach. Ino looked over to Neji expecting him to still be mediating instead she found him eyeing her with an amused smirk on his lips. She gave him an ugly look before sticking her tongue out and moving to stand. "How about we get something to eat otherwise I might keel over." Still looking rather amused at her situation he nodded moving to stand also.

"I am feeling hungry too, why don't we grab something at the compound." Ino picked up her pack and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care where her food came from as long as she got it. A very brief feeling of annoyance came to her chest as she thought that it was his fault she was like this. If not for him she wouldn't be nearly as hungry as she is now (not that it wasn't a good thing which is why it was brief). She followed him out of the clearing back through the crowded woods behind his home.

As they got closer to the compound an unsettling feeling came to her gut. Ino lightly touched her stomach feeling it rumble in hunger. 'What the heck was that feeling?' She thought dropping her hand after a moment. It was a flitting feeling but it weighed down her stomach like a rock in the pit of her gut. She would just chalk it up to hunger considering the obvious but she has had this feeling before. Something was about to go down and it was not in her favor either.

Neji opened the door pushing it wider and allowing Ino to step in through first. She felt uneasy being there knowing something was gonna happen. Call it woman intuition but she knew.

"Let's head to the kitchen I'll make us something." Neji said pointing down the hall and leading the way. Ino pushed aside the feeling as she felt excitement fill her up. Neji cooking lunch for her? She didn't know he knew how to cook; then again it might just be as simple as making sandwiches though even then she still felt happy about it. The blonde entered the room last and came to a halt when she felt the sharp heat of glaring eyes on her face.

"Hanabi." Neji said in greeting walking over to a cabinet to start pulling down food. Ino met the heated glare of Neji's younger cousin. She tried smiling but that did nothing but seem to anger the younger girl. She looked to be setting up her own lunch if the bowl, utensils, and food on the middle island in the kitchen were any indication. She kept her hard eyes on Ino as she greeted in kind.

"Neji." He nodded continuing his campaign while either not noticing or ignoring the silent exchange between Ino and Hanabi. Thinking that maybe being as polite as she could be might help Ino greeted her as well. "Hi Hanabi." She did well to not allow her voice to shake. It wasn't like she was intimidated by the younger girl, just confused? What was with all the animosity?

"Yamanaka." She replied back in a cold voice making her name sound like trash beneath her feet. Ino felt the uneasy smile on her face melt away to a deep frown. 'What the hell is her problem?' She walked around Hanabi who followed her movements only to stop as she came to a stop beside Neji.

"How is your training Hanabi?" Neji inquired giving Ino a raised eyebrow when he almost ran into her before realizing she was now beside him. The blonde mind walker only smiled at him though it was strained gaining a frown from him before she stepped back. He placed a bag of rice on the counter along with a few bowls and plates. Eyeing her as he tried to figure out what her problem was he turned to the fridge gaining a smile from his younger cousin as he came face to face with her.

"Very well, father says I am very close to being at about the same level you were at, at my age." He smiled softly in reply. Ino couldn't help but marvel at the exchange between them. It was only a few short years ago he resented his family more than life itself and now he couldn't keep the fact that he cared for them deeply from his face. She looked down to her feet in thought before lifting her eyes to meet Hanabi who still glared at her but now with her own eyebrow raised in question.

"That's great Hanabi, I'm sure uncle is very proud as am I." Once more she turned to her cousin to beam at him. Ino blinked at her sudden mood swings. 'Was I ever that crazy?...or am I still?' Ino was pretty sure it was the latter thought.

"So Neji…what are you making?" Ino decided to ask hoping to move on the conversation and hopefully get the little mood swinger out of there. He pulled out a few vegetables from the fridge before grabbing a pot and pan.

He shrugged his shoulders as he went about with his prepping. "A soup. Something simple but filling, is that okay with you?" Ino raised an eyebrow as he watched her. She didn't have much a say in it considering he was making the food to begin with. Why the hell would she not be okay with it? Pushing back the confusing thoughts she only smiled brightly at him.

"Of course it is! I would love anything you cook!" Hanabi made a gagging noise opting to continue her own lunch. The blonde rolled her eyes and watched in amazement as Neji washed, cut, and cooked their lunch. It took only a matter of half an hour before he had the soup ready to serve. Ino felt her stomach growl and rumble telling her to get her ass in gear and eat something quick. Neji took the pot of soup out to the dining area where unfornaturely Hanabi is located. She ate slowly like she had all the time in the world. Ino had a feeling it was something more than not wanting to speed eat and choke.

Ino seated herself across from Neji and Hanabi sort of fearing sitting beside her. Neji poured her a bowl of soup as well as himself and asking Hanabi if she would like some too.

"No I'm good cousin. Thank you though I appreciate it." Ino decided to wait for Neji to sit down and eat with her as he went back to the kitchen to grab drinks and put the pot on the stove. Once again Ino felt the glare on her face. She looked over to Hanabi who seemed to be giving her the damn third degree now. Ino couldn't understand why? As far as she knew she hadn't done anything to upset the younger girl, actually she had barely said a paragraph to her even before this with Neji.

Then the flitting feeling before came back with a full force punch to the stomach. Neji.

Ino dropped her gaze to her steaming soup not knowing what to think. How the hell did she know about her situation? She jumped slightly when Neji sat down gaining another raised eyebrow from him. It was a good thing Neji didn't care to be very inquisitive about her reactions all the time (knowing her it could be something totally different then what he originally thought) otherwise she would be screwed. She decided not to raise her eyes to meet his gaze, he watched her even more intently. The guilt that's been haunting her for quite a while now creeped up on her making it hard for her to swallow her soup much less taste it, though she was sure it was really good because it smelled amazing.

Her thoughts jumped back to Hanabi.

How the hell did she know? Was the young girl really that insightful? Ino knew she could be from hearing about her by her very own sister….Hinata! Ino felt the color drain from her face. Of course how could she be so damn dense!? Hinata would feel like the world is on her shoulders and bare her soul to her sister, hell if she had a sister she would too. Suddenly as hungry as she had been she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. No wonder she was getting the third degree from Hanabi. The guilt weighed down her shoulders once more and really her appetite had all but vanished from her.

Taking an attentive sip of her tea that Neji had her make while he cooked she glanced at both Hyuuga's at the table. Hanabi seemed lost in her food but a hard frown wrinkled her forehead as she ate. Neji on the other hand wasn't eating at all. He was staring her down with one of his thinking looks. Ino quickly flung herself back from the table not knowing what excuse she could possibly come up with. The lurch in her gut gave her one though.

"Bathroom?!" Ino managed to yell out as Neji too scooted back to get to his feet just as quickly. He ran around the table like he hadn't just been opposite her only a mere second ago and was leading her through the compound to the closest bathroom.

Ino dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and let it all go. She cringed as she threw up what little lunch she had, water, and breakfast that hadn't been completely dissolved. She felt a gentle touch to her shoulder as she threw up again feeling her short hair being tugged back from around the seat of the toilet. Ino felt frustrated, gross, and so very guilty she could barely stand it. After another lurch her stomach emptied it completely, she leaned more deeply against the toilet slumping to her butt from her knees and feeling tears leak from her eyes and down her nose to the watery grossness filling the bowl of the toilet. She reached up and flushed sighing as her air freshened up after that and she could slightly breathe better.

A clutter of noise came to her left and Neji was sitting on the ground beside her still holding her hair and rubbing her back as she stayed put.

"Are you okay Ino?" Slowly nodding she opted to stay quiet as she felt the dizziness fade away. "Do you need a glass of water?" She nodded once more feeling him pull away and leave for the moment.

"Are you really so guilty that you even make yourself sick?" Hanabi asked while leaning against the doorway peering in at the blonde with her head in the toilet.

"Yes…" More tears leaked out of her eyes at the thought and another lurch pulled at her stomach but nothing came up except coughing. Ino closed her eyes tightly wishing she could take everything back. Wishing she never started that stupid bet! Wishing she wasn't so stupid and desperate to feel loved by someone that she would do something so horrible to another person.

"Hanabi she needs to rest." Neji set the glass of lukewarm water on the counter beside Ino softly touching the back of her head as she coughed some more. Taking a deep breath she pulled back flinching as she wiped her tears and food from her eyes and chin. That's when she felt that her chest was wet and cold, looking down she couldn't help but whine as she saw her own throw up on her shirt and dripping to the tile flooring. Another on set of tears came to her eyes.

"Neji go to Hinata's room and grab a new shirt for her. I'll help Ino from here." Ino slumped back against the wall being as the bathroom was only a small sink and toilet hall bathroom. She watched as Neji gave her a look of concern before leaving again. Hanabi watched him go before closing the door behind her and looking at the mess on the floor and the mess of a girl. She started off by wiping up as much barf with toilet paper as she could before flushing it down. She then directed her icy eyes to Ino.

"Come on Ino let's get that disgusting shirt off." Ino nodded loosely as though her head was only moments away from falling off her shoulders. Hanabi grabbed on both sides of her shirt and pulled up as Ino raised her arms to the ceiling. A sense of relief came to her as the shirt came off and tossed into the small garbage can in the room. A knock on the door startled her as she watched Hanabi peek her head out the door and grabbing a dark blue mid-sleeve shirt. She set it on the counter turning once more to her. "Now let's get up and wash your face."

Ino weakly pushed to her feet loosing balance quickly and falling forward. Hanabi quickly caught the girl keeping her from smashing her chin on the marble counter. Sighing in aggravation the younger girl helped her sister's semi-best friend fix herself up before helping her put on the shirt. They then walked out of the room heading to Hanabi's bedroom. Ino didn't see Neji around but didn't think much on it as all she wanted at the moment was to lie down. Her wish was granted as she was gently laid down on a nice soft bed. She closed her eyes allowing herself to relax as she heard the door to the room shut.

"If you feel so guilty about this…then why are you continuing it? I don't get you." Hanabi asked taking a seat at the chair by her desk. Ino rolled to her back from her side opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

"It's not that easy…" Ino croaked lightly touching her throat as it felt rough and dry. She turned to look at Hanabi and noticed the glass of water on the night stand beside the girl's bed. Ino didn't remember her grabbing it but Hanabi must of. She reached over for it sipping slowly and relishing in the feel of liquid going down her throat and not up it. The Hyuuga crossed her arms at the response she got.

"Excuse me? It's not that easy? All you have to do is stop seeing him or even telling him the truth! I mean prolonging the inevitable will only make the consequences worst." Her harsh tone seemed to wake Ino from her dazed mind and everything seemed to come into focus again. She nodded her head in agreement with her sipping more water before answering back.

"I know that, it's not like I'm trying to prolong it either I just plan on telling him on my birthday is all. Though I guess it is prolonging it huh?" Ino slowly pulled herself up to lean against the headrest on Hanabi's bed.

"Ino…why did you do it?" This time her tone was lower, softer almost sad like she felt for her. Ino looked down at her feet wiggling her toes as she thought about it. She then looked to the ceiling as she spoke her gathered thoughts, "I guess…I'm just stupid, lonely…and afraid…to be honest I don't even know how or why I came up with that idea all I know is that I've regretted it ever since I started this." Her eyes moved to meet the sharp clear eyes of Hanabi. "Why are you being nice to me? Or even calling me by my first name?" Ino thought it was strange of the girl to suddenly switch fields here. The girl in question didn't move an inch just bore her stare into the blonde.

"Because I saw in your eyes that you felt terribly guilty for your actions…and that you really do love Neji…."…

* * *

"I told you Neji I'm fine!" Ino sighed smiling sideways at him as he still frowned at her. They had left the compound a few minutes ago and he still wouldn't stop worrying about her. At her response he frowned even more if possible.

"It was because of my training wasn't it? I shouldn't have prolonged it and we should have taken frequent breaks. I didn't think about you not being use to that type of rigorous training." Ino sighed again hating how he was blaming himself for how sick she had felt earlier. Really it was her own fault for feeling that way. Ino felt she honestly deserved it to begin with.

"Please Neji its okay." She stopped walking letting him walk a little ahead before turning back to her frown still in place. How she hated that frown. "I am fine! I didn't eat that much for breakfast because I didn't want to be late again, it's my own fault." Another tug of guilt as she lied through her teeth to him. She had quite a full breakfast thanks to her father being at her place that morning and she had gotten up at a decent time to get to training. Neji still seemed unconvinced but turned away letting her know that the conversation was over. She dropped her shoulders in relief walking a bit faster to catch up to him.

"We don't have to train more today, we could just…ya know hang out…" Ino shrugged her shoulders to him letting it be up to him. Neji let the frown loosen from his face but his lips were still turned downward in the corners. He shrugged in return.

"It's almost two thirty so what-."

"Are you serious!?" Ino's eyes went wide as saucers as Neji nodded his head raising an infamous eyebrow of question for her rude interruption and loud exclamation. "Oh crap! I was suppose to go to the shop to run an errand!" Ino took off to a fast sprint stopping a few feet from Neji when he didn't follow. She whipped around feeling a glare come to her face as she yelled at him. "Well hello Neji! Let's go or I'm going to get it from my Dad!" He shook his head but sprinted to catch up to her anyway.

Ino stopped in front of the shop placing a hand against the door frame to catch her breath. Neji stopped shortly behind her not out of breath like she was. Pulling herself together quickly, Ino pushed open the door hearing the jingle of the bell near the top of the door and holding it open for him to come in behind her. The Hyuuga entered looking around the flower shop. He came to a quick realization that he had never really stepped foot into the shop. He's walked by it a million times and even dropped Ino off the other day by the door but this was the first time he had entered the establishment.

The air smelled strongly of flowers of all varieties and fresh dirt. At first he didn't know how to feel about it, but after a moment he shrugged guessing he liked it and it greatly reminded him of Ino. Said blonde walked up to the front counter where a short plump woman stood. Her hair a short dark brown, eyes round and grey, and again standing at a short stature. She smiled at Ino with a shake of her head.

"Late as usual Ino, it's your families shop yet we can't seem to count on you being on time." She teased lightly with a bright smile not at all bothered by the fact that the heir to the shop was late…again. Ino rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"Sorry Kaori, I had training to do." Ino glanced back to Neji where Kaori's eyes followed to him. She smiled at him giving a wave of her hand. Neji nodded to her remaining quiet for the time being. Ino sighed. "So what was that errand you needed me to do?" She asked hoping to get down to business and not why Neji Hyuuga happens to be with her. Kaori gave her a once over as though trying to figure out Ino's angle.

"Yes, well it's nothing urgent really. Your father wanted you to go gather this list of flowers from the field. We're running low. He said you wouldn't mind." Ino nodded taking the list out of the shorter woman's hand and looking it over with a smile.

"He's right, I love going to the field. Do you need this by tonight?" Kaori shook her head still eyeing her over while smiling.

"Nope as far as I was told he just wants it done today." Ino nodded heading around the counter to the back and leaving Neji with Kaori. Glancing back Kaori quickly walked around the counter smiling almost evilly at Neji as she came to stop before him. He raised an eyebrow wondering what she was going to do.

"So…" she started off looking him over, "How long have you and Ino been going out? She never told me she had a boyfriend." Neji held his jaw in place though it wanted to drop down to the floor. That's when he realized that they didn't really have a status, at least not spoken aloud to each other. He then shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop snooping Kaori!" Ino yelled out coming back from the door behind the front counter. Neji felt relief as she quickly returned with a wicker basket in hand and clipping tools inside. She gave a mock glare at the older woman who only smiled mischievously looking at the two as she pulled her arms behind her back.

"I was just only asking, no need to jump down my throat." There was definite need Ino thought eyeing the older woman over. Kaori usually did a good bit of spying on her for her father; he didn't like his princess dating anyone he hadn't pre-approved. The older lady just happened to feel much the same and would probably report back to her father. Ino inwardly groaned at the thought. She had a feeling her father would be at her apartment tonight.

"Well were off then." Ino said in way of good-bye waving to the woman and reaching out for Neji's hand. She pulled him along behind her trying to make a quick escape before they could be questioned anymore or stopped again. Upon getting outside she went to drop his hand but as she loosen up his grip tighten. Blinking slowly in surprise she turned her bright blue eyes to him. Neji only half smiled at her giving her hand a slight squeeze.

Ino smiled lightly at the feeling of warmth in her hand as she squeezed back. She hadn't thought much about grabbing his hand just that she wanted to get out of the shop and now…they were holding hands. For the first time.

"Where is this field?" Neji asked conversationally ignoring the looks they received as they walked hand in hand. Ino did her best to ignore them as well but she could still feel their eyes on her, watching them in amazement. Hell she probably would do the same if she was a bystander too. It wasn't everyday you see the Neji Hyuuga holding hands with a girl. Ino remembered a time when they were younger that many speculated that Neji was actually gay. Of course he found out in the end and was none too happy about it. Stifling a laugh she answered back.

"It's a private property that my Dad owns; it's a mile away from the training grounds." Neji nodded in response. Ino glanced back down at their hands as though she couldn't believe they were still held together. Warmth entered her chest as her eyes moved up from his fingers, hand, arm, shoulder, and then to Neji's face. He raised an eyebrow at her but a soft smile splayed on his lips at her antics. A blush came to her cheeks at being caught. "Uh well, it might be faster to run across the roof tops…." Her eyes moved to the ground. What the hell was she thinking!? Why would she suggest stopping holding hands to get to the field faster? Ino groaned inside her head wishing she could slap her hand to her face if it didn't make her look like she was insane. Or anymore insane than people already thought she was.

"I'd rather we just walk like this…if you don't mind Ino." A smile lifted her spirits she turned her eyes to Neji again who still smiled at her and gave a squeeze to her hand again. His thumb rubbed up and down the back of her hand slowly. A prickle of pleasure went up her arm and her face increased in redness. She nodded almost shyly and Ino was anything but shy.

"I'd like that too…" Ino admitted belatedly squeezing his hand in return as they continued on their way. "You don't mind coming with me? I know it won't be much fun for you…" Ino commented after a minute of silence glancing at him in the corner of her eye. It wasn't that she didn't want Neji to come but she didn't want him bored to death either. She couldn't believe the sense of self-consciousness she was feeling at the moment. The blonde ninja had never felt subconscious of herself with a guy before, but she guessed there was a first time for everything.

Neji just shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'll think of it as a learning experience." Ino smiled pushing the nerves away and giving a little laugh as they got closer.

She couldn't believe how natural and normal it felt to be with Neji. Eating lunch (though it hadn't exactly ended well), talking and joking with him, and even walking hand in hand together. Ino withheld a sad sigh. Though guilt ate away at her subconscious a tiny voice still whispered to her that she didn't have to ruin something so good. She could always just not tell Neji about the bet. Pay off everyone to not ever mention it, better yet she could have her Dad erase everyone's memories.

A backlash of guilt weighed on her shoulders at the thought. Ino could always get her memory erased too. But that was just so underhandedly evil. Ino was way too compassionate to even think about erasing another person's memory without their consent. Even if she did go through with it and had her memory erased along with everyone's it would still be there. Erasing a memory is more like writing over something that has already been written. It's still there just covered up by something else to replace it. The Yamanaka clan couldn't even succeed in erasing certain memories; the only absolute way would be to destroy the mind which rather defeated the point unless you wanted them brain-dead.

"I get the sense that you have something on your mind." Neji offhandedly commented watching her in the corner of his eye. Ino dropped her sight to the ground as she groaned inside her head. Sometimes he could be too perceptive.

"Oh well uh…it's nothing really…" Ino smiled lightly to him hoping he wouldn't pursue it, of course knowing him well he didn't.

Though they got to the field in no time Ino felt like it took a million years when she was holding Neji's hand. Honestly she wouldn't mind holding his hand forever as long as he didn't let go. As fall was making its way into the season the days grew shorter and as such the sun was falling further in the sky.

"Here we are!?" Ino waved her hand holding the basket in front of them with a large smile on her face. The open field looked like it went on for miles and as far as Neji could see it was filled with many different flowers. He looked over to Ino to see a breath taking smile lighting up her face. "So…let's get this started shall we?"

Neji nodded and Ino lead him down through a path as she glanced down at the list in her hand.

"Okay so we need a dozen of Peony, two dozen of Caspia, five dozen of Billy Buttons, and a dozen Sweet peas. That should be it." Neji looked at all the flowers wondering exactly which was which. The fact that Ino seemed to know what every single one was called impressed him greatly.

"A baker's dozen right." Neji inquired as Ino looked around for the specific flowers.

"Yeah, hey Neji go over to the Sweet peas and pick a dozen of them." She handed him some clippers as she turned to gather some Peonies, she stopped what she was doing in thought and turned to a confused, frowning Neji, "Uh right, Sweet peas are the purple colored flowers bunched together near those yellow ones." He looked to where she pointed with a nod. Shaking her head she began collecting a dozen Peonies. Of course Neji wouldn't have a clue as to what flowers were what the blonde scolded herself.

"Do you like doing this?" Ino looked in the corner of her eye watching as Neji very carefully cut the stem of the flower. She smiled lightly bringing her sight to the sky as she thought about his question; it didn't take long for her to answer.

"Yeah I do. I find it really relaxing and peaceful. Normally I'm by myself when I come here but I like sharing my hobbies with my friends." Neji raised an eyebrow at her response before a wicked idea formed in his mind. He shrugged nonchalantly replying, "Oh so I guess were just friends then."

Ino dropped a flower from her hand whipping her head towards him at almost light speed. For show Neji looked over his shoulder giving his best disappointed face with slightly sad eyes. Only slightly though, he knew if he went full out she would catch on. The effect worked regardless. Ino felt her jaw drop in disbelief. Was she really witnessing Neji being sad about something, her heart wept at the look on his face.

"I guess…friends is good enough." Neji slowly turned his back to her trying his best to not snicker or laugh out right. Ino moved to stand from her crouch.

"That's not true Neji! I want to be more than friends!" Ino made her way to him quickly. "I didn't mean anything by it, I swear! I want us to date! I want you to be my boyfriend!" Ino shouted out coming up behind him with tears watering her eyes. She had no idea he could be so sensitive!

"Really?" He whispered with his head hung down. Ino reached out to him just as he turned to look at her. "Well all you had to do was ask." He stated with the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen. Ino felt her face go red as Neji threw back his head and laughed.

"You-You! But I thought? YOU JERK!" Ino flung herself at him trying her best to knock a tooth out or give him a black eye; something! "I…thought you were…sensitive! More like insensitive!"

Neji laughed even louder holding Ino back by grabbing her arms. She glared heatedly throwing her weight into her arms to weight him down. It didn't do much so she straddled his legs and then his waist forcing him to his back. She felt some regret for doing this considering his back just crushed some flowers but she would get over it.

"I'm sorry Ino! I was just kidding!" Neji said in between breathes. Ino managed to flick him on his nose and slam her bottom into his stomach knocking more air out of him.

"Yeah you should be! Serves you right." The blonde went to pull back but he tightens his hold on her wrists. "Neji you can let go now." She felt irritated and just a little hurt. Maybe in a day or so she'll laugh about it but right now she wasn't wasting a breath on laughter. Ino narrowed her eyes and tugged on her wrists again.

"Let go!" she couldn't help but scream. He let go of her wrists just as she pulled back letting her fly backwards crushing more flowers with her back. Ino opened her eyes that widen in surprise as Neji appeared over top of her. His hands planted on either side of her head. There was a gentle smile on his face as he leaned closer to her laying his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." Ino rolled her eyes giving him an unamused look.

"Liar…" She mumbled back feeling her face heat up when his nose bumped hers gently.

"How can I make it up to you Miss Yamanaka?" His voice came out smooth and seductively. Her face heated up more especially when his hand slowly caressed her cheek.

"Okay you win…" Ino whispered closing her eyes. Their breaths mingled together into one and her face fully flushed red.

"Do I?" He questioned rubbing his nose against hers. Warmth exploded in her stomach spreading throughout her limbs and warming her body. Ino felt like she was panting as she said back, "God yes…"

His lips descended upon hers engulfing them in heat and soft skin. Ino moaned bringing her hands to his hair, tugging it effortlessly from his loose tie. Neji's hand stopped caressing her cheek and moved further south cupping her breast in his hand and gave a testing squeeze. A gasp got locked in between their joined mouths while their tongues battled each other. A deep moan brought warmth into the bottom of her tummy. Neji dropped from his hand to his forearm bringing him closer to her. His hips pressed in hers and Ino felt something rather surprising on her leg.

Moaning again he pulled his hand from her chest to slide down her waist and hip. His hand reached down pulling her thigh up to wrap around his hips. Ino followed his lead pulling her other leg around his hip and locking them there at her ankles. She ripped her mouth from Neji's whispering nonsense and whimpering in pleasure as he rocked his hips into hers. A sweet friction started and she moaned loudly in the empty flower field. Neji pressed his lips to her cheek then chin and slowly down her neck.

A thought that this was moving too fast didn't quite register in her mind. Instead she reached under his shirt to touch his muscular back. Her nails dug into his muscles as his hand resumed back at her breast. His hips grinded forward while she pressed her heels in the deep of his lower back. A spark was slowly igniting inside her every time he pressed into her. Her mind was in a hazy as they continued to grind, press, and touch.

Ino brought Neji's mouth back to her lips having one more thing touch and press together. Her tongue reached out from between her lips swiping his lips before entering his mouth. They waged another war as a nagging in the back of her mind kept telling her to stop while she was ahead but then Neji pinched a protruding nipple and those thoughts disappeared like smoke in the wind. She bit his bottom lip in retaliation making him moan out loud.

"God I want you…" Ino couldn't agree more and as he was lifting her shirt off her body a red alert went off in her mind causing her to become immobile. At first Neji didn't notice proceeding with pulling the shirt over her head but when she didn't help him with her arms he stopped. His eyes questioned her.

"I'm sorry…" Ino looked away from his eyes as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. She just couldn't do it; she couldn't go through with it. Though she wanted to, god she really wanted too.

"It's okay Ino." Neji helped pull her shirt back over her head. She shook her head as the tears leaked out of her eyes.

"No, it's not!" he looked at her in confusion, leaning back on her his feet in a crouch. Ino pulled away right her shirt and trying in vain to wipe her tears away. She was so sick of crying and feeling guilty! Nothing she did with him could make it go away except telling the truth.

'He would hate me though.' She thought as her heart ached in pain. Maybe it was time she came clean.

"Neji I-Don't worry about it." Ino jumped when she felt his arms slide around her shoulders pulling her to his chest. "If you're not ready then you're not ready. I won't push you." Her vision grew blurry due to tears watering her eyes.

"No, it's not that…" He just ignored her weak attempts and hugged her to him. Slowly Ino placed her hands on top of his. She told herself she would come clean…next time…

After a few minutes of hugging and holding each other they finally got back to work. Ino moaned about the crushed flowers but they weren't completely destroyed, some were salvageable. Neji apologized but she just shrugged, they we're both at fault. By the time they got done the sun was starting to set ending the day. They walked back to the shop this time not holding hands. Feeling the way she did Ino just couldn't go through with it. After dropping off the basket full of flowers Neji insisted on walking her home. She tried to decline but evidently he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

The walk seemed to take forever but this time she didn't want it too. The blonde walked up to the door about ready to enter before Neji stopped her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ino shook her head 'no' keeping her back to him. All she wanted to do was go to bed and cry herself to sleep. Was that too much to ask? "Then what's wrong?"

'Apparently it is…' Ino thought in mild annoyance. She turned around ready to tell him to leave but stopped short when she noticed the sadness in his eyes. This time it wasn't for jokes either. He was frowning but his eyes were so sad, he really thought he did something wrong.

"It's me…I just…" Again she felt the need to come clean but she pushed it away. "I just…feel bad and…pathetic…Like I'm not good enough for you…" Relief flooded his eyes while he nodded his understanding. Neji walked up to her pushing her loose bangs away from her face.

"You are good enough for me. Don't ever think that you're not, okay." He didn't question her instead telling her. Ino couldn't help but smile. Bitterly she thought, 'Mind as well enjoy this while I can.'

Ino stood to her tiptoes touching her lips to his in a 'good night' kiss. A cough startled her away from Neji, turning to look over her shoulder stood her father with his arms crossed and a frown etched deeply into his face.

The blonde looked back to Neji with an apologetic smile. "Good night Neji." He nodded telling her 'good night' before leaving her there.

"Ino." Said blonde sighed as she followed her Dad inside.

"Letting you're self into my apartment again." Ino stated heading to the hall bathroom to wash her hands. Silently he followed her to lean against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. 'He means business.' She mused as she glanced into the mirror.

"You're seeing the Hyuuga." She shrugged scrubbing the dirt from her nails.

"So? Why does it matter?" Inoichi frowned even more though that seemed impossible till now.

"You know why." Ino felt like screaming at him after the day she just had. She hated when people did that, why the hell would she ask if she already knew the answer?

"No," she turned around to dry her hands off letting her irritation show, "I don't know that's why I'm asking." She walked pass him heading to the kitchen.

"Don't give me attitude young lady. You know you can't date him, you are the heir to this family; the Yamanaka name." Ino rolled her eyes as she started on dinner.

"That doesn't matter; Neji isn't an heir to his clan, plus who says we're going to marry or anything?" Inoichi sat down at the table watching her, burning a hole into her shoulder blades.

"I read his mind…" She whipped around with a glare accidently knocking a bowl of water to the floor. Neither jumped nor moved as it clashed to the ground loudly sending water all over the tile floor.

"How could you do that Dad!? That's uncalled for and an invasion of his privacy!" He didn't seem fazed by what he did, he only shrugged. A tiny vein in her forehead pulsed in aggravation.

"He's going to challenge his uncle to the title of his clan."

"What?!"

"If he succeeds you two can't be together, clan restrictions don't allow it." Ino felt all her anger leave her body. She had no idea that Neji was planning this. Did he know? "He doesn't…"

"Dad! Don't read my mind!" He smiled lightly. "Sorry princess."

Ino turned to the bowl on the floor picking it up and dumping the remaining water into the sink. Her father stood up grabbing the mop in the hall closet to wipe up the water. She stared at the bowl sitting in the sink as her thoughts muddled around her head. He doesn't know about the restrictions if he goes for his clan's title, but then should it really matter? Here she is playing a bet on him while he's trying to make something of himself that could jeopardize their relationship just like she was doing from the get-go. Irony seemed to be laughing evilly in her face, how very ironic of their situation. Ino looked out the window right above her kitchen sink. By this point the sky was a dark, inky blackness outside covering everything in its shadow.

Maybe this was best…maybe this is how it should be…

* * *

**A/N: **There ya'll go! Chapter done and extra long just for the wait! It was about time Hanabi got back into the story, remember Hinata confined in her sister and she didn't particularly like hearing what she was told. I really liked how that turned out with Hanabi, it showed that she was tough but not so cold hearted like some ppl portray her as. This chapter really got out of hand too though especially near the end.

Ya know it was suppose to be something simple but then everything got real hot then suddenly cold. Ino is just in a whirl wind of emotions throughout this chapter and I feel a bit bad for putting her through this. Seriously though the whole almost having sex came out of nowhere even more surprising for me was I wrote it at work! Oh boy I can only imagine the faces I was making while writing this! Anywho please let me know what ya'll think and I'll try my best to get the next chapter out asap!

Sad to say but the ride is almost over guys, we're hitting the end! So I'll try wrapping everything up nice and neat for ya! ^_~


	20. Day 12: This is the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Everything you want**

**Ch.20 **

**Day 12: This is the end**

Ino had a hard time sleeping that night, she tossed and turned finding no comfort in her pillows and blankets like normally. She supposed it had something to do with Neji but she rather not think about it and tried her best to fall asleep. At some points she thought about calling it quits but she was rather stubborn so she decided not to and kept trying to get any sleep she could and of course once she finally did it was around two in the morning.

And as per normal it seemed for her someone decided to disturb her sleep early in the am.

Ino moaned deeply into her pillow wanting nothing more than to cry in despair from only getting very little sleep. Someone was banging on her door loudly as though their intent wasn't to wake her rather to just break down the door and enter regardless. For about a second she thought about ignoring it and going back to sleep but that turned to be impossible so she pushed herself up to a sitting position and glared down the hallway from her open bedroom door. 'This had better be good.' She thought sourly walking over to grab her robe and pull it over her long night shirt, she wasn't wearing anything but undies underneath.

There was a pause in the banging of her door and Ino thought maybe the person gave up. That thought went down the gutter though when whoever it was cursed loudly and pounded their fist against her door even louder if possible because they had already been banging loudly earlier.

"Is there no thing as sleeping in!?" Ino shouted as she quickly unlocked and flung open her door.

"Not when I need your help there's not." Temari stated dryly bringing her fist back to her body only to cross her arms over her chest. Ino felt her shoulders go slack at the sight of the older blonde and sighed as she rubbed a hand over her face. "Are you going to invite me in or leave me out here?" She questioned once more dryly like Ino was wasting her time. Growling under her breath she replied back, "Well it sounded like you intended to break down my door rather than be invited in so…"

She stepped back allowing the older girl in. After shutting her door she turned to her feeling extremely drained more so than before. Temari looked around the small living room and kitchen for a minute making Ino realize that she had never invited her over before.

"So how's getting the Hyuuga going?" Temari asked conversationally walking into the kitchen to sit at Ino's table. She followed close behind but instead of sitting down with her she moved to the sink to start up a coffee pot, this morning called for something stronger than tea.

"It's…going…" Ino yawned in between her words barely containing it behind her hand. Temari made a face at the answer as she crossed her legs one over the other.

"Yeah? I told Shikamaru to mail my winnings over since I leave early morning tomorrow." Ino continued to make her coffee frowning as she heard the cheeky comment her Suna friend gave her. She rolled her eyes knowing that might just happen but she wasn't going to admit it though.

"Funny, trust me though it will be the other way around." She commented over her shoulder giving Temari a very confident smirk. Truly she wasn't anywhere near confident about the bet or about anything at the moment. Today was the last day before her bet was due and thinking about it now she guessed that was probably what kept her up most of the night. 'Damn guilt.' Sometimes she wished she didn't feel it at all then maybe her life wouldn't be so complicated.

"Sure, too bad I'll be missing it all." Ino set the pot on the burner turning to lean against the counter and face her friend. "But I'm here because I need your help." She raised an eyebrow at that crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you've said. But why me?" Temari sighed in a huff of air as though Ino just asked the stupidest question ever. Her frown deepen as she waited for the older girl to answer her.

"I don't know what to get him." Ino stared at her for a moment.

"Are you serious? You mean you haven't bought him anything?" Temari glared at her before dropping her head in resignation.

"Yes, I mean do you know how hard it is to buy him something? When I ask he says-."

-"I don't want anything." They both said at the same time causing them to erupt in laughter. Ino smiled lightly as she said back, "Oh I know. It's like pulling teeth with him." Temari nodded leaning her head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I get that he just isn't the type to care about material things but damnit he's harder to buy for than Gaara!" Ino nodded in agreement. Being teammates and even childhood friends with the guy didn't make it any easier to buy for him when it came his birthday. Like she had said it was like pulling teeth with him, he would bitch and moan about not wanting anything each time you asked him and when you finally get an answer it's some bullshit item that he didn't truly want only to get you to leave him alone. One time he told her to get him a pack of condoms for his birthday. Ino didn't find it quite so funny.

"Yeah, he's such a hardass about it too. I guess we can shop around to see if something catches your eye. You could always go for a new shogi board." Temari shook her head looking more defeated by the second.

"No I did that two years ago for his sixteenth birthday, I need to do something different. What did you get him?" Ino smirked as she asked crackling on the inside as she left the kitchen to grab Shikamaru's birthday gift. When she came back Temari had gotten the screaming pot off the burner and was pouring a cup for both of them.

"Behold! My gift to Shika!" The older blonde felt her face drop along with her jaw as she eyed over Ino's gift.

"Uh you do realize what you are showing me right." She stated in a deadpan voice as the other blonde handed her the item. She nodded with a smile pulling out sugar from the cabinet and milk from the fridge.

"Yep, though I'm considering it more of a gag gift." Ino commented smiling as she poured sugar and milk into her coffee. She watched as Temari looked over the orange Icha Icha Paradise book with mild distaste. She even flipped through some pages only to turn a bit red and close it completely setting the book on the counter.

"I can't believe you would go out and buy that just as a gag gift." The younger blonde laughed lightly shaking her head to her.

"Oh I didn't go out and buy it, I got stuck helping Jiraiya with his sales a few days back and I got it for free including twenty percent of his profits. I plan on hitting him up in a week or so." A wicked smirk came to her lips at the thought; she hadn't forgotten just waiting for at least a month or so to go by before chasing the old lecher down for her money. She humiliated herself in front of a bunch of perverted men including Kakashi Hatake so the least she deserved was her money.

Ino felt incredibly smug as she drank her coffee. Temari pushed the book far away from her on the table with just the tip of her finger as though the book was contaminated or something. The older girl wasn't sure what to think about the gag gift Ino was giving her boyfriend, but she guessed it could be worse.

"Ya know," Ino started as she sucked the warmth from her mug into her hands, "I thought about getting a karma sutra book instead but this happened first." Temari choked on her coffee violently giving the blonde girl a look of pure horror. Ino crackled out loud this time upon receiving the look.

"Please…tell me you're joking." The older blonde mumbled rubbing her forehead as she got her coughing under control. Ino shook her head before shrugging.

"Nope, I really considered it. And hey if he actually red it you would have lucked out!" Temari sighed continuing to rub her head. "Then again 'Icha Icha Paradise' is like the same thing so maybe you did luck out." Ino said in a thoughtful voice as her counterpart shook her head.

"Please Ino just stop." Said blonde laughed again feeling better than she had last night. Luckily she wouldn't see Neji till later that day at Shikamaru's 'not so secret' birthday party his mom is throwing. Ino wasn't so sure what she would say to him.

Then again should she say anything at all? Her father snooped around where he shouldn't have and learned something that was none of his business. All she could really do was act normal, but could she? Ino took a sip of her coffee as she thought. Acting normal wasn't exactly a job but crazy as it is she could be an accidental blabbermouth when she didn't want to be, hence why people thought she was such a gossip. It wasn't that she went around telling people it's just she ended up speaking without thinking around the wrong people. So far with all the guilt weighing down her shoulders could she handle one more secret? 'I hope so.'

"So how about I make us some breakfast and we'll head out to find your gift for Shika." Temari nodded moving to stand and help Ino with getting breakfast started.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Neji glared at the training dummy in the center of the compound with so much heat if he was fire element it would be burnt to ashes by now. He stared hard at the dummy before striking it hard once, then twice going for the points that normally would be a person's chakra system. Neji kept striking the dummy gaining speed and strength as he went along. He went to bed last night pissed off and woke up that morning even more so. Though the dummy didn't have an actual face he saw his Uncle's there as a replacement.

He never held such ill will towards his uncle like this since his early teens, but after the confrontation last night it wasn't uncalled for. After dropping Ino off and getting the evil eye from her father he walked home in a pretty pleasant mood only for that to end once he saw his uncle waiting outside. At first Neji thought Hiashi was waiting for Hinata or Hanabi it was very uncharacteristic for the older man to wait on him.

"Neji." He greeted with a rather neutral expression. Neji greeted back in kind. "Uncle."

Just as he was about to open the door Hiashi spoke on, "Could I have a word with you."

It wasn't a request and as head of the house Neji could refuse him. Feeling a frown come to his lips he turned away from the main entrance into the compound to meet Hiashi's eyes.

"What is it you would like to speak to me about?" He hadn't a clue as to what his uncle could possibly want from him. As far as he knew there was nothing to be discussed between them, but from the look in the older man's eyes he thought they did.

"I've heard that you have been training the Yamanaka heir." Neji raised an eyebrow before nodding his head. What did this have to do with anything?

"Yes, she asked for my help and I felt I could do that for her." His uncle nodded but he had a feeling that this wasn't something as simple as curiosity.

"I've also heard you both have been sighted eating lunch together and 'holding hands'." The way he said the last part indicated he wasn't pleased. His voice came out a tad harsh and strained like he wanted to yell rather than talk calmly. Neji crossed his arms over his chest as he scowled openly at him.

"What are you insinuating?" He asked feeling a vein in his temple twitch. Hiashi also seemed rather aggravated, a full on frown creased his face in wrinkles and lines.

"I won't mince words with you Neji this 'relationship' between you both is inappropriate and wishful thinking at best." Neji felt slack jawed but kept his teeth clenched together. Who gave him the right to dictate who he could be with? There were no rules saying they couldn't be together.

"I don't see a problem with our relationship, there is nothing prohibiting it." Hiashi smirked while shaking his head to his nephew like he was but a child. That infuriated Neji to his core; he hated being treated like he didn't know better.

"Neji what was the first thing I said to you?" He felt a tad bit confused and had a feeling he missed something.

"If I've been training Yamanaka." The older man continued to smirk, which only further angered his young nephew.

"I did not phrase it like that. I said that I heard you had been training the Yamanaka heir." Neji felt his eyes grow wide as he fully registered what his uncle was trying to tell him. Heir? As in the successor of her clan? Neji turned his eyes to the ground in deep thought. He knew that she would succeed her father, but he didn't know she would be the heir to her entire clan, though small as they were it was still a leading clan especially with the Nara's and Akimichi's right beside them.

He didn't think that mattered though. A small voice whispered in his mind that he should have known about this, that it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Hiashi was right about it being wishful thinking then, even if they were together they could never be that way for long. He couldn't marry her nor have children with her because she was an heir to her clan and though he was of a branch class in the Hyuuga clan women or men married into the family not out of the family. The only possible way they could be together is if Ino renounced being the heir to her clan which didn't seem like it would happen considering the fact that she is an only child and the next to be heir for their clan after Inoichi Yamanaka would either be her children. The other way was if he outranked her status.

Neji felt determination build in his chest. If he announced his fight for the title of clan head like he and Hinata want then he would outrank Ino in status thus allowing them to be heir's and still be together. Letting his emotions decide for him wasn't logical thinking Neji was known for but being with Ino was another reason for him to challenge Hiashi and win. He wasn't exactly sure what he felt for her though, he cared about her deeply would give his life for her and being intimate with her is something he actually looks forward too with seeing her, but it wasn't quite love possibly bordering it though. Coming to a final decision in his mind he brought his eyes back to Hiashi surprising the old man with his harden stare.

"I, Neji Hyuuga, challenge you, Hiashi Hyuuga, to fight for title of clan head." The air seemed to still even the gentle breeze from earlier all but stopped as if everything around them waited in anticipation for what would happen next. Hiashi for his part went back to a neutral face though Neji would see the anger and outrage flashing in his eyes, barely contained. It took him a minute to respond but the younger Hyuuga felt he had his foot already in the door.

"Neji, you do realize what you are asking right. This is an age old rule that hasn't been used in almost decades not since my great grandfather was challenged. Please reconsider." The plea at the end was strained and though he knew his uncle was only trying to do what it best for him Neji disregarded it anyway. There was too much at stake for him to step down now, he wasn't one to go back on his word and now was no different.

"I know what I am doing and I will not reconsider." Hiashi nodded with a clenched jaw and wrinkles decorating his face. He suddenly looked much older than his mid to late forties suggested.

"Challenge accepted. There will be a clan meeting three days from now to discuss the terms and the Hokage will be present for it. I hope you know what you are doing Neji, because if you don't then you have made a very grave mistake that will cost you your life." His harsh, dark words chilled him more than the growing fall weather did but he nodded stiffly watching as his uncle stepped back from him to enter the compound.

Neji didn't follow behind opting to stay outside a bit longer to collect his thoughts that were instantly in turmoil over his decision. He didn't regret it, but the thought that this fight would be happening, that all his hard work was coming to a head jolted him back to the ground. It was like he had gotten slapped across the face, woken from a dream like reality to the real world. There was no turning back now, he was beyond that point and now he would have to go through with it. It was then that his pissy mood took form and stayed with him well into the night…

"I wonder why he's so pissed? Father seemed pretty angry too." Hanabi commented beside Hinata as the two watched their cousin beat the stuffing out of a training dummy. Both of them could see the rage and anger roll off of him as he continued his training. Hinata had a sinking feeling she already knew his reason why he was so angry and why her father looked as though something troubled him.

"Hanabi maybe we shouldn't bother Neji." The older sister tried to stop her younger sister from walking off the porch to where Neji attacked the dummy viciously. A tingle of fear raced down her spine as the youngest Hyuuga between the three of them walked casually up to the oldest.

"What did the dummy ever do to you?" Hanabi inquired crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him strike the dummy repeatedly without replying back. She waited though because she knew he would eventually get back to her, he always did. After a full minute he slowed if only enough to regard her with a raised eyebrow (his usual) and a stern frown.

"I'm busy Hanabi, please leave." She stayed put though only moving when she noticed Hinata slowly making her way to stand beside her. Both girls watched some more as Neji released pint up emotions into the dummy over, and over again.

"I think you should seriously consider getting laid, it might help." Hinata turned to her sister with her jaw going slack and her eyes wide in disbelief. Her face had instantly turned red as she watched the amused smirk come to Hanabi's lips. Neji had open ears at that point and upon hearing what his younger cousin suggested threw him off from his mark completely. Luckily for him both his cousins were paying attention and swiftly got out of his way as he whipped at them unintentionally.

"Hanabi! You're only fourteen!" Neji yelled glaring at her as she laughed. He didn't exactly find it funny but her involvement stopped him from training as his muscles cried in relief. She only shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you stop moping and come shopping with us?" Neji looked between the girls in thought, though a frown creased his eyebrows at the word 'moping'.

"I need to get Shikamaru a card." Hinata said looking at Neji with hopeful eyes. It was hard to believe not too long ago he couldn't stand those eyes out of anger and hatred, now though he couldn't stand them because they broke him down so quickly. He sighed in defeat wiping sweat from his brow.

"I'm sure you need to get the lazy genius something too." Hanabi added slyly as a last ditched attempt to get him to join. Little did she know her older sister already caught him on the hook.

"Fine, let me shower and we'll go." The sisters smiled at him as he left to shower. With training Ino and such he hadn't really had time to hang out with his cousins or his teammates and since he wouldn't be training Ino today cause of Nara's birthday now was as good a time as any. Also it might help getting his mind off of Hiashi.

Ten minutes later Neji left with Hinata and Hanabi in toll. The girls chatted between each other further ahead while he remained quiet, listening to them as they walked.

"You're eventually going to have to choose you know." Hanabi commented as Hinata sighed deeply twiddling her fingers together in a nervous gesture.

"I know, I just…" Her eyes moved to view the ground as they walked. "I just can't choose between them. Kiba has always been there for me through thick and thin and Naruto…" A light blush colored her high cheek bones. "He's everything I wish I could be and aspire to be. He's my first crush and lov-." Hinata coughed not able to finish her sentence. Hanabi gave her older sister a reassuring smile linking her arm through Hinata's. Neji frowned as he thought of his cousin's predicament.

He knew Hinata loves Naruto and he also knew that she was falling for Kiba hard. Yet dating both boys did nothing to aid her decision between them; it made it worse. She was just lucky that both teens were patient with her and didn't much mind sharing her…for now. Neji, himself, could never imagine sharing Ino with anyone else. He is a one girl man and she would be a one man girl too. He was far too jealous to allow that to happen either way.

"Speaking of love lives how are you and Ino, Neji?" Hanabi inquired tossing a curious look over her shoulder. Though Neji couldn't see Hinata's face he could tell she was staring hard at her little sister.

"It's none of your business." He replied coolly with an icy tone. Hanabi stared at him for a second before turning back to pay attention to where she was walking. The sudden question of his relationship with Ino perplexed. Normally something like that wouldn't interest his youngest cousin in the least so for her to ask him even if jokingly piqued his interest. He had a feeling she knew something he didn't and once more he hated feeling inferior especially when it was from someone younger than him.

"No need to get snippy." She mumbled back tugging Hinata along as they entered the shopping district of Konoha where the girls intended to find a card for Shikamaru. Neji figured he needed to get the Nara something they were friends after all…

* * *

"Please tell me you're joking." Temari deadpanned as Ino waved about sexy lingerie at her. For the last hour and a half they had been in and out of various shops trying and failing to find anything the older blonde could get for her rather difficult boyfriend. It didn't help that Ino wasn't exactly putting in her all; instead she seemed intent on being funny by showing her embarrassing items like for example sexy underwear or lingerie and even finding a karma sutra book as well.

"Not one bit. Come on Temari with your curves I'm sure you could knock him dead!" Ino held in her laughter at the ludicrous expression on Temari's face. Her left eye twitched slightly as she half glared, half snarled at the item in her hand. "What red not your color?" She questioned shaking the lingerie around like it would be more enticing to the older girl; it didn't.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is all just a big joke to you." Temari stated turning away from Ino and searching along the shelves for something to catch her interest. Ino pouted for about a minute before taking back the outfit. She was sort of trying to help, but she couldn't resist teasing her best friend's girlfriend. If anything it was Temari's fault for asking her to come, Chouji would have been a better person he knew Shikamaru like the back of his hand. Then again, Ino set the outfit back on the tea stand with the rest of them, he was her best friend too so it shouldn't been too hard.

Ino turned to walk back when she heard a light gasp and a giggle around the corner of some shelving. Curious she walked by taking a peek as she went only to stop when she saw who it was.

"Hanabi!" Neji growled snatching the very perverted card from the younger girl's hands and setting it back on the shelf while Hinata slowly backed away from the row of cards with her face so red she could blend in with a red background. Hanabi laughed some more rolling her eyes at the two older teens.

"You guys are so uptight." She commented airily rolling her eyes with a smile on her lips, though to Ino it looked more like a smirk.

"You r-really ne-ed to s-s-s-top hanging out with…Konohamaru…" Hinata barely managed to say as she rubbed her hands over her cheeks as though trying to get rid of the blush burning her face. Ino turned away just about to escape not because she didn't want to say hi but she just couldn't face Neji at the moment. But fate, as Neji use to love talking about, had other plans for her.

"Ino! I think I've found something!" Temari called out rounding another corner and causing the three Hyuuga's to look over at her catching her red handed. She turned to face Temari as she headed her way with the stink eye before spinning around to face her friends as Hinata greeted her.

"Hello Ino." Said blonde smiled lightly walking further into the aisle.

"Hey guys! I thought I heard your voices!" Hanabi smirked at her and from the looks of it probably had known she was there the whole damn time while Neji gave her a warm smile that sort of melted her heart. Temari came up behind her smiling in greeting at the three.

"Hey what you guys up too?" Temari asked politely giving Ino a quizzical look from the earlier stink eye. Hanabi spoke first.

"Just finding a birthday card for your boyfriend." Hinata nodded just as her younger sister snatched the same perverted card Neji took from her only minutes before. "I thought this one would be perfect!" Temari reached out to take it and read but Neji once more yanked it out of her hand with his height with a disapproving frown.

"Hanabi no!" He then looked to Temari. "Trust me you don't want to read it." She nodded slowly watching as he once more replaced it back on the shelf.

"What are you both doing?" Hinata asked smiling lightly at the blondes.

"Well Temari here forgot to get Shika a gift." Ino responded back as Temari rolled her eyes. "I did not. I just couldn't think of what to get him so its last minute." She then stated moving to cross her arms before remembering why she called out to the younger blonde in the first place. "So what do you guys think?"

Ino looked down at the object in Temari's hands with a frown as Hanabi voiced her thoughts. "It's a box…" Rolling her eyes the older blonde turned it around so they could see what it was.

"It's not just a box, it's a puzzle box. I figured it could give Shikamaru a run for his money." Hinata smiled nodding her head as Ino felt a bit dishearten that she didn't go for anything she said; though she wasn't too hurt since really she was just having fun rather than helping.

"I think it's a perfect gift." Hinata walked over to Temari looking over the many puzzles that the box held inside it as Ino glanced at Neji in the corner of her eye. He caught her sight though and turned to her. A sense of feeling like she had an empty stomach came to her as he watched her. Random thoughts of 'what do I do!?' flew through her mind as she told herself repeatedly to act normal.

"So what are you getting Shikamaru?" Ino inched just a bit over to him but not as close as she probably would do normally. The fact that she couldn't even think of what she would do normally made her ten times more nervous. What was normality anyway?

"Honestly I was just going to sign the card Hinata chooses." Ino raised an eyebrow. How…cheap was that?

"Wow, makes me wonder what I'm getting for my birthday." She mumbled eyeing him over, her nervousness forgotten. The way he suddenly wouldn't meet her eyes didn't go undetected from not only her but his younger cousin. "Seriously Neji? You didn't even get your girlfriend a gift for her birthday?" Ino felt her jaw drop. She didn't know what bothered her more that Neji really hadn't gotten her a gift though her birthday was tomorrow, Hanabi saying out loud that she is his girlfriend, or the fact that the youngest Hyuuga had set aside her anger towards the blonde. 'This is too much…' Ino thought taking notice that Temari's jaw had literally dropped.

"I didn't forget." Neji answered giving his cousin the evil eye, she only smirked in reply. "Oh really? Then what is it?" It was nice that she was on her side now Ino sort of wanted to cover her mouth so she would just stop. At this point she wasn't even sure Hanabi was on her side, for all she knew the girl was having too much fun teasing the hell out of them.

"None of your business." He then turned to the older girls. "I have something to do so I should get going." Neji commented slowly backing away as Hanabi said, "But you didn't get anything for Shikamaru." He shrugged before landing his eyes back on Ino. "Whatever Ino gets him can be part of my gift." He turned to walk away leaving the blonde gaping at him for assuming such a thing and for being so cheap. Again. What made him think she would just let him sign his name on her gift?

"I don't think you want to claim what Ino is giving to Shikamaru." Temari said smoothly stopping Neji in his tracks, slowly he turned around to eye her over then to Ino.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." He mumbled seeing as Ino started laughing awkwardly. "It's a gag gift."

"She got him an 'Icha Icha Paradise' book." Temari continued, talking over Ino as both Hinata and Hanabi blushed and Neji looked at her like she grew a second head. "It's a gag gift!" She shouted out as her own face colored, the way Temari said it sounded so scandalous. The older blonde smirked as she turned to walk away leaving nothing but silence. Neji quickly collected himself.

"Second thought, Hinata I'll just sign your card when we meet up again." She nodded looking over to Ino with a look of disbelief. As if it wasn't awkward enough with how she was feeling about Neji now this! Ino wished she could sink through the ground and disappear for good. Neji started to walk off but stopped again causing the three girls to look at him like he had lost his mind. It was not normal for him to backpedal so much.

He turned back around once more walking pass his cousins and right up to Ino. A nice juicy red blush covered her cheeks as he came to a stop in front of her, then he leaned down quite quickly taking her lips into his for a fast goodbye kiss. Hanabi did a catcall while Hinata covered her eyes feeling they need privacy. The awkward feeling disappeared altogether like her nervousness as he pulled away from her. "I'll see you at Nara's party." Neji gave a curt nod to his cousins and finally off he went.

"You know I don't think he really has some place to be." Hanabi remarked gaining nodding agreements by the other two.

"Yeah you're probably right." Ino rubbed a hand to her mouth as a pleasant tingle raced through her lips to her fast beating heart. "Uh, let's get going I think Temari's buying her gift now." She looked to the sisters who were both watching her with smiles on their lips. Hinata quickly scanned through some cards before deciding on one as they got in line at the checkout. Once done they met up with Temari outside the store with her gift in a bag.

Temari told them she was heading to Shikamaru's parents so she could get her gift wrapped and ready. Ino nodded saying she would meet up with her after getting her gift back at her apartment as both Hinata and her sister said they needed to get their gifts as well. Ino waved back to her friends taking to the roof tops to head back home. It wasn't too far from where they were but it she just wanted to get there and hurry off to help prep for the party, Shikamaru's mother wouldn't be so happy if she didn't show up to help Ino had learned the hard way. Somehow Yoshino felt that since her mother was gone that she needed to be a mother for Ino and she appreciated it very much but…she now really, unconditionally understood why Shikamaru felt life was 'such a drag' and 'troublesome'.

Ino landed on her balcony bringing out a key to get into her apartment quickly when she felt like she wasn't alone. Softly closing the door behind her she scanned her living room wondering if it was her father, but then he had a mission in the morning so it wouldn't be him. Feeling very cautious she walked on the tips of her toes making as little noise as possible as she rounded the corner from her living room to her kitchen. She had a kunai out, prepared to attack if need be.

Luckily she didn't have too.

"Neji! What the hell?" Ino yelled out seeing him sitting at her table flipping through the forgotten orange book. He didn't lift his eyes from it as he greeted her like this was normal.

"Ino." A vein of annoyance and aggravation throbbed above her right eyebrow as she walked further into the room. This was the first time he had ever come into her apartment without her permission, well more like broke into.

"Any reason you decided on 'breaking and entering'?" Ino impatiently requested crossing her arms over her chest. Neji broke away from his reading to stare at her. It was like she should have expected him apparently at least that's how he looked at her. "Well?" He sighed closing the book and placing it back on the table as he stood.

"What's wrong?" He asked instead leaning against the table with his arms supporting him from behind. Ino blinked.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" The blonde had a feeling she knew where he was getting at, but she still wanted it clarified for her.

"Ever since the other day you've been off, even today. What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing is wrong, clearly there is." Ino frowned as she tried to think of something to tell him. But what? She didn't know what to tell him but the truth, so far she'd been pretty good at hiding her true intentions from the start but maybe enough was enough.

"Neji…" She started out but then chickened out once again, "My dad read your mind last night and told me about you wanting to challenge your uncle for title of your clan…" It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, but it was something on her mind and it was why she had been off today. Now for yesterday it could wait…if only a bit longer. Neji contempt what she told him but his face was nothing but neutral. He didn't express anything that he was feeling; it was almost like back when she first started to pursue him. His face was voided of anything.

"Yes, I do and I have already challenged him." The air around her felt very cool and Ino felt sadden by what he said. He already challenged his uncle meaning they couldn't be together, meaning all of this was for nothing. A sense of relief was there inside her but it was very little and it was only from not having to tell him about the bet, she was essentially getting off scot free. Yet the rest of her wasn't in agreement, she was so torn. At the moment all she wanted to do was cry because her whole situation she realized was a lose-lose scenario in the end.

"So I guess…this is the end of us…" Ino felt her breath hitch in her throat but she was able to get the words out before they got stuck by the lump forming in her throat. Movement tugged her eyes from being downcast just as Neji embraced her tightly. Whatever air that struggled to get out of her escaped in his embrace, slowly pushing out through her mouth as she regained a more relaxed breathing.

"This isn't the end." He pulled back some so she could look him in the eye. "If I win against my uncle then I out rank you meaning we can be together, but if I lose then it is the end. I have no intentions of losing though." Ino blinked away tears that wanted to fall as she comprehended what he was telling her.

"But I…I don't understand, I'm an heir so I can't be with someone who becomes an heir too." Neji nodded continuing where she left off. "Listen Ino, if I stay in the branch family I won't be able to be with you. But," He brushed a tear that escaped Ino's eye as she nodded, "if I become head I will outrank you in status between our clans."

Ino felt like her jaw became unhinged as it dropped leaving her gaping at Neji. He had it all figured out didn't he? Normally intermingling of clans was restricted and generally frowned upon but the Hyuuga clan is one of the oldest and most prestigious clans in Konoha, they could get away with it. The clan pulled a lot of weight within Konoha politics so Neji was correct in saying they could be together. They ray of hope he gave her though started to darken quickly.

"Meaning we can still be together…" Neji directed a soft smile to her, his eyes half lidded as he gazed down at her.

"Exactly…" Ino downcasted her eyes as a sinking feeling took over her stomach.

And before she could register what she was feeling or even about to say she spoke.

"I can't be with you…"

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter was gonna end in like three different ways, the first: they get into a fight and meet at the party to make up, the second: they make out and in the next chapter had gotten drunk leading to drunk sex, and the third: Ino confesses.

I was seriously leaning towards number two but then three pushed its way in and it won. Really though I'm sort of tired of Ino being guilty and shit, she's bringing me down! Lol! Anyway it's about time this got out in the open. There's really only so much I could do before this happened plus this story is wrapping to an end so this was bound to happen. The next chapter should hopefully be out by the end of the month! I'm out…

ALCzysz17


End file.
